


A Very Sterek Kinkmas, 2020

by Thomaddicted



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha bottom, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Armpit Kink, Begging, Belly Kink, Body Appreciation, Body Hair Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Boypussy Derek Hale, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Camboys, Car Sex, Caught in the Act, Cheating, Choking, Classroom Sex, Collars, Consent, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Derek Hale in Panties, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Formal Attire, Gagging Kink, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Gloryhole, Gym Sex, Knotting, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating, Mirrors, Monster sex, Most Of It, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, New Year's sex, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Riding, Roleplay, Rough play, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Strip Tease, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Watersports, all the sex, also including, ass worship, biting kink, bossy bottom, cum kink, dp, non-con, really - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 108,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: A very special thanks to the creators of A Very Sterek Kinkmas!Stay Kinky!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 167
Kudos: 451
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	1. An Introduction to the Festivities

Happy holidays, everyone! I wanted to post this as an intro to the collection. 

These stories are works of fiction, not to be taken seriously on matters of situations like sexual ethics, consent, non-consensual or dubious consent, sexual encounters. I do not encourage people to do or try anything in these stories. Hell, in this day and age, I don’t encourage any one to have any sex. I don’t encourage people to be within six feet of each other. I don’t encourage people, period. Stay home, stay clothed. It’s safer for everyone. 

That being said, this collection of scenes and drabbles are meant to be an exploration of kinks involving characters that we all know (and hopefully love), and your mileage may vary on certain things. That’s fine. If you don’t like a thing, skip it. If you like it, love it, and/or need more of it, please feel free to make requests at the end, or send me an ask on my Tumblr where you can find me as Thomaddicted. 

For those of you familiar with me, I have eschewed my usual long form approach to create a series of non-related, not connected (though possibly referenced, not 100% sure yet) tales of sex involving some of my favorite fictional characters. 

The prompts for the Sterek Kinkmas 2020 will revolve around specific kinks, but may include other things/kinks/fetishes as well, and before each chapter I will let you know what is involved in each vignette, in case you want me to miss you with all that. I get it. Some people like pineapple on their pizza, others don’t. (I personally believe that, like pineapple on pizza, kinks are an acquired taste that speak to a more refined palette, end rant)

This anthology will explore different iterations of Sterek, from lovers to strangers, mates to monsters, alone and with others, in groups of three, four, or more. They won’t always fit cannon, but will often involve cannon characters, and many times may have them behave out of character. I am choosing to do it this way because I feel it opens up my opportunities more, and allows me to give you a richer, more nuanced story.

I will be putting specific tags in the notes before each thing, so check those out before getting into them. 

If any or all of that intrigues you, then please, step into this multiverse with me as your guide. Bring tissues or towels, lotions and lubes, anything that helps you along the way. But leave all your judgements here. Ain’t nobody got time for that.


	2. I Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't resist Derek, even in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this story
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Implied Consent  
> *Could be read as Dub-Con

Stiles Stilinski watches as his sex god of a boyfriend is deep in sleep. He had no idea how he’d been lucky enough to score an Alpha sex god like Derek Hale, but he sure as Hell made sure to thank his lucky stars that he decided to join the gym when he did. Stiles studied Derek in his slumber, eyes fluttering behind the thin lids, deep in REM sleep. Stiles let his eyes covetously roam over his lover’s form, forever amazed that a single human being could look so perfect, even when completely unaware of an audience. Derek’s body was all hard sculpted muscle, covered in soft skin, and dusted with just the right amount of hair in all the places Stiles loves the most, and then, then there’s Derek’s dick.

Sticking up from a dense cloud of raven dark pubes, is a long, thick, leaking hunk of meat that Stiles has fallen in love with, as much as he loves every other part of Derek. Okay, maybe he loves this part just a *bit* more than the rest. Stiles loves Derek’s dick, and Derek makes absolutely no bones about enjoying the way Stiles worships him, needs him, pleases him. “It’s all yours, baby.” Derek tells Stiles each time, running a thumb over the reddened bottom lip of Stiles’ cupid bow mouth. “Any time you want it. Day or night.” Stiles is about to collect on that offer. 

Carefully moving so as not to wake the man up, Stiles maneuvers so that his lips are hovering over Derek’s hard cock. Nothing is harder than a sleep boner, Stiles knows this fact well, having woken up with many of his own over the years. He marvels over Derek’s as he slips the head between his lips, gently sucking, slurping as quietly as possible so as not to wake Derek. They’d been working all day, and hadn’t even eaten (food anyway), and after a couple of hours of fucklust they passed out, but Stiles is not done yet. 

Derek snores softly and rhythmically as Stiles descends on Derek’s thick length. On a good day, Stiles can get all the way down to the base, despite the gentle curve in the middle of Derek’s penis. Stiles sucks earnestly, greedily, as he gets closer and closer to the furry base of his lover. Stiles bobs his head up and down, trying his best not to gag his lover out, feeling his throat expand as the thick tube presses deeper into his throat. Soon, Stiles’ swollen, red lips are crushed into Derek’s pubes. Stiles breathes through his nose, inhaling the musky scent that drives him crazy. Slowly, he lets Derek escape his throat, making sure every inch is slicked up. He’s not done yet.

Derek is still asleep, and snoring, as Stiles straddles the man’s powerful hips. Stiles loves when Derek pins him down, those hips slapping against Stiles’ plump ass cheeks as Derek hammers home. Earlier, Derek had fucked Stiles to two orgasms before Derek even had his first, which came (literally) later inside of Stiles’ hole. Stiles needs more. He can feel the blunt, spongy head of Derek’s cock as it presses against his own loose hole. Stiles relishes the feeling every time Derek breaches him, the pleasant burn of Derek entering him makes Stiles feel like every time is the first time for them, for him. 

Stiles pushes back a little more, his hole twitching open a little more, accepting more of his Alpha each time. “Any time, day or night.” Derek had said, and Stiles needs it now. Is it ethical? Maybe not. They had agreed that they were available for each other any time they needed it and so far, it had been true. Only last month Stiles had been asleep when he’d been awakened by the feeling of Derek eating himself out of Stiles’ ass, before mounting him, and leaving a fresh deposit. Stiles had no complaints. 

Pushing down, easing back, Stiles feels Derek graze his prostate, and it makes Stiles’ own hard cock jump and leak out beads of precome all over the smoothness of his lower body. His steely length is hugging the abs he’d been trying to develop for years now. Not that Derek asked. The big guy seemed to like Stiles’ body just as it was, often running his hands over it, praising it, kissing every not muscular swell. Derek loved Stiles body in every way that Stiles loved his lover’s, so Stiles never felt he was any less than Derek, which only made Stiles love Derek more. 

Stiles gasped as he felt Derek completely sheathed inside of his ass. Taking a moment to appreciate the heavy, thick boner lodged inside of him, Stiles took a breath, feeling how his own insides adjusted to the intrusion he craved everyday. He rocked gently, eyes closed, rocking himself up and down on Derek’s dick. There was a gorgeous swell in the middle of that cock and Stiles moaned as it dragged back and forth over his trigger. “Fuck.” Stiles whispered. “Fucking fuck yes.” 

Stiles felt his body tingle, as he used Derek’s cock like a living dildo, trying to not wake his sleeping lover. This of course was the hardest part, after Derek’s hardest part, so Stiles just slowly eased himself up and down, stimulating himself, enjoying the sensations of each drag up and down his inner walls as he listened to Derek’s snoring, and his own ragged breathing. 

Stiles is amazed that he knows when it’s going to happen. He can feel the way Derek swells inside of him, the rigid cock getting even harder, thickening, ready to deliver its payload inside of his guts. Gripping his own cock, Stiles strokes, making exactly one pass up, his foreskin gathering around the head of his cock bunched in his palm. Stiles cums hard into his hand, biting his lip to stay silent as possible as he feels his body flutter, and his innards shudder with orgasm. Stiles feels Derek flood him with cum even as Stiles fills his own palm. 

Panting from the head spinning rush of release, Stiles raises his hand to his mouth, licking his hand clean. The heady, savory taste of his cum pleases him, and he waits a few moments before pulling off of Derek’s STILL hard cock. Leaning down again, Stiles cleans his lover with his mouth, making sure to pull every drop of cum from Derek’s balls, loving the way it mingles the taste of his ass juices. Once the man has been cleaned off, Stiles places a reverent kiss on the now softening cock, before curling back into bed next to Derek, and finally falling asleep.


	3. Mated at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek must mate Stiles and has no problem who sees them in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this fic
> 
> *Non-Verbal Consent Cues  
> *Implied Consent  
> *Could be read as Non-Con, or Dub Con  
> *Alpha Derek / Omega Stiles  
> *College Age/Adult Stiles  
> *Could be read as underage Stiles  
> *Biting / Blood from biting
> 
> Despite the use of the words "boy" or "teen" which refer to Stiles' appearance, it should be noted that Stiles is of age in this. It's not his fault he looks like a teen at 20-ish years old.

From the moment Stiles Stilinski stepped onto the Hale's property, to seek the Alpha scent he had caught hint of miles away, he began a chain of events that had no end but this one. 

Derek watched with some trepidation from his hiding place in the trees, as the lanky teen stepped onto the forest floor of the glade that marked the entrance to his family land. Stiles’ scent, savory and heady. hit Derek’s nostrils like a punch. The moment it did, it made Alpha began to salivate in anticipation. His cock grew harder than granite, and there was only one word in his mind: Mate.

Stiles had woken up on the morning of his presenting day and felt a strange pull tugging at his gut. His father, a wise and kind Alpha, told his son not to fight it, that nature would steer him one way or the other. That people presented at all ages of life, and this Stiles’ own time would come when nature decided he was ready. Not to worry if he would be an Alpha, or Beta, or Omega, as they all had their place and were needed to live in the world. And if Stiles didn’t present as an Alpha like his father, and his father before him, then that was fine. All Alpha Stilinski wanted was to have a healthy son that had a good life, and was lucky enough to find a mate, which up until then had not looked likely. 

Stiles had worried. His best friend Scott had found his mate when he presented Alpha as a preteen. Stiles’ older half-brother Jackson had been so highly sought after, the very hour he presented on his 20th birthday, three Alphas fought each other to the death to claim him. Stiles, well, Stiles didn’t even know IF he would present. Shit, he was practically an old maid now. Then one morning, boom. Present and presented. 

Now here he was in the woods, chasing after a ghost scent that he smelled, miles and miles from home the moment he woke up. Something else caught his attention as he made his way through the trees. The scents of others, not the Alpha he was looking for, but definitely betas looking for a good time. Stiles was not surprised to see some hot bodied, naked guys emerge from the trees. Stiles should have been very aroused, but despite the undisputed hotness of them (one he recognized as a guy in his class at school), Stiles was only amused at their antics, as they tried to flirtatiously get his attention. 

Derek watched from his hiding place, as some of his betas neared the intruder. They obviously knew each other from somewhere, and it made the hair on the back of Derek’s neck stand up. His. This stranger belonged to him, and no one else. One of the betas, a sexy smirker named Theo, got a little too close to the newcomer, smiling, winking, even putting his hand on the blushing guy’s arm. 

Oh HELL no.

Derek bounded from the trees, in half shift, causing Theo, and two other betas, Nolan and Corey, to retreat. The newcomer yelped and shivered, but did not run. Not even when the enraged and engorged Alpha rounded on him, causing the teen to stumble backward on the forest floor, the soft grass and soil breaking his fall. The Alpha noticed two things scented on the barely dressed teen: Arousal, and curiosity. 

Stiles watched as the magnificent man cleared the area of anyone else but them. Stiles was torn between fear, and attraction as he chiseled chest of this man heaved. He was naked, and hanging from his hips was all that which made him Alpha. Holy jeez… 

Derek moved quickly, trying to intimidate, to frighten, to cause fight or flight in this guy. If he WASN’T Derek’s mate then he had to know, now. If the kid wasn’t, he had to get out now, or Derek had to kill him. 

Stiles gasped as the growling Alpha leaned down, and got in his face. The brows were gone, and the fangs were elongated, and the eyes were red. Stiles should have been shitting his pants in terror. Instead, he was hard as a fucking rock. He even felt himself wet his pants a little…back there. Yes Sir, he was definitely aroused in a way that he didn’t understand. Worse, or maybe not, Stiles could absolutely pinpoint that this was the Alpha whose scent he caught at home, causing him to even be out here in the first place.

He should be scared. He should be terrified. He should be running for his life. Instead he did something else, something he never imagined he would before, but now, was the only thing that made sense in the back of his needy, needy mind.

Stiles bared his neck. 

The growl that came from the Wolf above him resounded through the woods of the preserve, practically making the trees vibrate. It also made Stiles’ legs swing open like a gate in a windstorm. The growling intensified.

Derek could feel his cock swell up, standing like a flagpole ready to be placed on a claim. This was him, this was Derek’s fucking mate. 

Derek had used all his intimidation tricks, including the roar. This tactic would have frightened anyone to fleeing, except FOR a mate. That would test it, that would let Derek know, and once this lanky prince spread his legs, Derek knew. Then he bared that neck. That fucking elegant, pale, swan like neck. Derek let out another roar, this one sharper, to call his pack. Derek could feel them all running to him from where they had been scattered in the woods. He wanted an audience for this. 

Suddenly, Stiles was hot, too hot. Clothes were bad, they were a very bad thing indeed, and Stiles had too many of them on. Luckily, the Alpha thought so too, ripping Stiles pants from him, as Stiles ripped his own shirt from his torso. 

Stiles felt his whole body twist, like a flower trying to open. He reached his hands down to his cock, gripping himself before hearing that roar again. Stiles let his hands fly up over his head, as if reproached, feeling his own body break out into a sweat. Stiles was able to smell himself in a way he couldn’t before. He could feel wetness puddling underneath himself. What the fuck…? 

Derek swarmed over Stiles, his own restraint now completely shed. The smells coming from the pale intruder clouded Derek’s mind. He gripped the ground, claws digging into the earth below, anchoring him. Derek let his nose travel over the lean body beneath him, licking up and down the teens torso, nipping at his pink nipples, burying his nose into the thick furry armpits, and licking at the scent there. He wanted to smell of him. Derek was pleased to find the pup beneath him wanted the same. 

Stiles went crazy, needing that Alpha scent on him, around him, inside of him. Stiles leaned up, rubbing his face on the Alpha’s chest, licking a bronze shaded nipple, before easing up into the Alpha’s sweaty pits. He huffed, and licked, feeling the musky aroma on his face, his tongue. He rubbed his face in it, before moving to the other, Stiles’ legs rubbing up and down the Alpha’s his hips beginning to rock. Derek watched as Stiles let out little mewls of lust and need. From the edges of the trees, Derek could see some of his betas creep in closer, but too close for him. Derek let out a snarl and pinned Stiles to the forest floor, warning his betas to stay back.

Stiles cried out, his hands flying to the Alpha’s chest, locking his long legs around the waist of the man above him. He could feel Derek’s cock jabbing in the air between them. Stiles moved, angling his hips, trying to get closer to being opened. The feel of the Alpha’s muscles under his palms is electric, and Stiles feels his own body respond. He opens. He feels himself open, then Derek is inside of him.

Derek surrendered to the fact that only a tiny bit of civilized him is in charge. Derek feels his hips jerk, trying to find the part of the intruder he belongs inside. Derek is aware of his betas, their naked bodies ringing the trees around them. A few of them are partnered together, their own bodies rutting together as they watch their Alpha in action, witnessing, learning how a mate should be taken when found. 

Stiles cries out in pain at first. He’s never had anyone back there, and his fingers, long and thin, even when bunched up, are not as thick as this dick now buried inside of what feels like his lower intestine. But oh, how good it fucking feels to be filled by him. Almost immediately, Stiles’ hard cock shoots out a rope of cum all over his belly and torso. It feels like it’s been fucked out of him, and he suspects that it’s part of this, as the Alpha leans down and licks part of it up, and kisses him, the essence of his cum on the Alpha’s tongue. Stiles kisses back, his hands now threading in the Alpha’s hair. In his lust, Stiles grips and pulls the Alpha’s head down, growling his own little growl, and finding that if he tightens his backside a bit, he can make the Alpha groan and rumble in satisfaction. 

Derek likes a little fight now and then, and this bottom boy is feisty. Derek feels like he’s being challenged almost as much, as he pounds away into his mate’s guts. Pulling the teen’s long legs back, Derek folds him in half, a lanky leg over each shoulder. He feels his hair being pulled, and each kiss involves his lips being nipped by this little spitfire. Derek opens his eyes and finds the intruder staring right back at him. 

“Mate.” Derek growls around the kiss, taking in the galaxy in the eyes of his opponent. He feels his own cock throb as the answer comes back from this fox. “Make me, Alpha. Fucking take me. Make me belong to you.” 

Stiles is wondering where the fuck this is coming from. He’s not bold. He’s not forward. If he was, he might be an Alpha like his dad, but no, he’s spent his life being meek and silly. Not quiet, but not loud. Now, he’s found out why. He’s been waiting, waiting for the right person, the right moment, the right Alpha, and now, he’s found him. Shit. He’s going to get fucking mated, and he can’t imagine the rest of his life without this Alpha wrecking his insides. 

Stiles nips at Derek’s chin, and is aware that he’s pretty much folded like a pretzel. He’s never had his head between his ankles, and now he feels like it all belongs there. He’s being railed in full view of a glade full of horny wolf men, and he finds not only does he not fucking care, he WANTS them to watch. He wants this, to be seen and mated and displayed and teased and used and knocked up. This is his life now. Fuck yeah!

“Mate me, Alpha.” 

The words no sooner leave the teens lips, that Derek’s mouth opens, and find their mark on the dude’s neck. Derek bites hard enough to break the skin and scar the flesh, and the moment he does, he feels his knot swell. The bulbous appendage catches inside the teen’s rim, and locks them together, sealing the deal. The taste of his Mate’s blood fills his mouth, and he realizes that his forearm burns. The little shit sunk his teeth into Derek’s forearm, leaving his own mark on his Alpha. 

His Alpha.

Derek’s knot throbs as he realizes that this boy belongs to him, as much as he belongs to this boy. 

Carefully, he lowers the lanky legs from his shoulders and leans down, licking over the still opened wound on his Mate’s neck, the blood bitter and tangy. Derek’s knot pulsates again, throbbing inside the heat of its new home. 

Stiles exhales as the hulking mass of Alpha muscle smothers him in licks, kisses, connection. His brain registers a huge, fist like feeling inside of his asshole. He gently squeezes his muscles there, gripping around the knot. Stiles exhales shakily, smiling wide with the feeling of accomplishment of successfully taking a knot and being bred. The Alpha rumbles deep in his chest, and Stiles canoodles against him. 

“Mate.” Alpha growls, licking a stripe up the sweaty boy's chest. 

“Mate.” The teen replies, thinking that now was just as good a time as any to be proper. 

“Ummm. I’m Stiles.” The collection of lanky pale limbs grins at the man above him. Derek grins back, blush coloring his cheeks. Oh, yeah. That part.

“I’m… Derek. Hi.”


	4. Cold Soles, Warm Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek catches Stiles experimenting with his hole on a cold winter’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Human AU  
> *Enthusiastic consent after embarrassment  
> *Derek is kind of a creep (?)  
> *Stiles is a needy Stiles

Tall, brooding, and handsome, Derek Hale pulled his coat around himself as he hurried home. Brisk movement is a must these days when the winter winds find absolutely every loose seam in your clothes and reminds you Jack Frost can nip more than your nose. The distance is because parking is a nightmare in the older part of the city in which he lives. Some nights Derek has to park five or six blocks from the apartment he shares with his new room mate, Stiles. Derek is not fond of being without an attached garage to park in, nor is he fond of having a room mate sharing any personal space, but to live in this city, concessions must be made.

Stiles had answered Derek’s ad for a room mate as soon as it had been posted and initially, Derek didn’t want him. Stiles looked like the kind of guy that didn’t have boundaries. The kind of guy who would leave his trash around, and not courtesy flush, play loud obnoxious music all hours of the night, and definitely the type that would keep Derek awake at night discussing ridiculous fan theories about Star Wars, or Lord of the Rings, or whatever. No, absolutely not. 

Then, Derek started interviewing other potentials and, well, it looks like you CAN do worse that Stiles Stilinski. 

So far it had been a pleasant surprise. Yes, Stiles could be a little loud at times, but he was actually quite tidy, picking up after himself often. He rarely listened to music very loudly, and Derek usually liked the stuff Stiles listened to, and sometimes found himself singing along. Derek liked to cook, and more often than not Stiles did as well, and often cooked good, healthy meals for both of them, and never left messes of any kinds in the bathroom. The most surprising part of this entire arrangement to Derek was just how much he started to like the guy. 

Like, really, REALLY like him. 

Stiles however, seemed to not have too much interest in males, and often spoke about having a crush on one girl or another at his job, so Derek just put his own fantasies to bed. No sense in making things awkward with continuous sexual daydreams. Said daydreams would have stayed asleep for a lot longer if the night had been warmer. If the weather had been a little more pleasant, then Derek would have probably gone to grab a snack at his favorite café, or maybe stopped to go somewhere, anywhere, but it was fucking cold and all he wanted to do was get home, get warm, and maybe watch a movie.

Derek was off very early tonight, and Stiles started work in the afternoon, so Derek was expecting quiet when he got into the apartment, and quiet he had, until he heard a soft, almost musical whimpering moan come from Stiles’ bedroom. 

Shit. Derek thought. He has a girl here with him. 

Derek remained quiet, only partially tempted to peek into the room, where the door had been left open a tiny crack. He knew from being in Stiles’ room, the bed wasn’t near the door, and that Stiles’ dresser had a mirror that reflected the bed. That, however, would be a major breach of the room mate code. Derek kept his jacket on and started to move out to leave when he heard it again. That sweet sounding, breathy moan, barely spoken desire floating on the air, circling Derek's ear, as it finally formed words for him to hear.

This time he heard: “Oh fuck… Derek…” 

That… was unexpected.

Derek carefully moved toward the door. The closer he got, the more he could hear the slick, sticky sounds of yielding flesh, and soft, cooing sighs that turned into muted cries of ecstacy. Stiles obviously thought he was alone. 

“Yes, Derek, harder, please.” Stiles voice is so sweet, so needy. Derek felt his cock firm up in his pants.

Sneaking closer, Derek was able to peer in, catching sight of Stiles on the bed in his room. The cold weather had obviously gotten to Stiles, as he was in a large, baggy sweater, and a pair of thick, striped socks, the kind that had little toes on them. Said little toes were flexing and extending as Stiles’ legs were up in the air, a large red dildo being pushed in and out of his opened asshole. Stiles’ long fingers gripped at the base of the toy, moving it in and out, back and forth. Derek could see the pliant flesh of Stiles hole pulling back and forth as the toy sawed into it. Stiles had his legs together in the air, ankles to the ceiling and had pushed his long, meaty cock between his thighs. The beautiful rosy cock was being held in place as he squeezed his pale thighs together, adding pressure, the now reddened cylinder leaking copious amounts of precome down the length of it, dribbling over his swollen balls, and onto his rim, where the very large, very red dildo slid in and out of Stiles hole with great ease. 

“Fuck… Derek… fuck me… harder…” Stiles sniffled and sighed. “I need… need you… my hole… need it…harder.... faster.... fucking.... hole...” 

Derek could feel himself go dizzy. Shit. Stiles was fantasizing about him. Stiles wanted Derek’s cock inside of him. Derek's mouth went completely dry, and without thinking, he reached down to the front of his slacks. He could smell the scent of lube and sweat from Stiles as it wafted through the air. Palming his hard cock through his pants, Derek bit his lip and started as Stiles quickly shifted up on top of the bed. 

“Fuck.” Stiles whined. “Need more… need deeper…” He moved around so that the large dildo was upright on the bed, and Stiles was on his knees, straddling it, then lowering himself down so that he could bounce on the big, rubber invader. 

Derek regarded Stiles’ ass in a way he hadn’t openly done before. The mounds of pale flesh were meaty, and they jiggled perfectly as Stiles dropped up and down on his latex lover. Derek wanted to know, wanted to see those glorious globes ripple with the force of them slamming into his hips as Derek fucked Stiles good and deep. 

Stiles whined as he bounced. “Harder… please… deeper… I need it so bad Der…” Stiles rocked up and down like a madman, the sounds of slick friction making its own rhythm, then an added note. Stiles reached back, and slapped his own ass, hard. The sound was as loud as a shotgun blast in the silent apartment, as Stiles did it over and again. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Each time, Stiles' ass got a little redder, as he whined out. "Yes Derek! Hurt me so good!" 

Derek fished his hard cock from his pants, watching as it strained out into the open, the piss slit wide and drooling. Derek hadn't beat off in days, and he was long overdue for a good tug. He teased along the thick length, stopping to tease around the head, teasing under the sensitive frenulum, making himself shiver. He didn't want to cum too soon, but there was no way he was going to last long with Stiles putting on such a show. Derek stroked along carefully, watching as Stiles shifted again, laying on his back, legs thrown wide as he gripped the base of the dildo by its balls and began to really work it inside of him, sock covered feet waving in the air. As he used both hands to work the massive toy in and out, churning his guts vigorously, biting his lip as he let his gaze travel to the mirror where he took in the sight of himself.

“Oh fuck…” Stiles whimpered, watching himself work his asshole open with fervor. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! OH FUCK!!” Stiles screams loud enough to wake the dead and scrambles off of the bed before Derek realizes that Stiles has seen him in the crack of the door. 

“Fuck.” Derek grunts and tries to stuff himself back into his pants and that’s when the door opens, and Stiles comes barging out of the room. “Dude! What the fuck!?” He shouts at Derek.

“Oh shit… Stiles… I’m so…” Derek pauses, looking at Stiles. “Is that my sweatshirt?” 

Stiles mouth opens and closes. He looks like a fish gulping for air. Sure enough, Derek recognizes the dark burgundy sweater with the thumbholes, which he’s worn for three days, so it has to stink. He was going to wash it this weekend. Only Stiles is wearing it now. Stink and all, Stiles is wearing his dirty clothes while he fucks himself with a big rubber dick and toe socks. While calling out for him.

“Don’t change the subject!” Stiles barks. “Why are you home?” 

“Why are you…?” Derek realizes that Stiles just said… “Wait…what?” 

“I mean, you’re not supposed to be home yet.” Stiles says, tugging the shirt down, covering his bits and Derek realizes that Stiles still doesn’t have any pants on. Stiles continues to stammer, “You’re early… I thought…” 

“I thought you were at work.” Derek folded his arms over his chest. He can feel his hefty cock fall out of his pants, because he hadn’t gotten little Derek right in the pocket of where he lives cause Stiles came barging out of the room. Wearing his dirty clothes. Calling the apartment they lived in, home.

“My manager said I didn’t have to come in today." Stiles huffed. "Why are you home?” 

“Why are you wearing my dirty clothes?” 

“I asked you first.” 

Derek growled. He looked down at the floor, where a small puddle of precome has formed between Stiles' feet. “Nice socks.” He snarked. Stiles looked down, flushing red before he stepped in the puddle, wiping it up with his sock. Derek also realizes that Stiles is STARING at Derek’s waistline. 

“Nice cock.” Stiles gasps, now realizing that Derek’s little soldier is almost at full salute. Derek notices a twitching under the hem of his shirt. Stiles is hard again. 

Derek slides his hands down and grips his meat at the base. Using one hand, he gives it a tug and a squeeze, watching Stiles’ eyes widen at the sight of it swelling up to full. Knowing he has an appreciative, captive audience, Derek teases his cock, making it swell and flare. Derek watches as Stiles holds both his hands over his covered cock, his body squirming as he grinds into his hands.

Derek swipes his thumb over his swollen glans, collecting a fat drop of clear precome. It glistens on the pad of his thumb, and he holds it up to Stiles’ face. Stiles watches intently as it nears his lips, and he flushes deep red as he looks into Derek’s eyes. 

Derek sees that Stiles is nervous, wary. Stiles licks his lips, hungrily, hesitating, but clearly, clearly, wanting to taste. 

“Go ahead.” Derek nods, his voice soft, comforting. “It’s all yours. If you want it.” 

Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek. Cautiously, Derek notes. 

Stiles leans in a bit, slowly, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. His cherry red lips part, and Derek doesn't think he's ever seen anything so sexy. Gently taking in Derek's thumb, Stiles eyes close for a second as he savors the taste, then open them again to find Derek smiling back at him. “Want more?” Derek asks. Stiles nods.

Derek walks into Stiles’ room, and pulls his room mate onto the bed with him. Derek initiates, kissing Stiles hungrily, only to feel Stiles taking over, and Derek understands that this isn't just his fantasy, that there will be more time together, and lets Stiles take control, having him any way Stiles wishes. 

Stiles tugs at Derek’s clothes, easing the man into full nudity, keeping Derek’s socks on. Stiles falls onto Derek’s cock, sucking and slurping away. 

“How long have you wanted that? Huh?” Derek asks, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Stiles continues to work Derek’s cock, gagging on the girth of it as he struggles to swallow it all. “Shhh, shhh. Easy, baby.” Derek coos. “How long?” 

Stiles pulls off of Derek, and coughs out, “Since the moment I saw you.” Stiles presses his head down, tongue laving over Derek’s balls. 

“And…. This?” Derek asks, holding up Stiles’ rubber lover. 

“Oh.” Stiles grins, flushing as red as the toy. “He’s been with me a while. That’s Clifford.” 

“Clifford?” Derek grins.

“Yeah. The Big Red Dong.” Stiles deadpans, and Derek laughs the moment Stiles lips curve up into a smile. They laugh together, and the sound is the most beautiful thing Derek has ever heard. He pulls Stiles up to him, kissing him, pushing his tongue in between those sweet, candy red lips Derek has thought about every night before bed. 

Stiles moans, and lets his legs straddle Derek’s waist, feeling the heft of his room mate’s cock as it strains against the cleft of his ass. Stiles reaches back, and grips the thick tube, steering it inside himself. 

Derek gasps as the heat of Stiles' insides caress his cock, until he is all the way inside. Stiles' meaty little ass is grinding down on Derek. Derek reaches up, teasing Stiles' rock hard cock as it leaks all over Derek's hands. He reaches up, and teases' Stiles' dusky pink nipples with his slicked fingers. Stiles' ass clutches around Derek's invader. 

"So fucking good." Stiles mewls as he starts to ride Derek harder. Derek reaches around, and slaps Stiles on his ass. "Thank you... Derek... Thank you for this...." 

Derek reaches up and touches Stiles' cheek, flushed red now. He's so glad he came home early. 

This time, where Stiles needs harder, faster, more, Derek is there to fulfill those needs.


	5. Through An Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spies on his next door neighbor as the older man gets ready for bed. Stiles can't help himself when he sees what the neighbor looks like as he strips down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is for Stripping/Dirty Talk, and I kinda wanted to try a different slant that what might have been expected.
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Could be Wolf AU, but that changes the read  
> *Peeping Stiles  
> *Preening Derek (is aware IF he is read as a Wolf)  
> *College Age Stiles  
> *Could be read as HS

For all that Stiles Stilinski knew, it might just fucking suck living here in the suburbs of some large, nameless city.

Stiles had reluctantly been moved to the big city by his Dad in hopes of starting over. A decade after his wife’s death, John Stilinski had wanted to turn the page to a new chapter and Stiles didn’t begrudge the man. There are worse things than surviving in suburbia, even if it meant starting over in the middle of your school career. Whatever. Stiles had only had one friend anyway, and that friendship almost immediately came to an end the moment Scott had discovered pussy. Alas, that brought Stiles’ recreational time as Scott’s “stress outlet” to an abrupt end, much to Stiles’ dismay and a little bit of heartbreak. Okay, a lot a bit of heartbreak. Stiles couldn’t pull up stakes fast enough.

Oh well. 

The new city was nice. It was bigger than Beacon Hills, and Stiles' dad seemed very happy. In fact, the old man was napping in his recliner after a full day of moving. Their old 3 and a half bedroom had been traded down for two bedrooms, a good sized bathroom, front porch, laundry room, and a kitchen that Stiles couldn't wait to start cooking in once the appliances were hooked up. The neighborhood was nice. Stiles had even spied a couple of rainbow stickers on car bumpers which was a good indication there would be some other gay people he could connect with. Maybe there were a few older men that wouldn't mind some company from a guy half their age. 

Stiles' window was on the east side of the house which meant no annoying sunlight waking him up before he was ready. The room had a nice, large window that looked out into the yard, and brick wall that bordered said yard, with the next door neighbor's house visible, two windows to Stiles' one. Through the day as they unloaded the rental truck, Stiles waited to see if he would be meeting their new neighbors, but the entire day went by without so much as a sign that anyone lived there. Not giving it much thought, Stiles continued to carry his boxes into his bedroom.

Stiles had spent most of his day unpacking his old life and putting it away before he had to go register for school tomorrow. Some posters had already gone up on his walls, and some pictures were on the desk, in frames. His record player was set up, and he had been listening to some of his favorite albums all day. Stiles had just finished getting his closet in order, and after having picked out tomorrow’s casual plaid and khaki outfit (with color coordinated shoes), he turned out his lights and walked over to his window to draw the curtains. He paused for a moment, then stepped back slightly from the window, into the dark shadows in the room. 

The house next door, which had remained shuttered and dark all day, had a light on in one of the rooms where the curtains were still opened. Stiles edged closer to his window. From his room he could see well into the illuminated room, which was obviously someone’s bedroom, and said someone was hot as fuck. Stiles had a thing for older guys, specifically older, muscular, dominant guys. The more a man looked like he could snap Stiles in half, the more Stiles WANTED them to snap him like a twig. He had issues, sure, he knew that, and this guy next door? This dude was more than welcome to help Stiles sort every last one out!

Judging from the size of the man in relation to the closet doors, he was about six feet, possibly taller, and had the body of an off season body builder. Thick, round muscles covered the man's body. The man's shoulders were rounded and his legs were thick and meaty with muscle, discernible even under the clothes he wore. He was dressed in a shirt and tie, dark slacks held up by suspenders stretching over his magnificent chest, and giving Business Daddy Realness. 

And he was getting out of it all. 

“Fuck me.” Stiles whispered as he felt his own cock chub up in his cotton sleep pants. He groped himself absent mindedly.

The man pulled his tie off, setting it on a small hanging rack on the back of his closet door, then pulled the suspenders from his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. The older stud began unbuttoning his shirt in front of the mirror on his dresser. After popping the top button, he slowly undid each button on the shirt, slowly revealing the white, ribbed, cotton muscle tank that clung to every hard curve of his body, the material stretched out over his broad pecs, a tease of hair at the shirt's collar.

“Fuck yeah.” Stiles whispered, barely audible. He narrated the man's disrobing softly, making him feel like he was dictating the man's actions as he stripped. “Take it off for me, slowly. Yes. Now unbutton the cuffs. Fuck yeah, man. Pull that shirt off your shoulders, one sleeve at a time. Good. Fucking good, dude. You're so fucking sexy, man.” 

The man pulled his shirt off, and stood in front of the mirror, checking his profile, then running his fingers over his neck. He was due for a shave, it appeared, even though Stiles approved of all of the other hair on this man’s body. The neighbor brought his arms up in flex, appraising his biceps, the roundness of his shoulders, and the flare of his lats. 

“Fuckin’ A, dude. Flex those big, strong muscles. Yes, so hot. Show off for me.” Stiles moaned, his hand now down the front of his pants, slowly stroking his cock to the show. Feeling the erotic drag of his foreskin over the bulbous head of his glans. He could feel himself start to leak. 

“So fucking sexy. Yeah, dude, show me those pits, Sir. I bet you smell so fucking good.” Stiles felt himself flush, wishing he was in the room with the older man. “Show me, Sir.” Stiles head felt like it was spinning as he stared at the man's hairy armpits, the hair looking at once soft and coarse. Stiles wanted to run his fingers through the dense fur, to run his nose over them, dig into them and smell that musky, manly smell that made his cock hard, and his balls churn.

The man seemed to smirk in the mirror at his own definition, and continued to flex and pose, flaring his nostrils as he took in his own scent, before crossing his arms in front of himself and taking the hem of the shirt between his fingers and tugging upward. With every inch of muscle and skin revealed, Stiles throbbed in his own palm. His fingers were slippery with his own slick precome as it leaked all over.

“That’s it, take it all off for me, Sir. So good for me, teasing me like that. You know what I like.” Stiles rasped. "I'd love to feel you pinning me down, making me smell you, making me serve you. Force me to please you, Sir. I'll make you feel so fucking good. Holy shit you have a tattoo."

Stiles stared at the large tattoo on the man's back. It was a symbol, three spirals connected to an inverted "Y". It looked mystical, and sexy, and Stiles wanted to touch it, to taste it on his tongue. The man dabbed at the dampness under each arm, then balled up the fabric of his shirt, holding it to his nose, and closing his eyes as he inhaled. With a deft toss, the neighbor chucked the shirt into a hamper. Facing away from the mirror, the man unbuckled his belt.

“Oh yeah. Come on, Daddy, show me what you got. Show me what you’re gonna be fucking me with tonight, Sir.” Stiles panted as he sped up his strokes. "I bet it's fucking huge."

The neighbor man pulled his pants down, stepping out of the frame. Stiles let out a soft, strangled cry as the man was hidden from view by the wall of the window. Looking at the mirror, Stiles watched as the man’s ass, clad in dark red boxer briefs jiggled as he stepped out of the pants, which were then hung up. Turning around, Stiles caught sight of the huge bulge in the man’s shorts, which got adjusted quickly.

“Fuck…” Stiles grunted. “Take them off for me, Sir. Show me what makes that fucking bulge so big. Stiles was out of his pants now, closer to the window than he started, furiously stroking away. 

The man reached up to the top of the closet door, and for the first time, Stiles noticed the exercise bar clinging to the door frame. His fit as fuck neighbor reached up, gripped the bar and began to hoist himself up and down, knees folded underneath himself. 

Stiles slowly stroked as he counted. "One, two, three, four, fuck me against the closet door." Stiles sang softly. "Five, six, seven, eight, rail me til I can't walk straight." 

The man was a beast, pulling himself up in quick succession, ten pull ups, then twenty, then thirty. Sweat coated his back, making it shine. After 50 raises, the man turned around, chest gleaming with sweat. Stiles noticed how hard the hunks nipples were, sticking out from his chest.

"Teasing me so good, Sir." Stiles gasped. "Those tiddies look so good, and those nips look like they could use my mouth. Can I suck on them, Sir? Can I lick your sweaty chest clean? You were so good getting naked for me, I just wanna give you my mouth to use, Sir." 

The man looked at the mirror and smiled, flexing again, and making the muscles in his chest bounce. He flexed one more time, then turned back to the closet. Teasingly slow, the man pulled down the now sweaty undershorts, showing his glorious bubble ass, teasing the horned up teen with a glimpse of hole, before standing up, giving those gorgeous glutes a wiggle and jiggle.

“Fuck.” Stiles squeaked. “Show it to me, Sir. Show me your cock and I’ll suck it for you.” Stiles voice was barely a whisper on the wind now, as he let his other hand tease his balls, and brush his taint. “Please, Sir. Let me lick you. Let me eat you. Let me at that fucking beautiful bubble butt buddy.” 

Stiles' hopes were dashed, as the man picked up a towel from the closet, and covered his crotch with it walking into the next room. Stiles almost screamed out in frustration. Then the light in the next room turned on. It was buff stud's bathroom! Holy fuck. 

The only downside was that at best, Stiles could only see neighbor dude from the abs up, after he dropped the towel. Stiles watched as the man got in the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind himself. Stiles watched in his darkness as the man lathered his hairy chest and pits, getting his body all soapy and slick. Stiles' own hands traced and teased his body as he watched, stopping to teased a soft pink nipple, tugging and pinching it to stiffness. Fingers tickled his balls and taint. 

"Oh I'd love to be down there in front of you, Sir. Can I hold your cock in my mouth? Huh? Hold it there and keep it safe while I soap you up. Soap up those muscle tits nice and slick, and tug on those nips, Sir. Make sure you get all nice and clean. Use my soapy fingers to tease your crack, and tickle that pretty little pucker between those muscle cheeks, dude. Oh, I'd fucking give anything to be your slutty little servant, just to serve you Sir. You can fucking use me and I'll fucking thank you for it, Sir." Stiles repeated as many filthy variations on these lustful themes until the man turned off his shower. 

Stiles watched as the man pulled back the shower curtain, stepping back into his bathroom. He toweled off, then dried his hair, then left the towel on his head, as he exited the bathroom, fully naked.

His heart pounding in his chest, Stiles waited to see what the man had swinging between those meaty, muscle thighs, when the worst thing happened.

The man turned his lights off before he got back into the bedroom.

“No!” Stiles whispered. “Fuck!” 

Stiles was so close, so close to seeing what he wanted, but there was nothing but darkness in the room now. Still, the myriad images of this man, this muscle God, his neighbor (!) all raced in his head as he stroked, his other hand reaching up to twist a nipple, to tickle his balls. He raised an arm to get a hit of his own musky scent, since he couldn't have that man's.

Stiles continued to wail away on his cock. “Fucking want it, Sir. Want that cock in me, in my mouth, up my ass, all over me. Fucking use me Sir. I’m just a fucking hole for you, Sir.” Stiles whined and jacked harder, feeling his body start to tingle with the promise of orgasm. 

Just then, Stiles watched as the man’s body appeared, framed in the window. The moonlight cutting into the bedroom showed Stiles his neighbor’s body from the chest down, a huge, heavy, veiny slab of cock meat swinging between the man’s muscled thighs, appeared for just a few seconds before the curtains were pulled closed.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Stiles grunted as he got a good eyeful of everything. “Yes Sir Daddy man, fucking slap me with your huge fucking cock!” Stiles exploded, jets of hot, white cum sailed out of his window, over his sill, and into the yard. Stiles panted, gripping the window sill, head spinning. 

“Fuck me, harder Sir.” Stiles gasped until his knees wobbled and he leaned down, kneeling on the floor of his bedroom until he had control of himself again. Squeezing the last of his cum from his cock, he sucked the wads from his fingers, wishing it was his neighbors. Panting, and sated for the moment, Stiles rose carefully on wobbly, post orgasm legs. 

Not bothering to pull his pants back on, he discarded his shirt as well, slipping between the cool, fresh sheets, enjoying the way they felt on his naked body, pressed against his flushed skin.

He closed his eyes, smiling, thinking maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to live here after all.


	6. Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen! Derek likes to be puppy for handler, Teen! Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, both Derek and Stiles are high school aged.
> 
> *Human Teen Boyfriend AU  
> *Consensual Pup Play

It all started very innocently, if Stiles thought back on it long enough. Dating Derek Hale had been an eye opening experience for Stiles, who up until that point had very little to go on regarding male/male relationships, except gay porn on Twitter and Tumblr, and some of his favorite erotic fiction on some amazing fanfic sites. 

Derek himself had been a little thrown by Stiles Stilinski. His energy, compared to Derek’s was almost in the opposite direction, but they had come to know each other so well, that neither one could tell you WHEN they started dating, only at some point it started. 

Sex with Derek was incredible for Stiles. Being horny teenage boys, they were essentially walking erections half the time. Rather than feel shame for it, they felt each other, and solved their problems usually once, sometimes twice a day. 

Stiles thought, even more than the incredible sex, was the connection they had during, and even after. They had connection even fully clothed. The way they walked together, even in the way they sat watching TV. Derek would usually sit on the floor, if Stiles sat on the couch, always pressed against Stiles’ legs and sometimes with his head on Stiles lap or knee. Stiles would often let his fingers thread and twist in Derek’s hair, listening to Derek’s rumbles and sighs of contentment. 

If anything bothered Stiles, it was that he sometimes felt Derek was keeping something from him, even starting the third year of their relationship. If fact, if Stiles hadn’t found what he had found while looking for one of his shirts that he’d been bugging Derek to return to him for school pictures, they might have never had the much needed talk that deepened their relationship further.

Stiles looked at the collar in his hand. It was army green and had a little gold tag on it, engraved with a comic sans font that said “Flip” on the front. 

“Oh. That.” Derek said, flushing deep pink. “It’s… for my dog.” 

Stiles looked at his boyfriend, an eyebrow arched suspiciously. “Der, baby, you don’t have a dog.” 

“It’s for when I get one.” Derek said, trying not to look too eager to snatch it away from his boyfriend. “Cause… yeah.” 

Stiles felt a smile tug up the corners of his lips. “I love dogs.” Stiles said, honestly. “I’ve had pets almost all my life.” 

Derek nodded nervously as Stiles approached him. Stiles pecked a small kiss on Derek’s lips, more of a tease than a kiss. Still, Derek felt himself flood with warmth. They lay back down on Derek’s bed, Derek cuddling into Stiles while the lanky teen kissed Derek’s forehead. 

“You know, I love you.” Stiles declared, softly. Derek nodded, silently.

“You know, there’s nothing I wouldn’t accept about you.” Stiles nuzzled his boyfriend’s ear. Derek nodded, relaxing into Stiles' affection.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t try for you.” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear. “Even if you wanted me to…”

“To?” Derek asked, nervousness coloring his voice. 

“If you wanted to explore something… say, maybe… puppy play?” 

Derek flushed red. “Stiles, n-no. That’s not f-funny.” Derek pouted and looked angry, embarrassed, but it only seemed to confirm what his boyfriend suspected. Stiles nodded. Whenever Derek lied to him, he stuttered a bit. Stiles had only caught him in it a few times, but he knew it when he heard it. 

“It’s not supposed to be.” Stiles replied. “I’m serious.” Stiles turned Derek to face him. “Derek, being with you has been so wonderful for me, and when I tell you, I will do anything, explore anything, understand anything, for you.” Stiles stated plainly, before leaning in and kissing Derek. “I mean every, single, last word.”

A look of relief spread over Derek’s face, as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Even… even if… I wanna be the puppy?” 

Thus began the exploration of Derek as a pup, with Stiles as his handler. Derek and Stiles learned all about puppy headspace, aftercare, as well as safewords and they had a long talk about what was acceptable for them as a couple when they were participating in play. The most exciting part was when Derek was ready. He already had his name, and collar. Their first time playing was in Stiles’ bedroom. Derek stripped down, and got on all fours. Stiles had surprised Derek with a chew toy, and they spent an hour playing, then Stiles got naked and they played some more. 

The most shocking thing to Stiles was how little difference there was with Derek as a pup. He was just as cuddly, and sweet, and playful with Stiles as he was when he was “Derek”. Stiles loved the feeling when “Flip” lay on top of him, hunching his hard cock into Stiles’ slicked up asshole. Stiles loved getting fucked and there was something extra naughty when Derek was in his puppy form, mounting him, growling and nipping at Stiles neck as he ground his hips in a circular motion, digging deep inside of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles let himself surrender during these moments, making his own little yips and whimpers as Derek dicked him good and hard. His reward was always as ass full of pups. Afterward, the after care, was equally as nice. Derek would often lick himself out of Stiles, and Stiles would lick Derek’s face clean afterward. Derek would enjoy his puppy headspace, and would often nuzzle Stiles’ armpits, taking in the musky sent of his handler. Stiles would pet Derek lovingly, and learned where and how “Flip” liked to be touched, in ways that were a bit different than Derek liked to be touched. “Flip” loved to get scritches behind his ears and over his rump. 

Likewise, Stiles loved when “Flip” licked him, and “Flip” liked to lick Stiles everywhere. Once Stiles let himself be held down while his eager pup licked him all over, lapping at Stiles’ pits, cock and even Stiles’ feet, relishing the scent of Stiles’ large, sweaty feet. “Flip” licked along the soft, aromatic skin of Stiles’ pale soles, then licked all the way up those legs until he was digging his tongue into Stiles’ musky hole. Stiles gasped and whimpered as his ass got eaten, Flip being almost as good as eating ass as Derek was. Stiles began to look forward to pup time as much as Derek did. Stiles even found himself developing a specific handler's voice and mannerisms, just to compliment his pup’s experience.

Whenever Derek trotted up to Stiles, collar held in his mouth, complimenting his bright, shining eyes, Stiles knew what was needed. He let his tone get a little deeper, body language more rigid and couldn’t help that his smile got a little wider when Flip came out to play. 

The privacy of one of their bedrooms was their preferred place to play, but once in a great while, on a trip somewhere in the wilderness, like they are now on the great preserve in Beacon Hills park, Flip comes out to play and enjoy life, and Stiles loves that.

“How’s my beautiful big guy?” Stiles growls lovingly at Derek, “Is him a big beautiful happy boi?” Stiles asks, watching as Derek bounces around on hands and knees, naked as the day he came into the world as a human. 

Stiles kneels, and rubs and caresses Derek’s flanks, feeling immense joy as Derek canoodles him in loves, licking at Stiles face, licking into his boyfriend handler’s mouth. “Thank you for kisses.” Stiles growls, kissing Derek back and giving his puppy scritches behind the ear. 

“I have something for you.” Stiles says, patting his backpack. Derek’s eyes light up, and he dips his chest down to the lush green of the preserve grass, raising his backside up and wiggling it excitedly. 

“Oh… look at him with his happy bottom wiggles.” Stiles coos, petting the pup’s smooth backside. 

“Arf!” Flip barks, “Arf! Arf!” 

“I bet you’d love it if you had a big ol’ tail to wag.” Stiles grins, reaching into the bag. 

“Yup!” Flip responded, the bark a shrill yelp of joy. “Yup! Yup!” 

Opening the bag, Stiles takes out a jar of their favorite lube, and something wrapped in a towel with little blue bones dotting the fabric. He sets it in front of the excited pup.

“Ruff! Ruff!” Flip barks at the object, growling a little in his chest, before yipping again. He nudges it with his nose, and barks again. 

“What is it boi?” Stiles chuckles. “What’s that in there? Can I show you?” 

“Yup! Yup!” Flip yelps, his backside wiggling. 

Stiles carefully unwraps the rag and presents it to Flip. It’s a pretty, golden tail, attached to a nice, fat butt plug. Flip approaches it cautiously, sniffing. “Do you like it baby?” Stiles asks. Flip looks up at Stiles, smiling like a goof and drooling a little bit. “Yup.” He barks, then scrambles around, wiggling his golden hued backside at his handler. Stiles grins, watching his pup’s pucker wink at him. Stiles leans in, enjoying the heady scent of his boyfriend’s musky hole, and nuzzles it, before giving it a lick. Flip rumbles in his chest, and wiggles more.

Stiles continues to lick, easing his tongue between Flip’s lips, easing the wrinkle open, while his hands unscrew the lube tub. Scooping out a glob, Stiles rubs it on Flip’s pucker, watching as the pup whines and arches his back, wiggling his backside against Stiles’ long, pale fingers. “Ruff!” Flip barks. “Ruff! Ruff!” The last one comes out more like a moan. Stiles can see Flip’s red rocket hugging his tummy, and soon, Stiles has four fingers inside of Flip’s hole. Pulling them out, Flip whines, pushing backward, begging to be full again. Stiles has already greased the plug and presses the arrow shaped tip to Flip’s hole. 

Flip is an eager puppy, and before Stiles can ease the plug in, Flip has already swallowed half of it inside of him. With a little bit of pressure, Stiles pops the rest of it inside. Flip yelps happily, rocking his backside back and forth, the weight of the tail causing it to move back and forth realistically. 

“That looks so good on you pupper!” Stiles scratches the pups tailbone. Flip trotted around the grass, a look of bliss on his face as he rolled around, causing the plug to press on his prostate, his cock so hard it was practically purple now. 

Scrambling over to Stiles, Flip lovingly licked his handler, and nuzzled the teen’s crotch. He gently chewed and sucked on the thick tube in Stiles’ pants. 

“Puppy wants his bone now?” Stiles asked, voice full of mischief. Flip nodded, and gently took Stiles hand in his mouth, biting down gently. 

“Okay big guy.” Stiles shucked his pants, his large cock flopping out and waving back and forth, a front tail all his own. Flip’s nostrils flared, as he sniffed the scent of his handler’s sex, then flicked his tongue out, licking happily at the steady stream of clear precome leaking from Stiles’ wide piss slit.

“Fuck… yes… good boy.” Stiles growled, praising his pup for making him feel good. While Flip licked and lapped, watching his handler with worshipful eyes, Stiles dug out a little more lube, and pulled the small, rubber plug out of his own backside. Flip began to rock back and forth on his paws, side to side, in anticipation.  
“Yeah, you know what’s comin’ next, don’t you boi?” Stiles giggled, watching and Flip wagged his new tail, knowing the plug wedged inside his pup’s hole was scraping over his boyfriend’s button. Stiles got down on all fours, facing away from Flip, and hiking his hips up into the air, presenting for his lover.

Flip barked and yipped excitedly, then ambled up to Stiles, sniffing at his butthole. 

“Yeah, what’s that in there?” Stiles sighed. “You smell it? Smell your load from earlier? Yeah boy?” Stiles felt himself flush remembering the way Derek had wrecked his hole earlier at school in the boy’s bathroom during lunch. “Wanna do it again, boi? Wanna….” 

Stiles doesn’t even get to finish his sentence, because the entire time, Flip has been mounting him, and as an answer, has jammed his thick cock into Stiles’ hole. Stiles is very lucky. Flip is a VERY big boy, and Stiles is a VERY happy bottom. 

They rut like this at least 3 times a week. 5 if Stiles’ dad is taking the late shift at work. Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head as Derek, or Flip, fills him up good and proper. Stiles feels the drag of dick in his tunnel, and the warm panting of Flip’s breath on the back of Stiles’ long neck. Hears the rhythmic slapping of Flip’s heavy, always full balls, as they slap against Stiles’ own low hangers, loves the feeling of the sun on their bodies as they sweat out their fantasies. 

Flip’s thrusts get harder and more insistent, and Stiles has a deeply naughty thought about Flip being a real dog, and how it would feel for his boyfriend to knot him as some sort of werewolf creature. Flip bares his teeth, and Stiles tilts his head slightly, as Flip hunches over and sinks his teeth into the creamy flesh of Stiles’ shoulder, near the neck, and holds his handler in place, as he pumps him full of pups. 

The bite is what does it for Stiles every time. Even when Derek is not in puppy headspace, and is railing Stiles ass like it’s an Olympic sport (which Stiles feels he always wins in, even if Derek gets the medal), Derek always bites Stiles in that moment of orgasmic triumph, and like know, it sets Stiles off. One, two, three, four blasts of cum fire out of Stiles’ long, pale cock, and into the grass below. 

On his back, Stiles hears Flip’s satisfied whimpers, and feels his lover grinding into his hole, reluctant to leave. The moment that Flip’s cock deflates and slithers out of its warm home, Stiles has the plug back inside of him, holding all of Derek in there. Flip gives the back of Stiles’ legs and butt a few loving licks, then nudges Stiles over onto his back, where the teen lays while his pup licks and sucks him clean. 

They nuzzle in the soft green grass under the trees in the preserve, watching as the sun starts to dip into the sky. 

“Thank you.” Derek’s voice is quiet, happy. His eyes are closed as he lays next to Stiles, curled up with his nose in Stiles’ furry armpit, comforted by his boyfriend’s scent. 

“For what?” Stiles grins, kissing Derek’s forehead, watching as those eyes he loves so much train on him. 

“For loving me. Accepting me.” Derek’s grin is soft, and Stiles falls in love with Derek all over again.

"Always, my pup." Stiles kisses Derek, and for a few brief moments, they nap in the grass, warm and happy.


	7. It's A Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale starts working for Stiles Stilinski. It turns out to be very fulfilling work, if not a little bit of a drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written specifically for Stiles to be older than Derek.
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Older Sheriff Stiles  
> *Younger Derek Hale  
> *Sex Work is work/Domestic Work is Work  
> *Dom/Sub tones though titles are absent  
> *Stiles likes Derek in feminine attire  
> *Derek inherently loves to serve

Derek Hale knows what he’s doing is wrong. Feels he's doing wrong, he’s behaving wrong, he is wrong, wrong, wrong.

Then why, he thinks, does this all feel so right to him? The clothing, the mannerisms, the service he performs six times a week for this man? 

When Derek needed to get a second job, there was very little available for a former youthful offender with a still fresh record. No matter how much Derek cleaned up his life as he grew up, the transgressions and trespasses of his past seemed to follow in his every step. What extra money he earned, he earned in some of the only ways he knew how, having learned at the feet of the masters during the time he spent in juvenile hall, and the city jail.

It seemed unlikely to Derek, but the day he answered the ad for a part time valet, not only would he get to use those skills, but he would satisfy this other part of him, the part of him that would have done what he secretly craved, for free. 

Derek smooths out the front of his uniform, making sure the crisp white apron lays flat in the front. He adjusts the neckline of the top to evenly frame his shoulders. He has to remember to find a way to sew in an extra couple of straps to keep them in place, so he doesn't have to keep adjusting them. Satisfied, Derek makes his way to the closet where he selects the newest washed shirt and pants.

Pulling the khaki colored shirt from the closet, he brushes it lovingly, gently setting it onto the ironing board in the living room. He has set this up next to a small stand which also holds a spray bottle of clean water, and spray starch. Taking the can of spray starch, he presses on the nozzle, gently. The mist floats over the shirt, settling on the fabric, and Derek makes sure the iron is the right temperature, before pressing it down on the material, the slight hiss of the steam a comforting sound to his ears. The smell of the starch, the feel of the floor beneath his feet, the feel of the sunlight coming in and caressing his bare legs, these are all things that center him, comfort him. 

Derek can hear Stiles in the bathroom, singing in the shower. He’s not the most melodic person, but the sounds are beautiful to Derek. Stiles is beautiful to Derek. He loves him, desires him. Needs him. Otherwise, Derek would not be doing this. 

After pressing Stiles work shirt, he starts on the pants. 

Derek had felt a strange thrill as Stiles explained to him what would be required of Derek in that first interview. In fact, Stiles seemed to be just making shit up to see if he could scare Derek away. Still, when Derek looked into the man's eyes, not only could he see that Stiles was dead serious about the duties, the demeanor, the uniform he wanted Derek to wear, Derek could also see that Stiles seemed to have Derek pegged. The more he stared at Stiles, the more Derek knew that he was going to anything, and he was sure, everything his man asked of him.

The first time Derek tried on the maid's outfit, he was nervous. He was sure the stockings would feel weird (they didn't), and he wasn't sure that he'd be comfortable in silk panties (newsflash, he fucking loved them), and he was pretty sure he was going to break his ankles in the heels. Okay, so that last part, sure, but like walking for the first time, who doesn't stumble trying to find their footing? 

The looks of desire and praise that Stiles shot Derek as the man worked were worth it. When Stiles was at work, and Derek was cleaning, dusting, washing, folding laundry, scrubbing sinks, tubs and toilets until they sparkled, Derek would often practice walking and moving as well as he could until walking in his heels was second nature to him. Derek even learned how to stand, to preen, to show off while in them, to please Stiles every time he looked at Derek in his maid's uniform. 

Stiles emerges from the bathroom, towel slung low around his hips teasing a show of thick, dark pubes over the top of the towel. Stiles' short, dark hair loose and dripping over his eyes. Those eyes Derek can’t look away from, cannot say no to, no matter what the request. 

“How’s my little helper?” Stiles leans in, and presses a kiss to Derek’s neck. Stiles is clean shaven and smells of a mix of his aftershave, soap, and that sexy, musky smell that makes Derek leak, his cock twitching under it’s satin confines. 

“Doing good, Sir.” Derek replied, the color high on his cheeks. “Your clothes are done.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles lets his hands run down Derek’s arms, causing a wave of gooseflesh to stand out on the smooth, lanky arms. Derek gasps, arching his back slightly, pushing into Stiles’ towel, where a lump has started to form. 

“May… may I dress you for work, Sir?” Derek asks. 

Stiles grins and takes his uniform on the hanger that Derek has set it on, and walks into the bedroom. 

Derek follows behind, the click clack of the black patent leather heels rhythmic on the hard wood of Stiles’ apartment floor. Derek used to feel so awkward walking in them at first. He is proud of his effort and determined, solitary practice to get confident enough to walk in them the way Stiles requested, and now? Shit, now Derek could probably play basketball in these bad boys. 

Derek remembers the first week he worked for Stiles. There had been some trial and error, but Stiles was patient, even if he did wind up spanking Derek repeatedly for making some mistakes over and over. Derek grew hard during these, and several times soiled his panties with fresh cum, only to have to rinse them out again. Eventually he learned. Even if he DID make a boo boo once in a while, just to feel Stiles' hand on him. Derek begged over and over to suck Stiles, to be bred by the man, to be taken roughly. Stiles would arch an eyebrow and mention that Derek hadn't earned that yet. In time, maybe. So Derek threw himself into the work, until one day Stiles praised him for doing so well, and would Derek like to taste his cum? 

Derek nodded and was on his knees in a flash, groaning as Stiles stepped back. Derek was instructed to stay back, and keep his mouth open. Stiles took his cock out of his work pants (much to Derek's delight) and jacked off until he came, shooting his copious load into Derek's mouth. In the weeks that turned into months that eventually became more than a year, Stiles allowed Derek to eventually suck him off, cursing himself once he realized what Derek's throat could do, but thinking he could have had that deep throat all this time.

Stiles is standing in his bedroom, the windows open to air out the summer’s heat, but the curtains closed to maintain their privacy. Not that there’s a lot of neighbors nearby, but one never knows who’s watching through a window. Stiles’ body is amazing to Derek, who never quite grew out of his scrawny teen phase, and even now as a grown man, looks like he should be graduating high school any week now. 

Stiles likes him that way though, lean and scruffy, with his blowaway hair that never seems to stay put, ever, no matter how much Derek combs and styles. Derek wants only to please his superior, and wears whatever Stiles asks, and if Stiles also likes him in what he’s wearing, Derek wears it proudly. A black satin French maid outfit, with matching panties, doesn’t look good on just any guy, but Derek knows how to wear anything, down to his fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. 

Derek sways his hips, pushing his ass out as he bends over, opening the drawer and pulling out socks and underwear, and a crisp white tee. Derek makes sure everything is perfect for Stiles. It’s his honor to do so. Derek brings a stick of deodorant and a clean towel to Stiles. Taking the towel, Derek gently blots Stiles face dry and then moves the towel over other wet patches on Stiles’ muscled body. Years of academy training have put mounds of muscle on Stiles’ once scrawny form. Now, he looks like he could bench press a truck. Or at the very least, wreck Derek’s ass demolition style. Derek should be so lucky. 

Derek lifts Stiles’ arms, dabbing the man's hairy pits dry, enjoying the heady scent of clean, musky sweat that Stiles makes. It almost pains Derek to cover that scent with deodorant, but there are rules that must be obeyed in polite society. Stiles leaves his arms up, hands clasped behind his head, letting everything dry, while Derek squats down, kneeling on the floor of the bedroom. Derek dries Stiles' legs, and spends several minutes drying Stiles' feet, paying attention to the man's long, well formed toes, carefully drying between them, feeling that this is where he belongs. Derek looks up and watches as Stiles' heavy, limp cock hangs down, balls a little lower behind that thick slab of meat. Derek stares longingly, without shame. Stiles likes when Derek does this, loves to see the want in Derek's eyes. Derek reluctantly holds Stiles’ underwear open for him to step into, and after both hairy legs are inside, Derek pulls them up, up over Stiles’ thick, trunk like thighs, securing Stiles huge, soft, floppy dick inside the pouch. Derek licks his lips, wishing he could have that in his mouth again. Not until Stiles says. 

Stiles sits back down on the bed, and Derek takes a moment to massage Stiles feet before putting on Stiles’ black uniform socks. Derek carefully gets the uniform pants on Stiles, and then eases the Sheriff’s feet into his regulation shoes, shined just that early afternoon before his shower. Stiles stands, and looks down at Derek, tilting the man’s head up, using the tiny bit of scraggly scruff on his chin. He smiles benignly down at his little helper. 

After the pants are up, and hanging off of Stiles’ bulge, and perfectly perky ass, Derek stands, and pulls the white cotton undershirt over Stiles’ torso. It strains against the muscles of the Sheriff’s pecs, and the biceps press the sleeves. A tuft of dark hairs peek out of the pits, and Derek salivates. One day… 

Derek gets Stiles into the workshirt, Derek’s favorite item. Buttoning the shirt closed, and tucking everything into Stiles’ belt, Derek can’t deny how hot Stiles looks. Won’t refuse the Alpha anything. Derek takes a lint roller and moves it over the back of the shirt, and pants. There’s nothing really on the khaki colored material, but it gives him an excuse to touch this sexy man in his form fitting apparel. Derek kneels in front of Stiles, obediently, his task done. 

Derek Hale can’t resist a man in uniform. In fact, the only thing better than a man in uniform, is a man half out of said uniform. Despite just dressing him, Derek looks up at Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, picturing him the way he wants to most: cock out of his pants, shirt unbuttoned and opened, white undershirt pulled up to show off his broad chest, capped with two dusky pink nipples, sitting on meaty pecs crowned with a thatch of dark hair sprouting from the cleft of the man’s chest. Derek imagines that meaty, hefty cock, bobbing only inches from his lips. 

As time goes, Derek earns more from Stiles. Soon, touches are exchanged. More Stiles to Derek, but also occasionally Derek to Stiles. Derek learns that Stiles has a place for him, and Derek stays in that place, willingly, happily. If Stiles never officially paid him for actual work, Derek would still be here, every day, doing this for Stiles. 

“Such a good helper.” Stiles lets his thumb press Derek’s soft, supple lips. “Open.” Stiles commands, softly, and Derek’s mouth opens before Stiles finished speaking. “Suck.” The older man commands, and Derek parts his lips, sticking out his tongue, he closes them around Stiles thumb obediently. He hopes he's been a good enough little helper... 

“So pretty for me.” Stiles watches Derek fellate his finger like a cock, so well practiced and hungry. Stiles eases the digit from Derek's mouth, slick and shiny, Stiles teases Derek’s lips with the pad of his thumb. “I love you in that outfit. Who bought it for you?” 

“You did, Sir.” Derek turns his hazel green eyes on the older man. He feels so good here, so wanted. Looking up at Stiles in that uniform has his cock pushing out of the satin panties underneath his maid’s skirt. It juts out in front of him, pushing out the frilly white apron. 

“You’ve been such a good little helper that I’m gonna let you have what I know you like.” Stiles moves his hands to the zipper of the uniform pants. Derek’s eyes widen and his heart beats wildly. Fishing out his half hard cock, Stiles lets it hang out from the fly of his pants. Derek can see it nestled between the fabric lining the bronze teeth of the newly pressed, starched khakis. 

Derek knows he has to wait. He looks up, watching as Stiles puts his badge on, as well as his mirrored sunglasses. He runs his hands through his hair, and the strands come out perfectly styled, because there is no one more perfect or sexy than this man before him. Derek watches Stiles cock continue to stiffen, the rosy head pushing out of the cowl of foreskin. Derek can smell the arousal and musk wafting from Stiles’ cock. Derek is swallowing his own saliva, tense, waiting. Like a he should be. 

“Good boy.” Stiles praises Derek, and moves his hand behind Derek’s head, careful not to knock off the cute little headpiece that crowns the French maid outfit. He guides the eager man to his cock. Derek automatically folds his hands behind his back, and Stiles sinks into the hottest, wettest, slickest mouth he’s ever buried his cock inside. Hissing through his teeth, he feels the head push right past Derek’s tonsils and into the man’s esophagus. Deep throat as it should be done. 

Derek is in Heaven. He has his nose buried in Stiles wild bush of pubes crushed inside of the dress pants. Working his throat to swallow. He knows that he can’t stain the pants, not before Stiles goes in to work. Bobbing up and down, Derek sucks and swallows. Stiles’ precome is slick and savory, almost smokey, rich. Derek is sure he could live off of it, and wishes he could. 

Stiles must be in a very good mood if he’s letting Derek throat him, and Derek is so proud of himself for doing so well for Stiles, that this is his reward. He adds a twist to his head on the downstroke, swiveling his neck to get extra sensation added to Stiles’ huge cock. Stiles looks down, a cocky smile on his face. 

“Oh you’re really excited for this, aren’t you?” He chuckles, and Derek smiles, until he hears the telltale chirping of Stiles’ phone. Stiles answers it in a pleasant tone.

“Hi babe.” Stiles speaks into the phone, and makes a kissy face at Derek, who is still looking up at him even as he sucks. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m real excited too!” Stiles grins, looking at Derek the entire time. Derek knows he can’t make a single sound. It doesn’t mean he has to stop.

“So we’re meeting your parents at the restaurant at 6?” Stiles asks, keeping eye contact with Derek. 

“And they already have a venue in mind for the wedding?” Stiles nods at Derek, winking. 

Derek decides to throw his throat game into overdrive. He wants Stiles’ attention on HIM, and no one else. Throating Stiles’ stalk completely, Derek makes swallowing motions. He KNOWS Stiles doesn’t get this kind of action anywhere else, and Derek doesn’t want Stiles to look for anyone else either.

“Uh huh.” Stiles voice trembles a little. “Huh? No, just excited for it. Okay babe. I gotta run, late for work.” Stiles makes a loud kissing noise and hangs up the phone. “Oh holy fuck.” He gasps, then grips Derek by the loose hairs on the man’s head. “Get ready to eat, dude.” Stiles growls and he rams his dick inside Derek’s throat. Derek breaks protocol, just this once, his hands rubbing the coarse material of Stiles’ uniform pants, letting his hands run up the sides of the shirt, letting his hands rest on the firm bubble of Stiles’ ass, before letting them fall down and away. Stiles’ thick cock pulls out of Derek’s throat and the eager sucker purses his lips, sucking and swallowing every drop of evidence as Stiles pulls out. 

Derek savors the taste of Stiles’ jizz, the last drops spicy and sweet on his tongue. Stiles is frowning. Derek panics and looks down. “Someone made a mess.” Stiles scolds. 

Derek sees what Stiles means. On the tops of Stiles’ leather shoes, Derek has sprayed his own cum, his orgasm triggered by Stiles’ just like it always is, only this time, Derek's cock was not inside his panties, and now Stiles' shiny black shoes are splattered with melting pearls of Derek's cum. A bead of it runs down the toe of the shoe, dribbling down to the floor. Derek immediately gets down, and licks the still warm cum from Stiles’ shoes, slurping away every drop, licking up every stain, and making sure that the shoes shine brightly after.

Derek examines the shoes, making sure they are perfect before he pulls back, sitting on his haunches, and looks up at Stiles, shame faced. Stiles appraises his shoes. “Good boy.” Stiles pats Derek’s cheek. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Stiles asks, before heading for the front door. Derek looks back and nods, blushing. “Yes, Sir.” He responds, softly. 

Stiles regards him and exits, knowing that Derek will lock up behind himself. 

Derek gathers the dirty clothes, and sets them in the hamper, then hangs up Stiles’ wet towel to dry. He removes his white apron, silk blouse and skirt, and black silk panties, giving those a quick rinse in the sink before laying them out to dry. Naked, and in stockings and heels, he puts away the ironing board, iron, starch and drinks some water while his panties dry in the sun. Once Stiles’ apartment is clean, Derek puts his own uniform away, with his heels and fishnets, then changes back into his street clothes.

Locking Stiles’ apartment up, he leaves, and checks his phone on the way to the car. His wife has texted him yet another reminder that the baby needs diapers and formula, and Derek Jr. needs to be dropped off at practice after school.

Derek burps softly, tasting Stiles in the back of his throat. He smiles, and starts his car.


	8. What Big Teeth You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing gay about two dudes stroking it out in an alley behind a bar and exchanging bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Human AU  
> *Power Trips  
> *Bar Cruising  
> *Dubious consent(?) (toward the end, but it's still kinda hot)  
> *Dick Size Kink  
> *Non Bloody Biting

Stiles Stilinski thought me might just lose his mind. Guys get bothered by all kinds of things, but a smile, specifically, teeth? Feeling hot under the collar because of someone's TEETH? What kind of a freak was he?

Well, if you have several hours....

Stiles had been trying to ignore the dude all night. He was tall, stubbled, manly in a leather jacket. But Stiles wasn't attracted, no. Envious? Sure. Horny for the dude? Absolutely not. Never mind that Stiles kept looking, even after he meant to stop. Never mind that Stiles focus on those teeth unnerved him. The man's bright, perfect... well, almost perfect. The smile was marred (maybe), by the appearance of the two front teeth that were slightly prominent in the top row of that mouth. That sensual mouth with lips that wrapped around the tip of the beer bottle, pursing slightly. No, Stiles was not hot for the dude at all.

His erection was a liar. 

Well, for the moment it was there. Then the dude looked at Stiles where he was sitting at the bar talking to some girl he had initially been trying to pick up before Hotstuff McBunnyteeth caught his attention. 

That had been roughly two hours ago, and they hadn't stopped catching each other's eye all night. 

Derek Hale was unbothered by much. He had just gotten in to town a few days ago for potential work, and decided to blow off some steam at a bar. The city was decent, and the women he had been talking to were okay. He had even considered taking one or two of them home. Still, just like the man who can't decide what to eat when he has a fridge full of food, Derek could not say there was anything he really wanted. What did he want? Who the fuck knew, but he'd know it when he wanted it, that was just his process. 

Then the felt himself being watched, and when he saw who was watching him he thought, "Nah. Not my type." Not that anything was off the table, he just wasn't really into guys. They were fun to tease, but not really fun to fuck with, unless he could fuck with their mind a bit. 

Then, the guy began to stare. So Derek did the only thing that he knew to do. He flirted, albeit intimidating, with looks, and smiles. The smiles looked more like threats, but this guy never seemed to take his eye's off Derek's teeth. So Derek gave the guy an eyeful. How long could this go on, anyway.

They’d been eyefucking each other across the room all night. 

It had been rather unusual, since each of them were surrounded by women, eager for their attention, their favor. Still, nothing proved as tempting, or as awe inspiring as each other. 

Stiles had not had many male/male sex experiences in his life. The most notable being in his early teens playing games of chicken and “I’ll Show you Mine, if you Show me Yours” with his friends Scott and Danny. Those games didn’t really go that far, and Stiles would be pressed to tell you if he wanted them to, since, as far as he knew, he was straight. 

Derek had a bit more experience with the male sex, owing to some experimentation in college, but that’s all that had been, inebriated exploration with other guys that seemed to experience complete amnesia the following day. He only slightly enjoyed one thing, and that was making guys feel something about him. Call it an Alpha guy thing. It got him off.

The moment Derek laid eyes on the dude at the other end of the bar, talking to a girl with honey blonde waves, he knew this was a guy he could dominate. The way the guy kept looking over at Derek, his amber eyes seeming to shine in the darkened lights of the bar, told Derek that he had the man’s attention. 

With every movement, Derek could feel the guys eyes watching him, Derek took a moment to remove his leather jacket, making sure to show off his muscles, encased in a premium, thin cotton tee. He could almost see the guy fall off his barstool. Good. As good as mine, Derek thought. 

After about a half an hour of cruising him, Derek made his move, heading to the bathroom, pulling on his jacket. He made it look like he was leaving, which immediately caught bar dude’s attention. Derek took a quick left and disappeared into the hallway which steered into the men’s bathroom. Before the door swung closed behind Derek, bar boy was already in the hallway chasing him. 

Derek smirked.

Stiles had no intention of letting this guy go. Now, he had no fucking idea WHY he felt the way he did, only there was something about this guy, some sort of pull that made Stiles almost scramble out of his seat, apologizing to the girl who’d been chatting him up all night. “Sorry, gotta pee.” He blurted out before following the muscle bound hunk down the hall, almost sighing in relief as he saw the man duck into the bathroom. 

The hunk was standing at the urinal, which was a long trough attached to the wall. The bathroom reeked of stale piss and sharp, chemical cleaner. All of that could be forgiven, once Stiles got an eye of the hog hanging out of the stud’s pants. Heavy, massive, and veiny, with a downward curve in the length, it looked lethal, even soft. Stiles was even sure he whispered a low “fuck”, at the sight of it. 

Derek stood at the urinal, his favorite kind for showing off, and unzipped. He hauled out his fat cock, and let it hang out from his fly, like bait awaiting for its prey. Only a few seconds after he did, he heard the outer door open, squeaking on rusty hinges, before the inner door to the men’s room opened, and bar boy walked in, almost stopping in his tracks when he caught an eyeful of the beast between Derek’s legs. Derek caught his eyes, and smirked, before letting his bladder go, the sound of piss exploding from his cock and loudly hitting the porcelain of the trough. 

Stiles thought he might just have a heart attack. Fucking fuck that was a huge beauty. Stiles licked his lips, but then composed himself. He wasn’t going to perv out on this guy. He was going to be a fucking man about it. Whatever that meant these days. 

Siding up to the man, Stiles whipped out his own cock, and gave it a couple of quick squeezes, priming the pump, as it were. This motion had the intended effect, causing Hunky McBigdick to glance downward, as Stiles released what felt like gallons of piss, sighing with relief at the decrease in pressure. He chanced a glance over at the Alpha dude, and gave him a cocky nod. He knew what he was doing.

Derek smirked back at the pale dude. Bar Boy was packing some pretty serious cock for such a scrawny looking dude. Actually, from this distance, as opposed to across the room, the dude wasn’t so scrawny, so much as he was lean. Derek detected a bit of muscle on the man’s chest, as well as a bit of chest hair that crept out of the top of the tee the guy wore. 

It was several minutes before either guy noticed they weren’t pissing, just standing there. Bros. Hanging out, literally. 

“Hey.” Stiles nodded.

“Hey.” Derek responded in kind. 

Stiles glanced down. “Rock out with your cock out?” 

Derek scoffed. “Maybe. You?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Grab it and see.” 

Derek liked to have the last word on things, and this little shit? Derek decided to throw him. Derek reached down, and gave the long, thick hose a squeeze. Not bad, maybe a half inch shorter than his, but maybe a bit thicker, almost like a beer can. A warm, thick, longer beer can. Derek felt it chub up in his hand, and willed his own cock to stay soft. The thin, pliable foreskin on bar boy’s cock started to tighten and pull back, exposing a shiny, rosy head. The wide, flared piss slit continued to leak a bit of piss, thickening as Derek stroked. 

Stiles felt like his heart might vault out of his throat at the stud’s touch. Stiles had been handling his cock for years (as most guys do), but never had he felt a grip so warm and loving, practically tender, and little Stiles was at full mast in moments. Carefully catching the Adonis’ eyes, and that may have been a mistake. The man’s eyes were a glorious golden green. Hazel flecked with striations of gold that seemed to sparkle, even under the cracked fluorescent lights of this filthy bathroom. The man’s eyes stared back in earnest, as he gave the slightest nod. Stiles reached over and grabbed the huge cock hanging out of the man’s fly.

It was like gripping a lead pipe, warm and pulsating. Stiles was aware that this dick meant business, and Stiles was all about that business as he stroked. He could feel the slight downward curve and for a few minutes he thought that maybe, shit, possibly it was shaped like that to fit down an eager throat. Not that Stiles would. His gag reflex was terrible, and no doubt he would puke if he tried. But, man, he kinda wanted to try. Stiles continued to stroke, and felt his eyelids flutter a bit as the stud continued to stroke, adding a finger motion that grazed the underside of Stiles’ cock, causing the cutest whimper to rattle his throat.

Cute whimper? Derek thought. Well, I mean, a lot of stuff on the guy was cute, if you were thinking of it that way. Like the bar boy’s eyes. Derek had seen a lot of gorgeous eyes in his day, but they were always on women. This guy though, shit. Derek looked back into the guy’s eyes. Amber, yes, but chocolate brown and gold, and shit, they practically sparkled. Derek felt himself get nervous, before reasserting himself with a change in grip, and firmer stroke. The bar boy responded in kind. The dude’s long fingers masterfully stroked and glided over Derek’s thick shaft, paying special attention to Derek’s cock head. 

They stared at each other, feeling incredible. Their breath was shuddering, and Derek could feel sweat beginning to build in his pits, and he could smell the scent of this guy too. It was definitely doing something to him. 

They might still be there today, challenging each other, but the outer door of the restroom squeaked, an the two of them dropped each other’s cocks like hot coals. Derek turned away, shoving himself in his pants. Stiles was already tucked away and headed for the sink to wash his hands. Derek glared at the drunk dude who interrupted them, but before he could plan to find a way to stick around, the guy was throwing up in the trough. Fuck.

Stiles was on Derek’s tail again, following him out of the restroom. “Follow me.” The man growled, and Stiles felt the need to obey. He needed that cock in his hands again. 

Derek led them out of the bar, hooking around to the back, where the alley ran by the back of the bar. The lights had blown out back here, and it was plenty dark, with some private space behind the still empty garbage dumpsters. 

Derek had his cock out before he even got to the dumpster, and Stiles followed suit. The warm air of the night hit their bodies and cocks, and Stiles was hard again in minutes. Derek’s hand wrapped around the bar boy’s thickness, and stroked, gliding his hand up and down the fat stalk. 

Stiles made a sexy, breathless gurgle in his throat as he grabbed the man’s curved cock, changing the game and using both hands as a sheath for that magnificent meat. 

Derek growled in the back of his throat. This dude was going to make him cum, and he wasn’t there yet. Sensing his in, Derek leaned in to the guy, zeroing in on his neck. Fucking into the dude’s hands, Derek unleashed his teeth, and started to bite the guy’s neck. The salty sweat of the guy tingled on his tongue, and he heard the guy moan as Derek tightened his own grip, and used his other hand to snake into the guy’s fly, and tickle what felt like a great, big set of balls. 

Stiles almost came, then the dude bit him. He fucking BIT him! Stiles was equally pissed and aroused, and seeing that his cock got even HARDER as he was bit? Well, Stiles was learning shit about himself today! Not wanting to sit there and take it, Stiles leaned in and began to bite the stud’s neck, not too hard, but matching the pressure an sharpness of his predatory pal. 

Bite me? Derek thought incredulously as the dude sunk his teeth into Derek’s neck. How fucking dare you, Derek thought, as he doubled down in his efforts, now fucking earnestly into the dude’s hands, and pushing into the bar boy, this time adding an animalistic growl and head shake to his bites. And damned if that little fucker didn’t do it back.

Stiles was adding his favorite wrist motion to the strokes he was using because this had to fucking end. How the fuck was he going to explain this shit at work tomorrow? He was going to be walking around with his trainee staring at his neck because this dude was going to mark him? The Deputy uniforms didn’t have a high enough neck line to cover…whatever, Stiles thought. He gave as good as he got, and once the magic sound of the man’s whimper, he knew this big bad Alpha was almost there.

“Come on, you sexy fucker.” Stiles growled. “Shoot that fucking load.” 

Derek was only fucking human. He let the boy’s neck out of his mouth, proudly noting the marks he left there, before turning around, his cock throbbing in the guy’s hands, as Derek shot six large ropes of hot, sticky jizz onto the concrete at their feet. Stiles squeezed out every drop, his eyes taking in the erotic sight of this sexy bear of a man as he fertilized the alleyway. Stiles felt himself start to crumble, the man’s hands never having stopped, and Stiles let out a shuddering gasp as his own balls tightened and he let loose his own orgasm, watching with some amusement as his spurts mingled with this dude’s thick globs. 

“Fuck.” Stiles gasped. “Fucking fuck.” 

Derek panted, then pried the dude’s hands from him. Turning away behind the cans, Derek let loose a heavy, loud, post sex piss onto the ground. Once he turned back around, he noticed the bar boy was gone.

That had been hot. Derek shook the last drops of piss from his cock, and tucked himself back into his pants. He checked his watch. It was getting late, and he had to get some sleep. He had a training day tomorrow at the Beacon Hills Police Department with their Deputy. He didn’t want to make a bad first impression by being late.


	9. All You Can Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing sexier than cooking together.
> 
> Unless of course, it's eating what you made, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains some pretty graphic come eating kink at the end! 
> 
> If that is NOT your kink, feel free to stop reading after Stiles suggests the shower.
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Could also be read as Omega Derek  
> *Food used during sex
> 
> If you read past the end
> 
> *Felching  
> *Cum Eating  
> *Snowballing  
> *Combining Food and Cum for fun and snacks

Marriage takes work. 

Derek knows this, and Stiles has definitely seen it, so when times get tough in their marriage, they are aware that they have to take a moment and pull back, then find where things went wonky. 

This happens less and less, and after so many years together, they still find time to love each other, appreciate each other. They find time to romance each other. 

This is apparent every year for their anniversary dinner, which is almost always pizza. It never starts as pizza, but it eventually becomes pizza. 

Take this year, for example. Derek is planning on making a turkey loaf, roasted corn salad, savory roasted sweet potatoes, and chocolate cream pie for dessert. Everything else is prepared and ready to go, in separated Tupperware containers. 

A mixing bowl with pie filling is being whisked, tucked in Derek’s arm as he stirs. Stiles comes bounding down the stairs, grin on his face. The grin might be good news, or it may be because Derek is cooking in his red basketball shorts and Stiles' favorite tank on him. “The babies are at Dad’s. The old man just got them down to sleep.” 

Derek shook his head in wonder. They had the most hyperactive twin boys ever, and to this day he didn’t know how his father in law managed to get them calm enough to go to sleep whenever he watched them. 

“What can I say?” Stiles shrugs at the look on Derek’s face. “The man is magic.” 

Derek finished scraping the bowl, and set it on the counter. He takes in his handsome husband, wearing no shirt and some jeans that hug him in all the right places. “It runs in the family obviously.” He said, kissing Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles moans happily, a chuckle in his throat, and nuzzles into his husband’s neck. 

“Need any help with dinner?” 

Derek grins. It always seems to start this way. “I don’t know, babe…”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’ll be a good boy, I swear.” He opens the fridge and takes out the whipped cream. 

Derek is the kind of guy who enjoys control. He likes to cook, because he can control the heat. He loves to prep the food because he can control the exact size of the chop and slice of things. He can control just about everything in his kitchen, except Stiles. 

Stiles is actually behaving this time, making the whipped cream to Derek’s direction, as Derek rolls out a perfect pie crust, then forms it into the pie tin, before filling the shell with dried beans, to weigh down the crust as he blind bakes it in the oven. 

Derek puts the shell to bake in the oven, and takes his bowl over to Stiles. “That look wonderful babe.” He kisses Stiles’ neck. “Now, we fold in this,” Derek begins to spoon in the whipped cream into his chocolate mixture. Stiles watches as the cream mixes with the chocolate, and Derek’s deft hands fold the mixtures together. 

“That looks amazing, sexy.” Stiles grins, leaning into the bowl, “It smells amazing.” Stiles lifts his face from the bowl, and of course, comes up with a little chocolate cream on his upturned little nose. Derek grins and shakes his head, chuckling.

“What?” Stiles grins, and licks his lips. 

“You got a little…” Derek laughs and leans in, kissing Stiles’ nose. Stiles laughed and let his arms close around Derek. Soon, Derek has a smear of chocolate on his own face. 

“Stiles.” Derek scolds firmly, as Stiles’ finger traces a smear of sticky sweet pie filling on his husband’s neck. 

“What?” Stiles moans and coos and he lets his tongue trace up Derek’s neck to his jaw, stopping only to slip a sweet coated tongue into the man’s mouth. “S’ good.” 

Derek smiles into the kiss, already feeling himself thicken in his basketball shorts, and feeling Stiles’ cock swell in kind. 

They make out for several minutes, Derek’s shirt disappearing somewhere, sometime before Stiles' pins his husband to the wall. Derek doesn't let Stiles win, attacking his mate's neck, when the oven timer dings, indicating a perfectly baked crust was ready for removal. 

“No.” Stiles whined, “More kisses, all over.” Stiles leaned his head over so Derek could scrape his teeth along Stiles’ neck like his partner loved. 

“Baby, the crust will burn… then…” Derek kissed the hollow of Stiles’ neck. “No pie for dessert.” 

“Awww.” Stiles whined as Derek pulled away at the insistent beep of the oven timer. 

Putting on a pair of red, quilted oven mitts, Derek opened the oven door, and pulled out the perfectly browned pie shell. He emptied the beans out into a bowl to cool, the set the pie crust on a rack by the window to cool. Then he felt Stiles pull down his pants.

“Stiles!” Derek hissed as he felt his bubble butt plop out into the open, along with his hefty cock. Stiles took a cheek in each palm, and squeezed, parting the globes and giving a low whistle to the wrinkled target between them. 

“Looks good enough to eat,” Stiles grinned, leaning in and sniffing along the crack before allowing his tongue to trace the shallow valley of Derek’s trench. 

“Stiles…” Derek whimpered. “Sti…iiiles… oh fuck…” Stiles lapped at his hole, his large hands spreading Derek wide and diving in. Derek’s fingers gripped the edge of the counter, as he pushed back into Stiles’ face, biting his lip as Stiles’ tongue slipped inside of him. 

“Oh god….” Derek gasped as he felt something cool and sticky ooze down his crack. “Stiles, did you just…” He gasped before he felt Stiles resume eating his ass with gusto. “Oh fuck…” Derek looked over his shoulder, watching as Stiles began to eat pie filling off Derek’s ass. Chocolate cream smeared Stiles’ face as he lapped and sucked on his lover’s ass. 

“Stiles…” Derek growled, “That’s fucking obscene.” The protest died in his throat as Stiles reached around, stroking Derek’s stiff cock. “Turn around.” Stiles growled, tugging at Derek’s hips. 

“You’re…. not gonna….” Derek watched as Stiles scooped some of the filling onto Derek’s cock and started to lick it off. Stiles kept his eyes on Derek, licking the chocolate treat from his lover’s meat. The taste of Derek’s savory precome mixed with the sweetness of the pie filling was one of Stiles’ favorite things, which is why he asked for this special dessert every anniversary. Every year Derek delivered Stiles second favorite dessert. Eventually.

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek as he let his mouth open wide to accept his lover, and Derek watched in wonder as he always did when his long cock disappeared down Stiles’ throat. It was a skill years in the making and Derek was grateful every day for Stiles’ commitment to that skill. Using his nimble, pale fingers, Stiles gently stroked and teased Derek’s huge nutsack. Stiles was already craving another savory filling. 

Stiles extracted Derek’s cock from his throat, and licked his way up his husband’s chest. He stopped to smear some filling on Derek’s bronzed tits, watching as they tightened from the still cold filling. Stiles suckled and teased one budded nipple, before licking and kissing his way to the next one. Derek moaned as Stiles used his hands to pin Derek’s wrists behind his back.

“Feeling assertive tonight, babe?” Derek asked, as Stiles licked up his neck, adding a bit of filling to Derek’s neck, while one hand kept the man’s wrists captive. 

“Can I, babe? That ass felt so warm and tight on my tongue. I can’t wait to stick my dick in there.” 

Stiles spun Derek around. His teeth nipped and grazed his husband’s neck. Stiles slid into Derek’s hole, relishing the slick heat that gripped his hard cock. Better than that were the whimpering moans Derek made as Stiles slid inside of him. Derek was all stoic fasçade and butch presentation, and all of that disappeared the moment Stiles got inside of his ass, and Stiles loved that. 

Gripping Derek’s hips, Stiles began to glide in and out of Derek’s stretched ring. He leaned back to get a good view of Derek’s hole as it opened and stretched around Stiles’ thickness as his cock pulled in and out of Derek’s ass. The pliant flesh of Derek’s hole bellowed as Stiles stroked in and out, a tiny, thin line of pink skin dragged out alongside the shaft whenever Stiles pulled out and he watched with perverse delight as he pushed it back inside of Derek, only to watch gleefully as it pulled back out again.

“Oh baby, you are so…” Stiles growled as he watched as Derek started to push back against the anal invader. “Derek you are so pretty when you take my cock.” Stiles growled as he curled his fingers in Derek’s hair. “Arch your back.” Stiles commanded. “Gooood Boooooy.” Stiles praised Derek as he followed Stiles’ orders. 

Derek surrendered to Stiles, enjoying being taken over by his mate, topped, used, made into Stiles’ favorite dessert. 

“Feel good, huh baby?” Stiles tightened his grip. “Tell me… tell me how it feels to be full of me.” Stiles pulled Derek back, and slapped a meaty, pale ass cheek. He watched it as it wobbled a bit, the skin turning pink, then red as he continued to paddle. 

“Yes!” Derek yelped as he felt the clean, crisp smack of Stiles’ large hand on his fat ass cheek. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He sobbed. “You feel so good inside of me Stiles. Your cock is so thick, and long and I feel like you’re popping my cherry every time you stick it in me.” Derek panted as Stiles continued to thrust away, Stiles’ long fingers closing around Derek’s throat gently. “Oh fuck yes, Stiles.” Derek sobbed, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head.

“That’s right.” Stiles squeezed gently with one hand, running the other down Derek’s chest, stopping to squeeze and tease the man’s swollen nipples, and run his palm over Derek’s warm abs. “You want it baby? Want me to put another puppy inside of you? Huh? We had twins last time, maybe we can try for triplets? You looked soooo fucking good sexy boy, belly swollen with my pups.” Stiles bit into Derek’s shoulder, causing the older man to sob. “Oh fuck, Stiles…. Yes… puppies… in me… please…” 

Stiles sunk to the floor, pulling Derek with him. “Wanna make a new dessert baby?” Stiles growls, pulling the bowl of what was left of the pie filling in front of them. He pushed Derek down on all fours. “In the bowl, stud. All in the bowl.” Stiles gripped Derek’s waist with both hands, and thrust deep into Derek, planting his pups deep inside Derek, grunting as he felt his balls pull up and dump load after load of thick white cum into Derek’s ass. Stiles pulled Derek up to him, running his hands over his muscled torso. 

“Who’s my hubby?” Stiles cooed in the man’s ear. 

“I….I am…” Derek gasps as he feels Stiles pulsating cock still throbbing inside of him. 

They remained there, panting, Derek's cock laying in the bowl of filling, his jizz mixing with the remaining chocolate. Stiles was chewing on Derek's neck. Derek could feel his mate's heart beating against his back, the pulsations in perfect harmony with Stiles' cock buried inside of him. That was where Derek's heaven was, where perfection lived.

"So, pizza?" Stiles said, looking at the clock on the oven. 

"Usual order." Derek said, feeling Stiles get up. 

"I'll start the shower." Stiles grinned, pulling out of Derek.

"But first." Stiles said, eyeing Derek's softening cock, covering in a mix of white jizz and chocolate pie filling. His mouth watered. 

Derek grinned. Their lives rarely gave them time or privacy for moments like this. When you're chasing after two four year old wolfboys all day, you're too tired to get really raunchy and dirty.

Stiles loved this, these moments of kink that they only got once a year. Kneeling in front of Derek, Stiles let his talented tongue out, and licked the mixture off one side of Derek's cock. Looking up at his mate, Stiles pulled his tongue back in his mouth, savoring the taste of tangy mate, and sweet treat. Derek watched as Stiles pigged out on him, dipping his cock into the bowl, then licking it off the sides of Derek's cock.

"Taste good?" Derek grinned, running his fingers though Stiles' hair. Stiles nodded, dipping his face into the bowl and eating up what he could, pulling his sticky face out of the bowl, grinning at Derek. 

"Nothing tastes better than my baby." Stiles licked his lips. "Except my baby and my favorite pie filling." 

Derek scraped his fingers through the bowl, pulling a glob of the mix to his lips and sucking it off his fingers. He smiled. "I can think of something maybe a little better." 

Stiles quirked his brow, and moved around, running his tongue over, around, and just inside Derek's ass, coming up with some of his own still warm jizz in his mouth. He pulled Derek in to him, and kissed him, his mate hungrily licking inside of Stiles' mouth, savoring his mate's cum on his tongue. Stiles scooped up the last of the filling, and Derek took a swipe of Stiles, leaking from his hole. They smiled at each other, twining their forearms together, and sucking their treats from their own hands. 

Stiles reached down and squeezed Derek's now stiffening cock. Derek let his fingers brush Stiles' already rock hard dick as it throbbed against him. 

They never did order that pizza.


	10. At the Ol' Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers a glory hole at a park, and becomes a frequent visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cocksucker Stiles  
> *Cumeating Stiles  
> *Public Bathroom Sex  
> *Cruising

“Okay Dad, I’m going out for a few hours. I’ll be back later!” Stiles yells out the door as he leaves the house. 

“Okay Stiles. Be safe, have fun!” John Stilinski calls back to his son, as he gets ready for work. 

Stiles intends to do one, but maybe not the other. 

Stiles hops into his trusty Jeep, Roscoe, and drives half an hour out of Beacon Hills, into a city near the beach. There’s a city park there that he knows well, and it has a bathroom he knows a lot of guys know well.

Pulling into an out of the way spot, he parks, and notes the area is pretty empty. He grumbles, but hopes that the Jeep is enough to signal there’s action to be had there today. Almost running through the park, he makes a beeline for the door of the men’s room. 

The bathroom is pretty terrible. It’s an old bathroom, but still cleaned, even though the upkeep is less likely. There’s three tall urinals with modesty partitions between them on one end, and opposite that is a row of stalls. The first one has no door, and the last three do, but that last stall is the one Stiles heads for, excitedly. 

Opening the stall door, Stiles immediately takes some of the toilet paper off the roller, and wiped the seat down. Afterward, he pulled down his pants, letting Stiles Jr. flop free and sit down on the now clean toilet seat. 

Stiles checks the wall to see if anyone has added to the mural of filth and funny stuff that decorates the stall wall. Stiles knows what’s on the walls in the other stall, and he has a sharpie in his pocket to make sure that he can reapply it in case someone has painted over it. 

“Hot mouth. 4-7. Show Hard. Get Sucked.” 

A simple scribble, but it got the message across. Stiles checked his watch. 3:50. 

The first time Stiles discovered this bathroom was about a month ago. He had been coming back from some comic book store, picking up a special issue of Spider-Man (curse Beacon Hills for not having any kind of comics store), and Stiles was starting to regret having had that Super Big Gulp on the way over, and not using a bathroom before heading home. Stiles had been driving for a bit, when he found the near empty park. The prospect of a toilet was too good, and Stiles pulled over, and sprinted to the toilets. He ran into the open stall, since the first one had a door off it’s hinges haphazardly, and this was literally going to be a photo finish here.

Stiles unzipped, whipped his cock out and pissed for a good three minutes before realizing he wasn’t the only one in the bathroom. Stiles drained the last drops of piss from his cock, and listened to what sounded… like… someone… 

Stiles then noticed that there were small eye holes drilled into the wall almost at his eye level. Stiles peeked into one of these and almost lost his shit (Well, he was in the right place for it…) as he realized the guy in the other stall was on his knees, and apparently giving head to a cock through the stall wall. 

Stiles stroked himself, slowly, as he watched the man’s head bob up and down, then the strangled grunt of the guy in the other stall as he unloaded into the sucker’s mouth. 

Stiles watched as the guy in the stall got up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and unlocked his stall, then left. Stiles watched as the huge cock the man had been sucking on disappeared back through the hole in the stall wall. It mesmerized Stiles, and he didn’t even realize that he was still standing there with his cock in his hand until he tried to leave. Stiles opened his stall door, and paused for a moment. His curiosity was killing him, and he could almost feel like someone was pulling him back to the just vacated stall. He stood in front of the door. Thought the hole in the wall, he could see someone’s naked hip as it sat on the toilet. The hairy flank made Stiles’ stomach feel fluttery, and he saw the light in the stall move, then a few fingers appeared at the hole. They crooked and extended, beckoning him. 

Stiles felt his heart pound as he neared the hole. He turned, then pulled the stall door closed, then locked it. He could feel the hands caressing his still hard cock through his pants. Stiles watched as the man’s hand unzipped him and pulled Stiles’ cock out through his fly. 

“Nice.” A voice growled from the other side, pulling Stiles’ long cock through the hole. Stiles felt the incredible sensation of a hot, wet mouth surrounding his rock hard dick. A noise like a gag sounded from the man’s throat as Stiles felt his firm, spongy cock head bump into something that he speculated was the man’s throat. It made his dick get even harder. 

“Fuck.” Stiles rasped, as his cock got a workout. The man on the other side definitely knew what he was doing with a dick in his mouth, and Stiles could only grab onto the top of the stall wall, gripping it tightly as his very soul got sucked out of his dick. The man began to flutter his tongue around Stiles’ cock and Stiles lost his load in the suckers mouth, listening as the stranger greedily swallowed down a week’s built up load.

The man continued to lick and suck Stiles clean, until eventually Stiles had to pull himself back through the hole and sit on the toilet, his legs temporarily having forgotten how to hold him up. 

Shifting and leaning down to the hole, Stiles tries to get a peek at his generous blower, but the man has already gotten up, and is already opening his stall door. Stiles only gets a glimpse at tight black jeans, held up by a silver buckle as he leaves. Stiles watches a tall form pass his stall door, then hears him leave the bathroom, leaving Stiles with his balls drained, and clean, limp dick in hand.

Stiles checks his watch now. 4:35. He doesn’t expect people to show right away, but it would be nice. On a full day, he’ll suck about 4 dicks, maybe 5. His record was 6. He has a thought that makes him flush, thinking of a line of men out the door, ready to use him, to feed him. Some of the guys he would know, some would be strangers. A couple of them are in forbidden territory, but the taboo of it all makes Stiles throb. He shivers and almost misses the sound of someone coming in and entering the stall. Stiles moves back a bit, but the man is all business, and a fat, uncut, Caucasian cock jams itself into the hole. Stiles grins, cause this is a repeat visitor. Mentally, he calls it “Dot”, since there’s a cute little beauty mark near the base, almost hidden in the dark brown pubes. Stiles knows what this one likes, cause he’s had it three times now.

Stiles leans in, taking in the heady scent of this donor. The musky smell is comforting to him, and makes him feel happy, makes him smile as he gives the cock little kitten licks all over, before really going to work. Stiles slips the head into his mouth, bobbing up and down, letting his tongue slither under the foreskin, listening for a groan, a moan, something that tells him he’s doing right. This man is always silent, but the stone stiffness of this prick let’s Stiles know all he needs to know. Stiles goes deeper and wishes that he could get all the way down to this man’s balls, but Stiles isn't that talented yet. Still, Stiles is no quitter. Nor is he a spitter. Cause folkx, spitters are quitters and Stiles sees these jobs to their delicious finish. 

Stiles had started coming (pun intended) to the glory hole a few days a week since his first visit. So far, it had been a lot of fun. Stiles occasionally runs into other dudes, and sometimes he gets sucked, but usually, Stiles is the one looking for some cock to swallow. A few guys asked to fuck him, and he's been tempted, but explorations with his own hole leave him wary of letting some of these enormous dongs plunge into him. If there was one, maybe two, that he considered, they weren't on any of the men here. Sucking his first cock, Stiles had been so nervous, he thought he might throw up before the cock even got into his mouth. Once the head passes his lips, it was like some sort of switch flicked in his head, and the only thing Stiles wanted was cock, in his mouth, and eventually down his throat. 

But he planned on getting there.

Stiles strokes his own cock languidly, and works a little harder on the meat in his mouth. Using his lips and flicking his tongue on the tip, Stiles gets excited as he tastes the precome in his mouth get thicker, and Stiles braces himself. This dude always comes a lot, and it’s sweet as fuck. Stiles swallows down five mouthfuls before the guy pulls out, dribbling over Stiles’ tongue. Stiles presses his mouth against the hole, tongue flickering eagerly wanting more. He hears the door to the stall open, and he pouts. Pressing his head against the cool wall of the bathroom stall, Stiles closes his eyes and licks his lips, savoring the taste of the man on his mouth. 

Stiles lets his hand run down his cock, before stroking back. He wonders how long til his next visitor shows. Some days they show up almost one after the other, and some days it's almost an hour between them. Stiles peers through the hole, and from his vantage point, he's able to see the eye holes he peeped through the first time that he was in here, spying on the goings on here in the men's room. He's pretty much gone full circle and wonders, with some dark thrill, if any one is in there, watching him be a cock swallowing, cum guzzling slut. Stiles grins.

He doesn’t have to wait too long, before another person comes in, and Stiles’ heart almost stops. 

Black jeans. Silver buckle. He takes a quick glance up, and sees a handsome, square jawed man with dark stubble in the booth. He sets his hands to his belt, and Stiles is already ready.

Stiles pressed his mouth into the hole, feeling his mouth opening on the other side. He whimpers like a bitch in heat as he sticks out his tongue, almost wishing that he'd thought to write "Cock goes here!" on the appendage. Stiles hears a warm chuckle come from the booth. He pictures the handsome man smiling, looking down at his mouth at the hole. It makes Stiles' cock throb, even more as he feels the man’s thumb press onto his tongue, stretching his mouth open wider. 

“Someone’s been busy.” The voice is sexy, husky. Stiles tries to wiggle his tongue, but this man has him. Stiles wants him to have him. Stiles feels a slight pull, and then a slick muscle. The man is licking his tongue. “Mmmm. Already fed. Maybe I don’t have to give you my load.” 

“Uuuggghhh” Stiles protests, he can only make sounds, then lets his mouth close over the man’s thumb. 

“Ooooohhh.” The man groans. “Still hungry baby boy?” 

“Mmmmhhmmmm.” Stiles moans around the man’s finger. 

Stiles hears the sound of a zipper being pulled, then his mouth is opened. He can almost feel the heat of the cock before it gets to his mouth. He sucks it inside hungrily, earning a laughing moan from his feeder. “Yeah… fuck yeah… take that fucking cock…” 

Stiles doesn’t have to be told twice. He doesn’t just suck this cock, he makes love to it. He wants to thank this man for what he did, what he unlocked, what he opened inside of Stiles. Since the day Stiles discovered this place, discovered this past time, he felt a pleasant peace. Shit, he even slept better. 

The man pulls his cock out, and slaps it against Stiles' tongue, the loud, wet, heavy smack echoing through the empty bathroom. Stiles groans happily as the weight slaps down on his tongue. The man takes his cock and traces Sties mouth. "Gonna paint those pretty, swollen lips, boy. You been sucking a lot of cock, huh?" 

"Yes." Stiles confessed, breathlessly. He can smell the sexy scent of sweat and musk, and the man's balls, and it drives Stiles wild with lust.

"Oh, I can tell." the man replies. It sounds like he's smiling. "You want it baby?" 

"Yes!" Stiles rasps. "Please give me your fucking cock, dude." 

The next thing Stiles feels is the cock sliding into his mouth, and Stiles works really hard to keep it there and take it down his throat. 

The man groans and grips the top of the partition. “Best mouth I’ve ever had around my dick dude. Yeah, use that fucking tongue. Yeah… suck that cock like you need it to live.” 

Stiles doubled his effort, wondering what it would be like to belong to this man, to be his mouth, his slut; to spend his entire life in service of this huge cock. 

“Hhhoooooo.” The man groaned. “You ready, baby boy? Ready to swallow a big, big load?” 

“MMMMMM.” Stiles moaned around the cock, concentrating on the swollen cock head. He didn’t want to miss one spurt of this. Stiles counted, one, two, three, four, five, SIX spurts of thick cum that filled his mouth, Stiles swallowing each one like it was fine wine. He whimpered as he swallowed his own cock firing cum all over the floor of the stall as he emptied his balls on the tile. Stiles kept his mouth closed even as the man tried to pull out, warm spurts of cum landing all over Stiles' tongue. 

Stiles pulled away from the hole, licking his lips, and was shocked to see an eye at the glory hole. It was a gorgeous hazel green, a well groomed eyebrow over the top. “Come here.” The voice growled. “Put your mouth here.” 

Stiles leaned in, doing as he was told. He felt the man kiss him, licking and sucking cum from his face. Stiles opened his mouth letting himself be licked clean, it turned him on. Stiles made out with the handsome, hung stranger, until he felt the man get up and leave. Stiles struggled to get up, after having at on his knees most of the afternoon, and clumsily got his pants up. He stuffed his cock back into his pants, and stumbled out the door, hoping to see the stranger. When there was no one there, he checked outside, unable to see anyone there. 

Oh well. Stiles turned around, and headed back to the bathroom, unzipping himself along the way. He still had 90 minutes to go, and he didn't want to disappoint any of his public.


	11. Cream Filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the other things Stiles didn't expect out of his life, were falling in love with a biker named Derek, and the gang he runs with. Stiles doesn't mind at all, in fact, Stiles loves helping out with Derek's biker gang. 
> 
> Derek just loves Stiles, worships him, even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! I wrote this with a chubbier, fluffier Stiles in mind. You can picture him any size you want, but I think all bodies are beautiful, and wanted to include that in THIS particular chapter. No matter what kind of body you have, it is beautiful, and worthy of worship.
> 
> <3 TA
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Chubby/Fluffy/Belly Stiles  
> *BH Biker Gang  
> *Stiles loves to help out  
> *Derek loves when Stiles gets what he wants  
> *Once again, cumdump Stiles  
> *Lots of cumeating/cum play

Stiles Stilinski is a cum slut. 

That’s it, that’s the Tweet. 

It’s not something Stiles would opt to put on a shirt, or wear on a hat. Put on a Grindr profile perhaps, but he didn’t really need to, not anymore. 

Every member of a pack has their place, and Stiles has found, and definitely enjoys his place in the gang. Ever since he moved after college and found himself dating a hunk of a man named Derek, Stiles pretty much felt like life was his to live. Being that Derek was part of a biker gang didn’t bother him, in fact, it really turned him on to know his man was part of the “Wolves”, a biker gang that ran their territory with an iron fist wrapped in a velvet glove. 

After taking his place as one of the Wolves himself, Stiles feels a great belonging, unlike he's ever felt before. 

Stiles wasn’t a biker, but he was very important to the group. Even with a muscle stud boyfriend like Derek, Stiles was, as was discussed in the very opening, a cum hungry slut. Derek often couldn’t keep up with Stiles’ demands, and after a few talks with some of the other bikers in the gang, Derek came up with a solution. 

“Ready babe?” Derek asked Stiles, who had been stripped down naked. He wore only a leather dog collar, and red jock strap on his body, Derek behind him. The older man was letting his hands roam over Stiles body, and teasing his boyfriend’s chest, tweaking Stiles’ nipples and watching the pouch of Stiles' jock twitch in anticipation. 

“Fuck yeah.” Stiles grinned, watching as his first guest approached him. 

Derek was not a jealous man, which was lucky for Stiles. Derek was also lucky that his biker buds were horndogs that agreed with the great Gertrude Stein: “A mouth, is a mouth, is a mouth.” 

First up was Theo Raeken, one of the cockier members of the gang. Dubbed “Pretty Boy” for his good looks and insanely well muscled body, Theo had the air of a man that would take your girl, then take YOU for good measure, and once he had you in love with him, leave you both and break your hearts. 

Stiles loved that.

The gang agreed, to Stiles’ request, that the uniform that night was to be their biker vest, boots, and nothing else. Theo looked amazing like that, and Stiles had his mouth open before Theo even stepped up. Taking his cock in one hand, Theo slapped the heavy meat in his other palm. “Ready, bitch?” 

Stiles nodded, and Derek grinned. 

Theo lay his cock head on Stiles’ tongue, watching as the guy immediately sucked him in, drawing a sharp gasp from Theo. “That’s right baby.” Derek grumbled in Stiles’ ear. “Show him how good you suck cock.” Derek let his hands continue to roam Stiles’ body. “You look so fucking pretty with a cock in your mouth. The way those pretty lips wrap around a fat stalk, while you suck a dick dry? Fucking gorgeous.” Derek praised his boyfriend, watching as Stiles started to swivel his head. 

More bikers came to join in, emerging from the shadows where they watched, where even more remained hidden. Stiles kept his mouth moving, before Theo was moved out of the way by a fellow gang member. This one was named Isaac, otherwise known as “Scarf Boy”, owing to the fact that he kept them on hand for both fashion, and felony purposes. His broad chest pushed out his vest, and his uncut cock had a beautiful arc to it. Stiles moved on this beautiful meat, swallowing most of it in one gulp, while Theo stayed close, still stroking his fat cock near Stiles' face.

“Fuck yeah, sexy man, swallowing all of that cock.” Derek rasped out, cheering Stiles on. His hands moved down to Stiles’ ass. “I love how you do that, throating all that meat. That’s what you wanted, huh babe?” Derek asks, to Stiles’ moans of “yes”, as he licked and slurped around Issac’s cock. Derek’s fingers tease Stiles’ hole, feeling the warm rubbery skin yield a bit as he presses into it, causing Stiles to whimper with Isaac down his throat. The tall blonde man moans, but pulls himself out. 

“Too close.” He gasps, before he is pushed away by a shorter, muscled guy with blue eyes and a mean look on his face. This is Liam, Stiles remembers, and they call him “Time Bomb”, because he has a temper and once it goes off, you’re dead. Stiles’ eyes sparkle as he takes in the dude’s cock. It’s nice and fat, an stretches out Stiles’ mouth wonderfully. Stiles is an accomplished cocksucker, and he really has to work with this one, so it thrills him. It makes him feel even better knowing that Derek is there with him. That Derek set this up FOR Stiles, that Derek loves Stiles enough to know that no matter how much cock Stiles sucks, no matter how many loads he swallows, that Derek is the one he belongs to, loves eternally, goes home to at the end of the night. 

Liam grabs Stiles’ hair, and begins to work into a rhythm, thrusting his beer can cock into Stiles’ red, swollen mouth. The dude uses jackrabbit thrusts to fuck Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles wonders if the kid does ass as well because jeez that would be a great fuck. Not that Derek is a bad one, in fact, the man is lying underneath Stiles, eating that asshole he loves so much, like a hot meal, getting him ready. 

“Dude… relax…” A deep voice comes from behind Liam, who slows down, and strokes Liam’s neck. “We got him all night.” 

Liam pulls out, smirking at Vernon Boyd who is stepping in to take his place. Boyd is the gang’s Lieutenant, and possibly the smartest of the pack. He waves his large black dick at Stiles. “Want this?” He says, teasing Stiles lips with the leaking head. “Uh huh.” Stiles moans, his grin almost too wide for his face. Boyd places a hand on Stiles’ forehead, holding the sucker in place while Boyd remains in control, feeding Stiles an inch of cock at a time. Stiles savors every inch, until all nine are inside his mouth. He sucks long, deep strokes, keeping his eyes on Boyd, who occasionally brushes Stiles cheek with his finger. 

After he pulls out, Stiles is met with Danny, whom they call “Smiley”, and Jackson, who goes by “Perfect”, “And don’t you forget it.” Jackson often says whenever someone addresses him so. 

Their cocks are somewhat opposite. Like Danny himself, his cock is lean and long, the same shade of bronze the rest of his body is, nestled in a neat, trimmed bush. Jackson’s cock is also like it’s owner: pale and perfectly proportioned to his body, as if it were sculpted from the same marble that seemed to be Jackson’s body. They don’t mind when Stiles reaches up, taking them each in hand while he works one, then the other, then both of them in his mouth at the same time. Stiles has always been told growing up that he has a big mouth, and today he thanks the universe for that. 

Derek has stopped eating Stiles out, and has now shifted behind his boyfriend, easing his own cock inside of Stiles. The sound of his lover moaning around the cocks in his mouth while he fucks himself down on Derek’s dick are musical and Derek wonders if maybe they can do this more often. He knew that it would be hot watching Stiles suck all these dudes, and now he wonders if Stiles wouldn’t mind a gang bang while he sucked on Derek’s dick. 

Stiles is in heaven, he knows that they are going to be at this all night, so he doesn’t touch his cock, though he is tempted to try. Marathon sex sessions with Derek are the best, so he knows he can go for a while, but Stiles has never been with so many hot men at once before. He wonders if he’ll be able to keep up. 

Scott McCall is up last. Scott is the leader of this gang and has earned the name “Alpha” because of it, or possibly because of his huge cock which is even bigger than Derek’s. At his approach, Danny and Jackson vacate Stiles’ mouth, but stay close like the others, stroking themselves in a circle around Stiles. 

Stiles takes in the cocky look Scott gives him. The man is short, but carries himself like he’s taller than everyone. Tattoos cover most of his arms and chest. Stiles can smell the sexy, musky aroma of Scott’s pits, feet, and cock, and it makes him want more. Peering down at Stiles, a cocky smirk on his face, which was lined by a crooked jaw that looks more cute than creepy. He reaches down and rubs his thumb over Stiles’ swollen lips. 

“You really love this, don’t you?” He smirks, watching as Stiles nods. “Yes Sir, Alpha.” Stiles addresses him, respectfully. “May I have your cock now, Sir?” 

Scott wastes no time burying his dick in Stiles’ throat, watching as Stiles struggles to get it all inside and breathe through his nose at the same time. The spasms in his body ripple around Derek’s dick, causing his lover to growl.  
“Sourwolf, you have given us all a gift, sharing Stiles with us.” Scott nodded at Derek who nods back. “I’m glad everyone is enjoying him. We’ll have to do this again.” 

“Just say the date and time.” Scott grins, really fucking into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles is in heaven. He doesn’t know WHY he likes being talked about like he’s just some hole to be used, but he does. He doesn’t know WHY he loves guys to use his mouth, and ass, like he’s some dumb bitch for breeding, but he loves it, lives for it, even. Derek is pounding into that asshole right now, practically making Stiles see colors as he gets dicked hard. Stiles is ready for more.

“You want my load, Stiles?” Scott asks, a touch of a whine on his voice. 

“Fuck yeah, Alpha. I want all your loads in me, on me, all over me.” Stiles begs. No sooner than he finishes, then Scott unloads, his heavy balls spraying Stiles face and mouth with thick, white jizz. Stiles sticks his tongue out. He looks like he’s trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He gets more than that.

Boyd is next, hosing Stiles down with a spray of cum that covers one of Stiles’ cheeks, running down the side of his face like hot wax.

Theo and Liam are next, and in what Stiles suspects is common for them, they hold on to each other around their shoulders, and they unload into Stiles’ mouth. Theo’s sweet, thinner load mixes with Liam’s thicker, tangy globs and Stiles swishes them around in his mouth, as they finish spraying the rest on his neck. 

Jackson pulls Stiles’ hair back, and sprays his load all over Stiles’ forehead. He covers Stiles’ brow, with streaks running down Stiles’ hair. Danny starts spraying on Stiles’ chin, until the second, third and fourth blasts add to Jackson’s deposit. 

Stiles is fucking himself on Derek’s cock wildly now, reveling in being coated in so much fucking cum. Isaac is last to go, and he shoots all over Stiles’ chest, pearls of cum melting all over Stiles’ pale body. Stiles opens his mouth to moan, but a huge cum bubble arcs out of his mouth. Stiles’ continues to ride Derek’s cock, as he closes his eyes, listening to the sounds of the other gang members as the step out of the shadows, ready to cover him in cum. Stiles watches with a huge grin as a pair of identical twins, with identically hot bodies, and identically large cocks approach him.

An hour later, Derek has left his first deposit in Stiles' ass. Scott has asked to take over, giving Derek a break, and Derek let's his Alpha take his lover. Stiles is so cum happy at this moment, he's not even sure that Stiles knows it's not him fucking him. The shy members of the pack have all loosened up, and now everyone is giving Stiles either a mouthful, or a face full. 

Derek watches as Stiles takes them all, a cock in each hand, usually two in his mouth, as the rest stay close around Stiles to give him another coating. Right now a cute little twink pup named Corey is shooting all over Stiles' face and chest, his cum spiraling out of his cute cock like white twine, threaded and twisty. It covers Stiles' chest, coating his nipples, and Stiles gurgles around two other pack newbies, Mason (AKA Buddy), and Nolan, who goes by "Pup". As Derek watches, Corey stumbles back, his orgasm having gotten the best of him. Derek catches Corey, holding him back to chest. 

"You okay there Chameleon?" Derek asks, his lips in Corey's hair. 

"Thanks for that, Sourwolf." Corey blushes. "You're the best."

"Hey." Derek grins. "What are Wolf bros for?"

Two hours later, Derek is back under Stiles, and Scott in back in the slut's throat. Liam and Isaac are rubbing Scott's body and praising him, the grin on Scott's face suggesting that he might love this more than getting throated by Stiles, who is pretty much an open mouth now. Derek recognizes the cum drunk look in Stiles' eyes, and knows that's the last he'll see of them for a bit. He has a twin on either side of him, and Stiles is about to get his face painted again. 

Derek runs his fingers up Stiles chest and neck, scooping up his pack's cum, and shoving it into Stiles' mouth. He marvels at the way Stiles sucks the digits dry, his deft tongue searching every finger crease for the hot, slick treat he craves. Derek does this again and again. Theo steps in, hard once again, and uses his cock to wipe up some sticky jizz from Stiles' face, then jamming his cock back into Stiles' mouth, and giving his face a good fucking. Stiles opens one still sticky eyelid and looks at Theo hungrily, challenging him to throat fuck him harder. Theo pulls out, slapping Stiles' face with his thick cock, the tempo in time with the thrusts Derek is slamming into Stiles with. The slutty cumdump smiles, and laughs as Theo coats his tongue with another sweet load of biker jizz.

Three hours later, Stiles is almost numb with happiness. Most of the gang have come at least twice over Stiles. Some of them three times, and Scott, Theo, Liam, and Danny contributing four loads each to Stiles’ baby batter baptismal. Derek has bred Stiles ass so many times, Stiles’ hole gapes open and jizz just runs out. Stiles scoops this out, and lovingly rubs it over his skin. The slut has found true Nirvana. 

“Fuck.” Scott grins, chucking Stiles on his sticky chin. “You took that like a champ dude.” 

Stiles grins, the dried cum on his face cracking. His eyes are glued shut. He looked like a fucking frosted cake.

"Thank you, Alpha." Stiles garbles, barely able to move his jaw to speak.

After getting dressed, Derek wraps Stiles in a blanket, and carries him to their car, then drives Stiles home. After getting him into the bathroom, Derek strips down and runs a shower, carrying Stiles inside with him. 

Keeping the water warm, Derek uses a couple of soft cloths, rinsing them, and cleaning Stiles off, slowly washing away the DNA of all his gang brothers off his lover. Stiles coos and moans at the attention, feeling his body slowly come back to life, his legs able to support his weight again, his face unfreezing from where all the jizz has dried and stuck. 

Derek holds Stiles, working gently, until most of the dried cum is off of Stiles’ face and body. Derek then runs a warm bath, and sets Stiles inside to soak, while he pads naked through their house, to the kitchen. He returns with a large bottle of water, two Gatorades, and a mug of hot tea with honey and lemon. 

No one ever tells you, and Derek really had no idea until Stiles explained it, cum dries you out! So Stiles appetite for it requires re-hydration, and Stiles drains an entire bottle of Gatorade, and half the next almost all in one breath, then finishes the second bottle, before sipping some of the tea. Stiles’ throat was ravaged from the constant deep throating, and the tea was setting him right. He squeezed Derek’s hand in silent gratitude as he drank.

Derek continued to wipe and wash Stiles, with devoted care and love. After Stiles finished his tea, Derek washed Stiles’ hair three times, then drained the tub, and ran the shower again to rinse Stiles clean. Once they were done, Derek dried Stiles off with a fluffy white towel, then carried him to bed, Stiles giggling all the way.

Laying Stiles in the comfort of their bed, Derek lay Stiles on his stomach, and began to rub Stiles’ shoulders. “You were amazing today, baby.” Derek kissed up Stiles’ back, continuing to rub. “That was so watching you take all that cock and all that cum.” Derek could see the happy smile beaming on Stiles’ face. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Oh yeah.” Stiles grinned. Derek continued to kiss Stiles’ back and shoulders. “I just really loved knowing you were there, with your big ol’ dick in me, that was the best.” 

Derek smiled. He kissed down Stiles’ back, making sure to massage along the way. He stopped at Stiles’ ass, massaging the cheeks and parting them, planting a kiss on Stiles’ still warm hole, pleased with the cooing sound Stiles made. Derek gave the slack hole a few teasing kisses, and moved down, massaging Stiles’ legs, until he got to Stiles’ feet. He kissed the bottom of each sole, taking in the pleasant smell of Stiles’ feet, licking along the soles and kissing and sucking on Stiles’ toes, like they were tiny cocks. 

Stiles moaned and writhed in bed, feeling Derek’s stubble tickle him, and the warmth of Derek’s mouth made Stiles hard. Derek took hold of Stiles’ legs, turning him over on the bed, and continuing to massage those long legs Derek loved, and work his way up Stiles’ body. 

“So beautiful.” Derek praised as his kissed his way up Stiles’ legs, laying on top of his partner. Derek rubbed Stiles' belly, so perfect to him, kissing the mound and feeling the warmth of Stiles. He kissed and rubbed Stiles’ chest, making the pink nipples there pebble into hardness that he could trace with his tongue, teasing and nipping at the buds with his lips and teeth. He nosed his way into Stiles’ furry armpits, huffing the musky fragrance, causing Stiles to giggle a bit as Derek chewed and licked the hair there. Afterwards, Derek let his tongue trace to Stiles’ soft biceps, and planted kisses in the crook of Stiles’ elbow. Derek kissed back up, and into Stiles neck, sucking and biting at the flesh there, Stiles starting to gasp and lose control, his hips bucking into Derek’s. 

Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ chest again. Stiles sighed as Derek approached Stiles’ small, uncut cock, which was hard as stone at Derek’s chest. 

“I wish I was as big as you, and the other guys.” Stiles said sadly, looking down at himself. 

Derek shook his head. “You are perfect, Stiles. Everything about you is perfect.” 

Stiles bit his lips, “Yeah, but, I wish I had abs like all of you guys… and like… does everyone seem to have a giant cock, or is mine just that small?” 

Derek shook his head and scoffed. “First of all,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ stomach. “That belly, belongs to me, and I, I love that belly.” Derek said, rubbing and kissing the rounded dome of Stiles’ stomach. 

“Second of all,” Derek continued, “This,” He said, leaning down to Stiles’ small cock, “Is perfect to me. It’s perfect for me.” Derek took Stiles into his mouth, sucking on the finger sized cock, lovingly. “I am so lucky to have you, and have this.” Derek tapped his finger on Stiles’ small dick. “I worship this like I worship all of you. You’re perfect.” Derek said, kissing Stiles erection passionately. 

Derek moved up on the bed. “I never want to hear you say you aren’t enough, but if you ever think it, just remember,” Derek said, straddling Stiles’ hips, “You’re exactly who I want, and you have everything I want, and need.” At that, Derek pressed Stiles cock into his own hungry asshole. 

“Never forget that.” 

Stiles sighed as he sank into Derek's warm hole. He tried to think if he had a bigger cock, would Derek let him do this? Would Derek love him as much? Stiles watched as Derek began to ride him, a happy smile on his face. Stiles decided to believe Derek, that Stiles had enough, was enough. Was perfect.

They slept so soundly that night.


	12. The Smell of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is really worried about having two new roommates in college, until he meets them. Scott and Derek help Stiles get acclimated to things.
> 
> Then he worries about his undecided sexuality. Luckily, his roomies help him with that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Human AU  
> *College AU  
> *Questioning Stiles  
> *Derek is a Sweet Jock  
> *Scott is a bright musician  
> *Bro McHaleinski/SourSkittles  
> *LOTS of Scent/Raunch Kink  
> *I mean, like A LOT!

Stiles Stilinski had one thought in his head as he looked at his new college roommates, that he had died and gone to heaven. If not heaven, then certainly to a soft core porn set. The other thought was "Wow, they really stuck me with a jock and a burnout, didn't they?" He eyed the two of them, a short shaggy haired dude bro with a crooked jaw, and a tall, muscled jock with thick, muscled arms and chest threatening to burst out of a raglan Henley shirt, and the cutest smile fronted by a pair of bunny teeth at the front of his mouth.

Stiles felt himself sweat nervously as he fumbled with his overstuffed bags, one backpack, one shoulder bag, and one rolling suitcase, which looked like he could fit inside of, if folded properly. 

“Wow!” Crooked Jaw looked him over. “Running away from home?” 

“Here,” Bunny Teeth smirked, while his hazel green eyes sparkled. “Let me help you with those.” 

The college that Stiles attended situated all incoming Freshmen with two roommates. The dorm rooms themselves were essentially suites, with a single bathroom in each room, 8 rooms to a floor. The roommates were meant to ensure the students developed some sort of support system in the college, which is why there was more than one. 

“I’m Derek.” The guy helping Stiles with his bags said, taking one and then setting it on one of the beds. 

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles replied, offering his hand. 

“I’m Scott.” The crooked jaw kid slid his hand into Stiles’, shaking it warmly. “McCall.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Okay, guys. First things first.” Derek announced. “Bed arrangements.” The guys all looked at each other. “I’m only claiming the single bed, cause I got here first.” Derek gestured to his stuff on the lone single bed near the window. The remaining options were a top and bottom bunk bed against a wall. 

Scott looked at Stiles. “Do you have a preference?” 

Stiles could feel his cheeks flare up. “A what now?” 

“Do you wanna be the top,” Scott smiled a smile that seemed to know more than it told, “Or the bottom? Bunk.” 

Stiles could feel himself start to sweat and he looked over at Derek, who was looking back at him with an almost blank face, as he looked Stiles over. 

“T… Top?” Stiles said, voice almost squeaking the response. “Top.” He said again, more confidently. 

“Good call.” Scott grinned again. “Let’s get unpacked then.” 

Stiles got to learn all about his roommates, as they put stuff away. Derek was an English major who enjoyed working out, playing basketball, and was the youngest of six brothers. 

“Six?” Stiles asked, jaw agape. “You mean there’s five more of you at home?” Stiles cock twitched at the possibilities. 

Derek nodded, folding his underwear and socks, and setting them neatly in his drawer. 

“Yup. My oldest brother is Zach, then the twins Michael and Martin, then Kaleb, then Ricky, then me. 

“Wow!” Scott exclaimed shoving all of his clothes into the drawers. “I’m the middle kid. I’ve got one older sister, and one younger step brother, and that’s all.” 

They both looked expectantly at Stiles. 

“Nope.” Stiles shrugged, “Just me.” He looked at the others and shrugged. “What do you expect, my parent’s hit perfection on the first try and decided to stop while they were ahead.” 

Derek cracked a smile, that turned into a laugh, then Scott joined in. Stiles chuckled, and the sound of their laughter was like a music Stiles had never heard before. They finished unpacking, and Derek checked his watch. 

“I’m starved. Let’s hit the dining hall.” 

The trio walked down to the dining hall on their end of the campus, They grabbed their trays and found a table with little problem. Derek’s plate, Stiles was not too surprised to note, was meticulously set, double veg, low starch, high protein, and water. Scott had pretty much piled whatever he wanted on his plate. “I have the metabolism of a wolf.” Scott quipped as he sunk his teeth into a cheeseburger. Stiles had opted for a simple sandwich and curly fries, with some chocolate pie, and a large glass of milk. 

They continued to talk as they ate, and as they did, Stiles found himself liking the two more and more. Stiles had immediately worried about fitting in, but these guys were pretty chill about everything. Stiles wondered how far that chill chilled. 

After eating, the guys all made it out of the dining hall. Exploring the campus. Scott talked about his choice of study, music. The school had a great music program, and Scott wanted his future to be focused in music.

“What about you, dude?” Scott asked Stiles. “What are you here to study.” 

Stiles paused. “I… I don’t know, really.” He flushed a bit. “I guess, I’ll know it when it gets my interest.” 

Two weeks.

That’s how long the adjustment period is for most people, the make or break time when you learn whether or not you’re going to be able to live with the two maniacs the school stuck you with during orientation. 

For some, there’s discord. Two floor mates, Issac and Boyd, practically kick out their room mate Matt for being skeevy, and a wee bit intolerant. Given that Isaac is gay, an Boyd is black, that shit did not fly, and they let him know that immediately. 

Other floor mates change people, in the case of Jackson, and Danny, who swap out their extra loud and obnoxious roommate for a quiet, and handsome guy named Theo. 

There are numerous nightmare college roommate stories that litter the internet and the minds of so many people who dare not speak of the nonsense they had to endure. 

Then, there’s Stiles and his roommates. 

The biggest worry that Stiles had was that he wasn't going to be able to stand his roommates, let alone live an entire school year with them. The biggest surprise is this isn’t at all the case. Sure, living with two strangers takes some getting used to, especially when you’ve been an only child. 

Take Scott, who is the sweetest guy ever. He’d give you the shirt off his back, mostly cause he rarely wears one. He’s pretty much naked, in his underwear, or less if he can, whenever he’s in the room. Stiles tries not to stare. The same can be said of Derek, who is equally at home in his boxer briefs whenever he’s there for the night. 

Stiles also had not counted on both guys being such great guys. Scott is forever giving Stiles and Derek hugs, either sneak attack in the halls, or in the rooms. He also helps Stiles with some of the pesky mathmatics that Stiles is enduring while he figures out what he wants his major to be before semester's end. 

The schooling, as well as being away from his dad gets to be too much one day for Stiles, who's never been away from his dad for more than a day. Derek finds Stiles in the room in a state, and Derek immediately helps Stiles through a panic attack, eventually easing Stiles over to Derek's bed, where Stiles leans on him, crying, and coming down from his attack. Derek lays them both back on the bed, and hold Stiles, rubbing his back in small circles until both of them fall asleep. Scott comes to wake them for dinner, and never bats an eye. 

Later, Stiles apologizes to Derek before bed when Scott is using the bathroom. 

"No need to apologize." Derek says, stripping off his shirt. Stiles tries not to check out Derek's chest and pits, which he's noticed A LOT more lately. "My older brother Kaleb is... well," Derek pauses. "We don't run from emotions in my family. We're there for each other when we need each other." Derek sets a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "I... I'll be there to help." 

Stiles finds himself feeling a little more differently toward his roommates. He gets used to all their idiosyncrasies, just as sure as they must get used to his own. 

Another thing you get used to living with a couple of guys? Smells. 

Living with guys means living with their smells, and you lean very quickly how to deal with things like night farts, and the constant smell of feet, pits, and dirty laundry. After a couple of weeks, Stiles just does. In time, he kinda likes them. 

Which brings us to the other part. 

Stiles had come to discover that he was not as straight as he originally thought. The more he lived with Derek and Scott, the less straight he thought. Pretty soon, it came to a point where Stiles didn’t know if he WOULD be able to live with them. The more Scott hugged him, the more Stiles loved it, craved even. Every time he brought Derek a pack of peanut butter cups, his favorite, he looked forward to the twinkle in Derek's eyes, and grin. Once, after a particularly rough basketball practice, Derek hobbled in, exhausted. 

He flopped down at the couch they'd all put some cash in to get, along with a TV that Papa Hale sent his son. Scott gave Derek a shoulder rub, while Stiles knelt at Derek's feet, removing his shoes. The scent of Derek's sweaty feet his Stiles like a punch, and Stiles actually leaned into the smell, his hands pressing into Derek's damp feet, massaging them with the utmost care. Derek sighed and relaxed a bit, flexing his feet as Stiles worked his magic. 

After a while, Derek went to take a shower, stripping completely naked, and walking to the shower with his towel over his shoulder, leaving the door open as he got in the shower. 

A few nights later, Stiles woke from a light sleep. He swore he could feel the bed shaking. He lay down, wondering if it was an earthquake, but then, he heard a soft sigh and moan. Stiles froze, then looked over. He could see Derek's bed from his, and Derek appeared to be asleep. The quiet sound of wet flesh being stroked made it to Stiles' ears, and he felt himself going red. The sexy, soft moan made Stiles hard again, along with the scent of his bros in the room. Stiles carefully, slowly reached down to the front of his pajama pants, letting his cock spring out. He gripped his erection, and slowly began to stroke, trying not to alert Scott that he was yanking it two feet above him. 

Scott's whimpers got a little louder, and the bed shook a little harder, and Stiles let his hand move a little quicker, his breath a little more ragged. Moving his head, Stiles looked over at Derek's bed. He usually slept shirtless, and Stiles wanted a peek. He almost had a heart attack at what he saw. Derek's hard cock was in his hand, the sound of his wet foreskin fapping back and forth over the mushroom head. Derek's head was turned, his nose in his pit, huffing the scent as he stroked. Stiles let himself stroke harder, Scott now gasping. Stiles flushed at the sounds of their stroking, racing toward their orgasms. Derek shoots first, his load spraying over his abs. Stiles chokes back a cry and is next, firing jets of jizz all over his chest. One shot hits his cheek. Scott is last, and Stiles wishes he could see that, and runs his fingers through his load, eating the evidence of his eavesdropping. 

No one says anything about it after. 

Stiles feels like a creep, but he can't take it anymore. He needs them, or at least, to smell them. Ever since their jerk off session, Stiles finds that he can't get off without their scents. Digging out a couple of jockstraps from the bottom of Derek's hamper, Stiles grabs one of Scott's running shoes. Stiles pulls his cock out of his khakis, and starts stroking, shoving his nose into Scott's shoes, then switching to Derek's jock. The musty stink of his bros pierce his senses, his nose flaring, trying to get as much stink into his nostrils as he can. Stiles pulls one of the jocks over his face, wearing it like a mask. The pungent scent of ball and ass sweat, mixed with stale piss, and what Stiles imagines in some of Derek's come, is better than any fucking air freshener ever. Stiles takes Scott's shoe and slides it over his hard cock. He's in a fucking zone right now, and all he wants... all he wishes for, are his bros.

Stiles lays on the floor, and slides in and out of Scott's shoe, Derek's jock on his face, the other one shoved in his mouth. He fucks hard, imagining him fucking them, them fucking him, all of them fucking each other. He realizes that before he's going to cum, he can't do it in Scott's shoe, so Stiles pulls out, and takes the jock from his mouth, filling the pouch with a rich, nutty load. Collapsing on the floor, Stiles feels both relief and guilt. He wipes the sweat from his face with the jock, and stuffs both in the bottom of Derek's hamper, and puts Scott's shoe back under the guy's bed. He goes to take a shower, sadly reflecting that he'll never get to fuck his roomies.

That all changed one night in November. 

It was a week or so before Thanksgiving. Since Derek and Scott lived so far away, they weren’t able to afford to go home. 

“So, just come home with me for Thanksgiving.” Stiles blurted out. Not a good move. He hadn’t even asked his Dad if he could do that. 

The trio lounged on the couch, watching TV. Scott was naked, as always, Derek in his black basketball shorts, and Stiles in basketball shorts and an old lacrosse jersey from when he used to play in high school. That felt like both yesterday, and ages ago. 

“That’s awesome of you to offer.” Derek rubbed Stiles’ neck. Stiles relaxed into the touch. 

“Are you sure your dad won’t mind?” Scott asked, shifting his weight to press against Stiles. Stiles tried to keep his eyes off of Scott’s heavy, soft cock. He swallowed. “Well, I’m cooking the dinner, and it’s only ever he and I. He won’t mind.” Stiles said. Sure, he thought, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Staring at the TV, Scott flipped through the channels. They had hooked their TV up to the internet, so they could watch whatever they wanted. Apparently Scott wanted to watch porn, so he flipped through the channels, and found something. Stiles felt himself sweat as Scott started to stroke himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek groping this long, soft cock through the shorts. Stiles was hard in an instant, and tried to keep his eyes trained forward. Tried.

On the television, two women were servicing a huge cock on some porn stud, while he gripped their heads, guiding them up and down his shaft. Stiles felt himself flush with heat as he pictured himself doing that with the hotties on either side of him. 

Scott’s cock had grown bigger, the head reaching up past his navel, which Stiles was familiar with, since Scott and he got up around the same time, and Scott ALWAYS popped morning wood. So did Stiles, but he kept his under wraps. 

Derek had fished his own cock out from the bottom of the basketball shorts he had pulled up his leg. Derek’s dick was long, meaty, and perfect. The mushroom head was almost completely covered by a generous foreskin. Stiles could not stop staring and licked his lips.

On the screen, another couple of guys came to join in, each of them taking a spot behind the girls, and sliding inside of them. Stiles noticed that Scott was now sitting closer, and he draped an arm over Stiles’ shoulders. Scott’s musky pits were close, and Stiles was able to get a hit of the heady aroma, his cock reaching untold levels of stiffness as he tried to get more of the scent in his nostrils. Tilting his head toward Scott, Stiles sniffs, and he meets Scott's eyes, staring at Stiles with what looks like love. Scott bites his lip and nods at Stiles, as he strokes.

Then Derek did the same, his arm going over Stiles’ shoulders, and rubbing Scott’s shoulder where his hand rests. Stiles turns his head, and does the same, dipping his nose into Derek's exposed, furry pit. Stiles’ eyes almost crossed as he turned his head slightly, trying to get all of Derek’s scent in his nose. Scott and Derek stared ahead the whole time, soft grins on their faces, hands slowly working their uncut cocks. 

“That’s so hot.” Derek said staring at the TV. Now, the guys had all switched. One of the guys was on his back, one girl riding him, while one of the other guys fed him his dick. The guy feeding cock to the other was making out with the other guy, playing with his pecs while that guy fucked the other girl. 

Stiles’ brain nearly melted. Sure, he knew all about porn, but he’d never WATCHED it with anyone else, let alone stroked it with a bro. Stiles had no bros. Stiles had no one. 

Then, it occurred to Stiles, he didn't have just some one. He had two some ones. 

“Take it out, Stiles.” Scott’s voice is husky and lust filled in Stiles’ ear. “You can touch ours, if you wanna.” Stiles shudders, and feels hands on his shorts, pulling them down. Stiles lifts his hips an sighs as his cock flops out, slapping the jersey he was wearing, which soon gets pulled off as well. While that happens, Derek loses his shorts, and all three of them are on the couch, naked, balls pooling below their cocks in the warm, musk scented room. Stiles’ hands immediately go to his roommate’s cocks, marveling at their heft, their heat, their hardness and velvety skin that covers each tool. Stiles turns his head, and finds Scott there, pulling Stiles in for a kiss, their tongues darting out and dueling as they make out. 

Stiles can also feel Derek, his hand on Stiles’ cock, and Stiles is glad he’s too distracted by making out with Scott. Otherwise, he’d be coming all over already. Derek is kissing Stiles shoulder as he pumps his hips into Stiles’ hand. 

“You like, dude?” Scott asks between kisses, licking Stiles’ lips while he holds the guy in place with his free hand. Stiles’ hand never stops stroking. “Yes.” Stiles responds, breathless. “Fuck yes.” 

Derek leans in nearer, and kisses Stiles’ neck, near his ear. “If you want to stop at any time.” He kisses around Stiles’ ear. “Just say the word, and we stop. Got it?” 

Stiles nods, but has absolutely no intention of stopping. He’d sooner die. 

“Can I suck you, please?” Scott asks and Stiles nods, mouth agape. His lips are glossy and red in the light of the TV which is now showing three guys and a girl as they fuck together in unison, the guys dicks in the other’s asses, and the girl riding on top of them like a perverse totem pole. 

Scott kisses his way down Stiles’ pale chest, stopping to tease Stiles’ pink nipples with his tongue and lips, before lowering himself down. Kneeling in front of Stiles, Scott opens wide, and Stiles is soon surrounded by the slickest, wettest heat he’s ever known. 

Derek has pulled Stiles so that he’s sitting with his back pressed to Derek’s side. Derek’s arm reaches around, rubbing Stiles’ chest and teasing a nipple as Scott sucks on Stiles’ impressive cock. Having been unable to before, Derek tilts Stiles’ head, and starts making out with him. Stiles’ kisses are ravenous, and Derek does his best to satisfy Stiles’ cravings.

“You good, bro?” Derek asks Stiles, their lips and teeth bumping as they kiss. Stiles manages to gasp out a yes, as Scott increases his suction and speeds up his tempo. Stiles whimpers and Derek pulls back a bit. Stiles noses at Derek’s pits, and the guy lifts his arms so Stiles can get in there.

Stiles takes long deep sniffs of Derek’s pits, letting his tongue out, and licking through the dense forest of pubes sprouting in there. Derek is pleased and amused, and let’s Stiles go to town on him, using his free hand to keep jacking off. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s pit, and cries out. Soon, he is shooting his cum into Scott’s hungry, sucking mouth. "That's it. Get in there. Get all that stink. It's all yours bro. Get all that bro scent all over you." 

Scott bobs up and down, reaching up to take Stiles' hand and guide it to the back of his head. Instinct takes over, and Stiles threads his fingers through Scott's hair, and Scott moans happily and he continues to work Stiles' cock. Derek pulls Stiles up for a kiss, licking his salty sweat from Stiles' lips. "You good, bro?" He asks and Stiles can't form words, but he nods. Then a word shows up. "Cock." Stiles rasps. "Please... wanna suck... your cock." Stiles gets out between gasps and kisses. Derek stands up, and Stiles dives onto the first cock he's ever sucked. He gags almost immediately trying to shove the entirety in his mouth.

"Easy." Derek coaches Stiles, rubbing Stiles' buzzed hair. "A little at a time." 

Scott has pulled off of Stiles, and licks his way up. He kneels next to Stiles, and lovingly coaches him through giving his first blowjob. "That's it, bro. Nice and slow, not too deep. Get used to it. Enjoy it, then he'll enjoy it too." Scott coos, lips tracing Stiles' ear and kissing along his bro's jaw. Stiles feels so warm and happy. "Take in that smell." Scott whispers. "It's so great. We love it. We love your smell too Stiles." Scott strokes Stiles' back, and uses his other hand to tease Stiles' nipples. 

Stiles coughs in surprise. He looks at Scott in shock, then at Derek. Scott grins. "You're not the only one who likes to fuck shoes." 

Scott is kneeling over the back of the couch, his chest on the couch back, back arched out and ass spread wide. Derek is kneeling next to Stiles. Both guys are getting good smells of Scott's crack. The warm, heady scent makes Stiles salivate, which is good, cause it's his turn. Derek has been showing Stiles how to properly eat an ass, and now, Stiles is up. He presses his face into Scott's trench, licking up and down, relishing the sexy, gutteral moans that Scott lets out. "That's it." Derek rubs Stiles' neck. "Now make your tongue like a spear. Now, press it, right here." Stiles follows instructions as Derek taps Scott's brown wrinkle. Scott's ass has almost no hair, compared to Derek's ass, which is very hairy. Stiles can't wait to get his tongue in there next. 

Stiles presses inside Scott's asshole, the taste of bro all over his tongue. Scott moans, and Derek gives Scott's meaty ass a few slaps. Stiles does the same, smiling as Scott barks out at the contact. Derek leans in, and both he and Stiles snack on Scott's hole while making out. 

Derek and Scott are kneeling in front of Stiles, his long thick cock in their mouths. Stiles is in heaven, a hand on each one's head. Both Scott and Derek are avid cock suckers and Stiles almost loses his shit when Derek moves, and eats Stiles ass while Scott takes Stiles all the way down his throat. 

They all face each other, grinding together in the light of the TV. There's porn playing, but there's nothing hotter to Stiles than what is going on in this room. Stiles cums first, his load spraying their bellies. Scott is next, and Stiles steals a spurt, savoring it as he sucks it off his finger. This sets Derek off, who explodes and Stiles makes sure to taste that, right from the source. 

They exhale, and laugh, kissing each other again. It takes some doing, but they figure out how to fit all three of them in their dorm room shower. 

A few days later, Stiles nervously phones home. He talks to his dad, which makes him smile, and asks if he can have his roommates over for Thanksgiving dinner, explaining the situation. To his utter delight, his dad says yes, and Stiles is happier than he's been in a long time. He's going home with his Bros. 

He has a feeling that the turkey isn't the only thing getting stuffed this year.


	13. Boys and Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a wedding, Derek decides to test out a new remote control toy on Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha Derek  
> *Human Stiles  
> *Mate AU  
> *Sex Toys  
> *Sightly Dub Con, but consent is implied  
> *Limits/Safe words are respected

Derek loves the way that Stiles looks in formal attire. Be it a tuxedo, like at their wedding a few years ago, a suit, or even in just a shirt and tie like he wears at the office, Stiles is always sexy in his finery. 

Stiles has developed a like for dressing up, even though he could do without the neckties and cuff links, but he really loves is to see Derek dressed up. On the day of their wedding, Stiles met his husband at the altar in matching tuxedos, and thought that there was no greater honor than being the clothing on that man’s body. Stiles was envious of the silk shirt that got to press against Derek’s chest, caressing his nipples, his abs, his arms, all day. 

Wait, Stiles thought, I’m his husband now. I can do that shit all day! Score!

It’s still a thrill for Derek, watching Stiles dress. They’re attending Theo and Liam’s wedding in a few hours, and in the master bathroom of their bedroom in the Hale House, Stiles stands naked in front of the mirror. He is tweezing and clipping his facial hair, grooming his beard and doing his very best to look his very best. Derek takes in Stiles’ body. The long, lean, lanky boy he once knew now a man. This man’s body is a mix of muscle and maturity, not yet a dad bod, but getting there. Derek thinks it’s the most beautiful sight ever. 

Stiles watches Derek in the mirror’s reflection. The wolf is still in his prime, and Stiles swoons from the thought of bedding him again tonight. The talk of wedding nuptials always gets them in a mood. Just last night, they had a marathon session of passionate sex, and this morning, over breakfast, Derek teased a surprise for "later". 

Derek sits on the bed, his shirt still unbuttoned. His abs coated by a thin layer of softness Stiles loves. There’s a bit of salt in the dark pepper of his beard, and that makes Stiles chub up a bit thinking about how Daddy as fuck this man has gotten over their years of marriage. Derek pulls on a black dress sock, then pulls on of the straps of his sock garters down, opening the alligator clip mouth, attaching it to the top line of the sock. The straps of the garter hug Derek’s calves and settle onto the leg hair. Stiles licks his lips thinking of how many times those calves have rested on his shoulders, while Derek begged to be filled again by Stiles. 

“Don’t start.” Derek teases, not looking up from his socks and garters, but still very much in tune to Stiles’ arousal. “Or we’ll never make the wedding.” 

Stiles lets out a soft chuckle. “I’d say let’s have a quickie, but even our quickies last at least two hours.” 

Derek smiled and looks up. “Worth every second though.” 

Stiles winks in agreement, and walks over to Derek, straddling the man’s lap, his rising cock brushing drops of precome onto Derek’s soft treasure trail. Derek’s hands palm each globe of Stiles’ meaty ass as the half dressed man made out with his naked mate. 

Stiles moaned into the kiss, and tilted his head, showing off the mating scar that Derek left on him long ago. The shiny pink skin in two inverted crescents over Stiles’ shoulder near his neck, just a few inches above the triskelion tattoo Stiles had done the minute he was legally able to do so. 

“Stiles.” Derek grumbled. “It’s later.” 

Stiles felt Derek’s fingers tracing the soft, pliant skin around his hole, the pad of Derek’s finger starting to tease him open. “Oh, jeez Derek. Shit, you don’t want to start…”

“Shhhh.” Derek cajoled as he sunk two, then three digits into Stiles. From behind him, Derek draws a small box, and opens it. Stiles oohs as a pretty, curved butt plug is taken out of the box. 

“Open.” Derek says, and Stiles does, drooling all over the black plug, making it glossy with his spit. “Good boy.” Derek praises, and eases the plug into Stiles. Derek likes to keep Stiles plugged as much as Stiles loves wearing them, keeping his hole prepped for his Alpha, so the man can take him whenever he wants. 

Stiles moans softly as the plug sets inside of him. Stiles discovers that the slight curve is perfect for pressing into his prostate, and that by adjusting the way he sits, he can make it press right into that sweet spot. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Stiles sighs, kissing Derek. “I love it.” 

“Good.” Derek grins. His own cock half hard and leaking over his thigh. “Now come on, let’s get dressed.” 

Stiles pouts and Derek knows his mate wants cock now, but there’s no time. “I promise.” Derek says. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

Sighing, and squeezing his hole tighter, Stiles looks over at Derek, tempted to just pounce on him. “Okay.” Stiles replies, reaching down and scooping up a drop of Derek’s precome. Stiles smeared the slick behind his ears near his neck. Staring Derek in the eyes, he did it again, this time behind the other ear. 

“Tease.” Derek smirks. 

“Gotta let them know who I belong to.” Stiles grin spreads from ear to ear, and Derek wishes they had at least four more hours. 

Theo and Liam are finally marrying after a long courtship that they had no idea they were having, until Liam sunk his teeth into Theo and wouldn’t let go until he set a wedding date. To some it sounded terrible, for them it was the height of passion. 

The wedding was a simple backyard affair with members of their packs, and a few very close friends. Mason stood in as Liam’s best man, and Corey did the same for Theo. 

Arriving at the event, Stiles got out of the Camaro, shuddering as the plug scraped his prostate again. He cursed the Camaro’s smooth ride tires and excellent shocks. Stiles desperately wanted to be wearing this thing while riding on a bumpy dirt road in his jittery Jeep. He was sure that he’d have at least a dozen orgasms to the mile. 

Greeting the pack, Scott leaned into Derek and hugged him. Stiles watched as his best friend and his Alpha scent each other as they hugged. Stiles had worked hard to get them on even ground, and eventually they bonded very well. Stiles had a hand in that. Well, more than his hand.

Stiles hugged Isaac, Scott’s mate, then his bestie Scott. Stiles could feel Scott’s nose drag up his neck, taking in Derek’s intimate scent. A low, appreciative growl left Scott’s throat and he winked at Stiles, then nudged Derek in a brotherly way.

John Stilinski hugged his son, and his son in law. “How are my boys?” John asked, gripping Derek’s shoulder affectionately. “Doing fine, Dad.” Derek grinned. “How about yourself?” 

Stiles milled about while the others talked, visiting with Lydia and Kira, and stopping to talk to Corey and Mason. Danny and Ethan arrived with Jackson, and when Ethan got a whiff of Derek on Stiles skin, Stiles could hear the beta whimper in his throat. 

“Down boy.” Jackson commanded. “Stilinski.” Jackson smirked, before wrapping him in a hug. Stiles laughed. They’d been frenemies for so long, the only way they knew how to be close was to behave like dicks to each other. It worked. Danny was last to hug Stiles, looking smashing in his navy blue suit. Danny would look good wearing a burlap sack, especially when he turned on that megawatt smile. Everyone looked amazing, and soon the wedding started. 

Theo and Liam’s vows were short and sweet. Deaton performed the same ancient bonding ceremony that was used for Stiles and Derek, and Scott and Isaac. After exchanging rings and kisses, they were pronounced a union, and their friends cheered and applauded. 

A short wedding means a long party, and that’s just what Theo and Liam ordered. Held in the backyard of the Dunbar family home, it was a wonderful affair, all strung up lights and white linen covered tables, vases with sprays of fresh flowers, it was a perfect spring wedding setting. 

Everyone sat at tables, and ate their fill from the buffet. Afterward, there was dancing. The guys all danced with their partners, and with each other’s partners. Derek spun Stiles all around the dance floor, loving the way Stiles looked in his arms. Lydia cut in, and Derek bowed out, then sat at their table.

Then the real fun began. 

Derek opened his phone, and hit his app menu, searching for the “Pleasurebator 5000” app. The whole thing had been configured to run from Derek’s phone to the sex toy. He selected the number “1” from the menu, and turned it on, sitting back to watch the show. 

Stiles was having a great time. Since Lydia and he had stopped dating and just went on as friends, their relationship had never been stronger. Now here they were, dancing up a storm, Stiles twirling Lydia, watching her green dress flare out into a spiral as he spun her back and forth. It gave him a happy, warm feeling in his gut. And a funny, buzzing feeling in his butt. Stiles laughed nervously as they continued to dance. 

After the song ended, the next one started and Theo scooped Stiles up for a dance, while Scott danced with Liam. “Thank you for coming Stiles.” Theo said, kissing Stiles’ scruffy cheek. He sniffed along Stiles’ neck, and Derek chose that moment to go to the number “2” setting on the toy “You smell amazing.” Theo grinned as they danced together. Stiles’ pleasant buzzing around his ring was now a little bit stronger. Any buzzing noise was cancelled out by the loud thumping of the music. 

Stiles began to move a little more tightly, feeling the toy inside of him start to vibrate his hole, causing him to sweat a little more and forcing him to keep his cock soft. He was going to kill Derek. Stiles could see his mate sitting at the table, talking with Ethan and Danny. His phone was in front of him, and Stiles already was plotting a way to get it away from him. Theo continued to dance with Stiles, then switched out, and Liam was dancing with Stiles. 

The DJ amped up the music, playing something a little faster, and Liam spun around with Stiles. The young beta looked so handsome in his white tux, the deep blue bow tie and cummerbund complimenting his ice blue eyes. His hair was already disheveled a bit, the warm spring night already getting everyone loose. The humans were getting drunk on whiskey and beer, the wolves drinking a special wolf’s bane laced version of moonshine, causing everyone’s face to grow shiny and eyes glimmer in the lights of the patio. 

Derek watched as Stiles danced with Liam, and as soon as the music got faster, per his request (and 100 dollar tip to the DJ), Derek hit the number “3” setting on the phone. Derek had used that toy enough in his own private time to know that the setting alone could bring a man to orgasm if sitting just right. Stiles was now dancing like his body was trying to avoid touching itself. On the light evening breeze, Derek could smell the scent of Stiles’ body, equal parts anger and arousal. 

Derek was so getting it when he gets home. At least, he hopes he will.

The DJ spun out the last song, and started a slow one, allowing Liam to nuzzle Stiles for a quick moment before seeking out his husband. Derek returns to the floor with Stiles, keeping the buzzer at a two. He pulls Stiles in close, his nose in Stiles’ hair. Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s ear. 

“You’re dead when we get home.” Stiles growled in his ear. 

“Promise?” Derek grins, his phone safely hidden on the table next to where Corey, Jackson, and Scott were now talking. 

The rest of the night went well. Stiles was everyone’s favorite so literally everyone including his father spent time dancing with him. It was during one of the big, heavy dance songs Stiles’ energy started to lag, and in the middle of dancing with Scott and Isaac, Derek cranked the dial up to “4”. Stiles’ eyes bugged out, and he started dancing like his feet were on fire, in time with the music. Everyone cheered and whistled, hyping Stiles up as he moved like a madman, unable to avoid the toy, but still trying.

Stiles felt a wave of heat flush through him as the toy went wild in his ass. The base was vibrating, causing his sphincter to twitch involuntarily and rock the toy inside of him. The head was pushing against his prostate, and making Stiles junior practically soak his boxer briefs. Stiles himself was soaked to his skin, his shirt and undershirt were glued to his skin, his pits so swampy, Stiles was sure everyone could smell him. The only person who seemed to have a smirk on his face was Scott, which made sense considering their past growing up. 

Stiles cut Derek an incredulous look, and managed to break away from the pack. He stumbled toward the table. “Armageddon! Armageddon!” Stiles rasped, using his safe word. 

Derek immediately turned the toy off, and Stiles sat next to him, as Derek nuzzled his mate. 

“God that was fucking amazing.” Stiles gasped, biting Derek’s neck knowing how it affected the Alpha. Derek’s cock twitched. “I’m going to fucking WRECK you when we get home.” Stiles said, his tone an absolute promise. 

The two said their goodbyes to the pack, promising to be available for a pack dinner soon, and made it to the car. Away from everyone, Derek could smell Stiles, sweaty, cummy, aroused. He smiled as they got into the Camaro. 

“Where did you get that thing?” Stiles sighed as he relaxed, loosening his tie. 

“Boys and Toys.” Derek grinned. 

Stiles grinned, palming his hard cock in his suit pants. Derek smiled at his mate’s huge bulge arcing over the hip. 

“How high does it go?” Stiles asked, arching a brow. 

“Pretty high.” Derek nodded, driving away. 

“So….” Stiles waved his hands in a “go on” motion.

“Double digits.” Derek winked at Stiles. 

“How high did I go?” 

“Four.” Derek smiled. 

“Put it on six.” Stiles grinned. 

Derek tried to keep his eyes on the road as Stiles writhed and twisted in the passenger seat as the toy hummed loudly in Stiles’ hole. Stiles strained against his seatbelt, his sweaty, soaked chest pressed out of his jacket as he tried to fight against the buzzing in his ass. 

On the car dash, Derek’s phone glowed, showing a yellow “6” on the face.

“Fuuuuuuccckkkk MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” Stiles whined, and he reached for the phone. He may have been trying to turn it off. He may have been trying to turn it up. Either way, the phone went up to a yellow and orange 7. Derek continued to drive as Stiles began to whine. Gripping the car door in one hand, the dash in the other, Stiles braced his feet HARD against the floorboards and vibrated his hips hard in time with the toy. 

Derek felt the entire car shake as Stiles came like a tidal wave, his pants soaked with sperm, flooding the cabin of the car with a nutty, grassy smell that Derek could taste on the back of his throat. Derek licked his lips and smiled, slowly turning down the dial while Stiles sat in the seat, sobbing as he came down from his high. 

Stiles grabbed Derek, crushing his lips into a kiss. “I fucking hate you.” Stiles growled, and Derek smiled, knowing exactly how Stiles meant it. “And I’m still ruining your ass tonight. Go get ready.” 

Derek kissed Stiles, closing the garage door as he made it up the stairs, stripping off all of his clothes, and kneeling on the bed, ass in the air. He left his socks and garters on, and waited for Stiles.

Stiles stopped in the kitchen, chugging a large bottle of water, then stopping by the closet in the spare room before heading into their bedroom. Derek was kneeling on the bed, back arched, hole spread and ready, arms folded on the bed, his head atop them. 

Stiles dove onto Derek’s hairy ass, slobbering and slicking up the Alpha’s hole, gently chewing on the rim, and turning Derek into jelly as Stiles’ tongue licked inside of his mate. 

“Fuck yeah baby.” Derek growled. “How long before you’re ready to go?” 

Stiles licked up Derek’s sweaty taint, before slapping Derek’s meaty, furry ass. “Right now.” 

Derek looked back in surprise to see Stiles wearing a huge red strap, shaped like a wolf cock, a huge knot at the base. 

“Fuck.” 

Stiles grinned. He eased the tip in Derek’s hole, watching as it opened and accepted him. Derek gasped and bucked as each inch got inside of him. 

“Fuck… Stiles…” 

“No. Fuck Derek.” Stiles stroked Derek’s back. “Relax baby. You’ve only got the first six inches in, 6 more to go.”

Eventually, Derek got it all inside of him, and Stiles leaned down, grabbing a fistful of Derek’s hair. Derek’s phone lay on the nightstand, charging. 

“Now, open your phone, and turn on the toy in my ass. Set it on ten, and hold the fuck on.” 

Derek smiled. He sure as fuck picked the right mate.


	14. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles creates a lot of issues when he conjures up a younger Derek Hale. 
> 
> Derek is not pleased to be confronted with his past, but after a long, dark night of the soul, both Derek's decide that Stiles deserves thanks, and punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, THIS turned out to be something else! 
> 
> So this chapter is FULL of feels, as well as smut, and.... incest(?). Whatever it is when you do what you do when you do the do with someone not you... with you.
> 
> Yes, that's what that is. If I haven't confused the fuck out of you, enjoy.
> 
> *Alpha! Derek  
> *Magic! Stiles  
> *Deaged! Derek  
> *Emotional Angst  
> *Jealous! Possessive! Derek  
> *Needy! Liberated! Young Derek!  
> *Implied (but not discussed) Sexual Abuse  
> *Sex as a tool for Healing/Emotional Peace  
> *Light bondage as punishment  
> *Full consents/Implied Consent is given  
> *Double Anal Penetration
> 
> Also, deaged Derek is underage, and does have sex with both Stiles and Older Derek, both separately and together, so if that's a hard no for you, best to skip this chapter.
> 
> (I'm telling you, I really did the damn most in this chapter.)

Stiles Stilinski had some explaining to do. 

Two males were eye to eye, locked in a staring contest. On one side, there was his Alpha mate, Derek Hale, face to face with a much younger version of himself. 

“Look.” Stiles began, hands up defensively. “You know how when you’re trying to speak a foreign language, and you accidentally use the wrong word, or accent and suddenly you’re being chased by an entire village waving torches and pitchforks around?” 

“But enough about our first date.” Derek growled, red eyes meeting the blue ones of his younger self. 

“Well, I was working on a doppelganger spell, something to use as a distraction in battles. And well….” 

Stiles gestured to the younger teen version of Derek, who was still staring daggers at his older self. 

“Wait, you mean I grow up to be him?” Younger Derek looked at Stiles and pointed at Derek. 

“I mean, it’s not all that bad.” Stiles shrugged. “How about we all sit and have a bite to eat. Derek, then you and… uhhh… Derek, can talk to each other.” Stiles said, punching in their usual order for Chinese food, then doubling it. 

He looked up at the scowling Hales, then added an extra order of Derek’s favorite, orange chicken. It was going to be a long night.

After the food arrived, Stiles set the spread out on the table where the two Derek’s sat, still scowling at each other, all vertical eyebrows and anger. The contest was broken at the smell of orange chicken and pork eggrolls. Each Derek took a break from mad dogging at each other to dig in. Stiles breathed an audible sigh of relief. 

After several bites in silence, Stiles started up a conversation, and Derek, older Derek looked at Stiles, cutting the young mage off with a curt: “So, when can you send him back?” 

Younger Derek looked at Older Derek and held up an eggroll, biting it in half aggressively. Stiles had to stifle a laugh, cause it was the cutest intimidating thing he had ever witnessed, and he almost choked on his food. 

“Well, it’s not really THAT easy to do, Der, and owing to the fact that I need some things…”

“How long, Stiles?” 

Stiles sighed. “Three months? Give or take?” 

“Stiles!” Derek barked, and slammed his fist on the table, almost knocking over a bottle of soda, which Younger Derek caught before it toppled, setting it right. 

“Look, Derek.” 

“What?” Both Derek’s replied in unison before turning and scowling at each other again. 

Stiles pinched his nose in exasperation. 

“If it helps,” Younger Derek wiped his mouth. “You can call me Ricky.” 

Derek stared daggers into the younger version of himself. 

“Mom used to call me… us… that, when we were younger.” 

Derek slammed his fork down on the table and stormed away. Younger Derek, Ricky, looked down at the table. Stiles reached over, and started to put his hand on Ricky’s shoulder, only to have the younger guy flinch. Stiles drew back his hand as if he had been burned. Ricky looked away again.

“I should go.” 

Ricky got up from the table, wiping his hands on a napkin. “Thank you for the food, Stiles.” 

“Where are you going to go?” Stiles asked, getting up from the table. 

Ricky shrugged. “I… I’ll find a friend, or… something…” 

“Ricky. No one… I mean… can you…? I want you to stay. Here.” 

Younger Derek sighed. “He doesn’t.” He cocked a thumb at the hallway Derek disappeared down. 

“Just for a while.” 

“Until you can send me away?” Ricky said, under his breath. Stiles’ heart shattered. 

“Just. Stay here.” Stiles said, trying not to tear up.

Stiles led Young Derek to the couch and got him some blankets and a couple of pillows from the hallway closet. He got the teen a glass of water, knowing that Derek usually needed one in the middle of the night, and opened the window in the living room just a crack. 

“Thank you.” Ricky said, pulling off his shoes that Stiles had given him to wear, along with some clothes to dress the teen he had conjured up. Stiles had tried hard to not notice that Young Derek filled out Stiles’ borrowed clothes a little too well. 

“Good night.” Stiles said, as Young Derek pulled the blanket over him to his waist, then folded his arm beneath the pillow. They stared at each other for a moment in silent understanding, Young Derek hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Stiles all day. Stiles turned off the living room lights and left the bathroom light on, for when Derek needed to make his usual 3AM trip to the toilet. 

Derek was sitting on the bed, scowling, his arms folded across his chest. He looked both like a petulant child, and three steps away from committing murder. 

“Der…” Stiles began. 

“Absolutely NOT.” Derek growled between gritted teeth. 

Stiles started to climb on the bed. “I can’t…” 

Derek pulled Stiles down, baring his teeth. “No. He wants you. I can smell it. I won’t let him take you from me.” 

Stiles felt his mouth bob open and closed as he tried to find a word to reason with the Alpha, but all he could do is enjoy this Derek, even though he knows he shouldn’t. Derek grips Stiles’ wrists, using his body to pin Stiles to the bed. Stiles immediately bares his neck to the Alpha, and Derek leans in, grazing the skin with his teeth before gently biting into the rosy flesh. 

Stiles moaned softly before biting his lip to silence himself. Their apartment wasn’t too big, and Stiles was sure that Younger Derek, Ricky, could probably hear them down the hall. Derek’s stubble scraped Stiles’ jaw. Derek released Stiles for a second, yanking off his own shirt, and unbuckling his pants. Stiles gasped as Derek grabbed the neck of Stiles’ shirt and tugged, ripping it open, then right off Stiles’ body. 

Derek leaned down, ravaging Stiles with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Stiles’ hands flew to his belt as tried to unbuckle himself and simultaneously toe off his shoes. Derek gripped Stiles’ head in his hands. 

“Mine.” He growled, licking his lips. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek licked a stripe up Stiles’ chest, nipping at an erect pink nipple. Stiles pursed his lips to stifle a yelp. 

“Stop that.” Derek growled. “Stop it. Let him hear you.” Derek gripped the side of Stiles’ neck, turning it so he could chew on the skin, leaving visible marks. Ownership marks. “I WANT him to hear you moan out, tell him you belong to me.” 

Stiles gasped as Derek went to work on his neck, his chest, everything. 

That night, in the living room, Young Derek lay on the couch, his hand down inside of Stiles’ pants, jerking off picturing himself with Stiles, rutting him, biting, mating him. 

The next morning, Stiles emerged, slightly bowlegged, and reeking of Derek’s cum. Derek had not stopped until Stiles was full of it, then coated in it. As Derek left that morning to go to work, he stared at the younger version of himself on the couch, silently scowling, and pointed two fingers at his own eyes, before pointing them at the younger version of himself. 

I’m watching you, the gesture said. Older Derek growled as he left the apartment. 

Younger Derek watched as Stiles made the breakfast. 

“So.” He said as Stiles pulled some waffles from the waffle iron. “How did I become that?” 

Stiles takes the butter from the counter near the stove, where he left it to soften next to the warming syrup. 

“So, exactly how much do you remember?” Stiles asks, carefully, putting a plate in front of Ricky, three waffles, two eggs, five sausage links and hash browns. 

Derek buttered the waffles, added a bit of hot sauce to the eggs and dug in. 

“I mean, I remember EVERYTHING.” Derek emphasized. “Up to the fire, and the fleeing. Then that’s all.” 

Stiles felt his stomach swirl. There was so much he was going to have to explain. 

“I mean, I’m fucked up, I know.” Ricky shoved more food in his mouth, washing it down with some milk. Stiles stirred his coffee. “But I know…” Derek swallowed. “I know I’ve seen you some place before.” 

Stiles blanched. “H… how?” 

Derek shook his head. “I don’t remember. But I remember your eyes.” 

“You mean, you’ve seen me… as you, but I was…”

“Younger.” Derek nodded. “But I know you. I know that scent, your scent. It’s comforting.” 

“Oh.” Stiles wracked his brain trying to remember if he ever saw someone that looked like this someone in his life. Maybe, Stiles thought, he saw me, but I never saw him. Stiles reasoned that if he had, he might have fallen for Derek Hale much, MUCH sooner.

Stiles continued to stir his coffee. 

“So.” Ricky wiped his mouth, his plate clean. “How did that happen?” He pointed at the door, indicating Derek. 

Stiles took a breath. “It all started when you left for New York, with Laura.” 

Two hours later, Stiles has filled Derek in on the past several years, catching him up to now. Stiles watches as Derek once again has to relieve the loss of Laura, the betrayal of Peter, the re-emergence of Kate. He watches as Derek feels relief that Kate is dead, and Peter is gone now. Sees amusement at the idea he’s Alpha of a pack now, properly. Wonder at the fact that despite all of the bad that has happened, that Stiles still sees value in him, in them. It warms Stiles’ heart, because all he knows is that he loves Derek, and truly does wish they had met when he was this age, no matter how old Stiles would have been. Maybe Stiles could have helped him then too, as much as he hopes he’s helping now. 

Thirty minutes later, Stiles is comforting Derek. Well, not so much comforting Derek, but more like Derek is eating Stiles’ ass like it's the last meal he'll ever have. Stiles is moaning into the pillows as Younger Derek eats the Older Derek’s cum out of Stiles’ still sore ass, reaching around to milk Stiles' cock. Stiles wonders if ass eating was ALWAYS Derek’s forte, but decides to not ask. Shit is complicated. 

If you know, you know.

Stiles writhes as Young Derek eats him out, feeling globs of cum get sucked from his warm hole. Ricky holds a butt cheek in each hand, and spreads Stiles wide, his tongue dragging upwards from Stiles’ low hanging balls, all the way through his trench, and then stopping at Stiles’ tailbone, then the tongue drags back down. This is ass eating on another level, so different from the way Derek does things now. Stiles feels so conflicted. Is it cheating on your mate if you’re just fucking a younger version of him? Stiles doesn’t object cause Younger Derek’s tongue seems to be soothing all the sore spots in Stiles’ asshole, and he is shocked when he is turned over, and Younger Derek sucks him off. Not a favorite activity of Older Derek, but Younger Derek is hungry for it, teasing Stiles, enjoying Stiles’ long, fat cock, looking up and playfully smiling, watching Stiles’ face as he gets blown. 

Younger Derek pulls Stiles out of his mouth with a pop. “Please.” His voice is husky, thick with lust. “Fuck me. Please, Stiles.” 

Also something Older Derek NEVER allows. Stiles nods dumbly as Younger Derek climbs on top of him and slides down Stiles’ large cock. “Holy fu….fuck…” Stiles gasped as Younger Derek rode him up and down. Stiles bit his lip, and felt his hand be pulled up, Younger Derek drew Stiles’ long fingers into his mouth, sucking and biting them. 

“Oh jeez…” Stiles gasps, watching as Derek rocks himself up and down. Derek looks down at Stiles with pained eyes. “Tell me you love me.” 

Stiles watches this younger version of his lover and understands something immediately. 

“I do love you, Derek. I do love you.” 

Stiles eyes roll back inside of his head, as he cums deep inside of Younger Derek. In that orgasmic rush he has an epiphany. If it works, then the answer is within them. If it doesn’t, they might all just die.

Derek comes into the apartment, sniffs the air, and growls. He knows what has happened and is furious. He can smell it, and charges into the bedroom. He looks around for Stiles, and sees Young Derek, and in a second, Young Derek disappears, and Older Derek is trapped in the room by a border of mountain ash. He roars loud enough to set off car alarms in the streets below, and have neighbors in other buildings nervously dialing 911. Stiles appears at the doorframe with Younger Derek behind him. Derek tries to strike, and he bounces back from the barrier. Stiles silences him with a finger held up. 

“Before you try to kill any of us. I want you to do something.” 

Derek’s eyes are red, and he is seething with rage. Stiles is keeping him from speaking with a vox spell he perfected to silence any of the pups in the pack when they annoy him. 

“I need you to sit down and calmly,” Stiles reiterates, “CALMLY, talk to yourself.” 

Derek stares at the younger version of himself and sets his jaw. He knows when he is beat, and Stiles never, NEVER uses magic against him, so Derek understands that this, this MUST be important for Stiles to go to this length. Plus… there’s something else that annoys him, and he doesn’t know how to name it. 

8 Hours. 

8 hours later, as time creeps into the dead of night, only then does the hard, angry, crusty crust of Older Derek Hale break. 

The first hour was nearly all yelling and fighting. Stiles was grateful he figured out how to enchant the walls to keep the sound from bleeding into other apartments. Stiles plays Solitare on the floor, while each Derek talks, screams, argues, and attack each other well into the third and fourth hours. 

The fifth hour was being devoted to mapping the pain out. The losses, the lost of trust. There was a common theme running through Derek’s (both) life (lives), and that was getting cracked the fuck open, leading into tears and confessions in hour six. Into hour seven, they were apologizing, and by hour 8, Older Derek had cracked, and was pawing at the barrier, begging Stiles to take it down, pleading for the connection to his Younger self. 

Stiles let down the barrier, and each Derek slammed into each other, trying to merge into a single being, only, even as Stiles thought it might, it was not happening. 

Still, it was heartwarming to see his mate be at peace with himself, literally. Derek crawled over to Stiles on the floor and nuzzled into his mate. Younger Derek followed suit, and they curled on the floor of the living room, falling asleep together in a pile. 

The next few days, Stiles felt nervous, tenuous. 

Derek and Ricky seemed to be getting along better than Stiles expected, as he looked through his spell books, trying to figure out how to merge them together. So far, there had been some speculated theories and/or complicated spells with ingredients that Stiles was sure didn’t exist anymore. 

Meanwhile, Derek had other plans to bring himself closer to… himself. 

"Come on guys, this is SO not fair!" Stiles whined as Derek pulled the mage's wrist behind his back, after attaching leg cuffs to him. 

"Well, Stiles, I'm afraid that the only punishment I can think of is to make sure you can watch, but don't weasel your way into this with me and Ricky, here." 

“You okay there, buddy?” Ricky asked Stiles as he tightened the leather cuff on his wrist. 

Stiles nodded. 

“I need words, Michi.” Derek said, greasing up his large, erect cock. Stiles was shocked that Derek was using a nickname Stiles had only dared to share with Ricky one day. They were really communicating.

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles nodded. “Green lights all the way.” 

“What’s the safe word?” Derek asks, “So that Ricky knows.” 

“Armageddon, Sir.” Stiles says, as Derek places the straps and other bondage gear on the bed. 

“Are you sure you want this, Stiles?” Derek asks, watching with a sense of vanity as the younger version of himself gets naked, stroking himself to hardness. 

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles says. 

“Are you sure you want this, Derek?” Ricky asks, looking at the older version of himself, leather harness tight across a hard muscled, furry chest. Ricky wonders how hard he’ll have to work to get there. 

Derek nods. “I do. I really do. I’ve been cruel, and I need to be corrected.” Derek says, kneeling next to Stiles, his ass presented. 

“Remember.” Stiles says before Ricky puts the spider gag in his mouth. “It’s not incest. It’s you on you action. Like masturbation, only like, leveled the fuck up.” 

Derek nods, and takes a breath, before he feels his younger self start eating his ass. 

Holy fuck, Derek thinks, I really fucking suck. 

Not only am I a douche, I've been taking shit out on people who love me, and worse, I've forgotten that sex is supposed to bring people together. That there is no weakness in showing compassion, lust, or love, even.

For years, Derek had been making everyone pay for his mistakes, and because Derek Hale is Derek Hale, then Derek Hale only trusted Derek Hale, and even Derek Hale didn’t trust Derek Hale as far as Derek Hale could throw Derek Hale. 

It made sense if you thought about it. 

Stiles watches as Derek breaks open. He understood that there was no way HE was going to get through to Derek, the way Derek was going to get through to Derek, hence the whole plan he concocted with Ricky. 

Besides, this was hot. It gave new meaning to the phrase “Go fuck yourself.” 

Ricky sank into the hot, slick guts of his older self. As he draped himself over the older him’s back, he whispered into his older ear. “I love you, Derek Hale, because you are worthy of love.” 

As Derek closed his eyes, he heard his younger voice speaking to him. 

“And you are not the product of what happened to you. You have every right to be mad about it, but Derek, you are not damaged. You are not damaged goods.” 

Ricky turned Derek over, and entered his older self again. He gripped Derek by the head, and looked into his own eyes, seeing himself in a way he had never done before. 

“Forgive me, please.” Ricky gasped. “For all the dumb things I did, for my stupidity.” Ricky thrust harder and faster, “Please, don’t hate me for what I did when I was younger and stupid.” 

Derek gripped Ricky by the head, and pulled him into a kiss, Ricky whining as he unloaded into Derek’s guts. Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes filled with tears. Could almost feel Derek unlock, pulling Ricky into him. Ricky and Derek gasping as they held each other, bodies shuddering identically as they came down from their orgasm. Stiles watched, bound and gagged as they nuzzled, and loved on each other, hard. 

It was beautiful. 

It was later that Stiles was allowed to get in on the action. “It’s about time.” He garbled through the spider gag. Ricky untied the gag, and Derek bit his lip. 

“I dunno.” The Alpha shrugged. “We may want to keep that on.” 

Stiles scowled at Derek, as the man giggled. Actually fucking giggled. Stiles was pretty sure that had never happened once in all the years they knew each other. It was fucking beautiful. 

Stiles loved getting fucked. That’s what he was there for, that was his wheelhouse, that was his joy. Ever since he first stuck his fingers inside of himself, grazing his prostate and bringing himself to orgasm, Stiles loved stuffing his ass. So it was with great joy that he could hear Derek guiding Ricky inside of him, praising him, kissing Ricky’s shoulder, and telling him how good he was doing. 

Ricky seemed to thrive on the praise, and Derek was generous with it, rubbing Ricky’s back and chest, teasing his nipples and rubbing the not quite there yet abs of his younger form. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Derek praised, his eyes trained on his younger cock sawing in and out of Stiles, who was bound, his wrists behind his back with nylon ropes.

Derek had been a Wolf scout (pun absolutely intended) in his youth, so bondage knots were as familiar to him as a sunset. 

Ricky pulled out of Stiles, then pulled the guy up on the bed. Derek was laying down now, his Alpha cock standing tall and proud. Ricky picked Stiles up and hovered him over his older cock, easing Stiles down all eleven inches. Alpha, baby. 

Stiles whimpered and moaned through his gag, his mouth open and able to communicate. Once Stiles was down at the bottom of Derek’s dick, Stiles felt himself be pushed forward toward Derek’s chest. 

“You ready, bitch?” Derek growled, lovingly, as he nipped Stiles’ nose. Stiles’ eyes sparked with mischief. Oh he was fucking ready for this.

“Ready, Pup?” Derek looked past Stiles where Ricky was liberally applying more lube. 

“Ready, Alpha.” He responded, before tapping Stiles’ back. “What’s the safe word?” 

“Armageddon.” Stiles garbled around the gag. 

“Light color?” Derek stroked Stiles’ cheek lovingly. 

“Green. So green.” Stiles said, preparing for take off.

One of Stiles’ big fantasies was to be double penetrated. Double dicked. Full DP. Hosting a sword fight in his anal arena. 

Of course, when you’re mated to one of the most jealous Alphas ever, that’s not an option, as this Alpha does not like to share. But getting double fucked by him and the younger version of himself, after the younger version helped the older get over his shit? That, the Alpha did NOT mind.

A loophole! 

Stiles knew magic would be good for something. 

Stiles gasped as he felt Ricky’s sticky cock head press into his rim, rubbing against Derek’s thick dick. Stiles’ breath seemed to leave him as the head slipped in, and the first couple inches slid inside. 

“Light color?” Derek asked, rubbing Stiles’ neck. “Green.” He rasped out around the gag. 

Derek let his hand start to leach out some of the pain Stiles had as Ricky continued to push. 

“Derek, don’t take the pain…” Stiles garbled out. “I… I need to earn this. I need to earn you, both.” 

Ricky slid in further, almost to the hilt. Stiles knew that he could take the pain of this away, give himself pure pleasure and comfort, but no, he had been honest. He wanted this so badly, needed to earn this for his Alpha, for himself. 

Ricky slid in, to the hilt of Stiles’ ass. 

“Oh my fucking fuck.” Stiles gasped. “In… you’re…both… in me…” 

Derek ran his fingers in Stiles’ hair. “Light?” 

“Green.” Stiles sighed. 

“Let’s take this off.” Ricky said, unbuckling Stiles’ gag. “I wanna hear you while we fuck you.” 

“We.” Derek grinned. 

“I?” Ricky chuckled. 

“Us.” Derek said, reaching up, and rubbing Ricky’s cheek. 

Stiles is almost delirious. One Hale can fuck for hours, in his experience. 

That he has two of them in his ass, is exquisite. Derek’s cock is thick and curved, and two of them going in and out of his ass is sending him. Shocks of delight as his ass is stretched wider than it’s ever been, the drag of each fat cock head as they glide in and out, sometimes in unison, making Stiles feel like an entire arm is going in and out of his hole. Then the cocks separate, Ricky dragging out as Derek is pushing inside. Stiles feels his eyes roll back into his head as this happens, the sensation of getting fucked, and un-fucked all at the same time. Ricky kisses and sucks Stiles’ neck, as Derek licks as sucks on Stiles’ hard, sensitive nipples. 

Un-fucking-believable. In-fucking-credible. All the fucking fuck words. 

Stiles braces himself as the two Dereks fuck him earnestly, each grabbing onto Stiles to hold him in place while the use him like a fuck sleeve. Stiles is now moaning and babbling incoherently. Derek is covered in Stiles’ cum, chest and abs are coated in goo, and he loves it. He feels no struggle with sex now. It feels so easy to him again. 

“Alpha…” Ricky whined. “Gonna shoot… gonna… gonna…” 

Stiles’ eyes widen as he feels it happen. This time he does mutter a spell because he might die if he doesn’t. 

Ricky’s young Alpha knot swells and inflates inside of Stiles as he cums. 

Derek whimpers as his own knot blows up, and they are both locked inside of Stiles, who is now passed out. Ricky lets himself lay on Stiles’ back as his body continuously pumps young Alpha seed inside of him, mixing with the seed of the older version of himself. 

Derek accepts the weight of them all, and for once, for the first time in his life, it feels like it should.

When Stiles comes to, hours later in the middle of the day, he’s happy that he isn’t dead. Derek is kissing his back, tenderly. 

Ricky is gone.

Stiles turns over, gingerly, his body a litany of aches and pains. His body is chewed up with marks, and his hole feels wide enough to drive an 18 wheeler into. 

Derek continues to kiss Stiles. No bites. Unusual for Derek. 

“Alpha.” Stiles croaks out. Stiles cuddles into Derek. They kiss, tenderly. 

Maybe Stiles died. Maybe this is heaven. 

Derek strokes Stiles’ back. 

“Did it work?” Stiles asks. “Is he…?” 

“Gone?” Ricky said from the door. His nude frame leaning on the doorway. “No.” 

He looks sad. “Not yet anyway.” 

Derek pats the bed, and Ricky crawls in next to them. 

“I’m thinking…” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ hair. 

“Maybe… we can… let him live here…?” 

Stiles looks up in surprise. 

“You know,” Derek shrugs. “If it won’t wreck some kind of space-time universe continuum?” 

Stiles grins looking over at Ricky, who is laughing silently. 

“I don’t think it will.” Stiles says, watching as the guys start to get hard again. 

“Good.” Derek grins. 

“How do we explain him to the pack?” Stiles says, as Ricky snuggles into Stiles, his nose sniffing at Stiles’ hairy armpits. 

“Long lost brother?” Derek shrugs, rubbing Ricky’s neck, before cuddling next to Stiles. 

“Think they’ll buy it?” Stiles asked, watching as the two Derek’s lowered themselves to his hard cock, straining several inches out of his musky, fragrant pubes. 

Derek took Stiles’ uncut cock into his mouth and begin to suck Stiles off for the first time ever. 

“Stranger things have happened.” Ricky grinned, leaning down to lick Stiles’ balls, and join Derek in sucking Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles folded his arms behind his head. 

They had. They had indeed.


	15. Watching Me, Watching You, Watching Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale loves Stiles Stilinski more than anything, even more than he loves himself, but Stiles wishes that Derek could see what Stiles sees every time he looks at his young mate. 
> 
> So of course, Stiles comes up with the perfect idea.
> 
> Or, Derek Hale only has sex in the dark with the lights off, and Stiles is like, "Enough, Hotwolf. Daytime sex fucking rocks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot more romantic than but it also manages to incorporate several kinks.
> 
> *Young Love/High School AU  
> *HS Derek  
> *HS Stiles  
> *Self Acceptance  
> *Body Positivity  
> *Praise Kink/Compliment Kink  
> *Knotting  
> *Foot Fetish/Feet Sex  
> *Scent Kink  
> *Underage Sterek [Both under 18]

“This is a little extreme.” Derek said, looking around. They are in Stiles' attic, because the light up there is better, compared to his room, which is also a mess, and Stiles wants this, so they're doing this here, not there.

There's a mattress on the floor, which doesn't seem like the most romantic thing, but also, kinda is in a way Derek can't explain.

“Just humor me. It took me weeks of yard sale hunting to get all these mirrors.” Stiles said, pulling off his shirt. He teased Derek with flashes of flesh as he pulls the shirt up and then holds it up in front of himself, both arms crossed over each other hiding his chest, but revealing his shoulders and prominent collar bones. Derek growls low in his throat. Stiles knows just how to tease him. 

“I just… I wanna know how we look.” Stiles said. “I know.. you're kinda, well, you're afraid of me seeing it, but Derek, I wanna see you, all of you. Because that's who I'm in love with, and I'm in love with all of you.” 

Derek watches Stiles as the shirt drops from his chest. There’s a mating bite on Stiles’ neck, and it always makes Derek heart flutter. Stiles is his. Stiles is really his mate. He can’t deny him anything. He won't.

Stiles stands in front of the mirrors placed around the attic. They surround the mattress, which is laying the shafts of sunlight coming in from the two East facing windows. The morning light is full and gives them all the vision they need as they position the last few. Stiles kneels in front of Derek, then looks up at him. He bats his amber eyes, and presses his lips together, kissing Derek’s cock, which begins to grow. 

Derek watches as Stiles looks up at him, all sparkling bright eyes and adoration. Derek wonders why he resists so much. Stiles always wants to keep the lights on during sex, and Derek… well, it’s complicated. 

Where Stiles looks at Derek and sees beauty, Derek looks at himself and sees, not beauty. There’s scars there, even if no one else sees them, and what's inside of him is terrifying when it comes out. As far as sex is concerned, that’s “dirty”, or so it’s been drummed into his head, despite everything around him being sold on the premise of sex, creating very mixed messages between what he sees and what he's told, what he wants versus what he feels he deserves. It's what keeps him from really ever looking at his own reflection, even when getting ready for school in the morning. 

But he digresses. 

The light coming in, reflecting off of the mirrors is illuminating, in more ways than one. Has he always had gold flecks in his eyes, which are similar to the fleck of honey in Stiles’? The eyes that Derek looks into with love, is that what he sees looking into his own? It hardly seems likely, but there they are in the mirror closest to Derek. Catching sight of his not-quite-there-yet abs, he adjusts his posture instantly, trying to look fitter, look better for Stiles. Really, to do it for himself. He doesn't understand his body, understands less the monster that lives under his skin, regardless of how many times his family has tried to explain it to him.

Looking down at Stiles, Derek wonders what he could possibly love about him. Then, Stiles threads his fingers through Derek’s, as he gets the last of Derek’s dick down his throat, holding him there while he looks up at Derek again. Derek has an epiphany, that it doesn’t matter WHY Stiles loves him, it’s THAT Stiles loves him. Believes that Derek is worthy of love. 

Derek looks in the mirror, and tries to do the same.

Stiles has always hated the way he looks. 

No matter how he dressed, he felt too skinny. His stomach not quite getting the memo it should go away. Stiles hated how pale and unfit he was compared to Scott and the others. Wondered why he had so many moles (SO MANY moles) on his body, and why everything just…. Looked better on everyone else. 

Then one day he meets Derek Hale, and all of a sudden, things are so much worse and SO MUCH better instantaneously because Derek LIKES Stiles, but Stiles DOESN’T like Stiles, and for the first year, Stiles seems to do everything he can to keep Derek from liking Stiles at all. 

It doesn’t work.

So Stiles would look at himself in the mirror and try to figure out why. What in the world does Derek see in him? Derek is so… (UGH!) perfect, and Stiles looks like he could hula hoop through a Cheerio, and it’s just not fair when Derek takes of his shirt to play basketball and he’s like… (UGH!) perfect!

Then he likes Stiles, and THEN Stiles finds out Derek is a Werewolf, and that despite it being a taboo thing that he's sure will complicate everything, somehow it doesn't matter to Derek's family that Stiles is a human and holy shit, Stiles’ Dad is like “Okay, cool, be gay do crime, just don’t let me catch you,” and eventually, Stiles just decides to give in after two years now and love this perfect jerk of a prince. 

Derek is everything to Stiles, but he doesn't understand how Derek doesn't see how amazing Derek really is under the skin and fur (which Derek REFUSES to let Stiles see), making sure that any intimacy takes place in the dark, like it's something shameful, which it's not because, really, sex is life. No really, think about that for a second. Stiles thinks about it every second, and he never presses Derek, but he wants to see it, wants to see all of Derek in his glory, wants to see him even meet the Wolf that lives inside of Derek, because Stiles knows he'll love him too. 

But whenever Derek kisses Stiles on the neck, it’s always in the dark. Whenever they make love, it’s never something Stiles gets to see. He knows Derek has issues, knows that Derek is perfect to him, but why doesn’t Derek see how perfect he is? 

Stiles looks at the mirror, watches as Derek’s cock goes in and out of his mouth. 

The light from the late morning sun is coming in through the windows, and Stiles watches the erotic sight of Derek’s fat mushroom cock head pushing out Stiles’ throat as it goes up and down with each bob of Stiles’ head. Stiles is mesmerized by the cuteness of Derek’s trimmed pubic bush, how heavy and low his balls hang. 

In the dark, there’s sensuality. The scent of Derek’s sex, the aroma of his body in the dark, so sexy. Even after basketball practice, when Derek is musky, and his pits pungent from all the running and jumping and shooting, Stiles finds it all so arousing. Derek’s sweat tastes clean and bright in some areas, and bitter and salty in others, and Stiles couldn’t tell you which one he loves more. 

Derek sits on the mattress, while Stiles stays kneeling in front of him. Derek’s hands roam over Stiles’ back. From here he can see the expanse of Stiles’ back as the guy buries his head in Derek’s lap, sucking for all he’s worth. Derek splays his hands over the expanse of pale skin, skin he loves to touch, radiant and warm under his hands, and those beauty marks. Derek is in awe of them, and because Stiles covers his body in so many layers of clothes, Derek has time now, in this daylight, to trace his fingers over Stiles’ back, the spray of beauty marks over Stiles’ creamy skin, like an inverse universe. Constellations spread out underneath the tips of Derek’s fingers, and he traces them, carefully.

Stiles pulls up, and faces Derek, giggling. “Stop that,” Stiles laughs, but sounds like he doesn’t mean it. “It tickles.” 

Derek takes his hands and holds Stiles by his face, bringing him up and kissing him. He can taste cock and precome on Stiles’ tongue, smell himself on Stiles’ breath. As a Wolf, these things matter to him. Stiles often wears Derek's clothes to school, and all of their friends shoot each other secret smiles whenever they see Stiles in a shirt or jacket that Derek had been spotted wearing earlier. Stiles wouldn't know how to explain, but wearing Derek's clothes makes Stiles feel sexy, feel beautiful.

“But I love your back. I love your beauty marks.” Derek kisses the one near Stiles’ mouth. It may be the one he loves the most, and whenever he kisses Stiles’ cheek, the kiss always lands on THAT mark. 

Stiles is flushing at the praise. “I’m not…” 

“Don’t you dare.” Derek stops Stiles with a kiss. “Let me tell you, everything you are.” 

Derek pulls Stiles onto the mattress, where in the reflected lights of the surrounding mirrors, Stiles is literally glowing. The light illuminates every part of him, and Derek burns the image into his memory. He may never leave the lights off for sex again, if this is the sight he’s missing. 

“You are beautiful, from you head, to your toes.” Derek says, falling over Stiles, kissing above the boy’s hairline, to his nose, then lips, chin, and to the neck, where Derek traces his mating bite over with his tongue. Down them to Stiles’ smooth chest, each nipple, then to Stiles’ pits where Derek’s favorite scent lives, down Stiles’ ribs, to his heart, then the pooch of Stiles’ belly. Stiles giggles a little, and Derek does the same, before kissing Stiles’ happy trail, down to the forest of bushy pubes. Derek presses his nose in, dragging it back and forth, getting his senses full of his mate’s scent. He kisses Stiles’ cock, the base, the shaft, the weeping head peeking out of the hood of Stiles’ rosy foreskin. Derek marvels at the way the light catches a bead of it, making it sparkle like a diamond. 

Derek moves down, kissing Stiles’ heavy ballsack, then to his thighs, alternating back and forth between each, then each knee, and each calf, each ankle, each foot. Derek presses his nose into Stiles’ feet, taking in the heady scent, almost stink, before kissing each toe. He licks the soles, wetting them before bringing them down to his erect cock, and placing it between Stiles’ feet. Derek rocks gently, his own precome coating Stiles’ feet heavily. Derek slides back and forth between the slick soles, watching as Stiles reaches down, grabbing his own fat cock, and stroking along to Derek’s deliberately slow tempo. The sight of Stiles’ plump red cock head peeking out of the generous foreskin before dipping back below it makes Derek salivate and leak even more over Stiles’ feet. 

Turning to the mirror, Derek sees himself. He’s tall, taller than Stiles, but only by so much, his muscles making him appear taller, the way Stiles’ slimness makes him appear smaller in comparison. 

“Look how beautiful you are.” Stiles said, smiling as he looked at Derek through the mirror. “Look at how beautiful those legs are. How amazing that cock is, how sexy your chest looks as it rises and falls when you breathe.” 

Derek grins, puffing out his chest. It does look good, he thinks for a moment, trying to not find his flaws like he always does, is so quick to do, every day.

“I love the way your arms look when you flex. I love the way your armpits are so furry, and I love how they smell. They smell like Alpha.” Stiles coos, his own hand starting to stroke himself faster. A wet, fapping sound generated by the slick moving down his hand, and his foreskin. "And your feet are so perfectly formed. Just like your hands, and I love when those hands are on me. When you touch me, caress me. The way your arms feel around me. And that smile." At that, Derek looked at the floor, laughing, cause... "And I don't wanna even hear you start on the two front teeth thing, because those teeth melted my heart the first time I looked at you. When you smile at me, it's magic. I never wanna hear anything different." 

It takes Derek several seconds to glance up and hold his own gaze in the mirror, trying to not look away this time, to see what Stiles sees. Derek inhales, and puffs out his chest. Okay, maybe he doesn't have washboard abs yet, but he is healthy, and fit, and his body does what he needs it to do every day of the week. Also, Stiles is crazy about it, and that does mean a lot to Derek.

Derek flexes. His arms do look good. You know what? So do his pits. They are kinda sexy. No, Stiles said they are, so they ARE sexy, even if no one else but Stiles thought so, so they were. Derek stopped fucking Stiles’ feet and brought up a goo covered foot, watching himself in the mirror as he popped a sticky toe in his mouth, then proceeded to drag his tongue over the soles, savoring his taste and Stiles’ scent. He looked down at Stiles, who was giggling. Derek smiled, and chuckled. Did people do that? Laugh during sex? Or was everything so serious? Did Stiles ever smile during sex? Derek never knew because of the dark, and now, now Stiles smiling during sex became Derek’s kink. He just developed it, right there on the spot. Who fucking knew? 

Stiles watched with a jolt of joy in his heart as Derek discovered himself. Saw himself, hopefully, as Stiles saw him. A young Alpha, with a bright future, one that Stiles hoped included him. Reaching up, he touched the scar on his shoulder. A promise. 

Stiles needed Derek inside of him now and told the young Alpha so. Stiles watched as Derek kissed his feet one last time before placing them on the mattress and climbing on op of him. Stiles kissed Derek tasting the smokey sweet flavor of precome on his mate’s lips. Stiles watched as Derek took Stiles’ long legs, placing one over each shoulder, the fur on Stiles’ legs contrasting with the smoothness of Derek’s chest. It had been done so often in the dark, that Stiles never knew how erotic it looked in the light of day.

Stiles watched Derek grip his cock, and graze the tip against Stiles’ pink wrinkled pucker, the hole twitching as it opened for him. Derek pressed his cock head in and began to glide inside. 

Wolves are tactile creatures. Touch, sound, scent, taste, all of these deemed important. Derek had long ignored sight, because so much of what he saw on himself he didn’t like. Unfortunately, he’d been robbed of sights like Stiles, gasping as he took Derek’s cock inside of himself. Again, Derek felt like he’d been robbed, and vowed to have sex with the lights on more often. Maybe all the time. There is something sexy to the darkness, when it’s all touch and scent, and taste and the sounds of Stiles’ mewling and squeaking out, calling softly for Derek to fuck him, to breed him, to put a pup inside of him. Stiles looked even more beautiful begging for it than he sounded, and Derek LOVED the way Stiles sounded, begging for it. 

Stiles on his back, Stiles on his knees, Stiles upside down while Derek stood on the mattress, pile driving into Stiles. Derek watched in awe as Stiles’ hole expanded and gaped as Derek pulled back and forth, in and out, watching in the mirror as Stiles rode him cowboy style, then as Derek felt his cock began to swell Stiles stopped, switching to reverse cowboy, just so he could watch Derek’s knot pop in the afternoon light. 

This put Stiles’ back into Derek’s view. This was fine with Derek, because this was where Derek had problems with his looks the most. As Stiles slammed himself up and down on Derek’s dick, watching as Derek’s cock slid in and out of his hole, Derek tried to keep his shift under control. He COULD do it, but when he had sex with Stiles, that was harder. Derek even delivered his mating bite in the dark. 

“Please, let me see you.” Stiles had begged then in the pitch black darkness, to Derek’s decline. “No… I’m… I’m hideous…” 

“You could never be that, to me, Derek Hale.” Stiles told him, and Derek squinted his eyes shut, because then he still didn't believe it at the time.

Derek traced the beauty marks on Stiles’ back, again marveling at the universe there. He stroked and traced, horrified as he popped his claws. It was getting close. 

“Stiles…” Derek gasped as he felt everything start to swell. He covered his face with his hands. 

“No.” Stiles gasped. “Don’t stop.” Stiles clenched, and reached back. “Der, be here, with me now.” 

Derek shook his head. “Please," Stiles begged. Derek peeked through his fingers, Stiles was rocking his hips, grinding into Derek’s pelvis. “I want to see. I love you.” Stiles stated, plainly. “All of you” 

Derek felt Stiles reach back, pulling a hand away, as Stiles pulled back, so he could see the mirror, and watch Derek’s cock plunge in and out of his slack, worn hole. 

“Here, Alpha.” Stiles took Derek’s hand, now covered in fur, and clawed, placing it on Stiles’ lower belly. “Here, Derek. That’s where I want you to pup me.” Stiles rubbed his belly with Derek’s palm, listening to Derek growl in lust. 

Stiles could feel Derek thickening, the familiar welcome burn of the knot Stiles loved so starting to stretch him open. Yes, right there, Stiles thought as he watched the base of Derek’s cock thicken in the mirror. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Stiles chanted as he watched Derek’s cock shove in and out, the base now very thick, and just above it, the swell, that glorious swell that meant Stiles was going to get knocked up (oh if only, Stiles said in his head) with a litter of pups. 

Derek let his hands grip Stiles’ waist, claws digging into the flesh, as he felt his knot begin to pop. Derek felt his snout broaden, his eyebrows disappearing. No, no, no, no… Derek thought as he shifted, his knot now exploding on his cock, and the yelping squeals of Stiles as it pushed all the way inside, locking itself into Stiles’ inner sphincter. 

What felt like a quart of come spurted from Derek’s cock. Stiles would bet it was more. Stiles watched incredulously as Derek’s cock swelled, inflating like a balloon, before the knot shoved in, and locked into place. Derek’s taint swelled up, sticking out almost an inch from his body, as he pumped a half gallon of cum into Stiles. Watching with wonder, Stiles counted the pulses as Derek shot. He lost count somewhere at 15, and felt himself drop a bit, Derek’s hands coming across Sties’ front. Furry, clawed hands stroked the swollen paunch of Stiles’ belly. 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Stiles sighed. He looked over at the mirror, taking in the sight of him impaled, and of Derek’s wolfed out features. He turned his head. “You know, I think you’re absolutely beautiful like that.” Stiles offered. “Please, never hide that again from me. I love you, just as you love me.” 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close in, chest to back. 

They lay there in the light of the afternoon, seeing each other in the mirrors, through each other’s eyes


	16. Let's Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale suits up for the adventure of his life, with help from costumer "Styles" Stilinski.
> 
> Of course, Derek learns that despite being a Man of Steel, he hasn't always had a heart of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has less smut, and it's all near the end, but I loved the set up so much, I couldn't skip it.
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Actor! Derek Hale  
> *Costumer! Stiles (Styles) Stilinski  
> *Kinda Dub Con, maybe?  
> *Musk/Sweat Kink  
> *Muscle/Body Worship  
> *Spanking  
> *Rimming

Derek Hale was on cloud nine.

He had beaten out numerous actors vying for the iconic role of “Superman” on a new series that was being shown on a new streaming network. Derek had auditioned, tested, and read, first for the casting, then for the producers, then with other actresses playing Lois Lane for chemistry reads. A vibrant, talented actor, Lydia Martin, had been cast. She was as vibrant and brilliant as her flame red hair, and they clicked instantly. 

After the contracts were signed, and all the dust had settled, Derek was on his way to costume design, to meet with the Head of Wardrobe and Costuming, "Styles". He was excited, as he would be fitted with his Super suit, something he had dreamed of wearing since he was a tot. 

Approaching the building, Derek felt himself began to get giddy and sweat nervously. He got in the elevator and headed for the third floor. 

The costume department was a flurry of activity. Derek passed many costumers in the workshop, carrying and cutting bolts of fabric, wheeling carts of shoes and accessories. On easels, there were numerous costume sketches set up, and several people worked together, making things happen. The energy was electric, contagious. He was practically in flight as the approached the rear, where the designer stood with a larger man in front of a mirror. 

The designer was a slight looking, younger man, wearing layers of vibrant colors. He wore a beanie over his unkempt hair even if was a little warm for one, and as Derek looked closer, he could see pins and clips inside of the material. A small pincushion was on his wrist, held by an elastic strap, and two different measuring tapes draped around his long neck. Derek noted a couple of beauty marks on that neck, as well as a couple on the cheek that was facing him. The designer wore thick rimmed eyeglasses, glossy black, and quite a contrasting statement piece on his pale, flushed face.

“Yes, absolutely.” The designer said, measuring the man’s torso, stomach and waist. 

“Just… please, no stripes.” The larger man said, quietly. 

The designer smiled at the larger man. “Trust me. I’m going to make you look like the best you, that you’ve ever seen.” He patted the man’s shoulder confidently, giving it a squeeze, as he smiled at him in the mirror’s reflection. 

Derek had to smile at the musical way the man talked. The larger man smiled at the designer. “Thank you.” 

Stepping away from the mirror, the larger man thanked the designer. They made small talk, and with a warm pat on the man’s back, they parted. The big guy passed Derek in the hall. 

“Wow, you’re Derek Hale!” The guy said, extending his hand. “I’m Hoss Elliott, I’m playing your dad on the show.” 

“So great to meet you!” Derek said shaking the man’s hand. 

They made small talk, before Derek excused himself, and headed to the designer, who was jotting notes down on a pad, and pinning fabric swatches to a book. Derek could see a note scribbled on the top. “Avoid stripes per request.” 

“Hello.” Derek said, causing the designer to look up, a colored pencil in one mouth, and glasses starting to slide down his nose. 

“Hi!” He chirped catching the pencil from his mouth before it hit the floor. “Derek Hale, I presume?” 

Derek nodded extending his hand. “Here for my three o’clock appointment.” 

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, hard of webdrode”. Stiles said looking Derek over. “I mean, head. Head of Wardrobe.” Derek let Stiles hand go, and wasn’t sure if he had stroked Stiles’ hand, or vice versa, as they did. He did notice that Stiles looked at him, expectantly, making Derek nervous.

“Okay.” Stiles said, “Let’s uhhh… get started.” 

Stiles pulled out a blue and red book and took out a Polaroid camera. “Can I have you stand there?” Stiles pointed at a white background, and Derek stood in front of it and smiled as Stiles pointed the camera at him. A flash clicked, then Stiles had Derek turn around, getting him on all sides. 

Pulling the photos out, Stiles set them in the book and pulled out a pencil. 

“Measurements?” Stiles asked, and scribbled down what Derek told him, before taking out his measuring tape. 

Derek watched the man as he worked, writing and notating everything. There was a moment where Derek felt himself flush as Stiles measured Derek’s sides. He thought he saw Stiles’ nostrils flare when Stiles held the tape up to Derek’s armpit, before writing down a measurement. 

Later, when Stiles was down at Derek’s feet, he noted it again, and Derek felt a little self-conscious then nervous as Stiles measured his inseam, hand brushing a little to close to Derek’s Daily Planets, yet, somehow, not close enough for Derek who suddenly wanted…

“So. Professional, anatomic question for male fittings.” Stiles said, “What side do you, umm.. put it when you dress?” 

Derek raised his brows in curiosity. 

“Your, umm…” Stiles bit his lip nervously, Derek noting how reddened and perfect the cupid’s bow of Stiles’ mouth, as he looked up at Derek. Stiles’ eyes flicked to Derek’s crotch then back up. “You know, your, uhhh, kryptonite.” 

“Oh!” Derek flushed. “Oh. That’s… why?” 

Stiles flushed redder. “In tailoring, we need to know so when we create your clothes, we can leave room for uhh… your hang.” Stiles is a full red now. 

“Ah.” Derek said. “Well, it’s all, uh, to the left.” 

Stiles nodded and made a note in his book. “Thank you.” 

“Now, what about the suit?” Derek asked. He felt less shy now. Seeing how uncomfortable Stiles had gotten had actually put Derek at ease. 

“Yes!” Stiles said, still cherry cheeked, as he pushed his glasses up his nose, then opened his book, leaning over the table. Derek leaned over Stiles’ shoulder and took in the design. 

“Nice.” Derek muttered, his lips close to Stiles’ ear. 

At this closeness, Derek was able to smell the scent of Stiles himself, and it made Derek feel warm and fluttery inside. 

“Yes.” Stiles squeaked out. “Uh, let me um, get that. For you. The prototype. Suit. Thing.” Stiles gestured, his hands waving and fluttering as he pointed to an area behind himself. 

Derek watched as Stiles walked away, finding himself very interested in the pert little butt packed in those designer pants.

Stiles returned, carrying a large piece of fabric, and a much, much smaller one. 

“Okay.” Stiles said holding up a small red piece of fabric. “Because the suit is literally skin tight, and because it’s design is specialty, this,” Stiles held out the fabric, “is going to have to be worn under this.” Stiles said, holding up the suit. 

Derek held up what appeared to be the world’s tiniest G-String. 

“Don’t worry.” Stiles said, “It’s…. very stretchy.” He handed the material to Derek. “There’s a changing room here, behind you.” Stiles gestured to a large booth, big enough to fit six people, with a large curtain, and a door. 

Derek took the outfit and underwear and headed to the booth, while Stiles turned around, and made some notes in his red and blue book. 

Pulling the curtain closed, Derek stepped out of his shoes, then pulled off his shirts, then unbuckled his pants. Shucking them off with his underwear, Derek stood naked in the mirror, admiring his body. 

Years of healthy eating and hard work had helped him build one of the best bodies on television. He spent three years on a show, “Wolf Pack”, where he spent 90% of his time half naked as an Alpha wolf. Plus, Derek just enjoyed an active life, hiking, biking, swimming, playing basketball. 

Derek flexed his muscles, showing off his cannonball biceps, and boulder-like shoulders. The musky scent of his pits wafted up, tingling his nose. He flexed his feet and stretched out his toes. The day had been very warm, and Derek had worked himself up a good stink. 

Opening up the red thong, he looked at it skeptically. Stiles said it stretched, but… 

Derek slipped inside of the red material and pulled it up his furry legs. The thong went up his ass, between the cheeks Derek spent a few hours a week sculpting. The string was a little uncomfortable, but Derek pushed through. The pouch stretched out, and here’s where Derek encountered his first problem. Derek Hale had Alpha Balls. Trademark pending. Derek had a good sized cock, but he also had large, hairy, pendulous nuts. Picture the clapper on a gigantic bell. Now picture two of them side by side. There you go.

Struggling to fit everything inside, Derek managed to get his mischief managed by tucking his cock under his balls, and managing to squeeze everything in the pouch, which still bulged out, the material a half inch from his body. It would have to do. 

The second issue was that the suit was difficult to get into to, but Derek had already worked up a sweat trying to get his junk into this slingshot, so he called out. 

“Stiles? Little help here?” 

Derek waited for a few seconds, then opened the curtain. “Stiles?” 

Looking around, Derek called out. “STILES!” 

Skidding into the room, Stiles almost tripped, then froze, just froze at the sight of Derek in a little red thong that was filled to beyond capacity and a super suit prototype covering him to his knees, the rest puddled on the floor. 

“Holy… jeez…” 

“Can you help me get in this?” Derek said, tugging on the suit. 

Stiles looked like a deer in the proverbial headlights and his mouth was working but nothing was coming out. Derek shook his head incredulously and asked: “Please?” 

Stiles’ found his feet underneath him, and stumbled toward Derek, his eyes on the maxed out thong. 

“I guess uh, we’ll have to get you a… much bigger one of those.” Stiles gestured both trying to avoid looking at it, and failing miserably. 

Derek smirked. “Yeah, any chance on shorts?” 

Stiles shook his head. “Not the way the suit is designed.”

“This thong is making me work.” Derek said, turning around and showing off his ass. Derek watched in the mirror as Stiles leaned in a tiny bit, staring at Derek’s huge ass. 

“It’s a thong.” Stiles said, flushing red. “Just, relax. Accept the string. You’ll get used to the…. string.”

Stiles licked his lips and Derek watched as Stiles’ nose flared again, and the lanky designer breathed in deeply. Stiles took the legs of the suit and re-situated them, adjusting the feet and then gently guiding it up Derek’s legs, pausing again to subtly smell Derek’s sweaty ass, and moving it up. 

Derek watched amused as Stiles worked. He was used to guys wanting him, he let very few have him, but this one. This one was just the level of fucked up over him that Derek liked. 

Stiles worked the uniform over Derek’s waist, carefully avoiding touching Derek’s bulge. When he got to the chest, Stiles pulled a little harder, and made it up to the chest, Derek’s huge muscle tits not letting the fabric go any higher. 

Stiles swallowed thickly. “Oh. My. Wasn’t counting on that.” 

“On what?” Derek said, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Stiles, using his best stern face. Stiles flushed. “Well, when I designed this one, it was meant to fit someone your height, but I hadn’t counted on there being so much… uh…” Stiles gestured to Derek’s front and back. “Muscle. You’ve got way more muscle than I could have…” Stiles gestured then rubbed his neck, unable to tear his eyes from Derek’s chest. 

Derek flexed his chest, making his pecs dance up and down. Stiles looked like he might cum in his pants, right on the spot. 

“Should I come back then?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded wordlessly. 

“Next week?” Stiles asked. “I can fit you in for a morning fitting if you can make it.” 

Sure, Derek nodded, pulling off the suit. It was so tight, when Derek pulled it down his hips, he took the thong with it, his cock and balls exploding forth from the fabric. Stiles let out an audible squeak, and Derek could swear the front of Stiles’ pants twitched. Derek finished pulling off the outfit before handing it to Stiles. Derek closed the curtain between them, smiling as he got dressed in private. 

The week went by very quickly, with production meets, getting to know costars, and their first table read, which Stiles was also a part of, albeit in the back of everything, making notes. Derek noticed that Stiles was doing his damnedest not to look at him, but every now and then, he caught the costumer’s eyes, and winked at him in a friendly manner. Stiles huffed and looked away every time.

Derek’s next fitting came, and Stiles had everything ready. This was a more professional Stiles, and Derek was both impressed, and a little disappointed that he wasn’t getting the rise out of Stiles that he had last time, but Derek was impressed by the suit upgrade. 

The pouch of the thong had been reinforced and expanded. The thong string was softer and more comfortable. Derek’s entire junk was as snug as a hand in a glove. The suit was still a bitch to get into, but Derek was able to get into most of it unassisted. 

Opening the curtain, he didn’t see Stiles again. He turned to the mirror and noticed how well the uniform hugged his entire body. Turning around, he peeked over his shoulder, stunned at how amazing his big ass looked in the fabric. There was an unsightly bulge at his wrist, and he pulled up the suit at the wrist, listening as some of the stitches broke. He hissed through his teeth, and took off his watch, setting it next to the mirror. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Derek spun around to see Stiles standing there, a large piece of red fabric in his hand. 

“Yes.” Derek looked at the fabric. “Is that my…?” 

“Well,” Stiles shrugged. What is Superman without his cape?”

After fitting the cape to the neckline on the back of the costume, Stiles had Derek stand up on a platform, which elevated Derek, and let Stiles work more comfortably around him. 

Stiles cleared his throat. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then shook his head. 

“This looks amazing, Stiles.” Derek said, softly, as Stiles pinned the cape, marking the measurements with a pen on the fabric. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. “The measurements are key. I also used a different fabric for the suit, and for your…” Stiles gestured to the bulge in front of the suit. 

Stiles blinked. “I… Derek, I’m sorry about last time.” Stiles cheeks were red again. 

Derek shrugged, and shook his head. “No worries.” He said, softly. Stiles looked like he both wanted to say something, and desperately keep his mouth shut. 

Instead, Stiles looked at the floor, tugging the hem of the cape. 

“I should have this ready by Friday afternoon.” Stiles said, standing up. “Can you make it that day?” 

Derek nodded. “We are doing a Q and A for a website that afternoon. Can I come by after?” 

“Sure.” Stiles said. “I’ll be here working.” 

Derek ran from the studio where the Q and A had been held. It ran over by three hours, and he was sure Stiles was gone, but he wanted to at least check. Derek ran like he was racing the devil, running from one end of the lot a few miles to the costume building. He was grateful he kept his cardio up, and even though he was drenched in sweat, he was hardly winded. Looking up at the third floor of the costume department, Derek saw that all the lights were off, except one in the corner, where he was sure Stiles’ office was, and Derek didn’t stop running until he made it to the elevator.

Quietly moving into the workroom, Derek could see Stiles’ workshop lights still on. With the numerous mannequins and fitting doubles on the floor, Derek felt like he was on the set of a horror movie, just waiting for a killer to pop out from behind one. Putting it out of his mind, Derek could hear Stiles talking to someone. 

“Well, I think it’s great you’ve joined us all here at the Daily Planet, Clark.” 

Derek eased forward, carefully peeking from around a fabric covered wall. 

“Olsen, Jimmy Olsen. And I didn’t mean to say that in a ‘Bond, James Bond’, kind of way.” 

Derek grinned. Stiles was dressed in a shirt and tie, sweater vest, and slacks. His beanie was gone, and his hair combed. Stiles batted his eyes flirtatiously behind his glasses. He looked adorable, and Derek began to wonder where someone like Stiles had been all his life. What a cutie, a hottie, and a snack, all rolled into one. Derek wondered if he should even try shooting his shot. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, and Stiles spun around, wide eyed. “Derek!”

Stiles looked like an animal ready to run. Then he composed himself. 

“Hello. Derek.” He took a breath. “I wasn’t expecting you this late. I thought you’d forgot.” 

“Yeah.” Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck. He could smell his own musky body from running and saw Stiles’ eyes dart to his armpit, where Derek had noticed a sweat stain spreading, wet and dark on the fabric. 

“The Q and A ran long. I… I’m so sorry. I know how valuable your time is, I’m sorry to have made you wait.” 

Stiles nodded. “It’s… It’s fine. I still got work done.” He pulled a checkered book and scribbled something, as he said, “I was able to finish the Jimmy Olsen costumes…” 

Derek looked at the book and noticed the Olsen sketch was what Stiles actually had on, and it made Derek grin, a warm feeling in his insides. Derek noticed a pile of fabric on top of Stiles’ worktable. “Is that me?” He pointed. 

“Yes.” Stiles said, picking it up and handing it to Derek without looking at the man. “Go ahead and see if this works for you.” 

Derek disappeared into the changing room and stripped down, before putting the suit on. This suit was fucking perfection. There was a bit of a pattern on the fabric. A contrasting darker blue that sat over the traditional blue of the costume. The detail seemed to be so small, but made the suit look textured and unique, something Derek had never seen, or attempted on Superman before. The vibrant red cape’s weight was damn near comforting. The material lacked the traditional yellow symbol associated with the Man of Steel, but looked stunning all the same. The length was perfect and hung evenly. Derek ran his fingers through his hair, trying to recreate the famous Superman pompadour. 

“Try these.” Stiles said, as Derek looked at himself in the mirror. “I just finished them today.” 

Derek looked down at the red boots to complete his look. Stiles knelt in front of Derek, helping him put them on, smoothing them up the man’s legs, tapping them to make sure they fit perfectly. 

Derek turned to the mirror and caught his breath. 

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked.

“Yes.” Derek rasped, tears in his eyes. “I just…” Derek wiped his eyes. “I’ve dreamed about this since I was a kid.” 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I know.” 

Stiles turned and walked away. Derek looked at him. “What do you mean, you know?” 

Pulling his glasses off, Stiles rubbed his eyes. 

“When I was in first grade, you were in fourth grade, and you were always playing Superman. I always wanted to play with you, but you and your friends used to call me a sissy and make fun of me. You didn’t stop until I left you alone. I was usually crying, which didn’t help my case any.” 

Derek couldn’t even remember that far back. 

“When I was in junior high, my first day there, I wore a Lady Gaga shirt cause she was my favorite, and your group of friends basically called me shit all day, until eventually it felt like the entire school was mocking me. I never wore that shirt again. Threw it away the minute I got home.”

Derek felt his stomach lurch a bit. 

“When I was a freshman in high school, I thought it would get better. And it did, kind of, since you hardly talked to me, so you never really called me anything. You sat behind me in history, and never had a pen, and would always ask me for mine. At the end of the year, I asked you to sign my yearbook before you graduated, and you just wrote, “Thanks dude.” Didn’t even sign your name.

Derek felt himself go light headed, as Stiles removed his glasses. Derek tried hard to picture that kid he used to ignore. He couldn't. 

“Back then, I went by Mickey, since no one could pronounce my given name.” 

Derek blinked. 

“I took up the name Stiles, my sophomore year, because I finally got out of my own fucking head and stopped lusting after assholes like you and started focusing on me, and what I wanted out of life.” 

Derek shook his head. “Stiles.” He looked down. “I am so… so sorry.” 

Stiles shrugged. “Whatever." Stiles moved his hands as if he was waving away smoke. "The suit fits well. Looks exactly as it should on you.” 

Derek nodded, feeling incredibly guilty. 

“Stiles. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize for… if I hurt you, or shamed you, or…” 

“If?” Stiles snapped back, he walked up to Derek pointing. “Do you know how bad you made me feel? All I wanted was to…” Stiles paused and bit his lip, breathing through his nose, angrily. 

Derek felt overwhelmed, and dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, looking up at him, earnestly. 

“I will literally do anything, anything, to make this up to you.” 

“Whatever, it’s fine. Just…” Stiles shook his head, tears dripping from his eyelashes. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, refusing to let him turn away. 

Stiles gasped and shuddered as he felt the heat in Derek’s hand. He looked down at the hunk at his feet. “You have no idea, how many years I wished for a moment like this, for so many years.” Stiles wiped his eyes. “And I… I just don’t…” 

Derek rose, still holding Stiles’ hand. “You can hit me if you want, I don’t mind.” 

Stiles let out a huff that sounded like a laugh and wiped his eyes. “Dumbass.” 

“I’m sorry.” Derek said, leaning into Stiles, putting his arms around the slight designer. Derek was shocked to feel there was actually well formed, lean muscles underneath all that clothing. 

“All I ever wanted…” Stiles sniffled, “Was just to be near you, in your orbit.” Derek smiled as he felt Stiles’ arms finally close around him. Derek let his hands rub Stiles’ back, looking down over Stiles’ shoulder, looking down at the sketchbooks. 

“I didn’t need to be a superhero. I would have been happy, just being a sidekick. When you would come to school, wearing a Superman shirt, all I wanted was to just…” 

Derek slowly pulled away, looking at Stiles, using his cape to dry Stiles’ eyes. 

“Jimmy Olsen, you really are something amazing” 

Stiles paused blinking. 

“You’re very clever, you know,” Derek smiled at him, “saving me the way that you did.” 

Stiles shook his head, before tilting it quizzically. “What… what did I….” 

“Now, don’t be coy.” Derek said, slipping into the tone and phrasing he had developed on the table read for Superman. Derek immediately thought of a scene between he and Lois and changed the pronouns.

“You’re a brave man, risking your own life to save mine. That is bravery above even me.” 

Derek brushed Stiles’ cheek with his thumb, the apple reddening as Derek touched him. Stiles seemed to finally pick up on what Derek was doing. 

“I… I didn’t do anything. I just…”

“You did.” Derek looked around, and noticed some of the industrial fans near the closed windows. They were off now. “So, we’re not going to climb out of this canyon too easily. Let me show you a shortcut.” 

Derek walked over and turned the fans on to high. Great gusts of air blew through the room, and Derek walked over to Stiles, and picked him up like he weighed nothing. Stiles yelped, then clung to Derek as he got picked up in a basket carry, then tighter as Derek jumped onto the measuring platform with him. 

Stiles caught sight of them in the mirror and his heart fluttered. Derek in the uniform was breathtaking. The breeze of the fan caught Derek’s cape, making it wave and flap, while he held Stiles. Keeping Stiles close to him, Derek raised one arm to the ceiling in a classic Superman pose. 

“Superman, please don’t drop me.” Stiles tucked his head into Derek’s neck.

“Never.” Derek squeezed Stiles tighter, then carried Stiles off the platform carrying him around the floor, while passing by the fans to turn them off, before carrying Stiles to the middle of the room. 

“There.” Derek said, setting Stiles down. “Back on terra firma.” 

Stiles looked up at Derek, the light from the room dancing in his eyes. “Thank you, Superman.” 

Derek looked down at Stiles. “Jimmy. Would you mind…? Can… can I?” Derek brought his hand to Stiles’ cheek stroking it warmly, before leaning down.

“Yes.” Stiles whispered as he closed his eyes and felt Derek’s lips brush his face. Derek kissed Stiles, and felt himself melt at the softness of Stiles’ lips, the passion with which Stiles kissed back, the scent of Stiles, all clove and musk and a sweetness that was sharp, almost like black licorice. Stiles pulled off his glasses, and Derek kissed down to Stiles' neck. He nipped on some of the rose milk flesh and licked up across Stiles' chin. 

"Oh Superman." Stiles gasped. "Please..." 

"Anything." Derek growled. "Anything you want, Jimmy. Only what you want." 

Stiles gripped Derek by the head. "I want you. I want to be in control of you. I want you to serve me." 

Derek nodded. "Yes Sir." Stiles moved his hands all over the suit, feeling Derek's muscles. "I want this off." Stiles said, pulling at the fabric, and removing it from Derek's torso, peeling it to his waist. 

"Holy FUCK." Stiles growled as he slammed his face into Derek's sweaty pecs, rubbing his face back and forth, motorboating them. Derek pressed his pecs together, and Stiles pushed his face in deeper. "Fuck." Stiles gasped, coming up for air, and kissing Derek again, moving his hands down to tug at Derek's nipples, causing Derek to moan into Stiles mouth. Stiles moved back down, taking one of the thickened buds into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his teeth. Derek moaned again, as Stiles hands moved all over Derek's muscular body. 

"Flex for me." Stiles moaned, licking up Derek's ribs. Derek pulled both arms up, flexing hard, elbows to the ceiling. Stiles licked up the sweaty trail until he was face first in Derek's furry pits. Stiles pigged out on Derek's musky stink. He was in heaven. 

Stiles cleaned Derek's left then right pit, then pulled the suit down lower, freeing Derek's ass and bulge. Stiles buried his nose in the sweaty pouch, licking and gently chewing through the material. Derek leaned forward, his hands on Stiles' worktable. "Sti....Jimmy.... please...." 

Stiles grinned, looking up at Derek. "Not so strong now, are you, Superman?" Stiles moved and bit Derek's perfect bubble of an ass. Derek yelped. "Jimmy!" 

Biting his lip in a sexual grin, Stiles looked up and slapped Derek's ass hard, watching the hairy flesh jiggle as he did so. 

"Jimmy!" Derek yelped, "Please... " 

"You've been a bad Superhero." Stiles grinned, now spanking Derek hard. He grinned at the red handprints blooming all over Derek's backside. "You need to be punished." 

Derek sniffled. "I... I do.... I do need to be punished..." 

Stiles continued to wail away on Derek's ass, slowing to rub Derek's ass between swats. "So pretty, Super slut..." 

Derek nodded. "Please... Jimmy.... I need... " 

"What?" Stiles growled, aiming a hard slap to the meat of Derek's left ass cheek. "What, slut?" 

Derek arches his back, and Stiles grins as he sees the cheeks separate. Coincidentally, Stiles needs that too." 

Derek is laying on the floor, Stiles is kneeling over him, his ass smothering Derek's face. Derek had spent a lot of time admiring Stiles' ass so the idea that he's going to get to eat it makes him incredibly happy. Stiles grinds and rolls his hips grinding into Derek's mouth. Stiles pulls Derek's legs up, admiring the man's reddened ass, and buries his face into the musky trench, seeking out Derek's asshole with his tongue. The moment he connects, he is in his happy place, and eats Derek's hole like a starving man. 

Derek whimpers as Stiles eats him. Derek loves to eat an ass, but loves it more when he's eaten, and Stiles feels like he's a fucking pro. Derek grips an asscheek in each hand. He squeezes, and Stiles moans, and that makes Derek feel happy. He's got years of making up to do, and all he wants is to make Stiles happy. 

Stiles is trying to desperately not fall in love with Derek's tongue, just like he's trying to not fall in love with Derek's pits, chest, ass, or... well... Derek. As it is, he is being INCREDIBLY unprofessional, unable to keep his tongue from digging into Derek's smoking hot asshole. 

Stiles pulls away, and gets behind Derek, lifting the man's legs over his smooth shoulders. 

Derek quirks a brow. "How do you know I'm not a top?" 

Stiles grins kissing each of Derek's sweaty feet. 

"Rule one baby," Stiles quipped, "Man of Steel, heels of helium." 

Derek grinned and sighed as Stiles sank into him. 

"Right you are, Jimmy, my boy. Right you are." 

Lucky for them, the show ran long enough for Derek to make good on his wish to make it up to Stiles, and then some. 


	17. Lending A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lazy Sunday afternoon, Stiles is trying to talk to his Dad on the phone, but it’s Derek’s fingers that are doing the walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely dated myself with that walking reference, but I couldn't not make it. Anyways, a short but sweet smut. Proceed with caution, but please proceed.
> 
> *Scent/Musk Kink  
> *Cockwarming  
> *Fingering  
> *Fisting  
> *Kinda Exhibitionism? The debate rages on...

Stiles picked up the phone on the first ring.

“Hi Dad! Everything okay?” Stiles asked. Of course, everything was okay, his dad replied, and began to talk to Stiles about all the things he had been doing to the house. Little improvements being made, and his father’s newfound appreciation and love for rose gardening.

Meanwhile, Stiles was laying in bed, naked as a jaybird, reeking of sweat, sex, and dried cum from last night's hours long sexfest. It was still the afternoon, but he was only just getting up. 

“Uh huh. Oh that’s great! I bet those are beautiful.” Stiles said, turning over on his stomach and looking up at his sex god of a husband, Derek. The man came in from the bathroom, naked and musky, huge dick swinging limply between his legs (for now), with a naughty gleam in his eye. Stiles knew that Derek could hear John Stilinski through the phone, and shot him a "down, boy" look. Not a look he gave often, but it melted as Derek approached. Stiles regarded Derek’s naked form as the man crawled onto the bed, luxuriating in the sex scented sheets, and running his hands up Stiles' long, pale, hair covered legs. Stiles shook his head and mouthed out “No!” to Derek even as the man pulled Stiles’ soft cock into his warm mouth, doing nothing more than holding it there. 

“Ah…. Uh huh…” Stiles said as his father went on about trying out a new soil feed for the grass. 

Derek quietly worked Stiles’ cock in the confines of his mouth, using only his tongue to press against the thick tube as it grew down his throat. Using one of his hands, Derek ran a finger through Stiles’ ass crack, feeling a dribble of cum leak out of Stiles’ well used hole. 

“Yeah…” Stiles exhaled into the phone. “I could see… that… how it could help…” 

Derek grinned around Stiles’ cock, and pressed the pad of his thumb on Stiles’ hole, leaking out the load Derek had put in there sometime early this Sunday morning. They had woken up (barely), and Stiles decided that he needed Derek’s cock immediately, (fair, Derek thought, it’s a great fucking cock) and Stiles rode the man until he left a sea of swimmers inside Stiles’ bay. 

“Oh, really?” Stiles said, as John was now going on about how the neighbor, Mrs. O’Brien and he had been trading roses out his garden for fresh vegetables from hers. “That’s so… so good…” Stiles sighed as he felt Derek’s fingers manipulate his hole. Stiles loved having his hole touched and played with, and Derek definitely loved Stiles’ hole. 

Derek teased Stiles’ rim, smearing slick sperm all over it, before wiggling this thumb inside. He could hear, but not see, Stiles breathing start to shudder. Derek kept Stiles in his throat, breathing through his nose, inhaling the musky aroma of dried cum and sweat from Stiles’ bushy pubes. It was better than cologne to Derek. 

Once Derek’s thumb had loosened Stiles’ hole, Derek switched to his fuck finger, that glorious digit that lets a bad driver know they are in fact a bad driver, and here is visual representation to prove that fact, thank you. Stiles bucked his hips back gently, a strangled, “Uh huh,” coming out of him as he continued to listen to John talk about trying to bake his own bread. 

Derek rubbed the hot, slick insides of Stiles’ walls, pausing only when the finger grazed that hard little gland inside of Stiles. Should he? With Stiles on the phone with his dad? No… that would be terrible. So yeah, Derek pressed it. Luckily, it was at that moment that John had started talking about a fire that had broken out at the corner store, so Stiles’ strained, “Oh holy jeez!” was warranted, but completely unrelated to the news that the place had burned down quickly. “Oh!” Stiles said, before clapping his hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

Derek took that opportunity to add another finger to Stiles’ now loosened sphincter, this time the pointer. Derek scissored these together inside of Stiles, knowing at some point he was going to HAVE to respond to John, which he did with grunts and quick “Oh”s and “yeah”s, before Derek added a third finger into Stiles’ ring. “Are you kidding me?” Stiles gasped as John talked about catching his Deputy Jordan Parrish having an affair with a married man. John was only disappointed because he thought Jordan could do WAY better than a married man. 

Derek felt Stiles’ cock throbbing with each finger added, and decided to go for brokeback mountain, reaching under the bed for a tub of their favorite lube. Getting the lid off single handed (when I tell you they have had LOTS of practice), Derek scooped out a glob, and pulled his fingers out of Stiles, who sighed in relief, before saying “Oh, no, not that!” which luckily for him was the perfect response to John talking about needing to go to the dentist cause he likely needed a root canal. 

Smearing the grease all over Stiles, and his own fingers, Derek started back in with two, then three fingers, pushing as much grease as he could up inside before pulling them halfway out and adding his pinky. “Oh, you’re really not gonna do that, are you?” Stiles asked, both his dad, who was talking about the possibility of just not going to the dentist, and his man, who was now working Stiles’ rim with his knuckles. 

Stiles gasped as Derek’s knuckles breach him and bit his lip as Derek swiveled his hand, getting Stiles opened even more as he swiveled and pulled, swiveled and pulled, then pushed and swiveled, and pushed and swiveled. “Oh yeah, right there.” Stiles gasped as John excitedly told them about how the town was going to finally put in an In and Out burger franchise by the main freeway offramp. 

“Exciting, huh? I know you love In and Out.” John said, as Stiles turned red, shuddering, “Uhh huhh..” as he felt Derek’s thumb now snake it’s way inside of him. “Oh, I love it!” Stiles cried out. “You used to ask for it every week, and we’d have to drive out almost and hour to go get some.” John chuckled. “Oh, man. I bet you get it a lot more often out there?” 

Stiles felt his brain start to buzz as Derek’s bunched fingers now slid in and out of Stiles’ asshole. “Oh, I need it every day.” Stiles tried to keep his voice level. “I just love it so much.” 

Derek was near hysterics, his laughter causing this throat to spasm and stroke around Stiles’ dick in his mouth and throat (way to go Derek!), as Derek worked slowly and methodically to bust Stiles’ ass wide open with his whole hand. (Whole ass hand? Or Hole/Ass hand?) 

Stiles was practically coming undone at this point. He was sweaty and flushed, his body practically glowing as Derek worked until finally, he sank his wrist into Stiles. 

“Okay, son, I gotta run. I’m actually late to play handball with some of the guys on the force.” John said, by way of signing off. "You should really try it if you haven't. You get into handball?

Stiles held in a laugh, "No, but I know Derek sure as Hell does." 

John laughed. "That's great. Maybe he and I can play sometime!" Stiles almost hated himself for the visual he got in his head. No he's not telling you, but you probably already have it in your head.

"Maybe." Stiles exhaled, sharply. “Okay Dad, be careful, have fun.” 

“You too, son, don’t go too hard.” John said, a smile in his voice, as the line clicked off. 

Derek pulled Stiles out of his throat, and looked up, just in time to see Stiles hang up and slam the phone onto the bed. 

“Oh, you asshole!” Stiles half screamed, half moaned at the man fisting him. 

“No, you asshole.” Derek grinned, twisting his wrist and turning the screw. “This is what you get for blowing me under the desk while I was face timing with my mother the other day.” 

Stiles grinned. “That was great.” He chuckled, and then moaned as Derek made a fist inside of Stiles. 

“Oh holy shit!” Stiles gasped as Derek pulsed his fist, and began to move it back and forth. 

Stiles reached down and pulled his legs up, fully presenting himself to this Alpha man whom he loved so, watching him dominate that hole of his. 

“I’m just lucky my dad doesn’t have face time on his phone.” Stiles sighed, as Derek had him fully open now, greasing up the other hand, then using that on Stiles as well. 

Derek used eight fingers to open up Stiles, then alternated his fists, using one then the other, making Stiles feel like a punching bag, as his hard cock leaked all over his belly, a thread of precome pooled into a puddle beneath his pecs, matting his chest hair to his torso. 

“Oh, you’re the fucking best, Der.” Stiles cooed as he felt himself open to the level he loved. 

“Ah, I thought I was the worst?” Derek smiled, never pausing his hand motions. 

“Oh, you’re still the absolute fucking worst!” Stiles called out. “Now do that fucking thing I love.” 

Derek grinned down at Stiles as he stepped forward, his huge, hard cock leading him. He kept one hand inside of Stiles, and eased his dick inside, guiding his meat into his hand, and jacking off inside of Stiles’ guts, while he used that fingers of his other hand to tease and stroke Stiles’ taint, pressing roughly against it in the way Stiles had taught pleased him best. 

Stiles writhed on the bed, arms above his head, gripping the edge of the mattress as he watched Derek dominate his hole. 

“Ready for it, pup?” Derek asked, his cock going steely hard. 

“Do it, Sir!” Stiles called out, eyes squinted shut as he felt Derek’s warm cum flooding inside of him. Stiles’ own orgasm was always triggered by Derek's, and Stiles felt his own hot spurts raining down on his chest and face, his tongue flicking out to catch them as they landed. 

Derek carefully pulled out of Stiles, his fingers stroking around Stiles’ worn, abused hole, getting a glimpse of the damage he’d done. Stiles panted, coming down from the mind altering orgasm, as well as his body’s natural desire to return to form. 

“You really are the worst.” Stiles sighed, as Derek licked Stiles load up, and met him for a kiss.

“Yes.” Derek said, dribbling Stiles own cum into his mouth. “But, I’m the best at it.” 

Stiles smiled, nodding in agreement. "The very best."


	18. Good As Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club Alpha caters to rich Alphas with savage desires. Derek Hale has become a frequent visitor, even more so when one of his own kinks meets its match in a sexy young human, who is becoming Derek's own personal kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes pretty hard with the piss play in the second half, but the first half involves shower dancing, which I really love and consider part of water sports. If you want to avoid pee time, stop reading after Derek summons Stiles from out of the shower. 
> 
> *Rich Alpha Daddy Derek Hale  
> *Sexy Savvy Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski  
> *Power Dynamics  
> *Daddy/Boy Roles  
> *Consent Given/Implied Consent  
> *LOTS of Piss Play  
> *Like, a lot, especially in the last quarter  
> *Despite using the terms "kid" and "boy", Stiles is over the age of consent.

Derek Hale’s town car pulled up to the beige, non-descript building where three large security guards moved a large gate across a track, letting the luxury vehicle inside. Pulling into a special area, the driver parked, and a valet immediately opened Derek’s door. Dressed in crisp livery, the man bowed and ushered Derek out onto a plush carpet that led up to a door. 

“Good Evening Sir.” The valet greeted him, walking Derek up to the door, almost hidden in the concrete wall. If you looked for it, you would miss it, the pathway was so well blended into the surroundings. Following the red carpet down a hall, he stopped at a silver panel, and was met by another security guard, an infrared gun in his fist. 

Derek held up his right hand, and that guard scanned the palm. The gun carried all the information of Derek’s hand into a system. Another hidden door opened, and Derek stepped inside. 

Meeting Derek on the other side was a concierge, known only as Deucalion. The man had been with the company for a very long time. Ever since Derek’s first trip there years ago, when he was just a young man.   
“Master Hale. So pleased to see you again.” Deucalion bowed his head. He stretched out his hand, and Derek presented his membership card, which was scanned. 

“Thank you, Master Hale.” 

Derek watched as the light bar above the door across from him lit up, before pinging softly, and sliding open. 

“Enjoy your time with us, Sir.” 

Club Alpha was one of the most exclusive clubs any Alpha could belong to on the greater West Coast. It was invitation only, and one had to keep up with the whopping price tag. 

The main room was an enormous lounge, decorated in fine art, plush settees, leather armchairs, and two enormous fireplaces, which were currently not lit. A giant fountain was flowing nearest one of the paintings near another room off to the right. 

There were no windows in this club. The building was purposely oblique on the outside, so that anyone passing it would have no idea what was going on inside of it, ensuring privacy. A dozen armed guards on the ground level also ensured that. Can’t be too careful. 

Waitstaff walked the floor, trays of expensive wolf’s bane laced champagne on platters, along with platters of canapes. Derek ignored these, and headed over the entryway to the other room.

He had pleasure in mind today. 

Inside of the room Derek entered stood large booths, cloaked in heavy black curtains. Derek stepped into one of these, and put in the earpiece attached to a pad, and touched the screen. He pressed his thumb into another pad and the screen opened. 

“Good evening Master Hale.” The screen greeted him, while a voice repeated the same. 

“Please, let us know why you are here.”

Derek looked at the options on the screen. There were 25 different colors to choose from, and each color had a “light” and “dark” option, with the “light” meaning you were going to be the active partner, and “dark” meaning passive. Only one option had one solid color, and Derek had no intention of pressing that button. Not today, at least. 

Derek licked his lips, and hit the yellow square, on the light side. 

“Please, select your object.” 

A menu opened up, with options attached. There were 4 to choose from, “Sub-Alpha”, “Beta” “Omega”, and “Human”. 

Touching the “Human” tab, more options popped up, different genders, sexualities, orientations, presentations.

Derek already knew whom he was looking for, what he was here for, someone who already knew all of Derek's kinks.

And enjoyed them, possibly, more than Derek did.

Derek had to wait a half an hour while his scenario was constructed, so he had a few whiskeys, then drank several glasses of water. When they finally called Derek’s number, he boarded the elevator, and waved his member card to the scanner. The doors closed softly, and a quiet ping sounded, then the elevator whirred to life. 

As Derek descended, he watched as the numbers went down to “1”. There were 15 floors to the building, and he’d been to almost every floor. When he was younger, he had been more adventurous, and visited some of the upper floors. He’d had some incredibly debauched fun as a pup, but now, as an older, established Alpha, he’d found that his tastes, as well as his kinks were refined. 

The lower levels catered to some of these kinks, although Derek never visited the second floor. Some kinks were not his kink, and that was fine. He didn’t kinkshame and had very little respect for those who did. The elevator stopped at the first floor, and the doors opened to a long hallway. Several doors were placed yards apart. Derek turned left and found his door. It opened the moment he neared it, closing the second he crossed inside.

The room was simple, upon first glance. A leather lounge chair sat in the middle of the room, a side table next to it, with some bottles of water on top of the marble surface. An ashtray sat next to those, with a large, expensive black label cigar, unclipped and not yet lit. 

Derek sat on the chair, chugging first one, then a second of the one liter bottles of water, before opening a third. He clipped and lit the cigar, wrapping his lips around it, and listening to the crackle of the tobacco leaf as it burned. He exhaled the thick smoke, watching as it curled in the air. On Derek's right, a large pad was lit up, several buttons ready to be pushed to start his fantasy, so Derek punched the first one, settling back to enjoy the experience.

There was a very large pane of glass on the wall, almost floor to ceiling, at least 40 feet wide. It was elevated so that Derek was looking up at it, and he watched as colored lights turned on behind the glass, and a song that Derek had chosen, when he created a customized playlist setting up this scene upstairs. 

The lights behind the mirror intensified, showing a white, tiled room. There was a young man standing there, looking at what Derek suspected was a one way mirror on the other side of the glass. This seemed to be the case, as when most of these objects saw it, their first instinct was always to adjust their hair, a look, or something. 

This guy did the same, his dark shirt and pants looked great on his body. He was barefoot, and Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off the dude’s toes. The music began to play, and the dancer moved, slowly, sensually. His movements were sure, and flirtatious, but still a bit awkward and clumsy, which Derek found endearing. 

Moving his hips side to side the guy ran his hands over his neck, through his hair, before staring at the reflection again. Derek watched, aroused by the way the boy moved, his body lithe and spindly. He looked like he’d improved his moves, and Derek pictured the guy doing this in front of his bathroom mirror, prepping for an audience. Derek pressed a button, and the light colors changed, purple, then indigo, then red. The lighting added a tone of sexy mystery to the guy, who had switched tempos with the next song, and started lifting his shirt a tiny bit, showing off a thick stripe of fur, leading from his shallow navel, into the darkness of his pants, where Derek spied a hint of a jockstrap, just as he requested. 

Derek leaned back in his chair, gently groping his thickening cock through his suit pants. He tapped the cigar on the ashtray, and pressed another button. 

The ceiling inside the tile room exploded in a wash of water, the rainforest shower feature sending a spray cascading into the room. The guy threw back his head, shaking his now wet hair in the water, which was now soaking his clothes into the fine, muscled form. 

Normally, a white tee is requested, but Derek likes darker colors, especially on such fine, pale skin. He watched as the boy began to dance to the next song, the clothes making it a bit harder to do so, so the guy showed he was as smart as he was hot, and began to peel the sopping wet clothes off of his body. Derek practically drooled as the boy pulled his shirt off, exposing first his flat tummy, then his meaty pecs, capped with dusky pink nipples, and then his armpits, thick and furry. Pulling the shirt off entirely, the boy wound the shirt over his head, tipping it back as he wrung the shirt out over himself. 

Derek let his forefinger stroke the length of his shaft, watching as the guy unbuttoned his pants, getting them down his long legs, before stepping out of them. Derek eyed the full pouch of the now wet jock. Even more enticing was when the boy turned around, and showed off the pert, perky ass that was framed by the tight yellow straps of the jock. Derek spied a peek of fur as the boy bent over. 

Pressing his ass against the mirror, the boy moved back and forth, then moved his hands back to spread his cheeks, showing off his hairy little hole. Derek could practically feel himself going into shift. This little pup was going to fucking GET IT when Derek was ready. 

Moving around, the lanky, muscular guy pressed his hard, jock covered cock into the glass, loving down as he did, then up again, a soft, alluring look on his face. Derek knows what the kid is doing, and Derek wouldn’t have picked him again, if he didn’t know.

Derek pressed a green button, and a light flashed inside the shower. The boy looked up at it, then pressed his lips against the glass in a kiss. 

The lights in the shower dimmed, and Derek waited, chugging the last of the third bottle of water, and cracking another. 

Inside of his room, a door on the side opened. From the darkness inside walked the shower dancer, still wet, and reeking of desire. Normally, Derek could smell if someone was faking it, but this kid smelled like he was ready, and wanting this as much as Derek did.

Stopping in front of Derek, the boy kneeled. Reaching down, Derek stroked the boy’s cheek, allowing his thumb to graze the high cheekbones on him. The boy was sopping wet, his hair stringy with water and partially in his face. “So pretty.” Derek praised him, feeling warm as the boy kept his gaze, eyes starry. 

“Thank you, Alpha.” He responded. 

“What’s your name, pup?” 

“Stiles.” The boy responded. Derek found himself unable to hold back his claws, watching as one pressed into the boy’s cheek. The tip of one claw came very close to piercing a beauty mark on Stiles’ creamy cheek. 

“Are you my boy tonight?” Derek asked, his fangs starting to drop. 

“Yes Sir, Alpha.” Stiles nodded. “I’m here for anything you desire.” 

“Anything?” Derek asked. He knew that this kid signed up for exactly what Derek wanted, and knew exactly what to expect. Otherwise, Derek would have chosen someone else. 

Derek stepped back, Stiles waiting patiently on his knees, his yellow jockstrap tenting in front of him Derek could see a riot of pubes as the crept out of the sides of the pouch. 

Fishing his huge Alpha cock from his pants, Derek let his meat hang in front of Stiles’ face. The boy’s nostrils flared and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, Derek’s scent obviously affecting the boy’s barely refined human senses. Alphas had that effect on meager little humans like this. It’s why Derek always wanted one. This one looked like he might make a good pet. Derek briefly entertained the thought of putting a collar on this pup. He was eager, and cute. A good combo for a pet boy. 

Stiles was literally drooling now, looking at Derek’s cock. 

“Thirsty, aren’t we, huh boy?” Derek asked, lifting his heavy cock. Stroking it slowly, Derek watched Stiles as he talked. 

“So thirsty, Sir!” Stiles panted, licking his lips. “Please… Alpha… Need it… Need you…” 

Derek loved when they begged. 

Stiles tilted his head, easing toward Derek’s cock. Lips parted he batted his eyes at Derek. The Alpha smiled down at him, and opened his floodgates. 

The first blast of piss hit Stiles square in the mouth, to a delighted moan from Stiles who moved his head around, dousing himself in the pale gold jet arcing out from Derek’s soft, fat meaty cock. He hoped that Derek had some extra saved up for him. 

“Fuck yeah. Smell that? Smell me all over you? Show me how much you need this. Show me you love this Alpha piss all over you, pup.” 

Stiles immediately hardened in his yellow jock, and caught a dose of piss in his mouth, spraying it out into the air above him, misting himself with it. He raised his arms, taking Derek’s piss and rubbing it into his pits, his chest, he rubbed it into his face, before taking the last warm jets into his mouth, swallowing the golden offering and smiled up at Derek. 

“Thank you Alpha.” He smiled, grinning at him. “Can I have more, please?” Stiles batted his eyes again. 

“Sure thing baby.” Derek smiled, wagging his limp cock at Stiles. 

Stiles leaned forward, his tongue creeping out to snake into the hood of Derek’s foreskin. Stiles moaned as the taste of old piss and remnants of cum hit his tongue. Stiles took Derek’s cock in both hands and held it lovingly as he got it hard. 

“Someone’s a hungry pup, isn’t he?” Derek teased, feeling himself thicken inside of Stiles’ mouth. “That is one hot mouth you got there boy.” 

Stiles pulled off of Derek’s cock, one hand still stroking. “And it’s all yours, Alpha.” Stiles grinned. He watched as Derek stripped down, pulling off his clothes and laying them over the chair. Soon, a tall, muscled, hung Alpha stood before Stiles. 

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek’s feet. “My Alpha.” He whispered, reverently. 

“Ready to play, pup?” 

Derek loved fucking humans. The only drawback was that so few of them were into the level of stuff that Derek got into, like this, for example. The importance of the Alpha Club was to make sure that Alphas were able to scratch their itches, in every way possible. 

Stiles moaned as Derek slid inside his ass, all slick heat and Stiles’ mewling want. Derek licked a salty stripe up Stiles’ neck. Underneath the smell of his piss coating Stiles’ skin, came the boy’s intimate scent and Derek loved that meaty, sour stink that he only got with human males. 

“Want me to do it again, bitch?” Derek growled into Stiles neck, easing himself into semi-hardness. 

“Yes!” Stiles gasped. “I fucking want it so bad….” 

Stiles hadn’t even finished before he felt Derek unleashing another hot load of piss into his gut. Stiles laughed breathlessly as Derek moved up, knowing how much Stiles loved this part. Stiles placed his hands over his flat tummy and watched as he swelled from the inside, filling with piss. As Stiles ballooned out, the pressure on his own bladder increased, and he inadvertently pissed all over himself. 

“Good boy…” Derek growled, gripping Stiles’ softened cock and pointing it toward his mouth. Collecting a mouthful, he sprayed it out over Stiles in a fine mist and swallowed a bit. He loved the taste, and collected a bit more, before pulling out of Stiles’ and putting in two fingers. He watched as Stiles writhed on the floor, as Derek fucked Stiles with his fingers, making sure to nail the walnut sized gland inside of his little human plaything, knowing he’d hit it when Stiles’ eyes crossed, and he moaned wantonly. 

Derek continued to assault that little butt nut inside of Stiles, and watched as Stiles valiantly to hold it together, but Derek knew it was only a matter of time. He watched as Stiles eyes rolled back into his head, and Derek listened to the rapidly accelerating heartbeat knowing exactly when to pull his fingers out. 

Stiles let out a wail as he came hard, jets of warm piss firing out of his ass. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Stiles gasped as he came hard, looking at Derek, who had that wolf like grin on his face. Derek’s eyes glowed red, and Stiles moaned as he felt Derek’s fingers re-enter him, knowing that he was at least more orgasms away from being emptied out. 

Derek fingered Stiles hard, making him cum twice more, Stiles squirting like a fountain from his ass with every orgasm. Derek pinned Stiles down to the floor, and mounted him, sliding his huge Alpha cock inside of Stiles. Derek growled, and fucked inside of Stiles, feeling his piss sloshing around his hard dick, getting off on the sounds as he fucked Stiles hard. 

"Thank you Alpha!" Stiles gasped, breathless, as he threw his arms around Derek, licking a stripe of the older man's sweat from him. Stiles bared his neck, knowing what that did to the man wrecking his piss filled guts. This was going to be epic. Stiles was sure Derek was gonna be in his guts until next weeks visit.

"So pretty... such a good boy for me." Derek praise Stiles, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Breed me Sir." Stiles begged. 

"You want that, huh precious? Alpha babies inside of you?" Derek goaded the pup, Stiles whimpering and whining and crying out "yes" in the pained voice, knowing how much it turned Derek on, despite the fact that the man never, ever harmed a single hair on Stiles' body. 

Feeling his insides tighten, Stiles reached up and touched Derek's face, gently. "Come in me, Daddy." Stiles sighed. 

Derek had no choice but to oblige. 

Some people might object to being crushed into a concrete floor of a sex club, the sounds of cum and piss leaking into the drains below, a huge Alpha muscle Daddy on top of you. To Stiles however, it mean four more figures in his bank account, and possibly another week of trying to convince this hot fucker that he should take him home, permanently. Until then, there was a brief break, a bottle of water, and Derek flipping Stiles over to eat him out. 

Stiles grinned and braced himself. He loved his fucking job.


	19. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale has returned to Beacon Hills after a sabbatical. He is bigger, badder, and buffer than ever. He's also ready to claim whatever the fuck he wants, because he's Derek Fucking Hale, Giant Himbo Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings. After re-reading this I am pretty sure I am going right to Hell for this one. 
> 
> *Super Huge Buff Himbo Alpha Derek Hale  
> *Petite Adult Human Male Stiles Stilinski  
> *Subby Hubby Beta Cuck Peter Hale  
> *Cuckolding/Partner Sharing/Consensual Cheating  
> *Consensual/Ongoing Incest  
> *Daddy/Boy Roles  
> *Some Piss At the End  
> *Verbal feminization of Stiles  
> *Knotting  
> *Despite the phrases "boy", "Kid", etc, all characters are over the age of consent throughout the story.

Stiles sat comfortably on the plush couch of his well appointed living room in a pair of silk pajamas. Stiles loved the way that the fabric feels brushing his smooth, pale skin. The jammies are a size too big, on purpose, to accentuate his slim frame. His hair is buzzed short, again, to make him appear way younger than he is, and again, to make him look smaller. 

Stiles looks up at his husband, who smiles back at him beatifically. The old man loves Stiles on a level that Stiles has never felt before. Like a Dad, without the incest, and like a millionaire, with all the millions. 

“Are you comfy, princess?” He asks Stiles, his eyes staring with adoration at the slim guy, 10 years his junior on the couch. Stiles nods coyly. Licking his lips, Stiles thinks his hubby might even been more excited for this than Stiles is, and Stiles is fucking READY for what’s about to happen. 

The doorbell rings, and hubby disappears down the hallway, heading for the front door. Stiles feels his hole starting to twitch and his cock starting to stiffen, leaking onto the silk of his pajama pants. 

From down the hall, hubby arrives, dwarfed by their guest. Standing a foot and a half taller, and made out of almost 300 pounds of solid muscle is Stiles’ guest. Stiles already feels himself go short of breath as the Alpha male walks up to him. Knowing his place, hubby quietly sits down on a little stool on the floor, and looks up expectantly. 

“Hello, Derek.” Stiles extends his hand, which Derek takes and kisses, first the back of the hand, the turns over and kisses the wrist. Stiles blushes like a schoolgirl, and giggles, looking over to make sure that hubby is watching. 

“Hello, Stiles. Don’t you look pretty today?” Derek says, rubbing Stiles’ cheek, before rubbing Stiles’ buzz cut, enjoying the way it felt under his fingers. 

“Thank you.” Stiles giggles flirtatiously. “I’m so glad you could make it over.” Stiles lay himself down on the couch, stretching like a cat and smiling. He let his eyes roam hungrily over Derek, his long, powerful legs packed into a pair of skin tight jeans. Derek’s giant cock and balls making an obscenely huge bulge in the front of his pants. Derek’s body was like a marble sculpture brought, to life. Derek’s huge chest pressed out the front of his shirt. Stiles could make out the hard nubs of Derek’s nipples, and Stiles needed them in his mouth. Derek looked over at the man on the chair, smirking at him before leaning down, picking Stiles up, and making out with him, holding his head possessively. Stiles gasped, and tilted his head back, looking at his husband. “Wanna see something hot, baby?” 

Peter Hale grinned, nodded, groping the front of his pants.

Stiles had no idea why it was so hot to do this. Derek was Peter’s nephew, and one of Derek’s earliest conquests once Derek presented as an Alpha. Peter, being a Beta, absolutely accepted his place at the end of Derek’s cock, and only after his nephew left to sow his wild oats that he was able to get out and find a pup of his own. He met Stiles and they had hit it off right away. Stiles didn’t eve mind participating in one of Peter’s favorite kinks.

Derek pinned Stiles to the couch, making out with him. The huge Alpha licked up and down Stiles’ neck, nipping along the pale skin, leaving little marks along the expanse between his collarbones and jawlines. 

“So pretty.” Derek growled, as he went along. “Such a sweet little princess. Tell me what you need, baby.” 

Stiles let his hands roam over every bit of Derek’s body, marveling at the muscles, the pure heat of this man. “Need you, Alpha… Sir.” 

Derek growled happily in his throat. 

“You want my knot inside of you?” Derek teased, a sinister smile on his face.

“I NEED your knot inside of me, Alpha!” Stiles whined, sounding like the spoiled brat he’d become. 

Derek pushed Stiles back down on the couch, and began to pull his shirt off over his head. 

Peter Hale had to agree, Derek looked better than ever. The time off had packed him with charisma, muscle, and confidence. He’d had all three before, now they were all pumped to an almost cartoonish level of hotness. 

Watching as Derek disrobed, Peter took in the amazing sight of Derek’s arms, the biceps like cannonballs, and practically the size of either Stiles’ or his own head. Derek’s lats flared out, like wings, and Derek stared at the thick patches of fur embedded deep in Derek’s armpits. The scent of him still drove Peter wild. He even found that he missed those night when Derek used to mount him at bedtime, fucking them both into exhaustion and a pleasant sleep. Now Derek looked like he might fuck his uncle through the bed. Derek’s pecs alone could do that, each a mountainous mound of muscle, crowned with large, suckable nipples that stuck out a half inch from each pec. Beneath those, Derek’s ridged washboard abs stood out as he flexed them under Stiles’ fingers. This Alpha was going to demolish this smaller man below him. 

Peter could hardly fucking wait. 

“Wow.” Stiles was practically starry eyes, his hands rubbing Derek’s body, his fingers tracing over the deep creases of this Alpha’s abs. Derek smiled down at Stiles, the stubble on his chin moving with the grin that split his face. Stiles’ heart fluttered at the sight of the two slightly prominent front teeth, making Derek look a little bit like he was a bunny. The thought of a Were-bunny made Stiles giggle happily. Jeez, this man is perfect, Stiles thought. 

Derek was not the first bull to cuckold Peter. That had been Scott, years ago. Stiles flushed thinking of how hot that had been, his childhood best friend, knotting and filling him for Peter’s sexual satisfaction. After Scott had been Isaac, then Boyd, then one of Stiles’ professors, and now, this incredible himbo. 

Derek leaned down, and gently unbuttoned Stiles’ pajama top. Stiles swooned at the gentle giant’s touch, the unexpected soft touches as Derek peeled the top from Stiles’ lean, smooth body. Despite being as old as he was, being shorter and slimmer, Stiles just looked younger and smaller. Where Derek’s muscles swelled out, Stiles’ seemed to cling to him, the muscles tight to him like armor. 

Derek pulled Stiles up, standing him in front of him, and turning him around. Gently gripping Stiles by the neck, and holding him in place while sliding his hand into the back of the pants, and gripping Stiles’ ass. “That feels good baby. Is that all for me? Huh? This all for Alpha?” Derek said, easing the pants down, watching as they pooled around Stiles’ feet. Derek flared his nostrils, taking in the scent of Stiles’ little human hole. He looked over at his uncle, cocking a brow at the slightly older man. He didn’t deserve a sweet little pup like this one he was fingering. 

Maybe Derek would take him. 

Peter watched as Derek toyed with Stiles’ hole. The older man wanted nothing more than to be made to eat the Alpha’s load out of Stiles’ well worn, and preferably blown out hole. And by made, he meant given even the slightest suggestion to do so. It was, after all, Peter’s favorite treat. He’s eaten many an Alpha’s load out of his boy’s ass as there were months in a year, sometimes more if Stiles requested. The pup seemed to get a kick out of this just as much as Peter did. 

Stiles got on his knees in front of the Alpha, staring at a cock that was as thick as his arm, and nearly as long. Stiles doesn’t even wait for the invitation, just shoves the giant, uncut cock in his mouth. Derek growls and grips Stiles’ head. He can hold him in one hand and uses the other to literally flex on his uncle, showing off his muscles. He pops a bicep and kisses it, making sure the older man is watching him, is wanting him, as well as wanting to be him. It’s like that for Alphas. It’s not just being able to dominate, which he could do anyway, it’s the knowing, the confirmation that he is the hottest fucking himbo in the room, and that everyone knows that, believes that. It turns him on. 

Derek has always been an Alpha and loves a pup who loves to work on him. He’s never seen one quite like this. Stiles is maybe as old as he is, but looks younger, is definitely smaller and to date, the hungriest cocksucker that has ever attempted to swallow his hog. 

“Come on baby girl.” Derek says, Stiles’ eyes lighting up at the nickname. Those eyes seemed determined to take Derek to the base. He can try, at least. 

Stiles holds Derek’s massive meat with both hands, at least six inches of cock hanging out from that, and all of it in Stiles’ mouth. He feels his lips split as his mouth stretches. The only time his mouth has stretched more was when he was used and bred by a pair of Alpha twins who did everything (and they did mean EVERYTHING) together. Stiles struggles but proceeds, putting on a show for Peter, choking himself on the huge dick, gagging on it despite his very well trained throat. Holy Jeez he was gonna die taking this cock. 

He could hardly wait. 

Derek picked Stiles up like he weighed nothing. Which was not true. On a good day, Stiles weighed 105. Something told Derek that roughly 10% of Stiles’ bodyweight would be cum, after today. It had been a while since his last nut. Holding Stiles by his plump little ass cheeks, Derek split them like a melon, driving his tongue into Stiles’ hole. Upside down, he could feel Stiles trying to get his cock back into his mouth. Instead, the little slut headed for Derek’s giant bull balls, and cradled them, licking and sucking on the huge orbs in their bag. 

After slicking Stiles’ hole up, Derek spun him around again, and threw Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles hung down over Derek’s back, rubbing the man’s perfect bubble ass, wishing he could get in there with his tongue. Derek held Stiles still with one arm, and slid first two, then three fingers inside of Stiles. Dude was tight. Derek was going to change that. 

Peter now had his cock out of his pants, stroking slowly as Derek fingered Stiles open. Peter knew that he was never going to be big enough to fill and thrill Stiles, but was grateful to have Stiles and that mouth of his all the same. Peter felt his foreskin roll over the mushroom shape of his cock, staring in wonder at Derek’s Alpha dick. It was like four of Peter’s bound together, and Peter wondered if Derek would want to ruin his Beta hole one more. 

Derek smiled at Peter. He felt like he could read his uncle’s mind. Adding a fourth finger into Stiles hole, he felt the boy over his shoulder shudder and twitch. Once Derek was able to breach Stiles’ hole with his knuckles, He knew Stiles would be ready. 

Stiles lay over the couch, his ass felt opened enough to take Derek, but he… was unsure. Derek’s enormous cock was being greased up by Peter. The man was on his knees in front of Derek, slathering grease all over the Alpha’s dick. It shone like a precious red jewel, and it was about to be drilled into Stiles. He considered himself the luckiest slut ever. 

Derek smiled as his uncle handled his meat. Peter was only a few years older than Derek, which made him feel more like an older brother he was constantly one upping, but that didn’t seem to matter to Peter. The Beta uncle looks up worshipfully as he greased his nephew’s cock.

“Open him up.” Derek commanded, and Peter spread Stiles’ cheeks wide, opening the boy’s hole as much as possible. Derek kissed the swollen red entrance with the tip of his cock before pushing it in. 

“Holy… JEEZ!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek slid inside of him. A sheen of sweat broke out over his back, while Peter continued to hold Stiles open, staring in adoration as Derek split his husband open. 

“Hey.” Derek got Peter’s attention. “Go get me beer.” 

Peter immediately hopped up and ran to cater to Derek’s needs, as Derek adjusted himself in Stiles’ guts, before easing in a little more. Stiles panted as he was trying to shift all his internal organs to make room for Alpha. Derek pulled Stiles back to rest on his chest. He placed a hand on Stiles chest, steadying him and offering to draw pain from the impaled human. 

“No.” Stiles gasped and sniffled… “Love it… Alpha… love it when… you make it hurt… Sir…” 

Tears leaked from Stiles eyes, and Derek licked them as they rolled down Stiles’ cheeks. “Just let me know when you want to stop, or need a break, okay pup?” Stiles nodded, and Derek kissed Stiles’ spotted cheek. “Okay princess, but I’m gonna need you to use your words with Daddy, okay sugar?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Stiles gasped, feeling himself relax a bit more, allowing Derek to slide in another couple of inches. More tears rolled down his face. “Good girl.” Derek said, licking them up. 

Peter came into the room, a cold beer open in his hand. Derek took it, and chugged half of it down, while Peter examined the Alpha dick stretching Stiles open wide. 

“Bet you never did that to him.” Derek smirked, drinking some more beer. 

“Fuck no, never.” Stiles whined, feeling another inch slide inside. This fucking cock…! 

Peter shook his head in awe. “So beautiful…” 

“Fucking right.” Derek nodded confidently, finishing the beer. “Only one, dude? Slacking.” 

Peter blinked. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He scurried off to the kitchen to get another. 

Derek leaned over Stiles. “He’s not very good for much, is he?” 

Stiles chuckled. “He is, you’ll see.” 

Peter was in awe. When he came back, he saw that Stiles had taken all of Derek. There had to be at least a genuine foot of Alpha dick inside of Stiles. He was seated on Derek’s lap, the Alpha’s huge, swollen balls cushioning Stiles’ taint. Stiles’ cute little cock was hard as steel and hugging his flat stomach. Not that it was flat anymore. Derek’s enormous cock was buried so deeply inside of Stiles it was literally making Stiles’ stomach bow out from the inside. Stiles let his hands splay over his stomach, whimpering as he felt Derek moving inside of him. The bulge moved up and down, as Stiles rode him. 

“Hubby, you wanna get under there and help us?” Stiles asked, leaning back, showing off Derek’s cock inside of his stretched hole. Peter nodded. Stiles reached out. “Gimme that.” Stiles took the beer from Peter and handed it to the Alpha behind him. “Here, Daddy.” He cooed, as Derek took it from him, drinking half the bottle in one gulp. 

Stiles took Peter by the head and pushed him down to his distended hole. “Lick.” Stiles commanded, watching with glee as Peter licked Derek’s cock and Stiles’ hole in long swipes of his tongue. 

Peter happily ran his tongue up and down Derek’s thick shaft, tasting the Alpha’s precome, Stiles’ ass slick, the lube he’d lovingly coated his nephew with, it was wonderful. Different Alpha’s tasted differently in Stiles’ ass, and Peter has happily tasted each one, (or two at a time, in the case of the twins), eagerly and gladly.

There was nothing he loved more than the taste of his husband’s ass full of Alpha seed. Unless of course it was his husband’s ass juices off an Alpha’s cock. There was more, but, we’d be here all day.

Stiles finally got his feet under him and began to bounce on Derek’s cock. “Holy…. Holy… fucking… Jeez.” Stiles gasped as Derek stretched him more than any Alpha had ever done before. 

“You okay baby?” Derek cooed, kissing Stiles’ neck and finishing the last of his beer. 

“Wanna be in bed when you breed me, Alpha Daddy.” Stiles moaned. He looked at Peter who grinned and nodded. 

“You got it Princess.” Derek said, gripping Stiles by the neck and standing up. Stiles gasped, hanging off of Derek’s massive cock, and secured by the neck. Derek walked up the stairs, Stiles bouncing all the way, tiny yelps squeaking from him. 

“And you.” Derek addressed his uncle. “Bring the rest of the six pack.” He commanded, as he disappeared up the stairs, Stiles bobbing on his cock the whole way. 

Nothing but the best for the Princess. Peter and Stiles’ bed was dressed in the finest linens. Derek wrinkled his nose at the scent of them, decided that had to change, and it would. 

Derek lay down on the bed and watched as Stiles settled on him. Derek grinned as he watched the head of his giant dick press inside of Stiles’ stomach. “Holy Jeez…” Stiles gasped again, finally loose enough to really enjoy riding Derek’s cock. 

“You look so pretty with my cock buried in you baby girl.” Derek praised Stiles. 

Peter arrived with the beer, and handed one to Derek, the others he put on the bedside table. 

Stiles began to rock with abandon, watching Peter stroke his own cock. “You look close honey.” Stiles grinned. Peter nodded. Stiles flexed his toes. “Why don’t you cum on my feet, then lick it off like a good boy?” Stiles suggested, and Peter was on the bed, spurting all over Stiles’ nearest foot. 

Peter coated Stiles large, long foot, then immediately leaned down, sucking and slurping his own jizz off Stiles’ soft feet. Peter pigged out on his own cum, and the slightly sour smell of Stiles’ feet. Another thing he loved. 

“After you’ve finished on his feet, start on mine.” Derek commanded. 

Peter licked the last of his swimmers off of Stiles’ foot, then kissed down Derek’s leg, watching as his nephew split his husband open wide. Peter immediately began sucking and licking all over Derek’s feet, running his tongue up the Alpha’s soles, licking between Derek’s toes, before sucking on the big ones, putting both big toes in his mouth at once, and swirling his tongue around and between them. Here he had the best view of his nephew’s burgeoning knot ready to explode inside his husband’s human hole. 

“Show me where to put my babies, baby.” Derek cooed as Stiles writhed and rode. The petite man took Derek’s hands. “Here, Alpha… here… make me pregnant with your pups.” 

Derek grinned. “Have you been good? I only breed the best little Princesses.” 

“Oh, very good Alpha Daddy!” Stiles smiled. “I won’t be a bratty little slut anymore. I’m gon’ be a good little cumdump for you, I will! I will!” Stiles begged, bargained and pleaded with this sex god inside of him. 

“Oooh… I like a good little cumdump…” Derek growled. “You gonna take my knot?” 

“Yes!” Stiles wailed. “I need it Alpha. Need your knot! Wan’ be full!!” 

“You wanna be mine Princess? Wanna belong to me?” 

Stiles eyes filled with tears. He nodded. 

“Words, Princess. Daddy needs words.” 

“I want it, Daddy. Make yours, forever.” Stiles nodded. He’d never felt surer of anything in his life. 

Peter watched as Derek knotted his husband. It was fucking glorious. For so many years, Peter enjoyed that feeling, his younger nephew lock inside of him, flooding his guts with gallons of Alpha cum all night long. Peter sniffed the air. He knew this might happen, but honestly, he wanted it to, planned for it the moment Derek called him, saying he was back in town. 

Peter licked up Derek’s sweaty, hairy legs, until he was nuzzling Derek’s huge, pulsing balls. Peter trailed his tongue upward, so he could taste the flavor of his lovers combined. 

Stiles gasped. Derek’s tongue laved over the mating bite on Stiles’ neck. “Mine.” He growled. “Precious princess.” 

Stiles sighs, his head swimming. “Love my Alpha Daddy Man.” 

Derek petted and patted Stiles, draining another full beer as Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s damp pits. 

Stiles whined as he felt Derek’s knot deflate. Once it slithered out of Stiles, Derek took his soft cock, slapping it over Peter’s face, before letting loose a thick stream of piss, hosing the man down. 

Getting up off the bed, Derek continued to spray on the bed, on Stiles, the carpet, the dressers, anywhere he could reach as he aimed. He didn’t stop until his bladder was empty. 

“Mine.” He stated simply. “All of it.”

Peter nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” 

Derek lay back on the bed, and pulled Stiles up, and sat him right on Peter’s face. “Eat.” He commanded, before making out with Stiles again.

Peter spread Stiles open and began savoring his favorite tastes. He was going to love this new arrangement.


	20. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of cock, full of love, Derek Hale doesn't care which. After an afternoon visit to Beacon Hill's best bath house, Derek finds everything he needs, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a packed (LITERALLY) fic. Get in strap in, strap on, grease yourself and hold on to your butts, nuts, or guts. 
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Bath House/Sex Club Setting  
> *Alpha Bottom Derek Hale  
> *Sweet Cocksucker Stiles  
> *Pack. Pack Pack Pack Pack Pack fucking Derek in EVERY hole  
> *Extreme Penetrations  
> *Consensual Abusive Language  
> *Incest/Implied Incest  
> *Body Worship  
> *Cum Eating (LOTS of Cumeating)  
> *Minor piss play for like 2 seconds  
> *Daddy/Boy Roles  
> *Cum Farts (I know... I know.... right to Hell I go)
> 
> Also (If I haven't completely lost each and every one of you), I somehow packed this with a TON of Easter eggs and references to other stories/shows/ships, some may jump out right away, and some might take a moment. Either way, I hope they are all enjoyed.
> 
> <3 TA

Derek Hale loves to get fucked in the ass. If he were to explain why, it would come down to just the feeling of being full. Full of cock, full of cum, full of men. Where some people would frown upon the act of being fucked by a room full of men, some known, some anonymous, would shame Derek for wanting that, Derek would kindly remind them that keeping their opinion to themselves is always an option (and a FREE ONE at that). Then he would casually suggest that maybe the best thing for the person to do is actually get fucked, by anything, and if they persisted in their shaming, he would ventilate their throat with just his teeth. 

Derek considers this as he checks into the Beacon Baths, the city’s all male bath house, or sauna, if you’re not in the US. It’s a very remarkable place, and Derek’s favorite. There’s been a few others he’s been to, and arguably the best was in New York. That place was so busy, and gone to so frequently, the front doors famously had no locks, since the place never closed. 

Here in Beacon Hills, there was a sense of both open secrecy, and unspoken valor among the men who went to the baths. It was like Vegas, what happened at the Baths, stayed at the Baths. Even if your straight next door neighbor was getting a train run on him 50 men deep, you said nothing because he could easily turn around and discuss at length your endless ability to swallow more semen than a college shower drain. So, bro code, kinda. Besides, there was a lot of sexy fun to be had there if you kept your mouth shut, or open, if that was your kink.

One paid 25 bucks just to get in, (18-21 year olds only paid ten!) and then once inside, it was 10 bucks for a locker only, 30 for a room, 45 for deluxe room with a bigger bed and more space. Again, half price for the younger dudes. 

Derek rented a deluxe room, which was on the second level. This particular bath house reminded Derek of his favorite one in New York, but this was much smaller. It had 4 levels, the basement contained an Olympic sized swimming pool with a deck and several different saunas. The main level is where all the action took place, with numerous rooms and scenarios set up to turn your fantasy. The second level was all rooms, and the rooftop had a large patio for nude sunbathing, weight training equipment, and even a couple of vans parked and set up for fantasies involving automobiles. 

Taking his towel, and key to his room, Derek shouldered the black bag he brought and headed to the second floor, then found his room, #201. Stripping down, Derek opened the bag and took out his outfit for the day. A pair of assless leather chaps, with an old, worn white jock went on his legs. Derek took a moment to admire his meaty, fat ass. It jiggled nicely, and let any man know that’s what was on the menu. Sure, Derek had a great cock, large, thick and uncut, but he really was into people wrecking his ass and throat. A leather harness went across Derek’s chest, both to emphasize his meaty muscle tits, but it also served as a handy handle for anyone to use to get leverage on him, or hold Derek in place whilst he was being railed. 

A pair of dark black steel toed boots went over Derek’s feet, completing the look. Derek considers wearing the leather mask that is shaped to resemble a German shepherd’s head, but decides against it for this moment, maybe later. The key to the room is attached to an elastic band, meant to be worn on the wrist or ankle, as most guys are here walking around in towels, or less. 

Derek leaves his room and heads down the hallway to the lower levels. As he passes, Derek sees the doors of some of the rooms are open. Some men are in there nude, laying on their backs or fronts, waiting to be used. Some men are showing off in their underwear, or in lingerie. Derek passes them and heads down the stairs to the lower level. Here, there are more rooms, as well as some dark rooms. Derek takes a lap through some of these. 

Darkness can be sexy for some people, and they congregate here. There are stalls with doors that lock, glory holes hulled into their sides, all in the dark. There’s a maze made of plywood, painted a smooth black, and within the darkened spaces, men canoodle, suck, fuck, do anything they damn well please in the spaces. Catacombs for those who can only swing the price for the lockers and not the rooms. Exiting the mazes, Derek wanders into another space. 

Here there are more rooms, booths specifically for showing off. The lighting is better, but no too bright. The areas all have a middle board removed for more effective peeping, and a lower board removed in case someone wants to throw their dick, but not their body, into the scene. Derek passes these, and finds one of the first really hot scenes. There is a platform stage, built about three feet off the floor, in a square “U” shape. In the inner area of the “U”, the platform (known as the “catwalk”), the border is ringed by bars, like a jail, where men can take their cocks out, and place them through at perfect height for a standing mouth. On the other side of that, in the area of the U on the floor, stood a lanky, pale, cock hungry sucker. He looked a lot younger than he had to be to get in, but was sucking cock like a pro twice his age. Right now, he was deep throating one big bellied Daddy bear, and had a cock in each hand, stroking them, keeping them primed. Big Daddy was chewing on a stogie, and playing with his thick nips, while the cock hungry guy sucked like he was afraid the dick would be pulled away before he got his creamy reward.

Derek nodded with respect to the dude, who was lost in his own cock lust. He watched as the kid swallowed Daddy Bear’s load before moving onto the large black cock held in his left hand, while another cock took that one’s place with almost mechanical precision. Derek passed them by, walking around the outside of the catwalk, noticing all of the privacy booths for hungry cockhounds who wanted to swallow some dick in privacy, unlike that little exhibitionist inside of the “U”. 

Passing that area, Derek found himself in the bathroom area. Both an actual bathroom on one side, and a sex scene on the other. Men were lined up at urinals, some pissing, some jacking, some pissing on the jackers, some just watching from the toilet stalls. Some stalls had glory holes they were using, others were just happy to show up and show off. Derek noticed that there were some tubs installed, and one lucky young pup with bright blue eyes and a hairy chest was being doused in six or seven streams of liquid gold. Derek stiffened in his jock. 

Derek walked over and (since he had gone to piss anyway), whipped his cock out of the side of his jock, and let a heavy stream of piss rain over the short, sexy dude, who had moved up and opened his mouth to collect Derek’s offering in his mouth and swallow it gratefully. Pission accomplished, Derek left and wandered his way. Passing around the other side of the bathroom area, there was an area decked out like an old rec room from the 70s or 80s. Fake wood wall paneling surrounded the room, and there was a large, beat up couch (covered in plastic, a wise choice) with a couple of armchairs covered in the same way. Here, while graphic 80 porn played on the TV, an older, stern looking man had a young looking twink bent in half over one the armchairs, powerfucking the young man while he squeaked out for more. Two guys sat on the couch, fingering their own holes, and possibly waiting for their turn, or just enjoying the show. Who knew? This place was all about fun. 

Finally moving to the area that Derek was excited for, the dungeon. Derek smiled at the room, his favorite in the place. A large set of four slings hung from hooks (no waiting!) attached to the ceiling beams. A large wooden “X” stood on one side of the room, covered in leather padding, shackles on each of the arms of the “X”. There’s also a leather padded breeding bench, and a bootblack’s chair, where someone can sit and be serviced in a few different ways. Light from a mix of red and white bulbs shone softly from overhead, giving the entire area a sinister, sexy feel.

Derek hems and haws for a few moments, before a man comes in. The dude is tall and lean, a thick salt and pepper beard on his chin, and piercing blue eyes. Derek outweighs him in muscle, but the man is a half a foot taller. Even though he is leaner, he is one hot Daddy. The man grips Derek by the back of the neck, and Derek submits, his eyes lowering into slits. 

"Here for some fun?" The man growls at him, grinning.

“Yes Sir.” Derek exhales as the man guides him over to the sling, bending him over it, and circling his hole with deft fingers. The older man smiles, as he feels the lube oozing out of Derek’s hole. 

"What am I calling you today, huh?" The man asked, scissoring his fingers inside Derek.

Derek moans, softly... "I'm.... slut... hole... bitch, pup, boy, whatever you want, Daddy." 

“Good boy.” The man says, sinking his two fingers deeper into Derek’s loose hole. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Derek responds, swooning at the way this man is taking control of him, taking charge of him. Derek gets into the sling, and the man eases Derek into position. Setting Derek’s legs other the outside of the lower chains, the Daddy opens him up. Gripping his long cock in one hand, and Derek’s ass in the other, the man sinks inside. It’s a good starter cock for the day. Thick, but not overly so, and long, enough to warm Derek’s insides as it saws through into the muscle man’s guts. “Good hole.” The man praised as Derek settled into the sling. “Good warm hole. Nice and deep. How many you have in you today?” 

“Just you, Sir.” Derek sighed, his hands reaching up to his chest, gently ghosting over his nipples as he as rubbed his chest. 

“Oh, so Daddy’s in here first?” The man leered at Derek. 

“Yes Sir, Daddy.” Derek whined. “You’re opening me so good, thank you.” 

“Oh baby, I bet you’re gonna be a thick, sticky mess when the day is done.” The older man teased. 

“Fuck, I hope so.” Derek grunted as the man began to really thrust into his hole. 

“Well hello!” A friendly voice greeted as he entered the room. The man was maybe a bit shorter than Derek, with a handsome, impish grin and smiling eyes. Prime Daddy meat, Derek thought. The man’s softer, muscled, Dad Bod was fit, his chest heavy with muscled and crowned with large nipples with thick buds, Derek's favorite. The man's cock was quite thick, almost wrist thick with a large, flared head. Derek licked his lips as the man walked over. 

“What a handsome hole.” The man said, as Derek leaned forward, inhaling the thick, white, uncut cock. Derek got his tongue under the heavy foreskin, and savored the taste of older man cock, which Derek loved. 

“He’s got a great mouth!” The man exclaimed, leaning in to make out with the older man a bit. “You should try his hole.” The top suggested. “Fucking great slut hole.” 

“Just say when, Chris.” The man grinned, watching as Derek pigged out on his cock. He stroked Derek’s cheek and gave it a few light slaps. “Thank you, Sir.” Derek garbled around the cock in his mouth. The man pulled out of Derek’s mouth, and offered him his sack, which Derek licked and sucked hungrily, gently taking in each ball and sucking it gently, while the man toyed with Derek’s tits. 

“Fuck.” Chris growled. “Cumming…” Derek tightened his hole, listening to the man growl and pump a few spurts of jizz into Derek’s warm, tight hole. Derek sighed in relief, and he switched with the second man, offering his sticky cock to Derek to clean up. 

The second man eased himself into Derek, while Chris left, slapping the man on the shoulder silently, and giving Derek a wink. “Have fun slut.” 

Derek was having more than that, as thick dick Daddy stretched him open a little more. It was perfect for his second cock of the day. Derek stared into the man’s blue eyes, a panted as this Daddy dicked him good and hard. He must have had years of practice hammering away at dudes, cause he was masterful in his stroke, knowing exactly when to work Derek’s prostate, and when to let it breathe before going back for another pass. A few more guys had gathered now. Most of them younger than Derek, but Derek knew young cock had its benefits even though most had little experience. 

What made it super hot was some of these younger dudes watching as Daddy #2 stroked and wrecked Derek good. He was even giving notes while he did. A big dick Daddy Master Class. 

Too soon for Derek, the man was emptying his nuts into Derek’s insides. Derek sighed and watched as the man pulled out, his thick cock still spurting as he glazed Derek’s pucker. One of the dudes had taken a knee, cleaning Daddy off and sucking some stray jizz from the man’s pubes. “Good pup.” The man smiled. “Have at him boys. Remember, he’s got two holes.” He winked at Derek, pinching a hard nipple on Derek’s pec. “Have fun. I’ll see you later. Maybe I’ll send my boy in for a good time later.” 

Derek flushed as the man left. 

Three dudes were now surrounding Derek. A tall and handsome young black man immediately sunk into Derek, sliding his long, slick cock in and out of Derek while a lean, taller one with blonde hair and blue eyes fed cock to Derek on one side, and another with emerald green eyes shoved in alongside the taller one, reaching down to tease and twist Derek’s nipples. 

“Fuck, he’s so good, hot and tight.” The black top exclaimed, to which the blue eyed one replied. “Not for long, after you.” He chucked and the two guys bumped fists, while the green eyed one leaned down and began to suck on Derek’s heavy chest, stopping down and then to nuzzle into Derek’s sweaty pits, which the guy licked clean with gusto. 

The top definitely knew what he was doing with his dick, and used his fat, bell shaped cock head to pound into Derek’s prostate. Derek’s cock leaked out a flood of precome, which the green eyed beauty slurped up on his round tits, licking Derek’s body. “Fuck.” The dude sighed as he sucked most of Derek’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, he’s good.” The top groaned. “Gonna nut…. Now.” Derek watched as sweat coated the man’s chest, making his skin sparkle and shine under the overhead red lights. After he bottomed out, emptying his balls into Derek, he switched with the taller, blue eyed guy, while he moved around to let Derek clean him off Derek was disappointed to note Green Eyes had left them, but was happy to know tall and blonde had a thick and wide, and after the black top’s cock, it was a perfect compliment to the thickness that had spread him out prior. 

After the blonde dumped his load, the two dude’s cleared out, with another dude coming in. He had a cute, crooked smile, and heavily gelled black hair. His smooth broad chest was capped with two suckable looking nipples, and his thick uncut cock was in the room seconds before he was. Derek looked at it lustily. 

“Hungry?” The guy asked, squeezing his thick cock, waving it and slapping it in his other hand. His brown eyes sparkled. “Wanna taste my cock?” 

Derek nodded, and the guy walked up, and teased Derek’s lips with it, only to pull it away when Derek tried to suck it into his mouth. “Ah ah ah.” The guy chided. “Say, ‘Please may I suck your cock, Scott, Sir?’” 

“Please, may I suck your cock, Scott, Sir?” Derek rasped, licking his lips. “Please?” He added for emphasis, thrilled when Scott's fat, uncut cock stuffed his mouth. 

“Good slut.” Scott grinned, pushing himself in deeper, impressed with Derek’s skill. “Hot fucking mouth, what a good little puta.” Scott grinned. “Oh fuck yeah. Suck my big Mexican cock, bitch.” Scott drilled into Derek’s mouth, watching as Derek foamed around his cock. “Fuck yeah.” Scott growled, pulling out his cock, and gripping his hand around his hanging sack, pushing his balls through his grip, shoving them into Derek’s mouth.

Derek was going wild on this guy. Scotty was a hottie, and his huge nuts were hairy and smelled sweaty and amazing, making Derek salivate as he happily serviced this younger, Alpha dude. 

Pulling his nuts from Derek’s mouth with a “pop”, Scott moved around, and inserted his large, thick dick into Derek’s hole. “Oh FUCK yeah,” Scott growled with a laugh. “Feels so fucking good. How many loads am I in, slut?” He grinned. 

“Four.” Derek said, breathlessly. “Uh Huh.” Scott responded. “How many by the time you’re done?” 

Derek grinned. “All of them, Sir. All the fucking loads.” 

Scott emptied his huge, heavy balls inside of Derek. As he had done so, two more guys had joined in, and once Scott left, his load drooling out of Derek’s well fucked hole. One, a tall, ripped Asian guy, the other, a lean, muscled redhead got on either side, with the redhead eating the running slop from Derek’s hole, while the other face fucked Derek with a long eight incher. Red fucked Derek roughly, calling Derek his “pretty little bitch” then by the Asian guy who dicked Derek good and slow, teasing his nipples, while Red made Derek clean his furry, rank pits, which Derek did like it was his last meal.

Once those guys left, there was a few minutes where Derek got to relax, he wasn’t sure he had gone to sleep, but when he woke, it was to someone eating his leaking hole, then adding two, then three, then four fingers with an amazed gasp. “Holy shit.” The person declared. Upon rising, Derek saw double, literally. Twin jock boys, identical in EVERY way rounded around and stood on either side of Derek’s face, feeding him their identical, eight inch, cut cocks, while making out with each other. It was the hottest thing Derek had ever witnessed in all his years of coming here. But the day was still young yet.

Also young, or young looking at least, was the tall, lanky, well muscled guy with his dick now inside Derek. His body was layered in muscle and bronze colored skin, amplifying the dazzling white of his smile. “What a great fucking hole.” He exclaimed. 

“Told you, Danny.” Green eyes said, leading an identically handsome man with a tightly muscled body in by his cock. Danny smiled. “Jeez Jax, this is one buttery hole.” 

“He’s been taking cock all day.” Jax, the green eyed one smiled a dazzling smile. “I thought he might like a treat.”

The twins broke away from each other and chimed. “Can we go next?” in perfect unison. Sexy, but creepy, but also fucking HOT. 

“Come on, Daddy bottom.” Danny helped Derek out of the sling. “We’re gonna need you out here for this." 

Danny led Derek to where the twins were on the floor. Derek maneuvered himself over the guys, laying balls to balls, legs through each other, cocks pressed together. Derek sunk down on the doubled dongs, his mouth a wide “O” of pleasure and surprise as he was stretched more. 

One twin pinched Derek’s nips, while the other kneaded Derek’s muscled ass cheeks. Danny, Jax, and the other guy all stood around stroking each other. 

“Try his mouth, Jordan, it’s fucking amazing.” Jax said, before making out with Danny. Derek was in heaven, sucking Jordan, while jacking Danny and Jax, riding the twins dicks, which felt like they had merged into one gigantic cock. 

After the twins left their loads inide Derek, they left, squeezing each other’s cum off their cocks, licking their hands and fingers all the way out. He regarded Jax and Jordan. “Are you two related, too?” 

Jordan smiled and Jax scoffed. “He wishes. But if it turns you on, we can pretend.” Jordan smiled as he lay on the floor. “They’re pretty hot, huh?” Looking out the door, Derek nodded. 

“Don’t worry,” Jax said as Derek settled onto Jordan’s cock. “We’ve seen some hot incest shit around here, and not just those two.” Jax teased and he slid in alongside Jordan.

Derek sighed as the dicks stretched him. Danny smiled. “Think you can take one more?” He raised his brows at Derek. The stretched bottom nodded, and opened his mouth. “Not there.” Danny grinned, walking behind Derek, and squatting down. Derek took a deep breath, waiting for Danny to slide inside of him. 

Derek gasped as the lean dude eased his very long cock inside. Derek had never been triple penetrated before, and the sensation was amazing. While he listened to both Danny and Jax call him all sorts of filthy, inappropriate, cancel worthy names, Jordan leaned his head forward, nursing on Derek’s nipples, sucking and gently chewing the buds until Derek came hard, all three cocks leaving deposits inside of him. 

Derek was panting, exhausted, but still wanted more. More? More!

Be careful what you wish for. 

Standing in the doorway were more muscle pups. One of the them had a smirking smirk that looked like it meant trouble, and a hefty, fat cock that seemed to be able to back that up. 

“Holy shit. You are one amazing cumdump.” He snarked, “Second best one I’ve seen all day.” 

Derek arced his brow. Those were practically fighting words. 

“Want some more?” He grinned, gripping his cock and squeezing it. 

Derek nodded, unsure he was able to talk. The cocky dude shook his head. 

“Say, ‘Yes, Daddy Theo, I want your big, bad cock.’, can you do that for me, slut?” 

Derek nodded, and repeated what Theo said, word for word. 

“Good little bitch.” He grinned. Derek looked over at the other guys. They looked like a college rugby team. He recognized the hairy little piss piglet, a happy grin on his face. 

“Okay guys,” Theo directed them, “Gabe, get on the floor, and get him on your cock, Nolan, double stuff him.” 

Two of the boys peeled away, leaving three left. Theo shoved his cock into Derek’s mouth. “Suck.” He commanded. “Mason, get in there as the third.” 

A handsome black guy joined the other two, recreating Derek's last triple penetration. Two more guys appeared as Theo called two others over. “Corey, Liam, get over here and get in his mouth.” 

A slim, pale boy stood on Theo’s left, and the piss pup on his right. They each wedged their cocks into Derek’s mouth, stretching his lips to the limit. As Derek sucked Theo, the Alpha dude flexed. “Now fucking service me.” He ordered. Each boy sucked on Theo’s large, dark nipples, each the size of a silver dollar on his smooth, muscled chest. They alternated with licking and sucking the Alpha’s sweaty pits, and bulging biceps. 

“Josh, Brett.” Theo called out. “Why stand by? He’s got two hands free, and you both have cocks.” 

Derek could barely see at this point, but sure enough, he felt a cock fitted into each of his hands. He jerked each of them, determined to keep up with all these young dudes, even if it killed him. 

It almost did. 

Hours later, Derek is immobile on the floor. He is so full of jizz he feels like a full, used condom. Each of those guys took turns using Derek’s mouth, ass and hands to get off, twice each. As they came (and left) it seemed like there was always another one or two to take their place in the hours that passed. At some point his chaps, boots and harness were removed as he was used, abused and throttled to his absolute joyful pleasure. He lays there in just a soaked jock, feeling like a glazed donut.

Derek is coated in layers of jizz and sweat, and he’s not even sure he can walk, he’s so tired. It’s why he rented the deluxe room. As he takes inventory of what’s working and what might need to be replaced and overhauled, he sees a large pair of feet creep into the room. They are pale, and pretty, the toes perfectly formed and the arches high. Light tufts of hair crown the big toes. 

Derek doesn’t even have the energy to lift his head and look, he just accepts that whatever is going to happen is going to happen. Go hard or go home, baby.

Listening to the light breathing, he hears a whispered, “Holy… fuuuuucccckk” come out of the guy and in moments, Derek feels the meaty muscle mounds of his ass part, and the soothing sensation of someone’s tongue as it licks and wiggles in Derek’s swampy asshole. The tongue licks up and down, cleaning the sweat, cum, and Derek is sure, piss, out of his crack. The tongue stops to tease around Derek’s sore, and surely reddened hole. Derek braces himself, then gasps as instead of another cock, he feels lips and tongue attach themselves to his hole, licking, sucking, scarfing out globs of cum from Derek’s hole. It feels so fucking good. 

“Thank you…” Derek sighs, as he is eaten out by the best mouth he’s possibly ever had on his asshole. The mouth and tongue move up and down Derek’s mighty ass mounds, licking down to his legs, dredging up every shot of cum it finds, until it reaches Derek’s feet, cleaning those as well. 

Derek is in heaven again, this time as the tongue continues up his back, from the small, to Derek’s shoulder blades. The guy licks up all the cum and sweat from Derek’s body, ending up by Derek’s neck. The exhausted man turns his head with great effort, and finds lips there, licking cum from Derek’s cheek. Derek weakly puckers his lips, and the soft, sweet kiss that meets them takes Derek’s breath away. 

“Come on.” A pleasant voice coos in his ear. “Can you walk?” 

“I’ll try.” Derek says, carefully getting to his hands and knees, before getting up off the floor. His body aches, and his jock is filthy, a mess of cum, piss, and dirt embedded in the fibers of the jock. 

Derek looks at his savior and recognizes him immediately as the cum hungry twink sucking every man he could in the “U” of the catwalk. This angel has the most amazing eyes that seem to sparkle in the dark, and the reddest, most swollen cock sucker’s lips since, well, since his own, Derek supposes. 

The guy takes Derek’s hands, walking him carefully through the rooms. Most are empty, but Derek sees a few people milling around. A couple of redneck looking brothers are jacking off on the couch watching old cowboy porn while a guy dressed in a trenchcoat watches them, jacking off under the long coat while the two stroke each other's cocks and make out, loudly. 

Derek is led into the showers where an older man with wild hair has a sexy jock guy over his knee, paddling the guy’s ass with a vengeance. “Dammit, Greenberg!” The man scolds, his huge cock flopping out of his red jock as he paddles. “You are going to make me lose my fucking mind!” The man swats on each word, while the handsome jock howls, “I’m sorry Coach Daddy!” 

Derek grins and wants to watch how this unfolds, but he feels too tired, and now, this angel is leading him to the group shower room, where he’s turned on a few of the heads, pointing three at Derek, and stands the muscle man underneath it. 

Derek moans at the hot water, cascading over him like a balm. The water soaks him, and he feels the warm hands, and long fingers of the guy washing him, soapy hands over Derek’s chest, not teasing, just soothing, washing, cleaning. Derek leans down, kissing the guy’s shoulder, mesmerized at the dark beauty marks sprayed across the rose milk skin. 

“I’m Derek.” He rasps, his throat sore from being stuffed with cock. 

“Stiles.” The guy replies, his voice equally raspy, Derek knows why. 

Stiles washes Derek down, rinsing him as he goes along, making Derek feel like a king. Stiles washes down the back of Derek’s legs, and Derek sighs, feeling his body relax. As he does, Derek feels a flood of hot jizz vacate his ass, and is not surprised to find Stiles on his knees behind him, scarfing up cum like the greedy piglet that Derek only thought existed inside of himself. 

“Mmmmm…. More…” Stiles begs, and Derek feels Stiles’ fingers gently scoop out more and more, and Stiles shoves his face inside of Derek’s ass. Stiles parts Derek’s cheeks, then holds them, pressing them to each side of his face, squeezing his face between them. Holy shit, Derek thinks. He’s wearing me like a fucking hockey mask. The image makes Derek chuckle even as Stiles’ tongue make him moan and then… oh no…

“Stiles… sto… stop… I’m gonna….” Stiles just nods, a simple “mmmhmmm” coming out of him, as Derek expels a blast of air out of his hole, feeling more cum drip out of him. Stiles just dug in harder, pigging out even more. “Oh FUCK yeah,” Stiles growls, getting deeper in Derek’s ass as he pushes the man into the tiled wall, Derek’s chest pressed against it as his huge ass is pushed out. Derek relaxes, allowing himself to fart warm cum out of his ass, incredulous as Stiles seems to fucking LOVE it.

Stiles pulls his face out, grinning and licking his lips. Derek is relieved to see Stiles’ clean face. “Now THAT’S good eatin’.” Stiles says, following it with a belch. Derek chuckles and is shocked to find his cock hard as steel again. He turns around, and Stiles' eyes widen, his hand sliding between his pale, slim thighs, fingers digging into his hole. 

“Can I?” Stiles asks, stroking Derek, gently with his free hand, watching as Derek's cock head play peek a boo with his foreskin. 

Derek nods, and lets himself be pulled down to the shower floor, Stiles climbing on top of him as the warm spray washes them clean. Derek sinks down until all ten inches of Derek Hale are buried inside of him, riding the muscle man until both Stiles and Derek cum, Stiles eagerly eating Derek from his own hole, while Derek wipes Stiles into his mouth, handful by handful. 

They retrieve Derek’s leathers from the dungeon, which has now been meticulously cleaned, and two guys dressed in firefighter gear are fisting a couple of guys dressed as cops. 

Something for everyone here.

Derek and Stiles head back to Derek’s room where they collapse on the full sized bed, Stiles face buried inside of one of Derek’s furry pits while they dozed off. When Derek woke, he felt a pang of emptiness when he realized he was alone, and a surge of happy when he saw a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it, and the name “Stiles”, above it. 

Derek smiled. Either he might have found someone who would keep him from needing to come back here, or he found someone to help him terrorize and drain every dick in Beacon Hills right here in this pig sty. 

Either way, he did not feel empty.


	21. The Big Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to conjure a shift in his own anatomy, Stiles makes an enormous whoopsie, and Derek Hale suddenly finds himself with something he never expected, and it leads Derek and Stiles into a further shift into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a very smut. Consume.
> 
> *Magical Mister Mieczyslaw-pholes  
> *Ooops! Derek Hale has a Pussy  
> *Stiles flirts  
> *Derek squirts  
> *Stiles hums  
> *Derek cums  
> *Surprisingly heartfelt and charming with depth, said the Philadelphia Examiner  
> *Pure Filth. Dead Dove, do not eat! said the Christian Science Monitor

“STILES!!!”

The shout is so loud, Stiles was sure it was heard as far as Poland, making his ancestors tremble in ancient, long forgotten graves. 

Looking around at his worktable, Stiles realized that there was no way he wasn’t going to be busted. He took a deep breath, and braced himself for the wrath of his husband and Alpha. 

The door to Stiles’ study flew open, and Derek Hale, handsome, virile and absolutely every bit an Alpha male, strode into the study, eyes red as brimstone, growling. 

“Miecieslaw Genim Wojciech Stilinski Hale!” Derek growled. 

“Wow. All the names.” Stiles said, trying to chuckle, but a nervous quack like sound escaped him. “Hi honey…” 

“Stiles.” Derek growled again, trying incredibly hard to keep his composure. Stiles sees Derek’s jeans appear to be soaked from the crotch down. 

“Stiles in E Flat.” The young magician sighed, familiar with the tone from his father. “Not good.” 

“Stiles.” Derek gritted through his teeth. 

“Yes, husband of mine, that I love. Whom I would remind that my father is an officer of the law…” 

Derek roared and shut Stiles up immediately. Biting his lips, Stiles stopped and noticed… a smell… 

“Honey… did… did you….?” 

“Stiles. Where is my penis?” 

Stiles’ brain short circuited for a moment. 

“Ummm…. Where was the last place you left….” 

“STILES! WHERE IS MY DICK?!” Derek bellowed. 

Stiles blinked twice. “Umm… I… I…” 

“I got up from my nap to take a piss. When I unzipped to haul myself out, imagine my surprise…” Derek began to stalk up to Stiles, “When I not only COULDN’T find my penis, but I somehow pissed all over myself with my brand new VAGINA!” Derek reached out to grab Stiles.

Stiles dodged Derek’s grip, but was still tackled by an incredibly sour sourwolf, who pinned him to the floor. 

“Hi.” Stiles squeaked as Derek covered him. Usually, Stiles loved this grumpy, intimidating Derek, but right now, Stiles was trying to think of how he was going to magic his way out of this one. 

“Well, Derek…” Stiles began, trying to keep his nervous laughter in check, lest Derek’s eyebrows went anymore vertical, or worse, wolfed out on him. That was only hot when Derek shifted mid fuck. Stiles got hard at the thought. Not now penis! Stiles thought. 

“Stiles. Give. Me. Back. My. Dick.” Derek growled out each word. 

“I can.” Stiles said, now, sweating nervously. “I just… I need to…” 

“Stiles, if you say you need like, months to figure out the spell….” 

“No! No!” Stiles shook his head. “No. No. No. Maybe.” 

Derek flew up from the floor, dragging Stiles with him, and slamming him against the now closed study door. 

“Maybe?” Derek growled. “Maybe?” 

“Baby, baby.” Stiles gasped. “I… I can do it… I just… Yes, I do have to figure it out. It’s not like when I magicked Theo’s cock to make it bigger, or when I pranked Corey by making his smaller.” 

“Stiles.” Derek is calmer now, but not by much. “Why do I even have a vagina in the first place?” 

“That!” Stiles pointed, “I CAN answer.” He placed his hands on Derek’s chest, trying to calm the Alpha. “I was interested in giving myself one so that I could… I mean, so you could… you know… have some fun with it…” 

Derek’s brows moved down a quarter of an inch. “Why would you do that?” 

“Well…” Stiles said, his breath a little quicker… “I wanted to try an… you know… get… pregnant… for you.” 

Derek’s brows moved down a half inch now. “P…preg…pregnant, for… me?” 

Stiles nodded. 

“But…” 

“Well…” Stiles sighed. “I mean… I’m your mate. I wanna be able to be the one to… you know, carry your pups.” Stiles places his hands over his stomach, and Derek melts a bit more. 

“Wait.” Derek says, “Why do I have the vagina, and not you?” 

Stiles blinked. “I… huh…” Stiles eyes darted about as he recalled the spell. “I said to give it to the one who wants to bear the pups…” 

Derek blinked. “I mean… I…” 

They separate for a moment, and a light dawns over Derek. Stiles looks at his Alpha, his mate, and a light goes on inside his own head. 

“Which is… awesome, if you want to be the one… if you really want…” 

“Well…” Derek says, nervously, “Maybe I have to be the one. You know, my Dad was human, but my Mom was the Alpha, the Wolf…” 

Stiles nods. “Is it that way, often in Wolf families?” 

Derek shrugs. “It was for mine, and maybe a few others I know. I know most of the Hales were pure Wolf families. My Dad was kind of the outlier, and it pissed some of the other packs off…” 

“Why?” Stiles asked, now genuinely curious. 

“Because all of us kids from that pack could full shift. Some of the other families had kids that couldn’t full shift, but all of my parent’s kids COULD full shift, despite the fact they SHOULDN’T be able to because of my Dad.” 

“Maybe your Dad had some recessed Wolf genes?” Stiles said, stroking Derek’s neck now. 

“Maybe.” Derek’s eyes are faraway, and slightly misty. “Maybe it was his human genes that allowed us to achieve the shift.” Derek blinked. “Who knows?” 

Stiles found Derek’s eyes. “So maybe it’s not a bad thing that I’m human?” 

Derek’s nostrils flared. He hadn’t considered how much Stiles worried that being a human affected the pack more than he suspected. 

“No.” Derek said, leaning down to Stiles. “Not at all.”

"Do you think.... I mean, if you wanted to... we could maybe... start to try..."

Derek nodded. "I want that, Stiles." Stiles' heart melts as he sees the sheen of tears in Derek's eyes.

"Can we?" Derek asks, pushing into Stiles. "Start?"

"Yes." Stiles whispered against Derek's lips. "Please."

Stiles opened his mouth, letting Derek’s kiss invade him, kissing back, accepting his lover’s tongue. 

Derek let his hands cradle Stiles’ face, and Stiles let his hands roam Derek’s body. Derek shed his leather jacket, and Stiles pulled off his own, feeling Derek kiss down Stiles’ neck, nipping at his prominent collar bones. Stiles gasped, and braced himself against Derek. 

“Der… Can… I….” Stiles panted, his hands trailing down Derek’s abs. 

“Yes.” Derek moaned into Stiles’ neck. “Yes.” 

Stiles felt his hands fumble as they unbuckled Derek’s jeans, the zipper gliding down smoothly. Usually, Stiles was met with the huge, thick pipe in Derek’s pants as the Alpha never wore underwear, so it felt so unusual to feel a smooth, furry mound where once an Alpha cock resided. Stiles let his fingers graze lower, into Derek’s now drying jeans, where Stiles’ fingertips grazed a stiff little nub. Derek’s moan into Stiles’ neck was soft, and Stiles gasped, feeling Derek begin to nibble the flesh there.

“Yes.” Derek whimpered. “Yes, Stiles… please…” 

Stiles pushed his hand inside the jeans, his long fingers teasing and grazing all of Derek’s mound, Stiles’ fingertips getting slick when he brushed the opening of Derek’s new hole. Stiles swallowed as two fingers hooked inside of Derek. “Wow…” Stiles gasped. “So wet… so… slick…” 

Derek nodded. “Feels so good.” The Alpha groans. “More, Stiles… I need more…” 

Stiles pulls his fingers out of Derek’s jeans, and brings them to his face. They are covered in slick, and Stiles can smell Derek’s precome on his fingers. Stiles brings the fingers to his mouth, tasting the Alpha’s slick, the taste familiar and buttery on his tongue. Stiles savored it the way he did the very first time Derek let him taste it years ago. 

Derek is now humping against Stiles, grinding his crotch into Stiles’ leg. “Stiles.” It comes out as a needy whine, the kind that Stiles is used to giving Derek when he needs to be filled. 

“Shhh…” Stiles soothes his Alpha. “I know baby…. I know…” And really, Stiles does. Nothing make him feel better like his Alpha inside of him anywhere, and Stiles is now eager to return the favor. 

Pulling Derek over to his desk, much clearer than his worktable, and pulls Derek’s shirt off, then pulls Derek’s jacket back on him. Derek smiles and chuckles a bit, knowing that Stiles loves that, loves when Derek wears it just for him, reminding them of so, so long ago when they first met. Stiles removes Derek’s shoes, and pulls down Derek’s pants, leaving his Alpha in just a leather jacket. Grinning, Stiles gets Derek’s boots back on his feet. “So fucking hot.” Stiles grins up at Derek, moving him to Derek is sitting on Stiles’ desk. 

Stiles spreads Derek’s legs, and examines Derek’s new sex. Stiles feels odd, not in that liking pussy is odd, just that AS a guy who identifies as gay, minus that year or so he identified as Bi, he’s never actually HAD sex with a female. However, when Stiles watches porn when he beats off (on those rare occasion he wants to), his go to is usually men orally pleasing a pussy. No matter if it’s on a cisgender female, or a trans male, or non binary. Anywhere on the spectrum, it arouses Stiles. Physically, it intrigues him and right now he’s grateful he’s logged so many hours viewing the practice. 

Leaning in, Stiles smells the comforting smell of Derek. Usually, Derek’s musky balls and cock is it’s own aphrodisiac and now, it’s even more concentrated. Stiles examines Derek’s new clit, pink and pearly, shining with the slick Stiles is so familiar with. He pinches it, gently, and notes Derek’s sigh above him. Stiles looks up and sees Derek looking down at him, in both wonder and nervous admiration. Stiles grins. “You are so fucking sexy.” Stiles says, before dipping his head down, and teasing the clit with his tongue. 

Using his fingertips to coax the hard nub from it’s hood, Stiles muses on how much like a tiny cock it really is, and Stiles has LOTS of experience with cocks of all sizes, so he feels very comfortable licking, sucking, and flicking his tongue against it, and massaging the gland with his lips covering his teeth. 

Above him, Derek is a mess of gasps, moans, and whimpers. Derek grips the desk tightly, biting his lip and trying to stay still for Stiles. As his partner licks him, teases him, worships him, Derek feels his body tighten, and his new opening flutter and twitch with the sensations. Derek nearly passes out when Stiles clamps down gently on his clit, teeth covered by his lips, an begins to hum, the vibrations stimulating Derek and literally making his eyes cross in ecstasy. 

Stiles looks up and watches as the Alpha struggles to stay in control. Just like my Alpha, Stiles thinks, and decides that he needs to let Derek let go. Stiles moves lower, licking his lips, and using his tongue to trace the outer folds of Derek’s pussy. Stiles carefully licks the sticky folds, the musk of his man filling his senses, and the taste deep and meaty on his tongue. Stiles lets his hands set on Derek’s hips, one hand slowly rubbing over Derek’s lower abs while the other spreads Derek’s legs so that Stiles can get deeper. Yes, deeper, Stiles thinks, he wants deeper inside and parts Derek’s pussy lips, letting his tongue travel inside. 

The sound that comes out of Derek is the same gasp Stiles remembers from the first time that Derek sank all the way inside of Stiles, balls deep, and knot inflated. Stiles is determined to make Derek repeat that noise again and again today. Stiles spreads Derek wider, and gets IN there, now adding his fingers to his lips, his tongue, everything combined to make Derek leak more and more of that juice that Stiles is drinking by the mouthful. 

Derek is now rocking on the desk, into Stiles face. His own face his flushed and he can’t look at Stiles because he doesn’t know what will happen if he does. Derek is used to this, Stiles loves to eat Derek’s ass, even if Derek hasn’t washed all day, and Derek LOVES to eat Stiles out, especially loves eating his own come from Stiles’ asshole, even shifting mid anilingus to get as much of himself into Stiles’ hole as possible. Stiles seems to be determined to return that to Derek, and the feel of Stiles stroking his lower belly is fucking aces, Derek’s body feels like a taught string. Then Stiles adds his fingers, and Derek feels something inside of him bubbling, percolating. Derek feels like a fucking teapot left to boil. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Derek groans out, as Stiles’ fingers hook inside of him, and begin to jiggle back and forth. Derek can hear Stiles slurping his slick and it makes Derek that much hotter. Derek’s nipples tingle under his jacket, the buds stiffening, and being brushed by the jacket’s soft interior. 

“Stiles…. Stiles….” Derek whines as the fingers keep jiggling, and Stiles keeps licking and sucking. 

“Fuck yeah, Alpha.” Stiles gasps between swallows. He knows what he’s trying to do, but he’s not sure… 

“STILES!” Derek yelps, and Stiles feels Derek’s insides contract against his fingers. “STIIIIILLLLLLEEEEESSSSSSS! 

Stiles watches as Derek’s pussy explodes, jets of slick squirting out of Derek’s hole, blasting Stiles in the face. Stiles watches in wonder as Derek’s squirt soaks him. Derek is trembling, sobbing out as he comes down from his orgasm. He opens his eyes in shock and looks at Stiles.

“I’m sorry!” He panics. “Shit… that wasn’t… that wasn’t pee!” 

Stiles is soaked, his hair stuck to his forehead, his mouth open in surprise, his tongue licking his lips. For a moment, he realized that he didn’t quite care if it WAS piss, but the taste let him know that the spell WAS in fact totally accurate. He let his fingers trace Derek’s opening as he smiled. 

“I know.” Stiles laughed. “You squirted for me baby. You’re fucking amaz…” Stiles doesn’t even get to finish before Derek is pressing Stiles’ face into his pussy again, this time using Stiles’ head to his own pleasure. 

“Do it again.” Derek begs. “Baby, please, make me come again.” 

Stiles slicks up his fingers, this time using the other hand to invade Derek’s ass, only too happy to obey his Alpha’s commands. 

Derek is now laying back on Stiles’ desk, his booted legs in the air over Stiles’ shoulders. He doesn’t think anything in the world looks sexier than Stiles does right now, kissing the hairy calves as they lay over Stiles’ shoulders. His mate’s amber eyes twinkle in the afternoon light of the study, honey gold flecks spark in them, reminding Derek that Stiles too is a magical being. 

Derek also knows that Stiles’ cock is quite large for a slimmer guy. Derek loves to suck it, but has always been scared of taking it inside his ass, despite the fact Stiles takes Derek’s dick several times a week, and it’s much, MUCH bigger. But Derek is more intrigued now, and feels like it can take Stiles now, he wants to, feels it as a need. 

Of course, Stiles had brought him to no less than six orgasms using just his fingers and tongue, so Derek is also curious to see what the man does with that dick. 

Stiles looks down at Derek’s slit, his fat, uncut cock is hard. The head, like a high ridged helmet, is swollen and teasing Derek’s lips open. Stiles watches in wonder as he disappears inside of his Alpha. Stiles is aware that Derek is nervous about taking Stiles anally, and Stiles knows, respect all boundaries, always. That Derek has requested this, asked for it, thrills Stiles, and he goes slowly, carefully. This is all new territory for him, despite the fact that he HAS topped other members of the pack (always under Derek’s knowledge and permission), no two holes are identical, and he wants to respect Derek here. He wants to make sure it doesn’t hurt or harm, especially if it means pups for them. 

“You okay babe?” Stiles says, lovingly, carefully. Derek nods. 

“Tell me, please.” 

“Yes, Stiles. You feel good in me.” 

“You want me to stop, or keep going?” Stiles asks, brushing Derek’s chest, feeling his heart beat. 

“More, please.” Derek pleads. “I’ll let you know if I want you to stop.” 

“Promise?” Stiles leans his head to the side and kisses Derek’s leg.

Derek smiles and nods. “Promise.” 

Derek has always marveled at Stiles. The awkward boy he met ages ago has now grown into a confident man, and that man is pounding into Derek, hips slapping against the leaking slit that has become the center of his entire universe. Derek is leaking all over. Twice, Stiles’ flared cock head and scrubbed him into orgasm, and now Derek feels Stiles’ need. Derek can smell it as Stiles pounds into him.

They have moved over to the study’s couch, and Derek’s ankles are near his ears, his fingers twisted in Stiles’ hair, a look of unbridled lust on his partner’s face. 

“Yes.” Derek begs. “Fuck me Stiles… yes, beat it up baby, beat that fucking hole up like you own it…” 

Derek thinks of all the sexy, smutty things Stiles says every time Derek is fucking him hard and deep, begging for Alpha seed to be planted inside of him. 

“Cause you do own it, Alpha.” Derek says, to Stiles. “My Alpha… my Alpha mate… put your pups inside of me, please…” Derek’s voice edges up to a whine, and for a quick moment, wonders if there are such things as Alpha bottoms, and puts a pin in it to ask Stiles after. 

Stiles growls, low in his throat. “Is that what you want, baby?” He grins, his teeth bared and Derek immediately turns his head, baring his neck. “You want me to put my babies inside of you?” 

“YES!” Derek yelps. “Fuck Stiles… make… make me pregnant…. Make me carry your pups, I want to be pregnant by you… only you, Alpha!” Derek pants. 

Stiles feels otherworldly, his cock swells and gets harder, and he bites into Derek’s neck, causing the Alpha to howl in orgasm, as Stiles feels load after load of jizz fire into Derek. 

Stiles kisses Derek, and Derek lets his hands stroke Stiles’ hair, sighing as Stiles’ thick dick slithers out of him. Derek makes a disappointed sound. 

“Sorry babe.” Stiles kisses him. “No knot on me to keep me in there.” Stiles moves down, and sinks down to Derek’s crotch. He watches as some of his cum leaks out of the opened hole, and uses his thumb to scoop it up and press it into Derek’s pussy. Derek sighs, satisfied. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice is soft, happy. 

“Yes, Alpha?” Stiles replies, making sure Derek knows who he is to him. 

“Can I…. clean you up?” 

Stiles grins and moves to Derek’s head, putting his sticky, slick cock into Derek’s mouth, watching as his Alpha happily cleans him up. 

Later, in the dark of the night, under the full moon, Stiles and Derek fuck again, and again. 

In the meantime, not only does Stiles enchant himself to develop a knot, he finds the part of the spell he needs to reverse the first spell. It does take Stiles more than a month to find the proper spell to restore Derek’s penis, but by the time that rolls around, they have two reasons to not, something to look forward to in in about nine months. Give or take.


	22. Easy Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack heads to senior prom, and long standing feelings get revealed, and acted upon to absolutely no one's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of non-con, but it is brief, but could be triggering, also it involves Jennifer Blake, so proceed at your own risk, or you can skip to the later half, where its all smut and feels.
> 
> *High School Human AU  
> *Prom Tonight (do do do do doooo)  
> *Mutual Pining Sterek  
> *Young Jennifer Blake  
> *The Pack are the best  
> *Jennifer is extremely inappropriate, TW for minor sexual assault  
> *Happy Endings (both definitions)

Stiles looks at himself nervously in the mirror, adjusting his tie, and trying to get the lapels of his suit to even out. There’s a corsage in a plastic box next to him, the white roses tinted a sage green with blue tips. Stiles eventually gives up on trying to get his hair to settle properly, and fights himself to not chew on his nails. 

From behind him, John Stilinski smiles at his son. “My little boy is all grown up now.” There’s a sheen of moisture in his eyes that Stiles chooses to ignore. 

“I look like an idiot.” Stiles grumbles, and blushes "I feel so out of place in this." John places his hand on Stiles’ shoulders and stands behind him in the mirror. “Stiles. Give me five.” 

Stiles exhales in exasperation, and John doubles down. “Just five, Stiles.” 

Rolling his eyes, the teen recites. “My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski. I am a good person. I am a good lacrosse player.” Stiles hates when his dad does this because it makes Stiles really hate that he HAS to do this when he gets in a mood like this. “I have good friends who love me very much.” Which was true, and he had the friends to prove it, and even though he had his own moments of doubt, he knew he could count on them. “I am a very clever young man.” Stiles rolled his eyes, even though he knew that was true, and had BEEN clever since he was a kid, much to his father’s detriment as he tried to raise him alone, but no matter what happened, “And my dad loves me very much.” 

That always made Stiles smile, and despite the times Stiles purposely gave his dad grief, Stiles knew that his dad loved him, and only wanted the better for him. And just like that, Stiles felt better. John snaked an arm around Stiles and gave him a hug. “You are my pride and joy.” John beamed at his son, meaning every word.

“So,” John took a breath. “Tonight’s a pretty big night.” He began. Stiles looked at his dad. Oh please, not now he thought. 

“And, because it IS prom, and I KNOW how teenage boys are, because I was once…” 

“One myself.” Stiles joined in with his dad. 

“I’m just saying.” John said, calmly. “I just want to make sure, in case you get into the situation…” 

“We had the consent talk when I was eleven, Dad.” Stiles sighed. “And the sex talk when I was thirteen and my pubes started coming in. And the pregnancy one when I was fifteen when I started dating Lydia.” 

“I know, but, Stiles…” 

“And I know, I’m too young to be a father, and Lydia is too young to be a mother and…” 

John held out a condom to Stiles, a gold foiled packet that glinted in the later afternoon sunlight. “Look.” John said, I just, I want to make sure. In case any new questions had popped up since then.” 

“Dad. We live in the world of the internet.” 

“I know.” John nodded, “But porn is the last place anyone should learn anything about sex.” 

Stiles was very red now. 

“I am not going to have sex with Lydia.” Stiles nodded. “I promise.” 

John exhaled. “Just in case.” He said, leaving the condom on Stiles’ bed, saying no more. 

“I was a teenage boy, decades ago.” John reiterated, before leaving. 

Stiles looked at the condom on the bed, picking it up, feeling the round shape under the packet. 

“Things have changed a lot, since then.” Stiles said, quietly. 

"So when are the others getting here?" John as Stiles comes down the stairs. 

"Any minute now, Scott just texted from the limo." Stiles said, checking out the window and frowning, then heading into the living room. 

"That's nice you all pooled your money to rent one." John said. 

"Yeah, well it was mostly Derek, since he...." Stiles bit his lip, he didn't like to bring up the fact that Derek's family was kinda rich, especially when he knew his dad worked really hard for them to have just what they had. He saves himself by adding, "...was the one who came up with the idea."

John nodded. "He's quite a nice young man. Hell of an athlete. Good student too." 

Stiles went into the kitchen. He'd notice that, having been Derek's friend for four years. Oh, Stiles had noticed. He often wished he hadn't. 

Downing a glass of water, Stiles tried to not think of Derek, again. He failed, again.

Stiles heard the honk coming from outside, and his heart started to pound as he headed out to the porch, his dad following him.

The limo that the gang had rented pulled up, Scott waving frantically from the top with Isaac. 

“Whoop WHHHHOOOOOPP!” Scott shouted out like a siren as they drove up. John chuckled and immediately began taking pictures and video on his camera phone. 

Stiles grinned and felt his heart beat a little faster yet. The doors to the limo opened, and Derek Hale stepped out of the limo, looking resplendent in his tuxedo. He held the door open for Lydia Martin, who looked amazing in her dress. 

“Hello Stiles!” She grinned, walking up to the porch. “Hello Sheriff Stilinski.” 

“Hello Lydia.” John nodded, "You look wonderful!" John tilted his head respectfully, pausing to get a picture of Stiles and Lydia, before turning to Derek, who was still waiting by the limo. 

“Derek, Hello!” John waved to the tall teen, beckoning him over. 

Derek bounded up the stairs to the porch, his hand extended. “Sheriff Stilinski, hello.” 

“Don't you look handsome today? And please, call me John.” The sheriff nodded, shaking Derek’s hand, warmly. 

“John.” The teen reluctantly agreed. Derek looked at Stiles and grinned briefly before turning back to the elder Stilinski and nodding.

"So," John gave Stiles his best "Dad" look. "Not too late. Respect your date. Only hugs, no drugs." 

Stiles' ears turned crimson, and he looked at Lydia with a nervous smile. Then he looked at Derek who looked like he was trying to hold in the biggest laugh and again, Stiles belly did that twisty thing. 

Tonight was going to be interesting.

After taking a million pictures of Stiles and Lydia pinning their corsages on each other, John bid them all goodbye. Stiles slid into the limo, sitting next to Isaac and Lydia, and across from Derek, Scott, and Scott’s girlfriend Kira. 

“The others?” Stiles asked. 

“All meeting us there.” Isaac said. 

"Sorry my Dad got all 'Mom', back there." Stiles apologized to Lydia and nodding at Derek. 

"He's so adorable, Stiles." Lydia grinned. "And it was nice to see him so happy for you." 

Stiles flushed. 

"And you're lucky." Derek added, looking at Stiles. "Unless it's sports, my dad doesn't give a damn what I do." Derek looked down, then away, and Stiles wanted to hug Derek and that didn't help his nerves any. 

Lydia patted Derek's hands on his lap. "Well, lucky for you, you're with us tonight, and we DO give a damn." 

"I do." Stiles added, his color high in his cheeks. The smile Derek gave him was worth the embarrassment Stiles felt. He spent the rest of the half hour ride looking out the window, or talking to Scott.

The gang pulled up to the Beacon Hills Embassy Hall, where the prom was being held. Once they checked in, and got inside, they found the others. Isaac met with his girlfriend Allison, and their good friend Vernon Boyd, and his girlfriend Erica Reyes.

“Where’s Jennifer?” Allison asked, looking around. 

“I don’t know, she…” Derek looked around, and saw his girlfriend approaching. 

“She’s here, and more beautiful that you remember her.” Jennifer said, smiling at Derek. She kissed him, then cut a look at Stiles. Her eyes seemed to flash with malice, as she did. 

“Stiles.” She nodded her head, before unwrapping herself and greeting the others. 

Stiles did not like Jennifer Blake. In fact, Stiles did not like Jennifer Blake, the way that oil does not like water. The way Tom did not like Jerry. The way that snakes disliked the mongoose. The way that nature abhors a vacuum, the way that…

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek asked, a curious, concerned look in his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Stiles replied. “Fine.” 

Derek places his hand on Stiles shoulder and flashes that smile that makes Stiles feel like his feet are both firmly in the clouds while his head is in the sky. Stiles smiles a genuine smile back at Derek, and it just makes Stiles feel better.

As the gang checked in, a photographer took photos of the couples for purchase later. Individuals were taken by a second set of photographers, before the teens were let inside. Once inside, the guys all stood in front of one of the banners for the dance, side by side and arm in arm, smiling, while the girls took pictures of them, and later, the girls all did a traditional prom pose, standing in the line. 

The gang found their table and sat together. To Stiles’ nervous delight, Derek was sitting right next to him. Lydia and Scott got their phones out, and immediately began snapping more shots of everyone as they sat and talked. 

Jennifer draped herself across Derek all night, as if he were a prop and not a person, showing off a brand new bracelet that Derek's family wealth had bought for her just last month. Stiles valiantly ignored this, focusing on Lydia through dinner, unaware of how increasingly concerned she got watching him. 

After dinner, the gang gathered on the dance floor, spinning around, dancing together, everyone having a great time, and Stiles tried his best to not notice when Derek would disappear with Jennifer. The ballroom was in a hotel, and the hotel had many rooms reserved, Stiles was sure. Jennifer looked like she would only be too happy… Stiles shook his head, trying to not think about that. There were too many things buzzing in his head now, and twice already, he had to recite affirmations to himself. Lydia noticed and held him close, once a slow song began to play. 

“Hey.” She whispered in his ear. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. 

“You know,” She said, “No matter what happens once we graduate…” 

“Don’t…” Stiles said. “Not right now…” 

“I’m just saying, Stiles.” Lydia squeezed him, “I’m always going to be here for you. I’m going to love you, no matter what happens.” 

Stiles said nothing, and just continued to sway with her. 

“I love you, very much. Not just as my boyfriend, but as my best friend too. Anything you could tell me, or be, will never change that fact. That’s all.” She said, laying her head on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles tried to not think about that, but of course that's all he thought about as the next slow song played, and even more couples made it to the dance floor.

At a point in the dance, Stiles watched the other couples dancing as Lydia held on to him. Swaying under the twinkling lights of the mirrorball, Stiles watched as Derek Hale danced with Jennifer For a moment, Derek was looking right at Stiles, and something happened in that look, and Stiles dared not try to think of what it was, only that it made his heart race, and his palms sweat and his stomach drop, as Derek looked away, his cheeks red. 

A couple of hours later, Stiles was heading out of the bathroom, when he heard the sounds of a argument coming from down one of the empty halls. He peeked his head around the side, and was shocked to find Derek and Jennifer. She appeared to be threatening him, her finger pointed at Derek's face, which was frowning, and unhappy. 

“Jen I said No.” Derek hissed back, quietly. “Stop that!” Derek cried out as Jennifer gripped him by the neck and squeezed, her other hand moving toward Derek’s crotch. “Don’t you EVER tell me No.” She growled. 

“HEY!” Stiles shouted. “YOU STOP THAT!” 

Jennifer’s head spun around, and she shoved Derek down to the floor, a shamed look on his face. 

“He said no!” Stiles said, heading for Derek, “And no means…” 

Jennifer slapped Stiles so hard that anything he had to say was lost. "If YOU don't want to fuck me, Derek Hale, doesn't mean I won't find someone will!" She stomped out of the hall, and into wherever, Stiles didn’t care. He was at Derek’s side immediately. 

Derek was crying, his face in his hands. 

“Der…” Stiles’ voice cracked. He wanted to hug his friend, but didn’t know how, didn’t want to make Derek feel uncomfortable. He settled for a cautious hand on the tall, strong jock's shoulder.

“Th… thank.. you.” Derek sniffled. He couldn’t look at Stiles. “She just… she’s…it's my...” 

“Don’t you dare make an excuse for her. She…” Stiles bit his lip, dare all of his hate come pouring out. 

“Do you… can I….?” Stiles asked, offering his hand, which Derek took. Stiles helped pull him up. 

“Ummm… I …. I need to go…” Derek said looking around. “I want to leave.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, “Okay.” Stiles took Derek by the hand, walking down the hall, where he ran into Scott. Taking in the flushed pair, Scott asked with worry, “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “We just… we’re going…” Stiles said, “Can you… if we… take the limo….” 

“Yeah.” Scott nodded, looking at Derek then back to Stiles. “Just send it back to us when you get where you go.” 

Scott placed his hand on Stiles chest, and patted it. A soft, kind smile grew over Scott’s face. “No rush.” 

The boys left the ballroom, and Stiles didn't realize he was still holding Derek's hand as he did. Fuck. But... it felt right, to Stiles. He knew Derek was okay, because Derek's grip got tighter as they went faster, as if he were afraid Stiles might let him go. If anyone was looking at them sideways, Stiles didn't care. He only cared about getting Derek to home, to somewhere safe.

Stiles opened the limo door for Derek, and let the driver know to head to Derek’s house, reciting the address perfectly, even though he’d only been there twice in the four years they'd known each other. 

Derek sat on the seat in the limo, and began to breathe a little heavier. "Derek?" Stiles asked, carefully moving next to his friend. Derek's eyes began to water as he looked at Stiles. 

"I.... I just feel... so.... " Derek looks like he can't find any words. 

Stiles clears his throat. "When I feel... overwhelmed, my Dad taught me a thing, where I... I state my name and five positive facts about myself. If I'm having a really tough moment, it's ten, but when I'm done. I really do feel better about myself." 

Derek looked up at Stiles. "I can't... even.... not even one..." 

Stiles hesitates, then starts to cover, the stops his hand as it's over Derek's hand. Then, Derek turns his hand up, and Stiles sets his hand into Derek's. The hand is large and warm, the palm a little sweaty, but Stiles likes it, because it's Derek. 

"Well." Stiles says. "Luckily, I happen to have 5 I can say, you know, just, right off the top of my head." Stiles says, shrugging. "You're Derek Hale. You are Captain of the Varsity Basketball Team, you're a great friend, you're a devoted big brother to your baby sister Cora. You're smart, in the top five percent of the class for grades, you were president of the French club your Junior year, which," Stiles pauses, making a chef's kiss gesture before going on, "You're a handsome guy, and you've got a really great smile, and your hair is incredible, and I mean, as far as bodies go, I mean holy shit, have you ever thought of modeling, because," Stiles laughs a little nervously now, "you... you... you... are... hot." Stiles feels himself turn red, and this is only bearable because Derek is looking at him in a way Stiles thinks he's probably only ever looked at Derek, and maybe once at Scott when they were growing up and Stiles was... you know... questioning. 

Derek is smiling, and he looks at Stiles. "That.... that was more than five." 

Stiles feels his heart hammering. "Well. You, you have a lot of stuff that's great about you."

Derek blushes and looks away, and Stiles is aware that Derek's fingers somehow are entwined with his, and their hands are clasped.

“Can we….” Derek asked. “Can we just drive around, for a bit?” Derek looked at Stiles, his brows raised in question. 

Nodding, Stiles amended his instructions to the driver. 

They sat in silence next to each other, about a foot away, until Derek scooted over, and placed his head on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Derek said again. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“For what?” Derek asked.

“That you had to experience that.” Stiles said. 

"That wasn't the first time." Derek whispered and Stiles' heart broke. "But, I think it's the last. No. I know it's the last." Derek's voice trembled.

“We hadn't... done it... yet. She's been bugging me for it, since summer, like, really aggressively. I just... I didn't want to. I don't think I could cause... I.... I don’t love her.” Derek said. “I don’t think I ever did.” 

Stiles nodded. He ran his tongue over his lips only to find both dry and sandpaper-like. 

“Then… why…?” 

“Because… that’s what… I’m supposed to do.” Derek said, as the muted lights of the city streaked by them. “And after you started dating Lydia, I…” 

Stiles felt his heart pounding. Shit. He’d forgotten all about… 

“And tongiht I was dancing with Jennifer, I saw you and… I realized…” 

Stiles looked at Derek. That moment came back to him swiftly. 

“I knew I’d been dancing with the wrong person. I should have been dancing with someone else.” 

“Who?” Stiles said, confused, scared. 

“You.” Derek let his eyes drop. 

“Me?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

“Oh.” Derek said, raising his head. He looked at Stiles, red faced, eyes reflecting panic. “Oh, no…” 

“No what?” Stiles asked, now flushed and equally frightened.

“You’re not… you only like girls, don’t you…?” Derek started to back away.

“No!” Stiles said. “No! I mean, girls are awesome but I love…” 

A heavy pause held between their silence. Stiles wasn’t even sure he could find the words. Luckily, he did.

“You, Derek. I love you, Derek.” Stiles said, his eyes tearing up. “I’ve always loved you. Since we met day one of Freshman year in Mr. Cruz's Spanish class.” 

Derek smiles, tears falling from his lashes. He huffs out a laugh, then covers his mouth. Tears roll over the back of his hand. 

Stiles flushes… there, he’s said it. 

Now he’s in panic. 

“Unless…. You… don’t…. like me…”

“Stiles can I please kiss you?” Derek blurts out.

“Oh please, yes, please, anything you want.” Stiles says, mouth suddenly ready.

Stiles and Derek collide in the back of the limo, bodies clashing like storms, kissing, crying, hugging and holding each other. 

Derek presses his forehead to Stiles’ and holds them there. Stiles has never felt better. His entire being feels like it’s made of lightning. 

“Stiles.” Derek pants. “I want…” He pauses, his eyes open, searching Stiles eyes. 

“Anything.” Stiles says. “Anything.” He repeats, kissing Derek’s nose. This makes Derek smile and Stiles takes in those bunny teeth that Derek says he hates, but Stiles loves so much. 

“I want you to be… my first… time.” Derek says. Stiles nods. 

“Only if…” Stiles says, licking his lips, “If you are honest with me. If I do anything that hurts, or you need me to stop, we stop, okay? No explanations needed.” 

Derek nods. “Okay.” 

“And I won’t go any further than you want, or are ready for, or….” 

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles. “Marry me.” He says, breathlessly. 

“We’re only 18.” Stiles says. “And we live with our parents.” 

Derek laughs, and it feels like the first real laugh he’s let out in years. 

Stiles is amazed at Derek’s body. That frame that started out so soft and cute, whittled down over being on the basketball team for four years, is lean, strong, and amazing. Stiles kisses the side of Derek’s neck, something he’s wanted to do forever, and when Derek moans, Stiles almost cums in his own pants. It’s not just the sound, but that Derek is making that sound, and Stiles is MAKING Derek make that sound, that is so amazing to the pale teen. He kisses up Derek’s jaw, to Derek’s dimpled chin, and then to those lips that Stiles has dreamed of kissing, before he ever dreamed of kissing Lydia’s. He stops and asks Derek if he’s okay, can he, and may he, and Derek answers ‘Yes’, enthusiastically every time, before asking the same of Stiles. 

Derek is amazed at Stiles. This guy who Derek has crushed on for four years, whom he thought he’d never had a chance with, never thought was into him, is kissing him. Not just kissing him, but loving him. Derek is used to being adored, as a jock, as a commodity, as a body, but ardor is not love, and Stiles, everything about Stiles is love. From the times they’d gone out as friends, and Stiles would get Derek’s food, or the way Stiles always made him feel like a whole person, not just a jock, an idea, a thing. Stiles’ own lean, skinny body had filled out, and Derek thrills at each touch of Stiles’ hand on his own body, as his own hand strokes over Stiles’ chest, teasing, caressing. When Stiles kisses Derek’s neck, he almost cries out, but bites his lip. 

“Stiles…” Derek gasps. 

“Yes?” Stiles pauses, unsure. 

“Bite me. Please.” Derek’s heart is pounding. 

Stiles pauses. “You… won’t that… hurt you?” 

“Gently.” Derek pleads. “Don’t like, rip my throat out with your teeth. Just… a little..” 

Stiles nods, and carefully nibbles, then lets his teeth gently, so gently sink into Derek’s neck at his shoulder. 

“Yes.” Derek sighs. “Please, more…” He begs, and Stiles obliges, letting his tongue lave over where he bites. Derek’s head moves back his hand coming up to stroke Stiles’ nape. Stiles sucks a mark into Derek’s chest, where he’s sure it won’t be seen, and Derek moans, holding Stiles tighter. 

They are on the floor of the limo. Pants open, hard cocks sticking out of their unzipped flies. It feels odd, only in that Stiles is trying hard to focus on Derek’s uncut eight inches while Derek works around Stiles’ fatter, uncut nine. Stiles knows what’s going to happen. He’s sampled his own wares enough growing up (and a couple of times, Scott’s in their younger years, as they experimented) to know that he likes it, and as he can taste Derek’s precome, he already knows that the real thing is going to be a treat. 

Derek enjoys every single bit of Stiles. He knows that this is his first time doing this with an actual cock. Cucumbers and popsicles are tasty, and good practice, but this is warm, and softer, and even though he nicks Stiles with his stupid bunny teeth a couple of times, Stiles only moans, and Derek is happy that he can make Stiles this happy. That Stiles is enjoying this as much as he does, except…

“I don’t…” Derek begins, and Stiles immediately pulls off, holding his hands up. 

“No.” Derek chuckles. Stiles nods. His shirt is still tucked in, and unbuttoned, opened to show his chest, tie still tied but askew. He’s sweating and his shirt has two huge stains under the pits. Derek is very much in the same state, his perfectly styled hair now a mess. “I mean,” Derek says, stroking Stiles cock as they lay in their separated sixty-nine position. “I don’t know, if I’m ready to eat…”

“Totally.” Stiles nodded… “We don’t have to… at all…” 

“No…” Derek said, “I…. I want to… I’m just…” 

“Have you ever… you know…” Stiles asked, heart fluttering at the way it feels as Derek strokes him. 

“Ummm… once…” Derek confessed. “I wasn’t… thrilled, at the taste.” 

Stiles nodded. “You don’t have to, at all. Like, at all, I can…” 

“But I want to.” Derek finishes. “I’m just… I don’t want it to go off in my mouth…” 

Stiles nods. “Only what you’re comfortable with.” Stiles says. 

They are on the seat of the limo. Each teen is stroking the other, mesmerized at the sight. Each of them amused at the sight of the others cock, the way the skin pulls up and bunches over the head, kissing itself into a pucker, leaking small drops of silver as the hood connects, closing before the swollen bells of their cocks re-emerge the skins bunching under the heads like a turtleneck. 

Derek leans over, and kisses Stiles again, urgency and desperation in each mewling breath as Stiles strokes him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“St….Stiiillllleeesss” Derek whines against Stiles’ lips, while Stiles simply says, “Yes baby, let it go, let me have it all beautiful…” 

Stiles knows he’s a shooter, and he anticipates Derek is the same, covering Derek’s cockhead with his palm, feeling the spurts as they hit his hand, hoping sometime soon that he can taste his lover from the source. Derek melts into Stiles before Stiles in moaning that he’s ready. Derek pinches Stiles' foreskin closed, like he does with own when he beats off, collecting Stiles’ cum in the heavy hang of skin, reveling in the whimpers and jerks of Stiles as he floods Derek’s hand. 

The boys continue panting, coming down from their orgasms. The limo reeks of teenage jizz and sweat and Derek has never felt more perfect in his life. They kiss and pull away a few inches. Derek holds his hand up, watching as Stiles’ cum sparkles under the limo’s interior lights. Derek smells it, before letting his tongue creep out for a moment, tentatively tasting the essence of Stiles. There’s a nice, smokey, rich flavor to it, musky, but not bad. Derek licks some more off his fingers and looks at Stiles as he does. He smiles at his new lover, and winks as he laps up the rest of Stiles’ cum off of his hands. 

Stiles wastes no time in licking Derek’s load off of his hands. His tongue darts between his long fingers, lapping up every last drop of Derek until his hand is licked clean. They sit there, leaned against each other, the scent of cum of their breath as they kissed, and their cocks lay on their laps, deflating. 

They eventually make it home, opting to go to Stiles’ house instead. Despite their quick clean up, they definitely look different. They’ve awakened each other now. Stiles opens the limo door for Derek, as Derek tips the limo driver, before sending him back to the dance, which should be finishing any minute now. 

Stiles quietly unlocks his front door, and walks inside, hand in hand with Derek. They are greeted by John Stilinski in the living room. Stiles panics for a moment as his father looks at the boy’s joined hands. 

“Dad…” Stiles gasps, and he stands in front of Derek, protectively. 

John just sighs, shakes his head and smiles. “Well. It’s about time.” 

Stiles feels himself tremble a bit, before he realizes he’s NOT in some kind of trouble. 

“I’ve been wondering when you two would figure it out.” John says, smiling at Derek. 

“Now, if you two wouldn’t mind.” John smiles. “I really would like a picture of the real couple.” 

Stiles and Derek grin at each other, and take pictures together. Stiles straightening Derek's tie, and Derek re-pinning Stiles' boutonniere.

Afterward, John looks at the clock. “You know, it’s late. Maybe, you should stay here tonight, Derek. To be on the safe side. You’re always welcome here, son.” John says, smiling. 

“Stiles, I’m going to sleep now. I borrowed your noise cancelling ear buds, so,” He sighs walking up the stairs, “do with that information what you will.” 

Stiles flushes a violent red as he starts to giggle. “Thanks dad.” 

“I’ll see you boys in the morning. Derek, make yourself at home.” 

John disappears into his room and gently closes the door. 

Derek looks at Stiles, and Stiles looks back at Derek. 

Yup, definitely an interesting night.


	23. Hot Under the Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a kink, and he's not sure what to do about it, but a stop to a very special store in the gay area of Beacon Hills answers all of his questions, and then some.
> 
> Pretty soon, Stiles finds more than answers. He finds his pack, and more importantly, his Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smutty, and a touch more romantic with some extra kinky bits at the end.
> 
> *Human AU  
> *Sex Shop Owner Derek  
> *Curious Stiles Stilinski  
> *Caring Alpha Derek  
> *Love at First Sight Stiles  
> *Creative Artisan Derek  
> *Flirty Horny Pup Pack  
> *Kinky Fun Sex involving Pack members  
> *implied piss play

Stiles isn't a complete noob. 

He HAS had sex, after all. A few experiments with some girls in high school, and then in college things changed. One night, Stiles' frat bro, Scott and Scott's then girlfriend Kira invited Stiles to have a menage a trois which turned into Stiles having his first bisexual experience, which immediately let Stiles know that he really had been driving in the wrong lane for while. 

Now, in the big city and on his own, Stiles is ready to explore. Only.... he wants to explore.... more.... different stuff. Kink stuff. Stiles is nervous about online apps, and he's CERTAINLY not ready for a sex club, so he decides to try something in between. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Stiles parks and looks at the neon sign that reads: "The Pleasure Chest", and because Stiles loves a good double entendre, he grins, and steps up to the darkened, frosted glass doors. 

Grabbing the silver handle, Stiles pulls it open. He's not sure WHAT he expected out of a sex shop, but it's certainly not this. The place is let well enough, bright enough to see merchandise, but not enough to be obnoxious, like a regular clothing store. There's a large checkout counter, and a sign near the door that reads, "Smile! You're on Camera!" Everything is clean and chrome and the place looks pretty damn hip. A far cry from the old, nasty, dirty bookstore in his old hometown thousands of miles away.

The counter is being operated by an extremely handsome guy, all angular cheekbones and emerald green eyes. He nods at Stiles with a smile that Stiles feels giddy just looking at. 

"Welcome to the Pleasure Chest. Do you mind showing ID, please?" The guy asks, and Stiles digs his out from his wallet. "Nothing personal," the handsome man, whose name tag reads "Jackson" says, looking at the ID, then at Stiles, and back again. 

"No worries." Stiles says, pocketing his ID and wallet. "I know, I look kinda young. I promise, I'm of age." 

"Please, feel free to look around." Jackson says, "and if you need anything, ask for me." Jackson winks. 

Stiles moves around the store, which is built on two levels. The bottom level is stocked with adult movies on DVD and Blu-Ray, catering to all kinds of interests. Stiles looks over at some of the gay ones, but isn't too interested in those. The floor also contains lubes, condoms, and a lot of novelty gifts, like ones you give people in gag gifts, or for bridal showers. Stiles muses over the ice cube trays shaped like small penises and sets of breasts. Decks of playing cards with women in lingerie, naked men, and couples having sex. There's an enormous water bottle shaped like a penis, two large balls as the base. The straw is only long enough to stick out of the glans so the drinker looks like he's giving a slurpie to a huge dong. He grins and moves on. There's a huge array of dildos on one wall, and Stiles marvels at the sizes. Everything from a tiny pink dolphin on a ring, to average sized cocks, some with realistic foreskins. There's one on the floor of the display, and Stiles wonders where one's guts even go when you insert that beast. 

"Finding everything okay?" 

Stiles looks up and sees a handsome guy looking at him. He's wearing a shirt with a big black dog bone on the chest, text reading "Good Boy" over it in white letters. His dog collar has a gold tag on it that reads "Theo". 

"Yes." Stiles grins. He's both attracted to and interested in this guy, but, he looks like trouble, and Stiles isn't really ready.... not yet. But, good to know this guy works here. 

"Good, good." Theo smirks at Stiles. "If you need any help with anything, just let me know." Theo licks his lips and winks, then carries a few butt plugs over to a display where he sets them up, looking once more at Stiles while he works. 

There's a short staircase that leads up to a second level, and Stiles climbs them. All through his trip, a mix of amazing house music plays, wordless beats soundtracking his adventure. He is more interested in this level, where a large area is devoted to books on different kinks and fetishes, books on sexuality and sexual explorations and histories, as well as manuals for different sexual practices. Stiles loves to read. 

"Finding everything okay?" 

Stiles looks over and a super hot guy is leaning against the bookshelf. He's tall and lean, with bronze colored skin and the most amazing smile, and dimples Stiles could swim inside. 

"Yeah," Stiles says. The guy's name tag reads "Danny." "Thank you, Danny. I was just checking out all of these books. 

"We have the best collection of stuff on hand." Danny slides into a practiced spiel, "And anything you want can be delivered here, in case you don't want something delivered to your home, or apartment." 

Stiles smiles at Danny, and wonders if Danny can be delivered to him as well. "I'll keep that in mind." Stiles says, as Danny offers to help if Stiles needs anything. 

Moving away from the books, Stiles walks through racks of fetish gear, ready made vinyl and leather shorts and harnesses, and behind those, bordering a wall is a huge "L" shaped counter. Behind the counter are huge rolls with different gauges of chains. Stiles reads signs behind the counter: Custom Slings Made! Please know dimensions. Leathers and Chainworks by D. Hale designs. 

Stiles looks at all of the chains and notices the glass tops of the counters, which feature numerous... things, Stiles stares at little silver cock cages, cock rings, cock collars. Signs on the case read: Genital Jewelry, One of a kind designs! Creations and Designs by D. Hale. 

Stiles holds in a chuckle, trying to picture how some of these things would even be worn over his...

"Can I help you, Sir?" 

Derek looks up, and the first thing he thinks is: Not only can you help me, you can top me, breed me, choke me, and knock me the fuck UP! 

"Sir?" the man asks. 

"Stiles." 

Stiles reaches his hand over the counter, and takes in the man who is now extending his hand to Stiles. It's a working man's hand, Stiles can feel roughness, callouses and somehow, the hands are soft, and warm. Stiles sees the arms, furry and muscled, leading up to large shoulders that emerge from a tight white tank, which Stiles notices is actually an apron. The man's face is lined in rough stubble, and oh, how Stiles wants to feel it all over his body. Wants to know what it feels like, scraping his neck, his chest, his thighs. Stiles can barely look at the man's eyes, green and gold and hints of blue. 

"Hello, Stiles. I'm Derek Hale. Can I interest you in anything?" 

You got a list? Stiles thinks. 

"Ah. As in 'The' D. Hale, maker of these amazing masterworks?" Stiles says. He swears he's almost sweat through his shirt and tie, and wishes he hadn't come in right after work from the office. 

"One and the same." Derek smiles. "Are you interested in anything I make?" 

Stiles grins and thinks, yes, I want you to impregnate me so I can see what our kids look like. 

"Yes." Stiles says looking down at the cages and decorations. "I'm interested in.... " 

Stiles tries to figure out how to keep talking to his god of a man. "What's this?" Stiles points to a large silver donut, smooth and rounded. 

"Those are ball weights." Derek says, leaning over the counter. Stiles cannot keep his eyes off of Derek's hairy, muscled chest as it appears in the valley of the apron that is dropped down over the counter. Stiles spies a peek of silver on each nipple. Holy...

"Like, weights for working out?" Stiles asks, immediately feeling stupid. 

"Not quite." Derek says, without making Stiles feel bad. "Those are for people who want to give their sack a bit of a stretch." Derek removes the item and holds it out for Stiles to examine. Stiles is shocked he manages to take the item gracefully with his fingers. 

"Wow. Heavy." Stiles says weighing the large silver ring. He notices small designs embedded in the outer ring, an inverted "Y", with spirals on the ends. 

"Yes, that's a much heavier gauge. for more experienced wearers." Derek says, leaning in. "They lock discretely, and some of the collars use an "L" wrench..."

Stiles looks up and finds himself eye to eye with this man, and feels his breath catch. 

"Do they.... does it, hurt?" Stiles asks, looking down and moving back a bit. 

"Well." Derek says, "Mileage varies. Some men have to wax cause they don't like the feeling of the hairs being pulled." 

Stiles grimaced. "I should say not." 

Derek grinned. "So some men wax, or trim. Some men even like the sting, so, different strokes, you know?" 

Stiles nodded, cause, he had some kinks too. This bear of a man for example. 

"Have you ever... used devices like these before?" Derek asked, carefully. 

Stiles worked his mouth for a moment, almost missing the way that Derek stared at his lips, before responding, "No." 

Derek grinned. "Well, then you'll wanna read up on some of this." He slid Stiles a small pamphlet. It talked about all of Derek's devices. While Stiles read, a sexy little muscle cub with brown-blonde hair, leather cuffs, and chest hair spilling out of his tank carried up a stack of papers for Derek. 

"Hey Alpha, got the calendars back from the printer. The reminder cards are still in my trunk." 

Stiles looked up, catching the cub's eye, who smiled and jerked his head up in a nod to Stiles. "Hey. Liam. S'up?" 

"Stiles." He replied. The dude was shorter than him by a head, but he had more confidence in that one greeting that Stiles didn't think he possessed his whole life.

Derek looked over the paperwork. "Looks good. Okay, off you go for the rest, pup." 

Liam raised a brow at Derek then looked at Stiles. "Okay." He said, raising his arms in a flex, showing off some great muscles and very furry armpits. "Better go give these bad boys a workout." He grinned, biting his lip and winking at Stiles. 

Derek rolled his eyes, before flexing his own arms, his muscles even bigger than Liam's, who chuckled, and left Stiles to stare at Derek's pumped up biceps and lats, which Stiles was doing shamelessly. 

Shaking his head, laughing softly, Derek looked at Stiles. "Gotta keep the pups in line." 

Stiles felt his earns turn pink at the naughty thoughts he thought. "Well, every boy needs a strong hand." 

THAT got Derek's attention. "Well." Derek grinned. "I'm good at that." 

"Cause you're the Alpha?" Stiles said, heat warming his cheeks. 

Derek nodded confidently. 

"So what are the calendars for?" Stiles asked, looking them over. 

"Classes." Derek said, pulling the top one and giving it to Stiles. "We offer free classes on different fetishes and kinks, we give tutorials on things like consent, safe playing, lessons on bondage and partner communication." 

Stiles let his eyes drink in the calendar. There were classes each week on different subjects. 

"We have one this Friday evening," Derek continued, "On these toys, as a matter of fact." 

Stiles looked up and swallowed the nervousness in his throat. 

"I'll be displaying and showing off the toys and discussing their functions." Derek said, stepping out from behind the counter. 

"Like, showing them....?" Stiles felt himself start to sweat. "Like... on.... balls?" 

Derek nodded. "All classes are mature adults only, and yes, me and the boys usually model, display, or discuss the products." 

Stiles took this exact moment to notice that Derek was dressed in a kilt. Derek's legs were bare, and Stiles was... focused. 

"Are you.... under... there...?" Stiles looked at Derek then at the toys. Stiles pointed back and forth between them. 

"Would you like to see?" Derek smirked. "I'll show if you consent." 

Stiles felt a shiver run through his body like someone just electrocuted him. "Yes." He squeaked. "I do." He coughed, trying to bring his voice down. "I do."

Derek pulled his kilt up, showing off a very VERY impressive penis, and a set of low hanging balls, wearing what looked like a large silver collar. It looked very heavy. 

"Of course, I'm wearing a much more heavier and advanced gauge." Derek lectured no different than if he were showing Stiles a wristwatch. "I started on the smaller weights, and worked my way up." 

"Those are huge." Stiles said, transfixed on Derek's low hangers. "I want mine to look like that." 

Derek let his kilt drop down, and looked at Stiles, who was holding the calendar against his crotch. Derek could guess why. 

"We can make that happen." Derek nodded. "It will take some work, some patience, some training." 

"I'm.... I'm not opposed to being trained." Stiles laughed, nervously. 

Liam arrived, a crate of cards carried in his arms, and somehow, he lost his shirt on the return trip. Derek cut the pup a look and shook his head. 

"So." Liam grinned at Derek, setting the cards on the desk. "Can we ask him to the collar party?" 

Derek's eyes widened, and he took Liam by the ear and walked him to the stairs. "Liam, please help Danny with the first floor DVD organization, okay pup thank you so much." 

Stiles was both amused and aroused by the display. He couldn't stop thinking about the pendulous nuts and massive dick he'd just witnessed. 

Derek was back in front of Stiles, who was amused at Derek's own blushing. 

"So, what's a collar party?" He asked, eyes finding Derek's.

"It's.... well..." Derek bit his lip. "Hey, how about you come to the class this weekend, and we'll talk about it." 

Stiles nodded. "I'd like that." 

"So would I." Derek smiled. "So would I." 

Stiles attended his first class and it was pretty surreal. It was held after store hours at 9PM. Held in the second level, There were three platforms built two feet high. Danny, Liam and Jackson all wore kilts, and Theo wore a kilt, along with his dog collar and a pair of pup ears on a headband. Each of them seemed to be eager to greet Stiles, all of them talking to him before more people arrived. Once everyone was seated, Derek appeared, dressed in a different colored kilt, his chest bare, hairy, and nipples decorated with large barbell piercings. Stiles held his hands over his lap. After his first meeting with Derek and the guys, he immediately got out to the parking lot, got into his car, and jacked it until he busted all over his knuckles. Stiles licked his hand clean picturing Derek's dick, wondering how huge it got when it was hard. 

Stiles was literally counting the seconds to class the rest of the week. 

"Welcome everyone, to our new series of classes, I will be your mentor, Derek Hale. If you have any questions, please, do not be shy. Ask away. I promise you, someone wants to ask the same question, but is much too shy." 

Derek looked at everyone, and it dawned on Stiles that nearly every one here was sitting coupled. Minus him. 

"We're all human beings. Therefore, we are all sexual creatures, even if we are asexual. Some of us started early, some of us have yet to explore. Some of us may have the curiosity, but not the desire. Everyone is valid here..." 

Stiles feels himself warm as he watches Derek mentor everyone. Stiles sees that yes, Derek really is an Alpha. Not in just that he's big and bad and has the dick and balls of a stallion, but that he is understanding, caring, comforting, and patient and Stiles almost can't stand it as he watches Derek smile while he answers questions. There's a look of concern and understanding when one of the male students talks about questioning his heterosexuality. What surprises Stiles more is that the pups are also quite knowledgeable, and not just little horndogs as they first seemed to be, but genuine help for curious minds. Theo speaks at length about finding his inner pup, and Liam describes being Theo's handler in professional detail. Danny discusses how he balances both his sexuality and spirituality with respect to each, and Jackson talks about his bisexuality and the prejudice he sometimes faces. 

At the first break, Stiles feels so much better about a lot of things, and finds himself somehow connecting to all of them,especially Derek. "Everything okay? Any questions so far?" Derek asks, crouching next to Stiles and smiling softly. 

"No. This... is amazing. Shit, I wish I had this when I was growing up." Stiles bites his lip. "Maybe I might not be.... this..." Stiles gestures, his hands circling around himself. 

"Hey." Derek catches Stiles' eyes. "This..." He repeats Stiles gesture, "Is valid, and curious. He's learning." 

Derek pats Stiles on the shoulder and immediately, Stiles feels better.

After the break, Derek discusses body modification, including piercing, tattoos, and jewelry. Stiles admires the tattoo on Derek's back, which is the same as the one on his handmade stuff. Stiles also notices the pack has smaller versions of the tattoos on their bodies. Liam's is on his calf, Danny's on the back of his shoulder. Theo's is on one finger, and Jackson's on his ankle. Stiles wonders where he might put one, if he wanted to get that done.

Danny and Derek get up on platforms, and the customers gather around to watch demonstrations on how to safely remove and secure the cock and ball collars. Danny demonstrates a ball stretcher on his equally pendulous sack, and Derek displays proper application of a cock cage on Jackson, speaking at length on the importance of hygiene. The class was informative, and Stiles saw, smart. Before the demonstration let out, every person there had bought at least one thing, some a couple of items. One couple walked out with a mountable sex sling and an array of whips. 

After class, Stiles hung back, talking to a now dressed Jackson and Danny, as Derek locked up. He had traded his kilt for a pair of grey sweats and a hoody. The others were dressed in jeans and tees. 

"Stiles." Derek smiled. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get... uhhh... a...." 

Liam nudged the taller man. 

"A coffee, or a snack, or something... maybe a late night bite at a diner." 

Nudge from Liam.

"There's a great one. A few blocks from here." 

"Sure." Stiles grinned. 

Derek smiled. 

The pups all left, smiles on their faces. 

Derek and Stiles hit the diner, leaving their cars in the parking lot of the Pleasure Chest. It was a little before eleven when they got there, and it was near two in the morning when they finally left. 

Walking back to the cars with a greater feeling for each other, Stiles suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask. 

"So what exactly IS a collar party, Derek?" 

Derek smiled. "It's... it's... kinda like... a..." Stiles cocked his brow at the older man. "Like a?" 

"The best way to describe it is a controlled orgy." Derek blurted out.

"Oh." Stiles said. Then, "Oh!" as the words registered, then, "Oooooohhhhhh." as Stiles realized what Liam had asked of Derek.

"Yeah." Derek said, as they approached their cars in the lot. "Everyone wears a color coded collar." Derek explains. "Green collars means you are open to play and touching, sexual or otherwise from anyone. Yellow means, please ask before touching, but I am willing to play and touch upon discussion. Red means, please do not touch me, and ask me my boundaries before approaching me for any sexual contact which I may or may not reciprocate." 

"Wow." Stiles blinked. "That... is.... pretty cool." 

"Yes." Derek says. "It's not a large group, me and the pups, a very few select friends. Everyone has to agree to no hard drugs. Everyone discloses their status, everyone sets their boundaries, and EVERY ONE must respect every one's boundaries and bodies. No shaming. Ever." Derek pauses. "Unless of course, shaming is part of your kink, but we haven't encountered that. Yet." Derek sighed. "Otherwise, it's pretty much, anything goes with anyone." 

Derek looks nervously at Stiles. 

"Wow." Stiles said. 

"Is.... that.... a.... good... wow?" Derek asked.

"I'm just shocked that anyone would think I was hot enough to fuck." 

Derek chuckled. "Stiles. I don't know if you noticed..." 

Stiles grinned. "I mean... Liam was kinda... not hiding it..." 

"He's a naughty pup at times." Derek nodded. "They all can be, but, they're mine." 

"You really love them all, don't you?" Stiles asks. 

"I do." Derek nods. "They're all like my sons." 

"Do you... think...." Stiles starts, but then feels his mouth go dry. 

"Think what?" Derek asks, leaning against Stiles' car. 

"Maybe... you... might...want....another?" Stiles wishes he could take it back, but there it was. His shot was shot. 

"I would." Derek smiled. "I would like another pup. But you know what I'd like more than that?" 

Stiles began to worry. "What?" 

"I'd like to find my mate." Derek smiled, bashfully. "All my boys have their own, and now... I'm kinda hoping I can find mine." 

Stiles nodded. "And what would you want in a mate?" 

Stiles happily learns what Derek wants in a mate, and it's a lot like what Stiles wants in one. Plus some extras on the side. Not only do they discover that, Stiles discovers that he loves not just the hunky Alpha mate, he loves the pups as well, and they all are crazy about him as well. Even more than that, finding his place in the pack, allows Stiles to find his place in his own life. Stiles comes out to his Dad, who is surprised, but supportive. Stiles also starts getting in touch with old friends, as well as making new ones.

Walking into the loft, Stiles is greeted by Theo, on all fours as he yips and nuzzles into the crotch of Stiles' pants. "Down boy." Liam says, walking over, and kissing Stiles' cheek. Liam is wearing a yellow collar, Theo is in green. 

Stiles takes off his collared shirt and tie, spotting Derek the moment the older man greets him at the door, three collars in one hand and an opened beer for Stiles in the other. 

"Hello babe, long day at work?" Derek kisses Stiles cheek, then lips, then mouth. 

"Horrendous." Stiles said, taking a long swig of the beer. He swallows then nuzzles into Derek's chest, his nose digging into the crease of Derek's furry armpit. 

"Color?" Derek asks, holding up the three collars. 

"Mmmmm.... yellow." Stiles said, humming happily as Derek ties the collar to him, and Stiles strips off his shoes and pants, which a green collared Jackson takes from him. "Everything hanging good Stiles?" Jackson asks, admiring the way Stiles' scrotum hangs with the weights on them. Derek kisses the back of Stiles' neck, and rejoins the party.

"So much better since I added the third one." Stiles said, swaying his hips, feeling a pleasant pull as the weights tugged at his boys below the belt. "Kisses?" Stiles asks, and Jackson leans in, giving Stiles a peck, before taking Stiles' clothes to the private bedroom. 

The main room of the loft is lit, intimately. There's a table with snacks on it, cans of sodas and beer and small bottles of water among dishes of candy, bowls of chips and pretzels, and a few pizzas. Danny is standing with a set of identical twins, one with a green collar, one in red, complimenting Danny's yellow collar. Derek is on the couch, talking with a handsome black teen in a yellow collar, and a slimmer, pale twink who is trying valiantly to swallow Derek's eleven thick inches, the kid's Adam's apple bobbing underneath his green collar. "Good luck dude," Stiles smiles and winks at Derek who winks back. "I still have trouble swallowing that beast." 

Stiles walks over to Liam, and after a brief greeting, they kiss again, Stiles running his fingers over Liam's greased hole. They watch as two new friends, Nolan and Gabe fuck in front of each other, the tags on their green collars jingling. Theo frolics around the two new pups, licking them all over.

Stiles joins Derek, who jokingly introduces him to Mason, whom Stiles already knows from work. "Thank you SO much for inviting us." Mason says, "Kisses?" 

They make out for a good three minutes before Stiles feels a hot, slick mouth on his cock. He looks down to see the twink using some great mouth work on his uncut cock. 

"Now, Corey." Mason scolded. "Did you ask Stiles if you could suck him?" 

The twink looked chastened, blushing as he pulled Stiles from his mouth. "But he let me last time!" Corey whined. 

"Yes." Derek said, squatting next to the pouting cock sucker. "But consent always changes. Always get consent, even if they allowed something last time doesn't mean they'll want it this time." 

Stiles looks down at Corey. Stiles remembers being that eager once, months and months ago. "Go ahead, pup." Stiles says. "Just remember to ask first next time." 

"Yes, Sir." Corey says before leaning back. "Alpha," Corey asks. "Will you please fuck my hole hard, please?" 

Derek is already sliding into the puppy before the second please, and Corey meets Stiles' eyes as he swallows all of Stiles thick, uncut nine inch cock. 

"Oh." Derek says, "Where is my mind?" He looks at Stiles. "You have a guest here. A new pup, waiting for you in the tub." 

Stiles finishes chugging his beer, and leans down to kiss Derek, pulling his cock from Corey's mouth before Mason's replaces it. He passes by Jackson and Derek's best friend, Vernon Boyd, standing face to face, just talking, soft cocks touching, and Danny and the twins, who are jacking each other off near the stairs to the second level. Stiles makes a beeline for the bathroom which is open with the lights on. He smiles a huge smile as he sees Scott in the tub, soaked in cum and piss. Scott is wearing a green collar on his neck, and a look of absolute bliss on his face. 

"Dude!" Scott laughs, waving hello. "Thanks for inviting me over!" 

Stiles grins and grabs his cock, as Scott leans back in the tub, mouth open tongue out. "I've missed you so much." Stiles grins. 

"Same bro." Scott says. "Now let me have it." 

After the last guest has gone home, and Scott has showered and joined the gang for a quiet post party bite; after the last cum drops are cleaned up from the floor, and the pups put to bed (Scott bunking with Theo and Liam, and learning to LOVE being a puppy), Stiles and Derek make it to their bedroom, collapsing on their huge California King (perfect for puppy piles). Derek kisses all over Stiles' body. He stops at the collars, and examines them. 

"Are they comfy, baby?" Stiles looks between his splayed legs, at his huge, hulking Alpha mate. Stiles touches the Triskelion tattoo on his chest, inked over his heart only hours after the had accepted Derek as his mate all that time ago. 

"Yes, Alpha. These work way better for me." Stiles reaches down, and pulls Derek up from between his legs, kissing the man as he feels his legs wrap around Derek's waist. 

"Will you wear it to bed, tonight?" Derek asks. Stiles nods. "Of course, my love." 

Stiles opens his bedside drawer, and pulls out a dog collar Derek made especially for Stiles, and puts the soft leather on. Silver studs, shaped like their Triskelion tattoos are spaced and inch apart around the collar. Derek nuzzles his mate's neck, and pulls Stiles in next to him. They fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, Derek's nose buried in Stiles' neck, Derek's Alpha cock in Stiles' hand.


	24. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski is devoted to Derek Hale. Though Derek doesn't realize it at first, Stiles definitely lets the Alpha know he will do anything for him, and one day Derek discovers just how much "anything" encompasses. 
> 
> And who is Derek to turn down a lover who can give him what he wants, without any penalty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Master Derek Hale  
> *Submissive Servant Stiles Stilinski  
> *Dom/Sub - Daddy/Boy Vibes  
> *Stiles has a Pregnancy Kink  
> *Some derogatory language consensually used in kink play

"Are you lonely?" 

Isaac asked Derek this once, and Derek lied in his answer. 

"Maybe." 

It hadn't been a total lie, at the time. Derek hadn't been sure what his feelings were all those years ago. Being confused about his sexuality, dealing with Laura's death, Peter being in a coma, taking on 3 troubled teens as an Alpha before he was ready to do so, being antagonized the fuck outta by Scott, all were things that had vexed Derek, but being alone had never been that big of a deal to Derek. 

Then, Stiles. 

For whatever reason, Stiles became a part of Derek's life, and that.... complicated things. 

Complicated because all of a sudden Derek's sexuality snapped into focus, with Stiles help Derek was able to resolve his issues over Laura's death by helping kill Peter, then helping mitigate Peter's return from the dead by antagonizing the shit out of the man, and even help Derek find the center of himself. 

It made a lot less sense when one day, Stiles just showed up at the loft, as he was wont to do, and made Derek and himself some lunch, then proceeded to clean and tidy up the kitchen, even deep cleaning Derek's microwave, and running a vinegar rinse trough the coffee machine, twice. 

And sure, Derek had objected, at first, to Stiles' kitchen cleaning, which expanded to the living room area, and eventually the bathroom, which, to be fair, was appreciated. 

And yes, Derek started to find it a bit odd when he would come home, and find Stiles in the loft, working on some paper for a lecture class, or a research project involving his major, but Derek wrote it off as Stiles needing a quiet place to study. And Derek WOULD be lying if he said he hated coming home to someone, because growing up, there had always been someone home. So coming home to Stiles studying, or making lunch, or dinner, or a couple of times, breakfast, was a very nice change of pace. 

Of course, once Stiles started washing and folding Derek's laundry, making the Alpha's bed, and massaging Derek's feet or shoulders, or back at the end of a long day, then Derek thought they needed to have a talk, only by the time that level was reached, Derek found that.... he didn't mind Stiles waiting on him hand and foot. 

Stiles seemed to have no problem. In their long series of talks they had, before Stiles went full servant on him, Derek found that Stiles had essentially done the same for his Dad growing up, and while that should have required a talking to right there, Derek was blinded by Stiles' homemade pierogi, and after eating two dozen, Derek was too stuffed to consider anything except Stiles' rubbing Derek's belly, which the Alpha made the young man swear IN BLOOD that this would never be discussed to any sentient being outside the loft at this very moment. 

The longer Stiles stuck around, the more he did, often coming back from whatever college classes he had to tend to Derek's needs, and as the Alpha, Derek felt like this was just how it was going to be going forward. Stiles was over the age where he didn't need any parental approval to date, or live anywhere he wished, and Derek? Derek found himself enjoying it more and more, especially as Stiles shifted into a more submissive mindset the longer he was there. 

Eventually, when Derek caught Stiles pleasuring himself to the scent of one of Derek's worn and stained underwear in the laundry room. Both were equally startled, but instead of shame, Stiles looked at Derek, and began to extol Derek's virtue and looks, and Derek was shocked to find the more Stiles praised him, the more Stiles got off and the harder Derek got in his pants. 

Then, Derek had an idea. He had a horrible, terrible, very bad idea. 

"Stiles. Stop." Derek commanded. Stiles face looked pained, but he released his sizable cock and dropped his hands at his sides. Stiles' cock bobbed in front of him, the reddened, angry looking head peeking from a generous foreskin. Derek was overwhelmed by the scent of Stiles' sex and arousal. Stiles was panting, his chest rising and falling, eyes starry as he looked up at Derek. 

Derek could SEE how much Stiles wanted to touch himself, to finish pleasuring his own cock, to catch the orgasm he'd obviously been chasing before Derek interrupted him mid-stroke. A long, heavy thread of precome drooled from Stiles' cock and stretched to the floor below. 

"Stiles." Derek spoke, watching as Stiles' ears and eyes perked up. 

"Master?" Stiles replied breathlessly. 

Derek enjoyed that response more than he should have. He could feel his cock swell against the denim of his jeans, and knew that Stiles was fighting to stare at it, keeping his eyes locked on Derek's, even as they started to drift down as Derek approached. 

"Reach down, and catch that slick before it hits the floor." Derek instructed to Stiles' "Yes, Sir." and watched as Stiles gathered his slick on his hand holding it in front of him. Derek smirked. 

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" Derek grinned.

"May I, Sir?" Stiles' heart began to race. 

Derek nodded. "Eat it, pup." 

Stiles grinned and shoved his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean, staring at Derek's cock pressing out against those black jeans that Derek wore like a second skin. 

"You want that, don't you?" Derek said, reaching down, squeezing the thick length of pipe that stretched over his hip. Derek hadn't had sex in for-fucking-ever, and that will be the excuse he uses to explain away what happened next. 

Stiles nodded, staring lovingly, but still not moving much. Derek smiled. Shit. Stiles really meant this.

Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper, allowed his enormous cock to fall out of his jeans. Derek could hear Stiles' whimpers and whines as he stared with intense longing at the huge cock swinging in front of Derek. 

Derek took his cock and squeezed it again, this time slapping against the open palm of his other hand. This was going to feel good. 

What Derek hadn't counted on was just how GOOD Stiles' insides felt as he sank into every hole Stiles had to offer. What Derek hadn't counted on was the intense joy Stiles took in being fucked. Dare he say it, but Stiles turned into a fucking slut for Derek's cock. A Were-Slut. Completely normal until Derek's cock appeared full in front of him, then Stiles became an insatiable hole, needing only to be filled. 

So Derek had no choice but to fill Stiles, over, and over, and over, and over again. 

Even better than Stiles' willingness to take cock, was that Stiles took cock EVERYWHERE. Not just on his knees in a laundry room, but on the kitchen table, on the couch, on top of the washer or dryer, in the bathroom, in the shower, and of course, Derek bed which they actually broke at one point requiring Derek to buy a new one with a titanium bedframe. 

The best part, the absolute best part was when Derek had Stiles in full fuck mode, was how incredibly filthy Stiles talked, how dirty his words were when Derek pounded him, and then one day, while Derek was pile driving Stiles into the mattress, Stiles screamed out to Derek, "Please! Breed me, Alpha! Make me carry your pups! I wanna be pregnant with your babies...." 

It was at that point, Derek realized that there was an intense freedom with fucking Stiles, with caring for an about him. There was intense joy, trust, love, and need between them. There was even a common want, Derek's to breed, but not necessarily have actual pups, and Stiles' need to get knocked up and filled with so much cum it almost kills him. 

In that moment, they found each other, and completely demolished the bed underneath them, as Derek knotted Stiles for the very first time, and filled the younger guy with so much Wolf jizz, Derek was genuinely shocked it wasn't coming out of Stiles' nose and mouth as Derek flooded Stiles' ass. 

In addition to being a cumslut that needed to be filled, Stiles liked to be very submissive, and also like to tease Derek that one day he was going to wind up pregnant. Derek, well, Derek had a lot of cum to get out of his balls on a daily basis.They had a lot of fun with their mutual kinks.

“Please… Derek…” Stiles whines. Stiles is twisting and winding against the sheets on the bed. His scent is strong and all over the room, and Derek is doing everything he can to not rip the boy into pieces. 

“Please…. Sir… Puppies…” Stiles rubs his smooth, pale belly. There is some slight definition where his abs are coming in, but Derek knows they will not be there for long. Not if Derek has his say on this. 

“Puppies… here…” Stiles rolls over on his front, and presents his ass to the Alpha behind him, Stiles’ hands moving between his legs underneath him, fingers stroking his thighs. “Sir… Daddy… Master…”

Stiles whines deliriously. Derek feels his body start to heat up. Stiles is human, but wants nothing more than to be full of pups. Derek’ won’t bite the lanky, virile teen. That doesn’t mean that Derek won’t satisfy Stiles’ needs. 

Stiles looks back over his shoulder, whining and wagging his pert little ass, the pale globes jiggling softly as he does. Derek stands and watches, his own huge cock waving in the air. Derek flexes his muscles and makes the heavy beast below his belt bob up and down. Stiles reaches back, parting his cheeks and showing off his red, open hole. Derek has been fucking the guy all morning, and has stopped to have a break. Stiles is always ready to go. Like right now, he is circling his hole with those long, delicate fingers of his. If only people could see what Stiles is like in bed. This keening, needy hole, a servant to Derek’s Alpha dick. Derek hates the idea though, Stiles is his, belongs to him. Stiles tells him twice a day, without Derek ever asking it of Stiles.

“Sir!” Stiles begs. “Puppies. Hole. Master…” Stiles gasps as he sinks two fingers into his hole. Stiles moans as his fingers snake inside. “Please…” Stiles begs. “Please…” 

Derek smiles. Stiles is a human, but he’s an excellent plaything. Stiles has bent over backwards, LITERALLY to get Derek to notice that he’s willing to do anything to swing off Derek’s cock. 

Of course, Derek can have anyone. Literally, anyone. As an Alpha, he has the confidence, the attractiveness, the boldness of the Alphas that came before him. Plus, he’s fucking hot, have you seen him? Of course you have. 

Stiles has, and as Derek has learned, Stiles is ready. 

Derek gets behind Stiles, and gently places a hand on the warm, twitching ass of the submissive bottom boy. “Alpha.” Stiles whimpers. “Breed?” Stiles asks, his voice cracking with need. “Please? Breed?” 

Derek slides two fingers inside of Stiles. He can still feel remnants of his last load in there and pulls his fingers out, examining the silvery slick on his fingers. 

“Maybe.” Derek says, holding his fingers in front of Stiles. “Looks like you’re three quarts low.” Derek chuckles at his own dark joke, even as Stiles lunges forward and swallows the coated digits, humming happily as he swallows the cum he finds there. 

“What are you?” Derek asks, gripping Stiles by the hair. Stiles is delirious with lust and the simple act of it almost makes Stiles cum right there. 

“Yours. Alpha.” Stiles gasps. “I’m your hole, Sir. I’m nothing but a hole. I need to be filled, Master.” 

“Filled with what, hole?” Derek asks, watching as Stiles winds and rocks his hips. “What do you need inside of you?” 

“Cock, Master.” Stiles responds. “Cock. Cum. Pups. Anything. Please. Just, full… fill me… my hole is so empty…” 

“Would you take my fist, pup?” Derek asks, knowing full well that Stiles would, and has before.

“Yes!” Stiles calls out. 

“My foot?” Derek grins. That would be new for them. 

“Yes.” Stiles growls. “I’m a hole, Master. I need to be filled.” 

Without warning, Derek picked Stiles up and flipped him over on the bed, pulling Stiles legs up. Derek paddles Stiles on the ass. Stiles cries out in ecstasy, staring at Derek in adoration. “Thank you Alpha! Thank you!” Stiles sobs. 

“Who’s my hole?” Derek growls through his smile. 

“Me!” Stiles sobs. “I’m your hole Sir!” 

Derek leans down, slapping Stiles, lightly on the cheeks. “Who’s my cock slave?” 

“I am.” Stiles announced. 

“Who’s my little cock sucking slave slut?” Derek asks again, and Stiles answers before Derek is even finished. “I’m your slave, Sir! I’m your cock hungry slut hole bitch slave, Master!” 

Derek grabs his cock and shoves it inside of Stiles’ loose, greased hole. Stiles throws his head back and moans. Derek has had them all, but Stiles is only one WORTH having. 

“Thank you!” Stiles barks out, sobbing. “Thank you, Alpha Master, for fucking my hole.” 

Derek grins, and kisses Stiles forehead before pressing his own against it, looking Stiles right in the eyes. 

“Oh, you’re going to get bred so deep bitch, I’m gonna fuck my pups right into your slut hole, and I’m gonna fucking make sure you get all pregnant like you want.” 

“Yes.” Stiles yelps, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” 

“And when I get my pups in there, you’re gonna fucking know it, cause I’m gonna fill you up. I’m gonna put at least three of four in there the first time, and you’re gonna fucking know it. You’re gonna fucking get all swollen, and your belly is going to get all round with those boys all inside of you…” 

Stiles began to cry, nodding, begging for this all to be true.

“Those pups are gonna grow in you, get big inside of you, and push that pretty little belly of yours out to well over your fucking feet, and since you’re gonna be pregnant with all my strong little Alpha puppies your titties are gonna get all swollen up and round, and hang out all heavy with milk…” 

“Yes.” Stiles mewled, “Making milk for all my puppies…make them big strong Alphas like their Daddy…” 

“Fuck yeah, and you’ll be doing that before they’re born and I’m gonna make sure... make sure you’re only making the BEST for my pups inside of you, my little buns baking in your fucking oven and I’m gonna taste that milk every day, yeah, yeah, I am, and make sure you’re gonna make enough for my boys…” 

“Yes, Alpha, Yes, use me like your fucking slutty breeding bitch hole Master Alpha Daddy Sir….” 

Derek began to pump his hips, scrubbing Stiles’ prostate with his fat Alpha dick, already feeling the swelling of his knot. He stared into Stiles eyes, hungry, entranced… in love…

“And after you have my first litter, I’m gonna turn you over, and make you take my fucking cum again, and again, and put another litter of puppies inside your hole, cause that’s what you are, you’re my breeding bitch, my little slut to flood with my Alpha cum again and again…” 

“Yes!” Stiles sobbed. “Just wanna be your baby factory, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen for you Alpha, wreck my hole, please, breed me full, wanna be so full…” 

“Yeah, yeah, gonna make sure you stay full, and preggo and mine and allll mine..” Derek growled, his fangs beginning to drop. He could sense his eyes tinting red, and watched as Stiles’ pupils dilated as Stiles gripped him, his hole beginning to spasm as Stiles came with abandon, his walls rippling around Derek’s wide shaft.

“Yeah, cum for me, slave, cum hard and get ready. Can you feel that, can you feel my knot growing inside of your hole? Gonna lock inside of you… you know what that means, huh? Means cum. Means pups… puppies for your belly…” 

Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head as his orgasm rips through him again. No one makes Stiles cum like Derek, and Stiles is pretty sure it’s causing some brain damage because has anyone ever gotten stuffed and fucked like this? Stiles is the luckiest man on the face of the Earth. “Cummies… Alpha… in my belly…” Stiles is incoherent, but still feels that feeling, that amazing full feeling of Alpha Were knot, and even though it feels like it’s going to split him the fuck open, Stiles knows he would GLADLY die this way. His zombie corpse would come back and thank Derek, THANK HIM for fucking Stiles to death, and could his zombie ass get one more for the road? 

Derek smiles and sees that Stiles has achieved full “fucked stupid” status, and that’s just the moment his knot pops, and he smells the heady euphoria of Stiles’ orgasm, mixed with his satisfaction, and Derek cradles the boy underneath him, even as he unloads quarts of Wolf cum inside of Stiles’ bowels.

Derek strokes Stiles’ neck as they come down together, Stiles babbling incoherently, while Derek fills him up. Derek concentrates as he feels his cock pulsate inside of Stiles. Leaning his head down, Derek kisses and nuzzles Stiles’ neck, staring longingly at the expanse of pale skin, flecked with beauty marks that tease Derek’s fangs. Two of them on the side of Stiles’ neck seem to just be instructing Derek: Here! Bite him HERE!

Derek sighed and nuzzled into Stiles. He placed his hand on the boy’s quivering belly, and rubbed it lovingly. He knows that if Stiles could, he would happily bear those pups, and do every little thing that Derek told him he would do, accept it as his life. 

Derek adjusts himself, keeping Stiles on his knot as he turns them, so they can rest. In a little while, Derek’s knot will deflate, and his dick will slither out of Stiles’ warm hole, and Derek will nudge Stiles out of bed. Stiles will make him a sandwich, or maybe a hot lunch, with a large butt plug keeping all of Derek inside of him. 

Stiles knows that he’ll never be able to bear Derek’s pups, and that does disappoint him. Stiles wonders if this is going to be forever at times, but decides to not think about it, to not think one day Derek might get tired and move on without him. The idea of being without this knot, that cock, that ALPHA that Stiles is head over heels in love with forever now.

So Stiles is happy to be anything Derek wants him to be, lover, friend, servant, plaything. 

But as Stiles moves through the kitchen in the loft, making Derek’s lunch, and moaning every time the plug grazes his prostate, Stiles knows he’ll never stop trying. And if trying also means making Derek’s food, doing his wash, and being Derek’s ever ready fuck toy, it’s a small price to pay to be in Derek’s life. 

Stiles the Servant. He loves the title. He belongs to Master Derek Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills. Stiles grins happily, as he carries Derek’s lunch up to him. Stiles doesn’t mind at all.


	25. Homo For The Holigays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are friends and collaborators in college, making money on their side gig as camboys for a very popular pay-site. 
> 
> Of course, a Christmas trip to Stiles' family home in California is a prime opportunity to not only create loads of content, but also for the guys to get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we're dealing with more fluff than kink, but at least the smut is upfront first. 
> 
> Come for the come, stay for the fluff!

The holidays are pretty damn terrible, especially when you have to travel during the trials and tribulations of the season. Stiles is learning this first hand, as he tries to make it through the airplane terminal, with his partner Derek, in tow. 

Luckily for them, flying first class helps alleviate the stress, and the VIP lounge of the airport is warm, and considerably quieter than the main terminal. Now, perhaps you’re asking how is it that two 18 year old college students are flying first class during a very busy season, and in VIP no less? It’s simple. 

Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are two VERY hot commodities on their own personal “JustMyFans” sites. 

Stiles has always looked a bit younger than his age, and when he shaves his head and chest, he can attract quite a “select” tier of older patrons who have money to throwaway trying to impress a sweet looking young man who has the mouth of a sailor, and the willingness to do just about anything legal on camera. 

Derek’s patrons vary, but are mostly people who worship his lean, muscled body. Derek is hot, and passes himself off as straight, though the truth may be more complicated than that. Either way, choosing to work four to six hours a day for pennies on the dollar, or earn a quick couple of thousand for a three minute clip of him pretending to taste his own come or touch his butthole for the first time each, well, the choice is easy. 

Both guys make more than enough, and because they are actually serious students as well, wind up saving way more than they spend. Since they attend schools close enough, it was only sensible they meet up to collaborate on some content, and once they decided to be friends, then travel home, they decided to do something special for the holidays, which is why Stiles is blowing Derek in a bathroom in the VIP lounge. 

“Fuck, you are so damn good at that.” Derek says, filming Stiles with his brand new camera phone, the clearest resolution they’ve ever seen capturing every twinkle of Stiles’ eyes as he eagerly sucks and slurps along Derek’s thick shaft. 

“You love that straight boy cock, huh Dyl?” Derek asks Stiles, his voice making a great narration to the rhythmic slurping Stiles makes. Stiles pulls Derek out of his mouth and slaps his smooth cheeks with Derek’s thickness. 

“Your straight boy cock tastes so good, Tyler.” Stiles says. Only fake names on here. No sense in giving the full fantasy away. “I want your cum, dude.” 

“Oh fuck yeah…” Derek growls. “My girlfriend never fucking swallows me, dude…”

Stiles’ brow raises and he thinks, well of course not, you don’t have one. 

“I will bro.” Stiles grins. “Gimme all that fuckin’ cum Ty.” 

“Gonna do it, dude, gonna fucking do it, get ready to…. Uuggghhhh…” 

Derek makes sure to aim the camera just right, capturing all of the silvery strands as they fly into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles makes a big show of lapping up all of Derek’s cum, savoring it for the camera, and enjoying it very much in real life. 

Derek sighed and shuddered, and he continued to film Stiles as he jerked off sitting on the toilet while Stiles talked to the camera. “Shit… I loved your cum dude… I just wish I had more. Wish I had a few big daddies here to help me, grab me real tight and tell me I’m a good little boy, then stick their big… fat… cocks… in me…” Stiles pants, rocking his hips and grunting as he cums, his thick load oozing over his fingers and knuckles. Stiles looks at the camera, and laps himself up from his hand, winking at the camera. 

Derek cuts the camera off and smiles at Stiles, taking a few pictures of Stiles eating and playing with his own cum for picture extras on his page. After Stiles has cleaned himself up and washed his hands, then took pictures of Derek spreading his hole at the sink, leaning over, showing off his ass, and a couple in mid flex with no shirt on in front of the mirror. Stiles made sure to get closeups of Derek’s muscles, as well as Derek’s furry armpits, and sexy nipples, both of which were Stiles’ favorite points on his bud’s bod. 

They got dressed and left the bathroom. The lounge was nearly empty so they had their choice of lounge areas as they continued to wait for their flight. In the meantime, Derek sent Stiles copies of the photos to post on his page, while posting some vids and pics to his own, before turning off his phone. 

“You think we’ll get snowed in?” Derek asked, looking out the large glass windows that overlooked the tarmac where some of the planes have lined up for loading. 

“Nah.” Stiles said, we’re okay. Plus, no snow in Cali, so we won’t have to worry about waiting.” 

Stiles got up from the plush couch and stood next to Derek at the window. 

“It’s really cool your Dad is letting me crash with you guys for Christmas.” Derek said, briefly looking at Stiles. 

“He’s excited, honestly.” Stiles grinned. “It’s only him and I for the holidays, usually with my bestie, but he and his mom are going to Mexico for Christmas this year to visit family from her side. He’s excited.” 

“That’s awesome. Good for him.” Derek smiled, leaning against the railing and looking at Stiles. 

“I just can’t believe you weren’t going to say anything, and spend Christmas on campus.” Stiles said. 

“Well, I probably would have gotten a hotel room, or something.” Derek shrugged. “My uncle is overseas anyway doing godknowswhat to godknowswho in Paris.” 

Stiles nodded. “I’m glad you’re coming with me. You get to join us in a good old fashioned Stilinski Christmas.” 

“Turkey and eggnog?” Derek asks, chuckling. 

“More like Polish food, and very watered down traditions, but traditions all the same.” Stiles grinned.

“I didn’t know you were Polish.” Derek smiled. 

“Well, Stilinski…” Stiles began. 

Derek chuckled. “I also think this is the first time I’ve known your last name.” 

Stiles chuckled. “Dude. Also, wait… yours is…. Hall… no! Hill.” 

“Hale.” Derek grinned, leaning in. “And from what I can tell, it’s supposed to be English.” 

“British?” 

“Welsh. I think.” Derek shook his head. “So what do you guys do?” Derek leaned onto the railing. 

“We make potato pierogi, and these little Christmas cookies...” 

Derek watched as Stiles got excited over the small details and it struck Derek that this was probably the first time Stiles was sharing this with someone he didn’t grow up with, and that made Derek smile. 

“Do you have any Christmas traditions?” Stiles asked, leaning on the rail and folding his arms over his chest. 

Derek huffed a small laugh. “Not in ages.” A sad smile crosses Derek’s face. Stiles starts to say something but Derek goes on. “Growing up, it was nice. Nothing really special, just opening one gift on Christmas eve, then the rest in the morning.” 

Stiles grinned. “Sounds awesome. My dad didn’t let me, cause then I’d try to open them all. Back…” Stiles pauses, then continues, “Back when my mom was alive, she’d sit up and read ‘night before Christmas’ with me.” 

Derek nodded. “That sounds nice. My parent’s were always working or out at some event, so that wasn’t something we did.” 

Stiles nodded, blinking back memories of his mom. “It’s nice to have… memories and stuff.” 

Derek nodded. “When my parents died, when I was 16, I was already too old to really enjoy anything.” A shrug lifted Derek’s shoulders, and Stiles leaned in, his head pressing to Derek’s chest. 

“Well, you’re never to old to enjoy anything, least of all, Christmas.” Stiles grinned. “And trust me, I’m sure we can find something you can enjoy.” 

With that, Stiles winked and walked over to the couch they had vacated, and sat with Derek, checking their phones until it was time for them to board. 

First Class passengers load first, and because Derek and Stiles were only traveling with one back pack each, it was easy traveling. In their first class seats, they reveled in their legroom and space, and were thrilled that the plane was mostly empty for the later night flight. 

“How great is this shit?” Stiles grinned, cracking open his can of ginger ale, mid flight. 

“It is great.” Derek grinned. “You know what would be even better?” he asked Stiles, lifting the blanket on his lap, and showing off the erection tenting his pants. 

“That looks delicious.” Stiles licked his lips. “Sure could use some nuts to go with this drink.” 

Derek grinned and said nothing, but got up and stretched, his bulging crotch in Stiles’ face. He left for the bathroom, and after a half a minute, Stiles followed him inside.

The bathroom is very small, but they don’t need much space for what they’re going to do. Derek unzips himself and Stiles turns on his camera phone. Derek drops his voice into a hush as Stiles gets his cock out as well. 

“Dude. We could get into so much trouble for this, Dyl.” 

“Relax, Ty. Just stay quiet, no one will hear us.” Stiles grins from behind his camera phone, focusing on Derek’s cock, and pressing his against it. “Holy jeez…. You’re so hard. It’s like your dick is made of steel!” Stiles half moans, half coos as he rubs his leaking cock against Derek’s. Derek laughs softly, and in a heavy, lust filled voice teases, “Just call me the man of steel, bro.” 

Stiles lets out a soft, shuddering gasp as Derek presses his cock into Stiles, and rocks. Through the camera, Stiles watches as their uncut cocks rock back and forth, leaking onto each other, sliding slickly against each other. “Feels so fucking good dude.” Stiles pants and they rock. 

“My big bros and I used to do this some nights. In bed together.” Derek says, and Stiles knows the guy is adding to his online personae. Derek not only has no brothers, he doesn’t have family left. “We used to rub on each other like this, felt so good…” Stiles grins as he rubs against Derek, imagining himself as one of Derek’s brothers, or maybe even, his lover. It’s nice to imagine. 

“Then sometimes, we would do this…” Derek said, wrapping his hand around both his and Stiles’ cock. Stiles softly whimpers as Derek whispers. “I bet you wish you coulda been there, watching us get hard and wet, slick and slippery. I bet you would have loved to hear the soft moans we made, wouldn’t you, fans? Bet you would give anything to smell out musky, funky bodies as we sweat all over each other, huh?” 

Stiles gasps and chokes back a moan, as Derek’s hand moves faster and faster, and Stiles catches them as they cum together in Derek’s hand, and the tall stud rasps out. “I wish you’d have been there too…” 

Stiles keeps filming, watching as Derek scoops their mingled loads together, and pulls the gooey fingers to his mouth, savoring the mixture. “Mmmmm.” He moans, “We really make a good mix.” Stiles normally would ask for a taste, but he’s transfixed by the way that Derek looks as he smirks at the camera, licking cum off his fingers. Stiles stops filming, puts the camera in his pocket, and tucks himself back into his pants as Derek does the same. 

They unlock the door, and quietly leave the lavatory, only to run right into a flight attendant. 

Oops.

The attendant, Shane, looked at the two flushed and disheveled guys, and raised a brow. Then, a look crossed his face. “Holy shit! Dylan, I’m a huge fan.” Shane whispers quietly, as to not wake any dozing passengers, or get the cam stars into any trouble. 

“Wow. Thank you!” Stiles grins. He’s never met a fan before. 

“Here.” The attendant, handed Stiles and Derek a few extra bags of peanuts, and another soda. “If you need or want anything, and I do mean ANYTHING,” Shane winked, “Just ask for me by name, I’ll hook you up.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet, thank you.” Stiles smiled. “Dude, bring it in.” Stiles waved the attendant in, and hugged him tightly. Derek did the same, adding a pat on the back before returning to their seats. 

Once back in their seats, they reviewed the vids they had taken. “You are going to edit that last part out.” Derek half asked, half insisted. “Can’t have my straight boy rep ruined.”

Stiles chuckled. “Of course, Ty.” Stiles teased. “Couldn’t resist how cute you looked.” Stiles winked a puckered his lips into a kiss. Derek laughed and tossed his blanket over Stiles’ face. 

“Go to sleep, derp.” 

Stiles pulled the blanket off himself, and got underneath it. At some point, Stiles fell asleep, and when he woke up, it was with Derek’s head on his shoulder.

The plane touched down in California, and the guys arranged for an Uber to take them home. Derek was immediately thrown by the amount of traffic they encountered. Even at the not yet sunrise, there were lines and lines of cars. 

“You know, sadly, this isn’t that bad.” Stiles said, to an eye roll from Derek. 

They loaded into the car, and headed out to Stiles’ house. When they got there, Derek tipped the driver, and Stiles got their bags. As Stiles walked out to the house, Derek took in the place. It was small, but homey, with a charm to it. Because it was still a little dark out, the lights were still up, and they twinkled majestically in the paling dark. A row of colored lights ran around the roof, and clear ones winding up and down the posts on the porch. Sprigs of fake holly were tucked into the corners, and silvery strands of garland, colored in green, red, and blue were twined. 

“Dad goes a little nutty sometimes, with the decorating.” Stiles grinned, then looked behind himself. Derek was looking at the house like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“Boys! Welcome home.” 

John Stilinski appeared in the door way, in his sleep clothes, and bathrobe tied around himself. 

“Come on in, it’s freezing. I’ve got hot coffee brewing and pancakes waiting.” 

Stiles walked up and gave his father a huge hug.   
“Hey Dad.” Stiles said, squeezing his father in a huge hug. 

“Missed you kid.” John said, rocking with his son a bit, before pulling back with a smile. “You look grown.” 

Stiles shrugged. “Dad, this is Derek Hale.” 

Derek shyly approached, and held out his hand, which John took warmly and shook. “It’s very nice to meet you, Derek.” 

“Thank you. Thank you for having me in your home, Sir.” 

John grinned, “Come in, come in, it’s like 50 degrees outside.” 

The guys were ushered in. John was shocked that the boys only had one back pack each. 

“It didn’t make sense for us to lug a bunch of luggage here. I can still wear anything in my closet.” 

“Well, what about Derek.” John gestured to the slightly more filled out teen. 

“He’ll wear what I tell him.” Stiles said. “I’ve got more than enough clothes to dress the both of us.

Derek sat at the breakfast table. A plate with pancakes bacon, sausage, hash browns and eggs in front of him. Derek wolfed it all down quickly. He hadn’t had anything to eat but peanuts and man goo. The coffee was amazing, and Derek was amused by the father son conversation at the table, as Stiles talked about his first semester at college. 

“So how did you two meet?” John asked buttering some toast. “Since you don’t go to the same school…” 

“Internet.” Stiles nodded at Derek. “He and I are into the same… we have our own little chat thing, and we just kinda went from there.” 

Derek raised a brow. Better than saying they met through a hook up app and fucked, then wound up being content creators together on a sex worker site. “Yeah.” Derek added. “I think Stiles is like, my only friend in the world.” 

John tilted his head. “Well, surely, I mean… you family?” 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Oh, Dad…. Ummm… no….” 

“It’s okay.” Derek nodded. He took a sip of coffee and looked at John. “I don’t really have family any more, minus a Playboy uncle who is…. Somewhere in the world.” 

“Oh.” John, wiped his mouth, “Excuse me, please. I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay.” Derek said. “I’m just lucky to have someone like Stiles in my life.” Derek smiled at the teen across the table and Stiles felt his belly get very warm and twisty. 

After breakfast, Derek put his bag in the guest room, and took a shower. Derek broke out his phone, and filmed himself giving himself a shower, and beating off a good one, taking pictures of his freshly washed body. His wet, tangled pits, and his dewy, misty pubes on his heavy uncut cock, and his clean, pink hole would easily net him a few hundred in tips. 

Exiting the shower, towel around his waist, Derek went into Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles was in there, undressed and ready for his own shower. 

“The drawers have sock and underwear, and the one on the right has sleep pants and shirts. Regular shirts and pants are in the closet. So, yeah. Mi casa es su casa.” 

Derek grinned and removed his towel. “Mi cuelpa es su cuelpa.” Derek winked. 

“I didn’t know you were Bi.” Stiles grinned, “Lingual.” He winked and went into the shower, his own camera in hand. 

Derek got dressed, and went into his room and began to upload more pics and vids to his account. 

Over the next couple of days, Stiles watched as Derek got used to life with the Stilinskis, which Derek seemed to take to, and Stiles was amused that his dad had someone to talk shop with, as Derek was interested in John’s Sheriff job, and John could talk cop stories for ages. Stiles knew, he’d heard them all three times, minimum. 

John’s Sheriff job came in handy, in that he was often gone for long stretches at a time. Derek would help Stiles get dinner ready for John, and he also do minor repairs around the house that John never had time for, nor Stiles the skills to tackle. 

Stiles did have one very good talent that was put to use several times that winter break. 

Derek filmed Stiles as he lay on his bed. 

“And where are we now, Dyl?” Derek asked, his cock already pushing out the front of the grey sweats he had borrowed from Stiles. They were maybe a size too small, but he didn’t plan on wearing them long. 

“This…” Stiles smoothed his hands over his bed. “Is my childhood bed, in my childhood room.” Stiles giggled and put his face in his hands, doing his best to pretend to be shy. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this with you.” 

Stiles decided to take a page from Derek’s book, and try a little make believe. He looked up at the camera, smiling. 

“What are you gonna do, pup?” Derek asked.

“I’m gonna get fucked in my bed, by you, Sir.” Stiles bit his lip, staring at the camera. “I’m gonna lay back and spread my legs, and you…. You’re going to take that big,” Stiles licked his red lips, “Fat, thick cock of yours, and you’re gonna put it right here.” Stiles leaned back, and rubbed his ass through his sleep pants. 

“Why don’t you show me what you got there, baby boy.” 

Derek filmed as Stiles stripped, showing off his beautiful body, and teasing, laughing, flirting. Catering to his highest paying fans, Stiles played out a fantasy that he got requested of him, a lot, and leaned back, and let Derek be his “first time”, with Derek providing the buyer’s POV, talking to Stiles every step of the way. 

“Please, oh, please… go slow, Sir…” Stiles panted. “You’re so big…. I don’t know if I can take all that cock, for the first time…” 

Derek cooed. “I’ll go slow baby boy… just let me… oohhh… yeah…. There you go… just relax…” 

Stiles moaned as Derek entered him. He wasn’t completely lying. Derek was bigger than any of the dildoes Stiles used on himself, and even though his ass was trained, Derek was still maxing his hole out, so Stiles really was feeling it, and holy fuck, Derek felt so good. 

“Holy shit…” Stiles whimpered. “Oh please, never take your dick out of me, Sir. All I want is you to cum inside of me…” 

“Really? Is that what my baby boy wants?” Derek growled. “Want me to get you busted open, and then cream your little hole, right here in this bed of yours? In the home your grew up in, huh? Daddy down the hall?” 

“Oh, please… shhh… I don’t wanna be caught…” Stiles whimpered. Stiles also had to hold back a laugh. “Oh please…. Cum in me, Sir?” 

Derek kept filming, zeroing in on Stiles’ cock, and his own thrusting in and out of Stiles. “Oh… you’re gonna get it little boy, you’re gonna get all my fucking cum.” 

“Yes!” Stiles wheezed out. “Please! Fucking please…” 

Derek shot his cum into Stiles, capturing his pulsing cock as it unloaded into Stiles, then captured Stiles’ orgasm spraying over his stomach. Stiles grunted, whimpered and sighed lustily as he came. Pulling his cock from Stiles’ throbbing hole, he filmed as his large load oozed out. 

“Oh…. Thank you, Sir.” Stiles cooed as he looked lovingly at the camera. “Merry Christmas.” 

The next day was Christmas eve, and Stiles woke up late, having spent the night before staying up texting with Scott and a few other friends. It occurred to Stiles he hadn’t seen anyone. He’d been having such a great time with Derek… 

Oh! Derek!

Stiles rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and got out of bed, padding softly down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. 

“Okay, that dough looks ready, Derek. Great work.” Stiles could hear his dad speaking in his “teaching” voice, and Stiles peeked carefully around the corner into the kitchen, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Okay, now let’s roll this out.” John wiped his hands. 

Derek nodded and picked up the heavy wooden rolling pin that Stiles had known his whole life. Stiles pulled out his camera phone and surreptitiously took pictures of Derek, smudges of flour on his face, hair uncombed and hanging in his eyes. Derek was wearing John’s “Kiss the Cook” apron, and Stiles’ old “Batman” logo tee. It was a size too small on him, pulling up on his arms, showing them off. Peeks of armpit hair crept out of the shirt bottoms, and it made Stiles lick his lips. He didn’t know Derek could get even hotter, then guys’ muscles flexing as he rolled out the cookie dough. By the look of things, the two guys had been working all morning. Different trays of cookies were sitting out. Stiles looked as a small pot warmed on the stove. 

After taking a million pictures of the scene, Stiles entered the kitchen, smiling at Derek, feeling a weird look pass between them, but it was a good weird, the kind of weird… 

Stiles shook his head, and stirred what was in the pot. 

The men spent the day cooking, and Stiles and John agreed, dinner and the cookies had never tasted better. 

The next morning, the boys woke for Christmas morning, with John already having rose and made breakfast. Stiles felt his heart jump as he saw at least six more presents, underneath the tree.

Stiles gave his dad a huge hug and they sat down to breakfast before opening presents. Derek had a shocked look on his face as one was placed on his lap. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head. “Santa, apparently.” 

Derek looked at John, who shrugged as he sipped his coffee. “Well, Santa obviously knew you were here for the break.” 

Opening his present, Derek smiled. It was a dark blue shirt with the Superman logo on it. “Oh wow, I love this.” 

Stiles looked at his dad. “Really dad? Superman?” 

“John shrugged. “Well, obviously Santa would know if he liked Superman.” 

Stiles watched and tried not to drool, as Derek pulled Stiles’ too small shirt off, and put the new one on. “It’s perfect.” Derek smiled. 

John smiled back. “Well, Santa obviously noticed all the great little fixes every where around here. Those things mean a lot.” 

Stiles had gotten Derek a Superman cap as well as a few Henley shirts and a maroon sweater with thumbholes. 

“I didn’t get you anything.” Derek said, looking at the Stilinski men. 

“Yes you did.” Stiles replied, and John nodded. “Trust me, your actions have not gone unnoticed, or unappreciated.” John said, popping a cookie in his mouth. “Plus, holy jeez you make an amazing colaczki!” John mumbled through a mouthful of one. “Are you sure you don’t have any Polish in you?” 

Derek looked at Stiles, and grinned, that naughty knowing grin that, much like Stiles, which seemed to say, “Not yet.” 

After watching “Batman Returns”, and one of Stiles’ favorite movies, “Toys”, John left for work, and Stiles and Derek sat in the darkened living room, watching the tree lights twinkle, as the evening fell. 

“Thank you…” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ temple as they lay on the couch together. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said, cuddling into Derek. 

“I didn’t get you anything.” Derek pulled his hands to Stiles’ chest, rubbing him. 

“You have.” Stiles grinned. “This is honestly one of the best Christmases ever.” 

“I’ll say.” Derek said. 

Stiles looked up at Derek, then turned around to face him. They said nothing, but something propelled them forward, their lips meeting in their first kiss, ever. Derek felt Stiles against him, and felt something so complete in his chest. Stiles let his hand stroke Derek’s cheek. Stiles had never felt more happy, and he pulled Derek down to the floor in front of the Christmas tree. 

Stiles made out with Derek underneath the twinkling lights, feeling giddy at Derek’s kisses on his neck. 

Derek licked a stripe up Stiles’ neck and ended with another kiss in Stiles’ lips. Derek watched as Stiles drew out his phone. Derek stopped Stiles’ hand. 

“No.” He said, kissing Stiles on the nose. 

“I want this to be just for us.” 

“Just for us?” Stiles grinned. 

“The world may get to have us, but maybe all we need is each other.” Derek said, looking into the twinkling lights reflected in Stiles’ eyes. 

“I’d like that.” Stiles said, moving his phone away. 

“I would love it.” Derek said, “If you want to too, Stiles.” 

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek in close, nuzzling him, and saying, “Welcome home.” Before they kissed again. 

The new year was going to be great.


	26. Holiday Padding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale is super excited to be playing Santa at the shopping center, but soon that holiday cheer flies away. 
> 
> Luckily, a mysterious and alluring man on his floor helps Derek find his holiday joy by filling him with Christmas cheer. 
> 
> And cum. Lots and lots of cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Supernaturals AU  
> *Foxy Fox Stiles Stilinski  
> *Beta College Pup Derek  
> *Older Stiles/Younger Derek  
> *Possibly Dub-Con, but Derek is very willing

Derek Hale is super excited. 

Coming home to his off campus apartment, he rushes inside, and grabs a quick bite, and pulls his Santa suit from the hanger in his closet. He grabs two pillows of his bed, and finds a couple of belts to hold those in place trying to form body padding. 

It’s not Derek’s fault his body is lean and chiseled, muscular all over and furry in all the right spots. As a young Beta trying to make it on his own, he is doing his best to become a good person and Alpha. Derek fits the pillows over his chest and abs, but the padding looks and feels awkward. Derek manages, and gets a shirt on over himself, then the flannel shirt and pants, then puts the beard and hat in a small tote bag, then leaves.

Derek hums as he gets in his car and heads to the shopping center. His first semester of college is over, and before heading home for the holidays, he is going to be working his first job. Of course, working as a mall Santa isn’t everyone’s idea of a good time, but Derek’s crush is working as the photographer, and when the original Santa fell through, Derek couldn’t help but volunteer to get into Boyd’s good graces, and maybe get a date out of it as well. 

Arriving at the mall, Derek parked and hauled ass to the main area where he could put on his fake beard and hat. He looked at himself in the mirror, and tried to adjust his padding, but it still looked lumpy and unnatural. It would have to do. While Derek adjusted, Vernon Boyd walked in. Tall, dark skinned and very handsome, with a gorgeous smile, it was no wonder Derek crushed pretty hard on the guy. 

“Derek! You look amazing!” Boyd said, looking Derek over. “Are you ready?” 

Derek shook his head and grinned. “You’re never ready, it’s just your turn.” 

Boyd clapped Derek on the shoulder, and Derek felt warm and gooey, and he tried to keep his emotions in check, in case Boyd smelled them. Derek followed Boyd out, to the cheers of dozens of kids ready to see Santa, and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. 

Derek let out a hearty “Ho Ho Ho” and took his seat, only to look over and see Boyd kissing some girl… “Ho… Ho… Ohh….” Derek let out a groan as Boyd got behind the camera, as the girl he just kissed began to take information from the parents, for payment, and photos. 

Derek watched as a tiny little boy scooted up to him, and sat on his lap. Then promptly peed, seated in Derek’s lap, and began to cry. Derek felt like crying too. It was going to be a long two weeks. 

After work, Derek couldn’t wait to get out of the Santa suit, only to realize that he had nothing to change into. Then, he had to more or less watch while Boyd cuddled with his girlfriend. “This is Erica.” Boyd presented her proudly to Derek. “Charmed.” Derek greeted her, and shot a look at Boyd. “If you don’t mind, I have to get out of this suit, and get it cleaned." 

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Boyd said, completely oblivious to Derek’s crushed spirit. “See you tomorrow night.” 

Derek raised his hand in farewell, and grumbled his way to his car, then all the way to his apartment. 

To say Derek was in a mood when he got into his building was an understatement. He was tired, he was hungry, and he reeked of piss. And he had to do this again tomorrow?? Derek cursed both his runaway heart as well as his needy dick, and threw a few in for Boyd for good measure. How dare he be straight! Didn’t Boyd know how much he’d fucked up Derek’s plans? 

Derek sighed and got into his apartment. This time, he did not hurry, but he did sigh in relief as he got out of the suit and his padding. He had no idea how he was going to get through these next two weeks. 

Early the next morning, Derek got up, and skipped his workout. So what if he got a little pudgy, he could use it at this point. After breakfast, Derek walked down to the cleaners a few blocks away, and put his suit in, then headed back home, stopping to buy a bag of donuts and half gallon of milk to snack on when he got back. 

It wasn’t Derek’s fault he had the metabolism he did, he was a born Wolf. Nothing he ate stuck to him, and his muscles were constantly being worked, so he was just naturally jacked. Some people are just born lucky. 

Getting back to his apartment, he noticed one of the doors on his floor was open, and a very handsome man was inside, setting up a Christmas tree. 

Derek could smell the robust scent of pine, along with something else. Smokey, and bittersweet, the scent almost an actual taste on his tongue. Derek felt himself swoon a bit. 

“Hello.” The guy said, as he saw Derek. He looked a little older than Derek, with dark brown hair and the most amazing amber eyes, honey gold and sparkling in the morning sun. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have some candy canes, would you?” The guy said, standing up. He was a little broader and fuller than Derek and that was just the kinda guy that made Derek wanna be an Omega. 

“I…. yeah…” Derek said, “You… need some for the tree?” Derek said, feeling warm and sweaty. 

“Yeah.” The guy grinned. “I just finished setting up. I’m Stiles.” He extended his hand to the teen wolf, who shook it warmly. 

“It looks good.” Derek said, not even looking at the tree, unable to take his eyes off this man. “So, I’ll, get… some…“ Derek went back into his apartment, and put the milk and donuts away, and took the candy canes he had placed on his own small tree, and ran them over to Stiles. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said, taking the treats from Derek’s warm paw and placed them on his tree. 

“There.” Stiles looked at Derek. “Looks perfect, thank you Derek.” 

Derek nodded, and looked around Stiles apartment. It was nice, there were all sorts of cool things everywhere. Stopping at the window, Derek saw an assortment of stones and gems basking in the sun, and a small fox that looked like it was carved from jade. 

Derek squatted down, looking at it. “This is gorgeous.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles said. “I got that…. A long time ago.” 

Derek looked up. Stiles was close enough to smell Stiles’ scent, which was intoxicating. 

“So how’s your holiday?” Stiles asked, moving away from Derek. “Good, I hope?” 

Derek rolled his eyes dramatically. “I wish. I’m stuck being Santa for two weeks.” 

Stiles grinned and in made Derek’s heart double skip, and Derek noticed Stiles’ nostrils flare a tiny bit. “That sounds like it would be fun.” 

Derek shook his head. “Negative. Kinda got into it to impress someone, only to find out they had someone already.” 

Stiles grimaced. “Ouch. Sorry to hear it dude.” 

Derek shook his head. “My fault… the… the guy just… wasn’t…. anyway. I hate the damn job.” He looked out the window. “I mean, it’s not the absolute worst, it’s just all the pillows I have to wear get so hot and uncomfortable.” 

“That’s sucks.” Stiles looked Derek over. “Sorry to hear it.” 

Derek shrugged. “I guess, it would just be easier if I were… you know… bigger. A bigger guy.” 

“Well, maybe… that can… be resolved…?” Stiles said, carefully. Derek looked at him. “Oh?” 

Stiles looked at his opened door. “I mean, if would be up to you, and it would be…. Well… sexual.” 

Derek arced his brow. “Well… that doesn’t sound… terrible.” In reality, Derek’s dick was already hard over his hip. He was more than ready to walk the road. 

“Well. It’s not gonna be easy, but, I can fill you up.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, Derek’s nostrils flared as he took in the scent from Stiles’ pits. It was making him salivate. He crouched down in front of Stiles. “How…. How would it work?” Derek looked up at Stiles. He felt very connected to him. 

“Well,” Stiles grinned, “first thing you should know is that I’m a fox.” Stiles’ eyes gleamed, and Derek scrambled back a bit. 

“A…. fox?” Derek’s eyes went wide. He watched in shock as Stiles let his ears grow out, and from under Stiles’ shorts, a furry tails seemed to sprout from below the hem of the legs. Tails. Oh wow… 

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “I know… there’s a bit of a…. reputation…” 

Derek doesn’t realize it, but he’s on all fours, in a very submissive position. He doesn’t really mind it, though. 

“Being tricksters, and just generally, you know, not nice guys, but I promise…” Stiles held his hands out, “I’m a good fox.” 

“You could just be tricking me.” Derek said, crawling forward on all fours. “I mean, I’m a big, strong confident Beta, and I…. I could resist you if I wanted.” Derek got closer, his nose turning up into Stiles’ crotch. 

Stiles arched a brow, looking down at Derek. “Then, why aren’t you?” 

Derek looked up at Stiles, now pushing his nose into Stiles’ bulge. “I don’t want to… not now…” 

Stiles smirked. “Wanna see it? Huh, Derek? Wanna suck me off, pup?” 

Derek closed his eyes and nuzzled. “Yes… please…” Opening his eyes, Derek looked upwards at Stiles. “Please.” 

Stiles pulled at the waist of his shorts, lowering them, letting his large Fox cock spring out, with his low hanging balls swinging freely, his tails sweeping behind him. With his shorts off, his musk was free, and incredible, and Derek was unable to resist any longer. Derek shoved Stiles’ cock in his mouth, tastebuds alive with Stiles’ heady, flavorful precome. The more Derek tasted, the more he wanted, and the more he wanted, the warmer and happier he felt, and could literally feel Stiles’ thick slick coating his insides. It felt fucking amazing. 

“That’s it, pup.” Stiles grinned, his eyes glowing as he watched Derek work his shiny, pink cock as it grew out of its sheath. “Oh fuck, you are so good at this…” Stiles said, brushing some of Derek’s hair aside, “show me, that’s right. Show me how much you love sucking my cock.” Stiles growled, his Fox ears twitching in time with his tails. Derek was one of the hungriest suckers to swing off Stiles’ cock. Before the day was done, Stiles knew without a doubt, he was knotting this naughty pupper. 

Derek worked Stiles cock like it was the last thing he may ever eat in his life. If it was, then Derek was sure he was going to die happy on this dick. He tasted the smokey, salty, savory precome, the meaty, musky smell and taste of Fox cock, something Derek had been warned was bad. Wolves and Foxes were never to mix in the Wolf world, but Derek knew he’d rather die now than stop sucking Stiles. 

Derek let his hands come up, gently cradling Stiles’ balls, feeling how large they were, deceptively heavy. Like something so small shouldn’t be so heavy, and Stiles moaned so sexy while Derek cradled the large sack in one hand, using his other to gently squeeze the thick, trunk like base of Stiles’ cock. Stiles gasped and let his fingers thread in Derek’s dark black hair, gently tugging, causing Derek to hum around the thick dick in his mouth as he bobbed up and down. 

“Ohhh… that is nice.” Stiles rumbled in his chest as Derek did it over and over again, so Stiles continued to tug. “That’s right… that’s how you know you’re doing a good job for me pupper, me tugging like this, this pretty fur on you… that’s right baby boy… I’m gonna take real good care of you.” 

Derek hated how much he loved this. He was supposed to be training to be an Alpha, so why did he love being on his knees, servicing this Fox, with his huge cock and heavy… wow… and much bigger balls. Where they once fit in Derek’s left hand, now they were larger, and only one swollen nut fit in Derek’s cupped hand. Now Derek cradled both heavy, swollen testes in his cupped hands. Fuck, he thought as he continued to bob his head up and down, filling full of cock and…. 

Derek let one of his hands move down to his abs. They were a little puffed out now, the deep ridges much less deep. Derek rubbed his swelling belly, continuing to suck off Stiles, his other hand massaging a much larger, swollen ball sack. 

“Oh… you know what you’re doing with that dick, don’t you?” Stiles looked at Derek lovingly. “Yes, you’re gonna get it. Gonna get all my cum inside of you. Make you all nice and swollen up. Gonna give you a big ol’ belly, pup.” 

Derek could feel Stiles’ precome thickening, and he sucked harder, needing more… more, please Stiles, just give me more… 

Stiles’ breath began to shudder. “Oh fuck. Gonna get it, gonna cum…. Fill… you… ughh… up…” 

Derek braced himself and began to swallow, like he was trying to drink a gallon of milk in one gulp. Swallowing over and over, feeling Stiles fill his belly, actually feel Stiles’ cum washing his insides, feeling his gut fill up. 

“That’s it baby boy, eat it all, every drop. Eat every last fucking drop. I’m gonna fill your belly full of hot, foxy cum and you’re gonna get all swole up pupper, yeah. Put your hands on your belly, baby, fell how warm that is, inside of you?” Stiles spoke in a husky voice, a stream of profanity that made Derek feel both adored and filthy. “Look at me. Look at me while you swallow my fuckin’ spunk, pup.” Stiles commanded, and Derek immediately met Stiles’ eyes as he continued to swallow. Holy fuck, how much was Stiles cumming? “Yeah, you wanted all my fuckin jizz and I’m gonna fucking fill you up. You want that pup? You want me filling all of you inside… huh? Yeah, just nod, look at me and nod and that let’s me know, let’s me know you’re mine now, all mine, aren’t you mine, pupper? Heh, you fucking know you are.” 

Derek nodded, cause it was true. He was going to belong to this Fox, without question. Also…. He felt… different. As Stiles’ jizz finally slackened, Derek continued to nurse until the stream ended. He sat back on his haunches, licking his lips, a small burp bubbled up from his gut, which was now considerably swollen. 

Derek gasped as he looked down at his body. His stomach was distended, and stuck out at least a foot from his abs in a bulge. Derek’s muscular chest was heavier, the once firm muscles now thicker, softer. Derek lay his hands softly on his new chest, fuller, meatier, closer to breasts now, the nipples thicker and pointy on the hairy mounds of his plump chest. 

“Holy shit.” Derek sighed, cupping his chest, and squeezing softly, then a little more roughly. Derek looked up at Stiles, the man panting, his huge soft cock looking like a third of the lean man’s body wait. 

Derek stared. Holy shit, he thought. I had all of that inside of me… and I still want more. 

Stiles grinned. “You are one fucking hot cocksucker.” 

Derek blushed. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“And look, I’ve filled you up a little there, one more load… you’ll be perfect for Santa.” 

Derek panted. Shit, he might die trying to take one more load in his mouth. 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles said, almost as if he were reading Derek’s mind. “I got an idea.” 

Now it’s Derek’s turn, as Stiles licked and sucked on Derek’s asshole. It was a fucking treat for the Fox, who loved a nice pup hole, and he’s had so many in the hundreds of years that he’s been alive, but so few stick out in his mind, and this is definitely one. Derek’s coos and moans and whimpers were music to the Fox’s ears, and Stiles knew he was going to stay here a while with this one 

Stiles licked his way into Derek’s loosening hole, savoring the scent, the taste, the feel of virgin Beta hole on his tongue. Stiles used his long fingers to enter Derek, listening to the pup beg fore more. Stiles kissed Derek’s thighs as he kissed and loosened the hole up. “More, pup?” Stiles asked, waiting for Derek to respond before he continued. 

“Yes. Stiles, please…. Please fucking fuck me with your big cock!” 

How could Stiles resist? He placed Derek’s legs onto his shoulders. “Here we go.” 

Derek gasped. He felt a sharp, quick stab of pain, before Stiles’ hand was at his hip, drawing out pain, until there was only pure pleasure. “Ho.. holy shit…” Derek gasped, feeling Stiles slide inside of him. “So… full…. So …big…” Derek panted, as Stiles sunk all the way inside, the Fox’s huge balls tucked against Derek’s tailbone. Stiles continued to rub Derek’s body, focusing on Derek’s belly swell. 

“Look at that.” Stiles said, rubbing Derek’s ball belly. “Look at how pretty and full you look.” Stiles grinned. “I’m gonna fill you up more, pup. Can I do that? Can I make my little boy nice and full?” 

“Yes!” Derek gasped. “It feels so fucking good to be this full.” Derek moaned, rubbing his belly, his hands brushing Stiles’, and flushing red at the contact. Derek let his hands move up to his meaty chest, cupping and rubbing his heavy, jiggling pecs, and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, shocked at how good it felt, and thrilled how his hole tightened around Stiles. 

“Look how pretty you look with my dick inside of you.” Stiles growled, fucking into Derek. 

“Are you gonna fill me up, Stiles?” Derek gasped. “Are you gonna make me full and warm, and… oh shit, yes, Stiles like that, do that again Sir!” Derek moaned as Stiles’ thick bat of a cock grazed his prostate. 

“Oh… baby boy…” Stiles groaned. “I wanna make this last… but… this hole. This beautiful, slick, buttery hole of yours… forgive me pupper… but I’m gonna nut.. gonna knot you too… is that okay?” 

Derek looked up, a dazed but happy look in his eyes. “Knot me, Sir. Fucking pop your knot in my fucking fuckhole, Stiles, please! Oh fuck yes, please! Fill my belly and my body…. FUCK!” Derek growled as he shot, jets of come shooting at least two feet in the air. 

“That’s hot… that’s so fucking hot pup.” Stiles said, watching as the come rained down on Derek’s body with loud splatters. Then, Stiles felt his knot swell up, getting thicker as he thrust in and out of Derek’s tight little hole, the sphincter clutching at Stiles, as if protesting its own vacancy. To Stiles it felt like Derek was begging, please, stay… knot me, and Derek’s moans were speaking those words loudly. When Stiles’ know finally exploded, catching the rim of Derek’s ass, and locking them together, Stiles looked down. Derek looked dazed and happy, and Stiles watched as the inevitable happened. 

Derek’s lower belly began to fill, his gut rounding out to match the upper half. Derek looked down and watched as not only his belly began to fill, but his chest began to swell a little more, a little wider, and it looked like his thighs started to get thicker. Derek locked those thick thighs around Stiles’ waist, holding him in place. 

They lay in a warm coupling for an hour, until Stiles deflated, and slipped out of Derek’s hole, which had already begun to re-tighten. Stiles helped Derek up, watching as the Beta got used to his bigger body. 

“Holy shit… Stiles.” Derek looked at himself in one of the mirrors in Stiles’ room. He rubbed all over his new swollen body. 

Stiles grinned. “Well, now you got some padding.” Smirking, Stiles reached up and squeezed Derek’s chest. “I’d be happy to sit on your lap and tell you what I want.” 

Derek grinned. “That can be arranged.” 

“Well, there is one problem.” Stiles bit his lip.

Derek raised a brow. “Which is?” 

Stiles sighed. “Well, since you’re a Wolf, your body is going to process and absorb all that jizz inside of your body…” Stiles rubbed Derek’s ass where some extra jiggle had been added to the considerable weight there. “So, if you’re going to want that Santa padding, we’re going to have to do this every day, for the next couple of weeks.” 

Derek grinned. "Well, if that's what I have to do..." 

"If you want, that is." Stiles nodded. 

Derek smiled. He already couldn't wait for tomorrow (and Stiles) to come.


	27. Brother from Another Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of years absence, Derek finally gets to see his stepbrother Stiles, home from college. After years of growing up together, being the bigger, older brother, Derek finds out that turnabout can be painful, sweaty, confusing, but fun, fair play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Human AU  
> *Non related Stepbrother Sterek AU  
> *Little Big Bro Derek  
> *Big Little Bro Stiles  
> *Clueless stepbrothers in love  
> *Domination  
> *Sexual/Physical/Emotional Submission  
> *Scent/Sweat kink/body worship  
> *but also a lot of feels  
> *Emotional Love  
> *LOTS of feels and domination.... but no sex (kinda).   
> *I know, what's wrong with me! Still a good read tho.

The upside of growing up with a brother is that you have a built in best friend, who is there for you, even if you can’t stand each other some or most of the time. The downside of having a brother growing up is that you have someone there who knows how to antagonize the shit out of you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. 

Stiles tries to remember the good parts whenever his older stepbrother, Derek, pisses him off. Those times are pretty often, like when Derek would tease Stiles about something or other or when Derek would win at video games when he played alongside with Stiles. Then there are the times that Stiles loves having a stepbrother, like when Stiles would get bullied at school. Derek once threatened to rip out some guys throat with his teeth if the upperclassmen if he didn’t stop bullying Stiles, and while it is ironic that to stop a bully Derek bullied a bully, but sometimes you just gotta speak someone’s language to get through to them. Stiles secretly fell a little bit in love with his stepbrother that day. 

Derek also felt like having a little brother was a blessing and a curse. If something went sideways, he could blame it on Stiles, but if he wanted something done that he didn’t want to do, he could get Stiles to do it for him. Then again, Stiles could annoy him, because who wants their skinny little brother tagging along with them and his older, cooler friends? Or when Stiles could get cranky and whiny and be annoying cause he wasn’t getting his way? Not Derek’s favorite part. 

But then Stiles would do something awesome like bring Derek his favorite candy when Stiles came home from school, or maybe make Derek an ice cream sundae with extra stuff when there was only enough for one sundae. Then there was the one Christmas Stiles had saved up his allowance to get everyone presents, and got Derek a jersey from his favorite sports team. Then Derek liked having a little stepbrother. 

Of course they annoyed each other too, and Derek maybe teased Stiles a little too hard, or maybe he went out of his way to antagonize the kid, but that’s what brothers DO when growing up together. Besides, he’s the bigger brother. It was his right to do so. 

Until Stiles came back from college. 

Derek was shocked when Stiles came back after his second year away. Stiles had not come home between semesters for the last summer, opting to go spend time in Mexico with his college roommate Scott, and Scott’s family in Ensenada. Sure, Stiles posted stuff on his socials (rarely), and sent photos back to Stiles’ Dad and Derek’s mom, but holy shit, who was this dude standing in the living room. 

He looks like Stiles, and smiles like the little runt that used to tag along with Derek. His eyes are the same sparkly amber with golden flecks that looked cute when he was small, and now they just look sexy. The scrawny body that was all lanky arms and legs and bony ribs is now layered with bulk and muscle, and a patch of fur that is creeping out of the neckline of his V neck shirt. The arms are maxed out by the shoulders and biceps that strain against them, and when Stiles scratches the back of his neck, there’s a flare of armpit hair that flares out from the bottom of the sleeve that Derek doesn’t believe is on this kid’s body. Cause he’s not a kid anymore. Derek’s baby stepbrother has turned into a fucking hunk and Derek has NO idea how to feel about that. 

Well, part of him seems to know how to feel. 

Stiles grins as he looks at Derek, his big brother doesn’t look so big anymore. In the time that Stiles has gone away to school, so much has happened to him. Meeting Scott that first year was amazing, the guy having had a similar situation growing up, the two bonded and very quickly fell in love with each other, fucking like rabbits while studying. Stiles had always felt odd, and until that first time he fucked Scott, had no idea where he really was in life. Then Stiles found his own little group of friends, instead of wanting to be the kid tagging along with Derek, found himself leading his own little pack, and enjoying all the emotional, physical, and sexual pleasures of all of them. They even gave their group a cute nickname, “The Wolf Pack.” 

Summer in Mexico with Scott was amazing. After a first year of fucking, partying, and working out with the pack that first year in college, three months in the sun and surf of Mexico with Scott and his stepbrothers, also spent working out, partying and fucking (both Scott AND his step brothers, almost non stop), had given Stiles a confidence he never thought he would have, ever. 

Which is why, he supposed, Derek looked so shocked. Stiles wasn’t the twerpy little pup he once was, now, he felt like an Alpha. Which is why he went in for the hug first, the kiss on the cheek first, tugging at Derek’s scruff teasingly, and plucking one of the prematurely grey hairs in there. 

Stiles couldn’t lie, he enjoyed the way Derek blushed and flushed, shaking his head and hugging Stiles a second time. 

Stiles coming home for Christmas had been a big deal, so the house was often full of family from both sides visiting, commenting on Stiles’ new appearance. The more they did, the more Derek noticed. Even Derek’s friends stopped by, teasing Derek about how he was now the “Little Big Brother”, which… 

“Calm down guys.” Derek rolled his eyes at Boyd, his oldest and dearest friend. “He’s still the same little derp that chased after us, wanting to hang out.” 

Boyd chuckled, and Isaac, Derek’s other good friend seemed to look over Stiles with an appreciative eye. Stiles noticed and winked, WINKED at Isaac causing the tall blonde to blush and fucking giggle as Stiles did so. Derek couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough. He headed to the porch with a beer in hand.

“Dude. Are you okay?” Boyd asked, leaning on the porch rail while Derek sat pouting with his beer. 

“Yeah.” He grumbled. “I just… it’s weird that my little bro bro is now a grown ass man, and getting all this attention now.” Derek took a pull on his beer. 

“Dude, are you… jealous of Stiles?” Boyd asked furrowing his brows. 

“Don’t be fucking silly. He’s just Stiles. Skinny, little, defenseless Stiles.” 

Boyd gave Derek a side eye that showed his disbelief. “Something tells me he’s not any of those anymore.” 

Looking around, Derek frowned. “Where’s Isaac?” 

Stiles had learned to fuck. He’d had great teachers and even better bottoms to practice on, and the first thing he noticed was that Isaac couldn’t keep his pretty blue eyes off Stiles’ bulge. So Stiles felt justified when Isaac went into the kitchen, and Stiles started to flirt, and when the other guys went out with their beers Stiles asked Isaac if he’d ever been fucked to a hands free orgasm. 

“Dude.” Isaac turned beet red. “I’m straight.” 

Stiles shrugged and lied. “So am I, but, hey,” Stiles smirked, “So is spaghetti until you get it wet, and hot.” 

Isaac would like the jury to know that he identifies at heterosexual, but also a big dick is a thing of beauty, and Stiles dickmatized him into bending over and enjoying his first ever anal orgasm. 

Stiles knew how to break in a virgin hole, and get it to open up to him, literally. He enjoyed eating ass, and Isaac had obviously never had his pucker suckered, so that was a great experience for the dude. Stiles licked, sucked and fingered his way into Isaac, and using a lot of lube, greased the older guy up in Stiles’ private bathroom. Isaac gripped the sides of the sink, and gasped as Stiles took him. 

Working out a lot, Stiles had experienced quite a growth spurt, and most of it was in his chest and arms, but his cock also got a fair amount of thickness added to it. This bigger, badder boner filled Isaac up. Stiles knew they didn’t have long, so he hit Isaac with a collection of Stiles Stilinski’s greatest hits, pummeling Isaac’s prostate. Stiles covered Isaac’s mouth, looking into the bottom’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Feel good, Issy?” Stiles growled into Isaac’s ear. Isaac nodded and gasped out, “More”, from behind Stiles’ hand. Stiles leaned in. “Whenever you want this dick in your ass, you come see me.” 

Isaac nodded, pushing his hips back into Stiles. “What are you gonna do?” Stiles asked, moving his hand. 

“I… I’m gonna take your cock, Stiles.” Isaac whispered, pushing back harder, fucking himself onto Stiles’ thick cock. “So fucking good, so fucking good… oh fuck.” Isaac whimpered. 

“Do it, dude, come on my cock, use my big dick to get yourself off. Good boy.” Stiles said, watching as Isaac obeyed. Isaac shuddered and came into his hand, as Stiles unloaded in Isaac’s ass. Stiles stroked Isaac’s back, praising him for being such a good hole for him. 

“There you are.” Boyd said, looking at Isaac as he limped to the porch. 

“Yeah.” Isaac said, drinking his beer. “I was just in there, talking…. with… Stiles…” Isaac quickly took another pull from his beer. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, arching a brow. “You’re limping.” 

“Yes.” Isaac said, heat in his cheeks. “I just… ummm, I slipped a bit, and hurt my foot… butt.. leg… thing.” 

Derek shook his head, and huffed. He had such weird friends. 

Stiles watched the guys as they sat outside on the porch, drinking beers. Stiles had one of his own, even though he wasn’t even 21 yet. He developed the taste for beer in Mexico, and John and Talia were okay with him drinking, so long as it was only in their house, and Stiles didn’t go out after. 

Stiles in fact, wouldn’t go out until later. Around 1 in the morning, when Isaac sent a text asking if Stiles was up, and Stiles texted back a shot of his large, erect cock with the text, “Always.” 

Isaac sent a picture of his hole, still leaking Stiles’ load. “Please.” The text read. “Sir.” 

“Good boy.” Stiles texted back. “I’ll be over in 15. Be naked on the bed on all fours.” 

“Yes Sir.” Came the reply. 

Derek watched from his window as Stiles left around 1 in the morning or so. Stiles climbed into his battered blue Jeep, and drove off. Derek grumbled and flipped through his phone. He didn’t know why he was so bothered, but… it was there. 

The bother was exacerbated a few days later when Derek came home late after another failed date, and clomped up the stairs. His mom and John were out at a holiday party, and he didn’t care if he woke Stiles. Only, Stiles wasn’t asleep. 

“Oh… fuck..” Came a guttural groan from Stiles’ bedroom. "Please fuck me harder, Sir!"

“Yeah. You like that cock, huh Danny boy? My cock loves your fucking hole…” 

Derek paused. Oh. Oh. Oh… okay… 

Creeping up to Stiles’ door, Derek listened. It sounded like… someone was getting themselves dicked down HARD. 

The whimpers and moans were not even quiet. Stiles obviously thought he had the house to himself. Derek carefully, stealthily, peeked into the bedroom. His hand flew to his mouth trying to process what he was seeing. 

Stiles was standing in the middle of the room, a beautiful, lean, bronze skinned guy bent over in front of him. Stiles was FUCKING this dude, HARD. Behind Stiles, another cute guy was eating his hole as Stiles thrust, and underneath, some blonde dude was sucking on Stiles’ balls, before moving up and licking… 

Oh my fucking… 

Stiles flexed his arm, his bicep huge, and pits matted in sweat. “Fuck yeah, get in there dude.” 

Derek watched in shock as Isaac buried his face in Stiles’ sweaty armpit, licking, sucking, practically chewing the hairs in there while Stiles never broke his fuck stride. “That’s right, get in there baby, eat all the fucking sweat out of my pit. Clean ‘em again, I know that’s your favorite.” 

Derek almost passed out. There was no blood going to the head above his neck, then Stiles looked at him, looked RIGHT AT Derek. Then he grinned. A cocky, “fuck you” grin that said he truly gave zero fucks that Derek was watching as Stiles fucked some dude, while Derek’s friend ate Stiles sweaty, stinking pits and some other dude was literally fucking Stiles asshole with his tongue. 

Stiles winked at Derek, a look that almost seemed challenging to the older guy. Then Stiles blew a kiss. Blew a fucking KISS to Derek. 

Derek turned and quietly walked away, getting into his bedroom, and closing the door. He was confronted with a sharp, heady smell, and he realized, he had cum in his fucking pants. 

That… Derek didn’t want to know what the fuck that was, but he tried to put it out of his mind, even as he lay naked in his bed, hard cock angry at him as he refused to touch it, the sounds of Stiles mini fucking orgy drifting into his room through the walls. 

Stiles watched as Derek walked away. Since fucking Isaac that fateful evening a few days ago, the goofy cutie had ridden Stiles cock four times, and apparently told some friends, because when he showed up with his friend, Danny and Danny’s boyfriend Jackson, it took zero time to get them naked, and pound all their holes. Jackson was first, and Stiles took great pleasure in reducing the “Too Cool for You” top into a fucking mess with his cock. Danny was next, and the dude was an incredible power bottom. Stiles rarely met a hole that could not only take him easily, but keep up with him. Danny was aces in asses. 

Stiles had been amused where Derek caught them, and was actually kinda hoping the jerk would join in with them, but then again, Stiles liked to crack a hard nut. Showing his big, bad bro just how much he had turned Isaac, making the new sub eat Stiles’ pits (his favorite power trip), and later, fucking Isaac right against the wall that Derek’s room and his shared. He made sure to fuck Isaac loudly, so that Derek would know who Stiles fucking was, and how shit was going to be going forward. 

Derek got up early, and went for a morning run. He hit his usual trail, which took him through the neighborhood, though a large park, and into that park’s wooded reserve. Derek liked running, because shit made sense. Something about the repetitive motion and focused helped Derek think. Unfortunately, all he could think of was Stiles pounding away at that dude’s hole, and how Isaac seemed to fucking live to worship his stupid little brother. Like, why, dude? We played Lacrosse together! 

Derek ran a bit longer than he usually did, trying to figure out how he was going to approach Stiles about this, being gay was fine, but fucking dudes in his bedroom with the door wide open? That was uncalled for, bro, and why would you do that and when did that even start and fucking JEEZ how did your cock get so fucking BIG because…

Derek shook his head, running harder, trying to clear his head.

Getting back to the house, Derek got inside, and paused, cause he heard thumping and pounding again, Derek groaned. Please don’t let me find him fucking Boyd and his girlfriend and their neighbor now because Derek has no idea what he would fucking do if the had to encounter that. 

Getting up the stairs, Stiles door was open, and Derek watched as his once skinny, spazzy little brother was beating the shit out of a heavy body bag hanging from a support beam in the room. Stiles was laying waste to it. His musky scent permeated the room and it made Derek’s nose twitch. Stiles’ legs flexed as they swung up and connected with the bag, the grunt that Stiles made sounding like the grunts…

Stiles looked over at Derek and flicked his chin up in greeting. “Sup.” Stiles said, going back to the bag. 

“Do you do anything with this door closed?” Derek huffed, leaning into the door frame. 

“If it bothers you, don’t look.” Stiles said, stopping his hits, and steadying the swaying bag. Sweat ran down his body in rivulets, soaking into the waist of his sweat shorts. “Seems to me, you like looking.” 

Derek set his jaw, and walked up to Stiles, pulling back his arm, and swinging. The next thing he knew, Stiles had grabbed Derek’s big old fist in mid-swing, and using the momentum, swung Derek to the floor, landing him on his back and pinning him down. Stiles was calm as glass. 

“Look. I get it.” Stiles said. “You still think you’re the big dog here. That’s normal.”

Stiles eased his grip and Derek pulled out and tried to tackle Stiles only to get flipped over and pinned down again. “Fuck.” Derek grunted. “What the FUCK Stiles!” 

“See. You still haven’t learned.” Stiles said calmly, not one ounce of struggle in his voice. “When I’m here, I’m not your nerdy little brother anymore. I’m your better, your superior.”

“Fuck you.” Derek growled, still struggling to get up. He was feeling overwhelmed by Stiles’ stink. 

“You couldn’t handle my hole.” Stiles said, a grin in his voice. 

Derek stopped struggling. 

“Oh, that got your attention, didn’t it?” Stiles said, only to see Derek struggling again. Stiles kept his grip on Derek’s wrist as he got up. He gently moved Derek’s arm back so it bent slightly, smiling at Derek’s groan. 

“Stiles…. Stop. That hurts.” 

“Are you gonna behave?” Stiles asked, sternly. 

“Please… it fucking hurts Stiles, you’re gonna break my arm.” 

Stiles gave no quarter. “Are you going to behave?” 

Derek gritted his teeth. “Yes.” He growled. 

Stiles let Derek’s wrist go, and Derek pulled his arm in. With a quick motion, he swung and caught Stiles by the leg, twisting, and tripping the younger man, before trying to pin him down. Stiles fought back with great strength. Derek had a quick vision of him doing this to Stiles when they were kids, and how many times had Derek teased and antagonized Stiles, and now, here was Stiles, shirtless and strong as Derek was, only, Stiles was stronger. 

Stiles overpowered Derek, and pinned him down again. “Fucking brat.” Stiles growled. “I’m gonna fucking show you.” Flipping Derek over into his stomach, Stiles kept Derek pinned, both arms behind his back now, held in one hand, and with his other, pulled Derek’s shorts to below the ass. Stiles let his eyes feast on Derek’s meaty ass, framed perfectly in a sweat soaked jockstrap. 

“Stiles! What are you doing?” 

“You know damn well.” Stiles said, letting a full palm come down hard on Derek’s ass. 

“STILES!” Derek yelped as Stiles slapped the shit out of Derek’s ass. Well, not literally, but you get the idea. Stiles’ hands also seemed to have gotten bigger, like everything else on him, and Derek gasped in shock as Stiles hand came down, full force, over and over again. Derek’s ass stung and he felt like he could see the color it was turning. Stiles’ hand came down harder each time. 

“How! Many! Times! Am! I! Going! To! Have! To! Tell! You! BeHAVE!” Stiles swatted Derek’s ass on each syllable.

“Stiles! Please!” Derek was sobbing now. He’d never been spanked before, ever, and this was… it was fucking humiliating, getting your ass tanned by your big little brother. “Please! Please Stiles! Hurts! Hurts so fucking mu-uh-uuuch!” Derek began to cry. He was fucking CRYING! What the fuck was going on??

“Are you going to stop?” Stiles asked, pausing his slaps to Derek’s now bright red ass. The cheeks glowed like hot coals. It made Stiles miss Scott. Fuck. 

Stiles let his hand ghost over the top, feeling the heat, adding one more slap as Derek paused to long. 

“Please…” Derek sniffled. “Stiles.” 

“Are you going to stop being a brat?” Stiles asked. 

Derek sniffled and nodded. 

WHACK

“Use your words, Derek.” Stiles said, teasingly, using a refrain from their parents whenever they got too quiet and pissy as kids. 

Derek let out a sob and said, “Yes.” 

Stiles grinned. “Yes, what?” 

Derek sniffled. Stiles counted to five and let three hard swats sting Derek’s ass. TWHACK! TWHACK! TWHACK!

“SIR!” Derek screamed, “YES SIR!” 

“Are you gonna fight me if I let you go?” Stiles asked, calmly now.

“No.” Derek sniffled, his voice small. 

“Who’s in charge?” Stiles asked. He was pleased that Derek didn’t hesitate.

“You are, Stiles.” 

Stiles let Derek’s hands go, confidently, though he does wait for Derek to attempt another strike, but between Derek’s sore ass and his drained body, Stiles could see he had done what he set out to accomplish. 

“So.” Stiles said, “What was that all about?” 

Derek sniffled, still in his stomach, face on the floor. “Nothing.” He grumbled. 

Stiles clapped his hands, loudly, watching as Derek whimpered and jumped. Stiles was disappointed it wasn’t harder to train him. He’d had more trouble training his buddies, Theo and Liam. That was also more fun, honestly. 

“What was it about Derek.” Stiles says, not asked. “And I want an honest answer.” 

Derek sniffled. “I just…” Derek swallowed. “I’m the big brother. I’m… supposed… to be…” 

“But you are Derek. You’re my big bro, and if you hadn’t done the same shit to me growing up, then maybe I wouldn’t be owning you on your own ground.” Stiles shrugged. “But, here we are.” 

Derek looked at Stiles, wounded. “I never spanked you!” He growled. 

“No, but you also liked to lord over how much bigger and stronger and better than me you were a lot so, I did what I needed to do to get there myself.” 

“Shit.” Derek sniffled. “I’m sorry, Stiles.” He felt Stiles looking at him, even though Derek couldn’t see his younger brother. 

“You know, Derek, when me and my buddies foul on each other, we do our damndest to own up for what we did, and sometimes we just gotta make it up to each other.” 

Derek felt his stomach start to flip flop. 

“Come here.” 

Derek looked wary. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Stiles reached out his arm, beckoning. 

Derek looked at this dude, this dude he grew up with, but is seeing for the first time now. Stiles extended arm is strong and muscular, the fingers long, light and different from the paddles that just burned his STILL sore ass. 

Derek looked at Stiles’ face. That sweet, smirking smile isn’t one of malice, but of understanding, and Derek needs that Stiles now. The same Stiles that got him the jersey he still has on a hanger in the back of his closet. The same Stiles that baked Christmas cookies with him until they got too old, and who used to crawl into Derek’s bed when he had a nightmare and curl up with him and fall asleep and that’s the Stiles that is looking back at him now. 

“Come on.” Stiles curls his fingers, his voice gentle, as if he’s beckoning a wounded pup. “Come on, boy.” 

Derek hates that he wants to go, beckoned like a dog, but, also, it feels good to feel wanted by Stiles. Getting up from the floor, Derek winces, his ass still red and stinging, but he crawls over to Stiles, in front of him on all fours like a big dumb dog. 

“Come on.” Stiles pats his shoulder, and Derek understands he is to land there, so he does, head on Stiles’ shoulder, and gasps as he feels Stiles’ hand now, gently, soothingly rubbing Derek’s warm ass cheeks. “Good boy.” Stiles murmurs in Derek’s ear. “He’s a good boy, just needs a little love.” 

Derek shudders. He knows it’s his little brother, and he doesn’t understand why it feels so good when Stiles touches his ass, and just writes it off as Stiles feels bad for paddling his ass. Then, Derek asks himself, why am I loving it so much, and now why is my nose in Stiles’ neck, and worst of all, why am I started to get hard? 

“It’s okay, pup.” Stiles says. “I love you, you know. I always have.” 

Derek feels his throat tighten. 

“Come here.” Stiles said. He flexed his arm, and Derek stared into the tangled, sweaty mess of Stiles’ armpit hair. He licked his lips. “The other night, you looked like you might have wanted this.” 

Derek felt himself nodding. 

“Come on.” Stiles pointed his elbow to the ceiling. “Get in there. Get a hit of it. Get your face in it.” Stiles’ voice is calm, understanding. Stiles understands something Derek just seemed to figure out now. 

Derek pushed his face into Stiles’ pit, tongue out. He remembered how he used to pin Stiles to the floor, and force Stiles to smell his stink, owning him, asking him exactly what Stiles had asked Derek when he was getting spanked, and what Stiles is asking him now as Derek licks Stiles’ musky, rank pit. 

“Who’s the boss? Who’s in charge.” Stiles growls calmly. 

“You are.” Derek responds. “You are, Stiles.” 

“That’s right.” Stiles says, watching his big, strong, older brother wash his face in stink. “And don’t you forget it.” Stiles says, feeling satisfaction that Derek is licking him clean. 

“That’s right. You’re gonna make it up to me.” 

Derek doesn’t know what the fuck is happening. He only knows that this is no longer his little brother, this was a grown man, and Derek felt… right. He felt like yes, not only wanted to make this up to Stiles, but that he also wanted to show Stiles… yes, he did love him… he just… it can happen now. Maybe not then, but now…

Stiles resumed control, his fingers threading into Derek’s hair. He tightened his grip, not to punish Derek, but to show him who was still in control. Derek’s breath caught as Stiles’ grip tightened, and their eyes narrowed into slits. 

Stiles drew nearer to Derek, watching the older guy’s lips twitch. 

“Please.” Derek whispered. “Please, Stiles.” 

“What do you want, big bro?” Stiles voice is deep, commanding. It makes the base of Derek’s spine tingle. It makes Derek chub up in his shorts, and he understands. Understands how so many guys just seem to surrender to Stiles. “Tell me, what do you want?” 

Derek feels his throat tighten. “Please… Stiles…. Kiss me.” 

“You want that, Der? Want me to kiss you? The way I’ve always wanted to kiss you?” 

Derek tried to answer, but a whimper squeezed out of him. 

“Use your words Derek. Do you want me to kiss you?” 

“Please, Stiles! Derek gasps. 

“Do you want to be mine, Derek?” Stiles asked, a sweet smile on his face. “Because when I kiss you, you’re mine, forever.” 

Derek nods, because he can’t even anymore. Stiles making him beg for this almost feels better than Stiles letting Derek have him. Almost.

“You’ll be mine Derek, and whenever I want you, I’m going to have you. I’ll come into your room, whenever I want, and take you. Do you want that?” 

“Yes!” Derek whimpers. “Please, Stiles… own… own…” 

“I will Derek. If I want your fucking hole, I’ll just fuck you where ever I want. In bed, outside. On the couch in front of mom and dad and I don’t fucking care what they say Derek, because I own you. You’re mine, and I’m in charge. I’m the Alpha now. My scent it all over your lips.” 

Stiles quickly flicks his tongue out and licks his sweat off Derek’s lips, against the top of his lip and Derek’s septum, and Derek whines as he chases Stiles’ tongue, only to be met with Stiles’ iron grip holding his hair tightly. 

“Stiles!” Derek sobs. “Please!!” 

Stiles spits the tongueful onto Derek’s face, pleased to see his once strong, cocky big bro lap the spit off his lips. Stiles took that opportunity to kiss Derek, taking him by surprise. Derek let his hands come up to Stiles’ face, only to have Stiles pull away, causing Derek to whine.

“Who’s in charge?” Stiles asked. 

“You are.” Derek panted. 

“Where are your hands?” Stiles asked. 

Derek pulled his hands behind his back. “Sorry, Sir.” 

Stiles grinned. “Sir? Good boy. Good boy for learning your place so quickly.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Derek smiled, a genuine smile, the kind Stiles hadn’t seen in forever. 

Derek watched as Stiles rose up from the floor, still gripping Derek by the hair. 

“What you’re going to do now.” Stiles said, calmly. “Is you’re going to pull my shorts down, carefully. That’s all.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Derek said, obeying Stiles to the letter. Under the shorts, Derek found Stiles’ junk, molded into a sweat soaked jockstrap. Derek started to lean forward. Stiles’ grip on his hair tightened, and fuck him, Derek loved it. He eased up.

“Good boy.” Stiles praised Derek. 

“Please, Stiles.” Derek looked up at his big little bro. “May I put my face in your jock, Sir?” 

Stiles grinned. “Yes, big bro. You may.” 

Derek let his face ease in, pressing it into the still damp jock, inhaling the sweaty, funky ball musk. Derek rubbed his face all over the pouch, intoxicated by the stink, and began to lick the jock. Stiles grinned as Derek pigged out on him, watching as Derek’s eager tongue cleaned his jock. Derek lapped and licked, going wild with every flavor he unlocked, the salt of Stiles’ sweat, a taste of precome, the tang of piss, it was like Stiles wore this jock all week and Derek pigged out. Moving to the side, Derek licked the valley between Stiles’ crotch and thighs, lapping up the sweat and grime, whimpering, literally whimpering at the taste, wanting nothing more for Stiles to approve, for Stiles to forgive him, for Stiles to… love him.

Derek stopped and looked up at Stiles. 

“Der?” Stiles voice is soft, caring. This is his brother now, not the man who owns him. But aren’t they both? And Derek realized that he was okay with that, he wanted that duality. The love and ownership, the service and devotion. 

“Stiles.” Derek licked his lips, savoring the flavor of Stiles on them. “Do you… do you love me?” 

Stiles face softened, and Derek really did feel like a puppy just then. “Of course, of course I love you Derek. You’re my bro, my big brother. From the time I was eight to the time you graduated, you were my everything. Then… you just… went away…” 

Derek reached his hands up and placed his hands on Stiles’ chest, pressing his lips to Stiles’ abs. Fuck, Stiles’ abs… 

“Even when you were here, a lot of times I felt alone when I was growing up. I… I just wished sometimes you saw me as more than just an annoying little brother. I wanted…” 

Stiles paused, then cleared his throat. “I wanted to be your best friend too.” 

Stiles sank to his knees in front of Derek, face to face now, kissing distance. 

“I always thought, why am I not good enough, you know?” Stiles said, and Derek let his hand rest on Stiles’ chest. “Why does Derek only like me, like, a quarter of the time. He’s my brother. I mean, I know we’re not related, but, you know… I just wanted to…” 

Derek felt himself stroking Stiles’ chest. “I always loved you, Stiles. I just…. It never occurred to me…” 

Stiles leaned in, letting his lips press into Derek’s kissing him hard, trying to take his breath away, trying to inhale Derek inside of himself, the way he always visualized whenever he worked out, whenever he trained, whenever he fucked the daylights out of some dude. “Please,” Stiles would think every time he did any of those things. “Please just let me be like my big bro… Just please..” 

Derek kissed Stiles back, feeling like this was what has been missing all his life. Stiles’ hands are all over him, and Derek wants them all over everywhere. Stiles’ fingers tug on Derek’s sensitive nipples and Derek moans, and almost reaches for Stiles’, but puts his hands behind his back, one hand clasping the other’s wrist. 

“Good boy.” Stiles praises, and Derek feels good as gold.

“Thank you, Sir.” Derek smiles. 

“We’re gonna have lots of fun, aren’t we big bro?” Stiles grinned, nodding. Derek looked at Stiles, a big, dumb smile on his face. “Yes, baby bro. My big, strong, buff baby bro.” 

A look of worry crossed Derek’s face. “Wait. What about mom and dad?” 

“Mom and Dad are out for the weekend.” Stiles said, an evil grin on his face, “So you’re mine. All weekend.” 

Derek looked up. “Only the weekend? Can we… I mean… I can always go up to see you on weekends, can I? If you’re gonna own me?” 

Stiles smirked. Sometimes, having a big brother was fucking awesome.


	28. Strangers on a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home late one night after clubbing, Derek takes the train to get home. Disappointed in the lack of satisfaction from the masses, Derek finds himself ready to take matters into his own hands, wishing someone else were there to help. 
> 
> Luckily a new rider from one of the stops helps Derek solves that problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hunky Club Dude Derek  
> *Twink Skater Boi Stiles  
> *Musk/Scent / Body Woship  
> *Spit/Drool/Throat slick play  
> *Breath/Breathing Control  
> *Stiles likes to choke/be choked  
> *Despite the uses of the term "Kid," "Twink", "Teen", etc. Stiles is of age, alluded to in the story.

Derek sat on the bench in the last car of the Blue Line, heading out of the gay part of Beacon Hills, and into Upper Beacon Heights, where he lived. The reason he’s taking the train is because he planned on drinking tonight, and he did, even though he didn’t get pissy drunk like he’d expected, but he sure had fun tying one on tonight. 

At one point, he stripped off his leather jacket and white tank, and danced on top of one of the go-go boxes, until he was pulled down by some of the club security. At least he’d made a few bucks, so there was that. 

Now, sitting on the train, he sat back, sweaty and shivering a bit in the train car’s circulating air. It was still a warm summer night, but the AC in the car was making his nips hard and stiff on his chest, the buds standing up and straining against the ribbed cotton of the white tank under his jacket. He let his hands come up to his chest and let his thumbs tease the tips. Why not? He was alone in the car, so he stripped off his jacket and kicked back. Derek’s eleven inch cock started to fill out in the front of his pants. Derek threw one arm back and took a hit of his musky sweat. 

Derek closed his eyes, picturing all the hot guys he had seen that night, danced with, watched piss and hook up in the bathrooms, dicks out swinging. Derek didn’t mind hooking up with a stranger, but he was still kinda not into a bunch of people watching. 

That’s when life threw him a bone. 

The train stopped, and the doors opened, and a lanky, short-ish guy got on the train. He was wearing a beanie despite the fact it was still 85 degrees at 1 in the morning. Thick, black framed glasses sat on his nose, accenting his eyes, which seemed to sparkle, even at a distance. He was dressed like a cross between a skater boy and a hipster, and carried a skateboard under one arm, and a pair of large wireless headphones around his neck. Fuck. This dude was JUST Derek’s type. 

The twink looked up from his phone at Derek, and nodded, then but his headphones away, looking nervously at Derek. 

Nah, dude. Derek thought. I’m not gonna hurt you. I might even help you, if you’re into it. 

The twink stared at his phone, and Derek heard a soft, but clear, telltale ping. Grindr. The kid was not only of age, he was into it. Fuck yeah. 

Derek let his ass slide down a bit in the seat, noting how the kid looks over at him. Derek lets his hands slide over his thighs, nothing sexual, just something to get attention. It works. The dude is now paying less attention to his phone, and more to Derek’s legs and hands, flicking his eyes up to catch Derek’s face. Derek smirks back, nodding each time, using his head to beckon the skater boy over. 

Then, Derek strikes gold, as the dude lets one hand move to his crotch, subtly squeezing the bulge there. 

Derek mirrors, doing the same, feeling his cock get to full chub, loving the way it pushes out the front of his jeans, the thick tube arcing over the hip, Derek isn’t wearing underwear, and eases the head of his long cock up to the waistline. 

The twink is watching now, phone forgotten, eyes widening as he sees just the bulge of what Derek’s packing. Derek bites his lip and nods. The train rocks gently as they ride. Another stop is made, but no one gets in their car, but the twink gets up, and moves toward Derek. 

He’s maybe Derek’s height, his hair under the beanie is styled to look so carefully flyaway that Derek imagines him standing in front of the mirror, teasing his hair, trying to get it to look *just right*, before going out. The kid’s eyes are like sunlight shining through honey, and they literally take Derek’s breath away. The lean body looks like it might have some muscle on it, and Derek really wants to see him naked.

Derek nods by way of greeting, and the twink nods back. Derek continues to milk his meat under his jeans, and the twink openly gropes his bulge, a good size for a smaller guy. He gives Derek a more confident nod, and Derek decides to move forward, unfastening the button, and unzipping his jeans, letting his huge cock out of its denim prison. Derek smiles as the twink’s eyes widen, the pupils dilating like an addict’s, his jaw dropping. Derek loves that his dick has that effect on dudes. 

The twink is fully invested, and pulls out his own cock, a very nice 8, uncut with a hot pink head sticking out of a heavy cowl of foreskin. Derek loves sucking a nice cock, and this looks like one he might enjoy. The kid is licking his lips and Derek lays back, clasping his hands behind his head, showing off everything that makes him an Alpha male. Derek nods, and nods to his cock.

The twink slides into the seat next to Derek and immediately pushes his face into Derek's sweaty pits, licking and sucking on the wiry hair sprouting inside, whimpering like a pup as he feasts. Derek grins, cause he loves a boy that wants to worship EVERY part of him. The twink strokes himself as he pigs out on Derek’s pits before moving to Derek’s chest. He pulls the tight, ribbed tank upward, setting the hem on top of Derek’s massive pecs, and nursing on a hard nipple like a starving pup. Derek strokes the twink with one hand, using his other to prime and tease the other nip, before the boy licks all over Derek’s pecs, moving between the deep valley between the meaty mounds, and licking up and down, collecting Derek’s sweat on his tongue, before moving to the other nip, then easing into the remaining pit. 

Derek watches as the hungry pup digs in, twisting the hair with his tongue, using his lips to tug and pull at the kinky hairs, rubbing his face all over it, getting Derek’s scent all over his face. Derek felt the twink’s hand move down and grip Derek's hard flesh pipe, giving it a tentative stroke. 

The twink is close enough to kiss now, but neither of them move. Derek can smell himself on the boy’s face and it literally makes Derek’s cock throb in this skater boy’s grip. The twink slides down from the seat and looks at Derek’s cock with love in his eyes. 

Derek strokes the dude’s hair, brushing his cheek, his finger pressing into the beauty mark spotting the boy’s cheek. The twink is looking up at Derek, and Derek rubs his thumb over the boy’s mouth. Obediently it opens, sucking in Derek’s thumb, the thick digit parting the boy’s cherry red lips, the cupid’s bow mouth wrapped around it sensually. 

Derek pulls the thumb out and rubs it over his leaking cock head, collecting some of the clear, crystalline goo and returning to the twink’s lips, tracing them with his slick. The dude closes his eyes, sighing at the taste of Derek on his lips. Derek nods, and the teen descends onto Derek’s cock, getting half of it in his mouth. 

Derek gasps, this kid is a fucking pro, which Derek suspected, but thinking “he might” versus, “holy shit I’m halfway down that throat” are two completely different zip codes. Derek watches the twink works the long thick shaft, using his lips, throat, and tongue simultaneously as he moves a little lower, a half inch at a time. One of the kid’s hands is working Derek’s pants down his legs, and the other is tugging at his own cock as he sucks. Talent. Derek respects talent, especially when it’s got nine of his eleven inches inside of him. This is usually where even the most hardened suckers give up, but this guy is working like he’s trying to win a medal. 

Derek watches as the kid uses his left hand to massage Derek’s balls, while his right continued to pump his own cock, the sound of the kid’s foreskin fapping music to Derek’s ears. Derek watched as the teen continued to get lower and lower. Derek’s eyes bulged out at the guy took a breath and pressed hard, finally taking Derek to the base, his swollen lips crushed into the bush of Derek’s pubes. The teen was breathing through this nose, and Derek could peek around, and see how distended the dude’s throat was with Derek’s meat lodged inside. Fuck! 

The twink kept pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the cute little ski slope tip keeping the bold frames from slipping off his face. Keeping Derek’ dick inside his mouth, he moved a little lower, looking up at Derek, mouth full, and Derek noticed, turning red, then slightly purple… 

Derek started to pull the twink off his huge dick, but the boy shook his head no, and pushed harder into Derek’s pelvis. Derek watched in horror as purple started to go a little blue, and then, the boy pulled off, coughing and sputtering, gasping a huge breath, only to slam himself face first back onto Derek’s cock. 

Holy shit, Derek thought, he fucking loves this. Derek marveled as the twink continued to work himself onto Derek, foam and slobber coating his lips and chin. The more he worked, the more slime seemed to work its way out of his mouth. Derek watched as the little sucker punished himself on Derek’s hog, keeping eye contact the entire time. 

Derek felt the twink’s hands graze his own, all long fingers, and tender touches. Derek feels his hands be pulled to the sides of the skater’s head, the fingers guiding Derek’s to curl around his ears, holding them like handles. As Derek does this, the guy begins to aggressively slam his head on Derek’s cock, making himself gag, making himself cry, tears leaking out from behind his frames. Derek feels the twink’s throat spasm as he does this, and it feels SO fucking incredible, so much so that Derek doesn’t even realize he’s begun to rock his own hips, pushing into the guy’s throat. His hands free, the twink is rubbing his own body now as Derek uses his mouth, much as Derek suspected the dude wanted all along. 

The kid is smiling around the huge cock spearing his lips as Derek is using his mouth and throat. The front of his shirt is soaked in spit, drool, and slime, and the twink has pushed his shirt up and now rubbing the cocktail of filth all over his body. It drives Derek crazy, cause he LOVES a dirty, filthy boy. The twink has stopped stroking himself, and is now rubbing slick onto his chest, arms crossed and hands teasing and twisting his own nipples while Derek wrecks his throat. Twice, Derek pulls the dude’s head off and pulls it away from him, arm’s distance. The boy struggles, soft keening sounds in his throat as he struggles against Derek’s strength, desperate for that cock back in his throat. Derek stands up, bends his knees a bit, and works the cock back inside the twink’s throat, pulling out after so many thrusts, letting the dude drool all over himself, rubbing it onto his pale, hairless chest, his pink nipples hard and shiny with slime. 

Derek learns to gauge where the limit is, how long the dude can go without breathing. His pale face is flushed red, and Derek loves how hungry, how needy, how slutty this boy is for him. Derek is sweating profusely, the tank still pulled over his pecs, he flexes for the twink, watching as the boy’s eyes drift longingly to Derek’s sweaty pits. Derek has one hand on the back of the sucker’s head and feels his balls beginning to pull up. 

He sighs, and his hips begin to jerk and stutter in their rhythm. The boy takes over now, timing his own head movements to Derek’s thrusts, chasing the orgasm with Derek, and using his tongue to tease under the swollen cock head, where the foreskin gathers and bunches. Derek reaches out, gripping the seat railing, then reaching over to grab the next nearest, gripping them as the twink works harder, then pulls Derek’s cock til it rests just on his little pink tongue. Derek shoots spurt after spurt of hot cum into the twink’s mouth, watching as the guy looks up at him, love and satisfaction in his amber golden eyes. Derek is not surprised that the dude is swallowing every drop, softly milking the cock until every last drop is inside his small puppy belly. 

Derek pulls the guy up from the floor, and the twink grabs Derek’s hand again, and brings it up to the long, slender neck, making Derek squeeze it, of course. As Derek does, the skater boy strokes his cock. Derek holds the dude in one arm, and since he can reach all the way around the kid’s torso, teases a nipple with one hand, choking him with the other, while the twink beats off furiously with both hands. 

Derek squeezes, letting go only when he feels the dude swallow, then slowly tightening again. They stare at each other, Derek mesmerized by these eyes, and the swollen red lips, so close to his, not kissing, just close, breathing each other in, until Derek hears a soft gurgle, Derek let’s go a second later, watching as the teen points his cock up, spraying cum all over himself as he takes a deep inhale. The skater’s knees buckle, and Derek holds him up with one arm as the twink shoots his load all over himself. Derek reaches down, getting a taste, and loving the nutty, tangy flavor, and he scoops up a bit more, before the teen stops firing, getting his head together, pulling his shirt down over his sweaty, sticky body. 

The train is slowing now, soon, Derek’s stop will come up, and they silently get themselves dressed again. The skater boy looks up at Derek smiling. As the train stops, he heads for the doors, and once they open, the kid is on his board, skating off into the night like a shot. Derek grins, and walks off the train. He stops on the platform, stretching in satisfaction, inhaling the warm summer air into his lungs. 

As he walks toward his apartment building, he unlocks his phone, and downloads Grindr. He immediately sets the location to his area, and searches as he unlocks his security gate, going inside. He smiles as he finds the twink from the train and smiles even wider as he sees the skater boy is located 200 feet from him. Derek looks up in time to see a beanie disappear into an apartment on the first floor, down one of the hallways leading to the courtyard where Derek is standing. 

Funny how he went all the way to wherever, when everything he needed was one floor below him this entire time. Derek pockets his phone, and heads upstairs to his floor. He gets into his apartment, hanging his leather jacket up when he gets into his room. He pulls off his sweaty tank, tossing it into the hamper, when he hears his phone ping with that telltale alert. 

Derek opens his phone, and smiles when he sees the skater boy has messaged him. 

"Hello, Sir." 

Derek grins and types back. "Nice work, dude. Never had a hotter time." 

After stripping off his pants, Derek went to the bathroom, and had a heavy piss. His phone dinged again and Derek checked it. 

"Can we maybe do it again? Maybe you can.... own my hole, Alpha?" 

Derek grinned. He felt his cock stir again, despite it draining not a half hour ago. 

"Apartment 201. Come now." 

Derek stroked his cock to full hardness, waiting for a ping. Instead, there came a knock at the door. When he opened it, skater twink was standing there, completely naked, except for his beanie and glasses. 

"Hello, Sir." he blushed. "I'm Stiles." 

Derek grinned. He stroked his cock, watching as the twink shivered in anticipation. 

"Derek." The Alpha grinned. "Come in. Let's get to know each other."

Stiles walked into the apartment, and Derek smiled, closing the door.


	29. The "D" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles enjoys getting Derek's goat... er... Wolf. So when one day, Stiles tries out a special title to rattle Derek, time and time again, he has no idea that what he really does is create a special bond between a Daddy and his Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can a kink be sweet? Can filthy be beautiful? Can I get my head out of my own ass and write a half decent story? 
> 
> Yes, Yes, and no. 
> 
> Honestly, I write a shit ton of stuff that goes full Daddy/Boy and now that I'm here for the SPECIFIC prompt for Daddy, I had 10 different ideas, but no way in, so I chopped them all up, tossed them together and came up with this. Good luck.
> 
> *Alternate Timeline  
> *Deputy Stiles / Deputy Derek  
> *Very, very light on the sex (mostly toward the end)  
> *TW for minor references to Derek's SA when he was a teen  
> *I honestly have no idea with this one.

Stiles stirs in the middle of the night, laying naked in bed. He is pressed up against an equally naked Derek Hale, also in bed, his muscular chest a pillow for Stiles' sleepy head. Stiles snuffles a little bit, then feels a warm, sleep heavy hand on the middle of his back, almost as if to steady him. The bed reeks of sweat and sex and Stiles shifts a little because his ass hurts, and he wonders if he took the bite then would that continue to be an issue in the future?

Nuzzling into the soft, relaxed muscles of Derek's chest, Stiles thinks back on how his big mouth always seems to get him in trouble, only once, did it seem to open the gateway for something good and meaningful.

The first time Stiles does it is specifically to see what kind of reaction he gets from Derek. They've known each other a few years now, and are essentially partners in crime, though Stiles sometimes wishes it was more; However, after Scott, after Lydia, after a very confusing encounter with Danny, and a pleasant but equally odd experiment with Malia (under impairment, Stiles always reminded himself), he decided no more "shitting where he eats" behavior.

They've just managed to crack a very important clue and Derek is thrilled, and Stiles is happy and giggly, and when Derek thanks him, adding the word "kid" to it, Stiles quirks a brow and replies, "Thank you, Daddy."

The look on Derek's face should not be as funny as it looks, but Stiles really cannot help the smile on his own as he sees it, cause Derek looks shooketh. His brows are raised, and his lips are parted and Stiles again wishes that he'd not only been born a little earlier in Derek's life, but that he'd been born a girl, so that Derek would look at Stiles the way Stiles looks at Derek.

"Really?" Derek asks, exasperated. "Really, Stiles?"

"Really." Stiles grins, mischievously. "Daddy." He adds on, before chuckling a bit. Stiles turns around and picks up his cell, calling Scott to send the young Alpha the info they need to beat the newest Big Bad this week.

It isn't until much, much later that it happens again. The second time is more of a role play scenario. No really, an actual role. While infiltrating a situation that called for a "two guys in love" scam, and despite the fact that almost every (okay, pretty much ALL) the guys in the pack are gay, and could do it, Stiles and Derek are chosen. With rather frank reasoning, Sheriff John Stilinski (whom Stiles would now like to refer to as "that traitorous father of mine) addressed, "The guy they think they're meeting is an older man who often dates," that traitorous father of mine swallows uncomfortably, "rather YOUNG looking guys, and since Stiles is the only one that could pass, and is legally old enough to put himself in harm's way, should be the one to do that." (See what I mean? Traitorous.)

Derek nods, severely and before they know it, Derek is dressed like a leather daddy, and Stiles looks like a twink porn star, in shorty shorts and a mesh crop top, and they are walking into the Jungle, to meet this drug dealer to bust, Stiles relaxes a bit, and rests his head on Derek's shoulder. Stiles knows that Derek knows that Stiles likes him, like, LIKE him, likes him. However what Derek does not know is that pretending to like Derek Hale like he LIKES Derek Hale in reality is like, really kinda heartbreaking in a way. Like, you know?

So when they are sitting across from the guy, and his room full of thugs, some of them heavily armed, Stiles puts on the charm, nuzzling into Derek's arms, sucking a cherry lollypop and making a rather convincing tableau for this man. There's a moment when the dealer smirks and talks about Stiles' devotion to Derek, and suggests with an air that he REALLY doesn't think they really are a couple, that they should make out. Under the impression that, you know, two heterosexual policemen undercover in a gay club would definitely have an issue doing something like that. Surprise Bitch! 

Stiles looks up at Derek, all wide amber eyes and a slight hint of panic, and coos out, "Please, Daddy? Can you give me kisses?"

The look Derek gives Stiles makes the younger man's heart thud like a fucking kickdrum, because the look in Derek's eyes isn't one of "Okay, fake kiss on 3!" but the enlarged pupils, the shuddering breath, the flare of the nostrils, those all scream "Right fucking now, dude." Stiles feels himself be pulled into a kiss by Derek Hale, the kind that takes your entire breath away, and as Stiles shifts in his seat, he hits the call button to alert the others in his shorts, and as everyone is watching Derek Fucking Hale (Esq.) make out with Stiles, the pack explodes into the office, WITH the BHPD, and takes out all the gunners, then arrests the dealer and his accomplices, and Stiles realizes that Derek is on top of him on the floor. He's not moving.

Shit.

"Der." Stiles panics. "Derek!"

Derek picks his head up and looks at Stiles. There's a sheen of wet on his eyes, and a look on his face that is scared and shocked and shaken. He looks at Stiles.

"Are you okay? Did they hit you?" Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head.

Stiles is vaguely aware of Scott and his Dad lifting them off the floor. Scott's nose is wrinkled, and Derek turns away immediately, and John gets his jacket off and puts it on Stiles, before taking him outside.

Outside of the Jungle, Stiles spots Derek, driving away.

They don't talk to each other for a few days.

Derek shifts a little in bed, Stiles head still on his chest. The guy is asleep, and Derek is shocked to find that Stiles isn't drooling all over him like usual. Derek adjusts the pillows under his head, trying to not wake Stiles, and settles back onto the coolness of the pillows. He can feel Stiles' erection poking into his hip and it makes him smile. It's a weird smile, mostly because Derek NEVER smiles, but also because sex isn't a reason WHY Derek smiles. Sex with Stiles, well, that makes him smile. A lot.

It had been a tough time to get there, sure, but now that they were here, it was pretty smooth sailing. Of course, Stiles being Stiles and Derek being Derek, each came with a host of issues, but because they had complimentary issues, it all seemed to work out. Of course, this also meant they could antagonize the shit out of each other. Which they did quite often. In fact, Derek was hard pressed to find a time in their knowing each other when it DIDN'T happen. In fact, the entire relationship seemed to be based on a rather elaborate, "Anything you can do, I can do better" structure that began when Stiles called Derek the "D" word.

Derek remembers being put off by Stiles calling him "Daddy", because 1, does he come across as that old?, and secondly, DOES he come across as that old? He's only a few years older than Stiles and Scott and the rest of the pack. Had he not been rushed to vacate Beacon Hills when he did, Derek would have been a senior when they were all Freshmen. Still, when Stiles decided to put on that trademark Stiles Smirk (Trademark Pending), it kinda unlocked something inside of Derek.

Sure, making a pack of Betas out of sixteen year olds is not the wisest move. The older the Beta, the harder it is for them to adapt, which is why so many older, newly bitten Betas tend to go rogue or Omega. Still, Derek liked the idea of that because that made them more like a family, and him more like... well, Daddy. Only, not called Daddy, but when Stiles CALLED Derek Daddy, even though he was joking, it cemented and gave voice to something Derek felt was awkwardly hiding inside of him. He didn't know how that made him feel, but also, ONE part of him knew exactly how he felt and reacted in a positive manner.

We all know which part.

So when Stiles and Derek started working together with John at the station, both as Deputies, they had a lot of time to get to know each other, and that also meant that when shit went down, they tended to handle it together. Like the drug lord they successfully stopped in his tracks. With that kiss. That.... that kiss.

Okay, so Derek knew there was something not *quite* completely straight about him, and he of course KNEW, being a Wolf, that Stiles was very into him, he could smell it all over Stiles, but that.... that kiss, (which John had suggested in case they had to get out of any tough questioning), DID something to Derek's entire insides.

So afterward, when he got up and realized that he'd completely jizzed his pants, he knew 1) He had to go out and find cleaners or all night pants store, and 2) He could NEVER let on how much he'd enjoyed that... that kiss.

Also, he was going to make Stiles regret calling him that damned "D" word.

So naturally, Stiles doubled down. The young Deputy called Derek "Daddy" often enough, then would stop, then start again, then stop, then maybe once in a while, then not at all. Derek mused on this each time it happened, and noticed that instead of Stiles calling Derek "Daddy" when it would embarrass the older Deputy, Stiles would only call Derek that when they were alone. It was almost like a shorthand for them. In company of others, and ALWAYS in front of John, and 99.9% of the time in the pack, Stiles would call Derek "dude", "bro", "Der", "sourwolf", "Hale", "Deputy", and once "porkchop", which, odd but sure, but never once "Daddy" in front of others.

Derek would always treat this with a withered laugh, a roll of his eyes, or just an annoyed face at Stiles, because even ignoring Stiles' use of it didn't make it stop, so why not just react like Derek wanted to?

Then came the day that changed everything. They were undercover in Beacon Hills High, tracking a beast, and of course, Stiles got separated, and of course he got cornered, and you KNOW Derek wasn't having that, and when Derek knocked the beast out, saving Stiles (and perhaps feeling a *little* too proud of himself), Derek smirked and looked at Stiles who was still pressed against the wall, looking up at him in both arousal and fear, and cocked his head. "Say, 'Thank you Daddy'." He snarked at Stiles.

Watching Stiles react was priceless, because Stiles was both scared but also incredibly aroused at how everything was turning out. "Th.... thank you..." Stiles got out.

Derek walked over and crouched in front of Stiles. "Thank you, what?" He smiled.

Stiles looked at Derek, letting out a shuddering breath and looking at the older Deputy's mouth. "Thank you." Stiles looked at Derek's eyes, "Daddy."

Derek rose up, and this put his crotch right at Stiles' eye level, and he held his hand down, noting that Stiles took it and never ONCE took his eyes off of Derek's bulge. To say that gave Derek great pleasure, was an understatement. Derek felt he had taken back, not only the power of that word, but also his standing in relation to Stiles.

Then, Stiles seemed to use that word a lot more.

Which of course, came with consequences.

One evening, while Derek was over for dinner with Stiles and the Sheriff, Stiles took a taste of his food, and asked "Daddy, can you please pass the salt?"

The fact that both John and Derek reached for the salt was bad enough. The fact that their hands bumped getting it, slightly worse. John's face as he realized that yes he was Dad, but Derek is now "Daddy"?

Priceless.

Then, Derek Hale made a BOLD fucking move. Looking directly at his superior, Johnathan Noah Stilinski, Derek nodded. "I got it."

Stiles sat at the table, red faced, and possibly ready to die of embarrassment, but also turned on to the fucking roof.

Derek wasn't asked back to dinner for quite some time.

The moment that cemented Stiles and Derek, and the use of the word, the complexity of it, that gave it the most weight was when there was an investigation down at the Beacon Hills Harbor. Strange creatures had been sighted, and while Derek was walking the beach, looking for clues, Stiles hit the docks, and Stiles was taken underwater by a Siren.

Derek sprung up from where he was, and in seconds was running on the deserted beach. The sand will not let Derek's feet grab purchase and he can hear, clearly, Stiles screaming, yelling trying to surface.

The sound of gurgling, fear, so much fear and pain. Derek remembers Stiles telling him about the logistics and steps to death by drowning and it terrorizes Derek as he pulls off his shirt. Then he hears it, only this time, there's panic, true terror as Derek HEARS the water fill Stiles' mouth.

"DADDY!" HELP! PLEASE!

Derek hits full shift, tearing to the dock on all fours and dives in the water, the freezing temperature helping him shift back instantly, as he spears through the water, grabbing Stiles in one hand, and biting through the Siren's arm with his teeth. The beast makes the mistake of trying to attack Derek in anger, but one should never, EVER swim towards an angry Alpha's bared teeth.

Stiles is awake now. Derek can smell his boy's satisfaction smooth and thick, languid like honey in the Sunday morning light filtering in through the windows of the loft.

"Mmmmm.... Daddy...." Stiles mumbles as he kisses Derek's chest in morning greeting and nuzzles the valley of Derek's pecs. The man pulses them together, his muscles giving Stiles a kiss back.

Stiles giggles at that, he always does. He remembers that time a while ago when he surfaced from the cold water, that he thought he had really died, and when Derek brought him back on the shore, the first thing that Stiles did was cling to the Alpha, and the first thing Derek told him was, "Daddy's here baby, Daddy's got you." It was all Stiles could do to tell Derek. "I love you, Daddy."

Derek feels Stiles' devotion in these kisses now, in these times when it's just the two of them alone, and it's quiet but for their breathing and Derek feels Stiles move down lower, and take Derek's cock in his mouth, and under the covers, Derek feels Stiles working, as he does some mornings when they wake up and Derek knows they have to pull a double, or maybe they almost died just the night before, or maybe it was just a bum day and Stiles came home depressed for some reason or another and Derek had dinner on the stove for him, but they don't eat because Stiles needs cuddles more than he needs food.

Stiles loves when Derek says it to him, when Stiles is bummed, and maybe spirals out, or when Stiles screams himself awake from a nightmare where swords take his loved ones apart and a demon destroys his Derek, or when Stiles just remembers, remembers the moment that he took his best friend's girlfriend's life, Derek is there, holding him, and rocking him. "Daddy's here, baby, Daddy's got you."

Then there's just moments, like now, when Stiles has sucked Derek dry, and is licking his lips, and Derek lets Stiles play with his Alpha body, lips, teeth, tongue, mouth exploring all of Derek, in places Derek hasn't allowed anyone to touch him since he was... sixteen, and it's taken some time to understand that not all touches are going to lead to pain, or hurt or betrayal and now when Stiles' hands are on him, he doesn't look on at Stiles in disbelief, but in wonderful favor, that this guy understood that thing about touches, and for the first month they were together, officially, after the Siren incident, Stiles would actually let Derek know when, and where, and how, he was going to place his hand on Derek's body. That was a huge deal to Derek, so it was a huge deal to Stiles, and after two months, Derek felt comfortable enough to let Stiles touch him unannounced.

"My Daddy." Stiles coos, kissing Derek's nipples, and moving into one of Derek's bushy armpits. Stiles lingers there, luxuriating in the aroma of musk and the thick, harsh looking, deceptively soft hair that grows deep in the bed of skin and muscle. Derek innately understands this as a Wolf, and the fact that Stiles understands it as a human makes him love the guy all the more. Derek curls up with Stiles and they roll around the bed, Stiles giggling and laughing and Derek growling and nuzzling his boy's neck, and Stiles winds up on top, and leans over Derek, his hands on the Alpha's shoulders, or maybe on Derek's forearms. "Pinned ya again." Stiles teases, and Derek chuckles.

Stiles is hard now, his steely 8 inches digging into Derek's abs, and Stiles stays there a moment, rocking his hips into Derek's body. Derek let's his hands come around, cupping the small pale globes of Stiles' ass, the fleshy mounds round and jiggling. Derek knows he did a number on them last night, only at Stiles' insistence, and only with Stiles' encouragement. Derek lets his fingertips ghost over Stiles' pale body, then shifts a minute bit, allowing just the tips of his nails to emerge, dragging those along Stiles' body. The older Alpha watches in amused lust as Stiles' skin blooms into gooseflesh, the younger guy's nipples pebbling and getting stiffer, and Derek draws one into his warm mouth as Stiles gasps softly, his still hard cock rutting into Derek's now sweating flesh. Stiles loves this, loves when Derek is in charge, but Stiles also feels like he's in charge.

So when Stiles pulls up from Derek, and straddles the muscled man's torso, Derek smiles. "Feeling like a big boy today, baby?" Derek's voice is caring, supportive, his hand touching Stiles' cheek soft, warm. Stiles' hair has started to grow in again, and Stiles will want it cut soon. He seems to enjoy the buzzcut, says it makes him feel more like a pup for Derek. The older Alpha understands that too.

"Can I do the thing, Daddy?" Stiles says, blushing and sitting on Derek's ribs.

"Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Derek grumbles, and watches as Stiles' hard leaky cock slaps Derek's chest.

Stiles leaks a lot, and he loves the way his precome looks splattered on Derek's sweaty chest, teasing the now stiff nipples as Derek tightens his chest as Stiles places his hardness between Derek's pecs, sitting it in the groove, and rocking forward. "That's it baby boy, there you go pup." Derek encourages Stiles, watching as the younger man's cock saws back and forth in the cleft of his chest, the plump cock head peeking out of the foreskin on the downstroke, the opened slit leaking his boy's slick all over his chest, and easing the pup's thrusts.

Stiles is moaning, mewling, gasping as he fucks Derek's pecs, his hands pressing the muscles together, his hips smoothly gliding. Stiles can feel the drag of his balls against Derek's chest, enjoys the feel of Derek's hands as the cup his ass, a soft finger teasing his wrinkle as it appears when Stiles pulls back on the upstroke. Stiles loves the way Derek teases him, loves knowing that Derek lets him, allows him to explore his body and Stiles knows he would never abuse that, not with the respect that he has for Derek. For his Daddy. The man who saves, him, who rescues him, who loves him with an understanding that has only been there on the edges of Stiles' life without ever really standing center stage next to him. Stiles truly loves this man. This Daddy man, who cooks for him, makes sure he gets enough sleep, will give him a bath if Stiles asks, sometimes sitting in the bath with him, sometimes outside the tub, scrubbing him and rinsing him and wrapping him in a towel and making Stiles feel so safe and so secure, and never once making Stiles feel bad about being needy, or feeling like he was silly, or wrong for wanting to reclaim some of the stuff he missed out on after having to be the world's oldest six year old out of necessity.

Derek understands Stiles, and Stiles has helped Derek understand himself, the losses, the misses, the way Derek no longer has to feel guilt over mistakes, to harbor endless shame. It's difficult to go through what Derek went through, and come out okay. That's just the fucking tea, sis. Worse, there was... still scars, emotionally. The physical damage he suffered at Kate Argent's hands, that healed. The emotional damages, even more than ten years removed still make Derek doubt himself, fear his wants, hate his needs. Every day, he looks at Stiles and feels he doesn't deserve him, then Stiles will kiss Derek on the nose, or curl up with Derek under a blanket and cling to him, or just plain tell Derek, "I love you Daddy", and that's all Derek needs to know. Despite his fears, despite his worry, Derek wound up nothing like Kate, and even if this grown man who is not related to him in any way, has decided that Derek is his Daddy, then that's how Derek identifies. He's brave, he's strong, he's loving if a little stern, but in his heart, he has love left. Thanks to Stiles helping him find, and understand it.

Stiles is rocking with purpose now, and Derek is encouraging. "That's right son, give it to me good. Give Daddy everything you got. Yeah, that's my boy, that's my big strong boy. That's my big, strong, beautiful little man!" 

Derek watches as Stiles sobs, his orgasm finally overtaking him, and Derek leans his head up, catching as much of Stiles' release as he can in his mouth. The rest shoots over Derek's face, and Stiles shudders, coming down from both his orgasm and Derek's chest. Laying next to the Alpha, Stiles licks himself from Derek's face, sharing it in a kiss. 

Stiles lays next to Derek, curling up into the man's arms. "Thank you, Daddy." Stiles says, pure reverence in his voice. "I love you so much, everyday. Thank you for being my big strong man, and taking such good care of me." 

Even though he doesn't have to, Stiles takes enormous pleasure in telling Derek all the ways that he in fact is, a perfect daddy, for at least an hour.

Yes, Stiles does have a big mouth, Derek would agree. Daddy wouldn't have it any other way.


	30. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can eat ass like Stiles Stilinski, and the fact that he’s so much smaller and skinnier than the swollen muscle bull Daddy that is Derek Hale, makes it that much hotter. Plus, Stiles has an ENORMOUS fucking dick that is perfect for an Alpha's super juicy, thick, meaty bubble ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh NOW my brain lets me do a decent Daddy/Boy fic. Oh well, better late than never I guess. Stupid brain. Excuse me while I go poke this stupid thing with a Q-Tip.
> 
> *Derek Hale is a big bubbly muscle bull  
> *Stiles Stilinski is a super, super skinny twink  
> *Stiles has dick for days, Derek has cheeks for weeks  
> *LOTS of ass eating  
> *Sweat/musk kink  
> *Use of terms, "kid", "boy", etc. in kink play, all characters are of age.

Opposites attract. Despite the fact that Derek Hale has seen his share of clone boyfriend pairs, or throuples, Derek knows that real, true connections often come from the people who are the exact opposite of you. Something about universal balance, or something like that. In fact, Derek's best friend had put him onto the theory of "Complimentary Opposites", which his friend says is best. That's when a person who is essentially your opposite in one area of your life is able to satisfy everything you need in the rest of your life. It truly makes for a good balance, though it's rare to find. Derek believes it could be true.

So, it doesn’t shock Derek at all that he seems to have found his soul mate in Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, skinny, weak, defenseless Stiles is not what people would expect when Derek discusses having found the love of his life. 

For one thing, Derek is what some people might call a “muscle bull”, or a “gainer”. His body is fit, and on top of all those muscles exist a comfy layer of padding, which includes two prominent features: an amazingly huge set of muscle tits, and an ass the size of a beach ball. 

Truly, Derek understands that his ass is his best feature. Thick and round, the cheeks are prominent in everything he wears. In workout pants, the mound jiggles alluringly, and have caused more than one man to crash into something while cruising that perfectly round bubble. 

Derek’s laugh is warm and inviting, his smile charming. Two front teeth are bunched together giving him the grin of a hare that has overtaken the tortoise, and his eyes are blue-green pools of mirth and merriment, almost belying the incredible strength of his rounded, bull-like body. 

So why is a man like that single, you ask?

Well, first of all, mind your business, but second of all, Derek is NOT, as some people want him to be, a “Top.” 

No, Derek Hale derives all sexual joy from what happens in, on, and around his prodigious ass. Those thick, plump cheeks are a beacon for an ass man, but even the biggest, strongest, manliest of the manly male men cannot satisfy Derek Hale’s dumper. 

Which brings us to Stiles. 

Skinny, weak, defenseless Stiles. 

Like, I mean, SUPER skinny. Not just lanky and awkward, but arms and legs and visible ribs and skinny chest Stiles Stilinski, the man Derek loves more than any man on the face of the great blue marble hurtling through the cosmos. 

Why the devotion of a muscle man that has more ass than ? 

Because Stiles Stilinski eats that ass. 

No, not just eats, he fucking EATS it, like he gets IN there. Furthermore, because Stiles is also an avid swimmer, he is able to hold his breath for long periods of time. 

Derek discovers this one late night at the gym, after a night of weightlifting that has pumped him up, and left his ass in full swell. 

Derek strips down and places a towel modestly over his cock, and heads to the showers, heedless of the stares that most men give him. Derek has sat on most of the faces of these men, and they usually give up after five minutes buried under than monstrous mountain. Most are too busy jacking themselves as Derek grinds into them, and bust their nut before Derek even gets started. 

So Derek has no problem ignoring the hungry looks he gets from these guys. Let them stare, he thinks as he walks to the showers. His gigantic ass so full that ordinary towels won’t go around it all the way, but because Derek forgot to pack the beach towel he normally uses, he has to use one of the standard gym towels they provide. The fabric barely covers the front half of Derek if he winds it around himself, his large hips matching his huge caboose. 

After showering, and rinsing off, Derek heads to the steam room. As he walks, he feels the satisfying jiggle of his legs, the vibrations shaking his hips, rippling out to his ass, that juicy, succulent marvel of meat behind him. 

It’s a late night, later than normal, so there’s not too many men in the gym, and no one in the sauna. Usually, it’s wall to wall men and sex, and numerous times, Derek has had fun with as many as ten men in here, not that any ever satisfy him, or his ass. 

Derek sits on the tile bench, adjusting to the clouds of steam that billow around him. The hissing of the valves as they expel the steam hypnotic as they ventilate, and Derek sighs softly, relaxing in the heat before he realizes he’s not alone. 

Sitting at the far end of the steam room is a skinny guy, looking maybe half Derek’s age. Derek is taken with just how slim the guy looks, arms lean and muscled, abs ridged and rocky, but very flat against him. The guy’s chest has some muscle, but again, it’s all lean, and thin. A less generous person would call him a muscular skeleton, but after years of dealing with body issues himself, Derek knows a better, kinder description would be a lean machine. 

The clouds part enough to see the guy’s face. It’s handsome, fair skinned, decorated with a spray of beauty marks that dot the guy’s surprisingly plump cheeks, down to the neck, continuing to the shoulder. A few dot his hairless chest, crowned with two pink nipples, which are flattened and round, and are just the kind of nipples Derek loves on a guy of any size. 

The guy nods his head in greeting, and Derek does the same, smiling kindly. Not all guys at the gym cruise, and Derek aims to be respectful. Sitting back and relaxing, Derek focuses on his breathing, just letting all his stresses from the day go up in steam. Derek relaxes and takes a glance at the dude sitting there. Cute guy.

The door to the sauna opens up, a rush of cold air is sucked in, and a handsome guy comes into the sauna. He gives Slim a glance and then decides to disregard him. He then spots Derek, and smirks sexily. Groping himself through the towel, he cocks his head at Derek. 

Derek raises a brow. Bold. Not entirely his style, but the dude has a great chest. Derek cuts right to the point. “You eat ass, kid?” 

The guy scoffs and shakes his head. Derek smirks back, “Then beat it.” 

The guy rolls his eyes, and leaves the steam room, and Derek sees him head for the dry sauna. Shame. Cute kid, but if you wanna meet the bull, you gotta eat the bull. 

“Dumbass.” Derek chuckles, pleased to see that slim is smiling too. 

Derek tilts his head back against the sauna wall, when a soft, eager voice breaks the silence. 

“I eat ass.” 

Derek feels a grin pull up the corners of his mouth. His hole twitches at the announcement, and he looks over at Slim, who is looking at him, hopefully.

“Oh, you do?” Derek asks, kindly, but amused. Derek imagines he could snap this dude in half. Possibly suffocate him in the deep recesses of his ass cavern. Death by smothering while eating ass. What is this kid gonna tell Jesus in Heaven? 

“Yeah.” Slim smiles, bashfully. “And… I’m good at it too.” 

Derek smiles again, and watches as the kid stands up. The steam starts up again, and Derek watches the guy walk forward. His rail thin form in wrapped in a towel that winds around him, twice. The kid has large feet, almost cartoonish in proportion to the rest of his body. Derek spots jutting hipbones that poke out angularly. The dude has a beautiful smile, though, and there’s a light in his eyes that Derek can’t help but feel warmth in as he stares into them. 

“Well.” Derek grins. He extends his hand, and the guy does the same. “I’m Derek.” 

“Stiles.” Slim says. “Stilinski.” 

“Well, Stiles Stilinski, what brings you here tonight?” 

Grinning the guy responds. “Working out, did all my reps, now just, relaxing.” 

Derek notes how Stiles looks him up and down. It’s not quite the look other guys give him, it’s more admiration than lust, and Derek appreciates that. 

“Well, you certainly have good definition, son.” Derek grins, noting how the guy blushes as Derek calls him that. 

“Thank you, Sir. I’m trying. I just wish I could get bigger, like you.” 

Derek smiles. “Well, bigger is good, but it’s also a lot of work on my end.” 

“I know.” Stiles says, “I’ve watched you work out. You’re amazing to watch when you press, when you do free weights.” 

Now it’s Derek’s turn to blush. “Well, thank you Stiles. I have to admit, I’ve not had the pleasure of watching you work.” Derek pats the tile next to him, and Stiles sits, obediently. This close, Derek realizes that Stiles isn’t just cute, he’s pretty stunning. Derek likes all kinds of guys, from shorter, slimmer guys, to plus sized daddies with big bellies and heavy bodies. There’s beauty in everyone, you just have to be willing to see past your own nose. 

“I just do basic stuff, but it helps.” Stiles says, flexing a bicep. Derek looks at the muscle, appreciating the way the muscles and tendons move beneath the thin looking skin of Stiles’ rosy arms. Derek licks his lips, noting the thick riot of pit hair that seems almost out of place on Stiles’ near hairless body. A nest of pubes creeps out from the waist of the towel, the only other body hair Derek can see. 

“Those look very nice.” Derek says, appreciating both pits and peaks, and he notes, causing Stiles to preen a bit. Derek reaches his hand, but stays it, then asks, “May I?”

Stiles nods. “Yes, Sir.” 

Derek lets his fingers caress the hard, lean muscles, as Stiles flexes for him, his large, thick fingers tracing Stiles’ biceps, to the elbow, then underneath to the triceps, his heart melting a little as Stiles giggles when Derek gets to those amazingly furry pits, his fingers trailing in the thick hairs. Derek moves on, tracing over Stiles’ lean chest, stopping to trace the petal pink nipples, and down to the ridges of Stiles’ abs. Stiles’ slimness only accentuates both the upper and lower abdominal muscles, and Derek looks on them with appreciation. 

“Sir?” Stiles gasps, and Derek stays his hand, not touching Stiles. 

“Yes, Stiles?” 

“Can… can I eat… your ass, Sir?” 

Derek looks at the kid. Maybe if he doesn’t sit on the guy’s head… 

“Sure, Stiles.” 

“Ummm… Derek?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you call me… you know, what you did before? Kid? Son, Boy?” Stiles swallows nervously, “I…. liked when you did that. Sir.” 

Derek nodded, his hand coming to Stiles’ cheek, and his heart swelling as Stiles leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. The boy’s long lashes fanned out over his upper cheeks, like a fan. Derek could swear he was starting to fall in love. “You got it, kid. Is that what you want? Want to be my good boy? Huh?” 

Stiles’ eyes opened and he looked at Derek with a mix of lust and want that made Derek’s dick immediately harden. Stiles nodded firmly and almost furiously. “Yes, Sir. Yes Sir I want to be your good little ass eater.” 

Derek let out a satisfied chuckle, “That’s it. That’s my boy.” 

Stiles leaned forward, and Derek felt himself be kissed. Stiles kissed like a man twice his size, passionate lips, and exploring tongue, and hands on Derek’s face, and holy shit, Derek had never been kissed like that before in his entire life. Derek strokes Stiles' slender frame, enjoying the feel of the lean, wiry body, just as Stiles stroked Derek, taking a moment to squeeze Derek’s fat, meaty pecs, pinching the thick nipples that crowned the fleshy mounds. Derek moaned into Stiles mouth, as the guy’s long, elegant fingers tugged and teased, rolling the buds between his fingertips, and making Derek generally lose his damn mind. 

“You like those, baby boy?” Derek asked, pulling away, rolling his eyes as Stiles manipulated his nips. 

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles said. “Whenever you walk around in the gym, I see them sticking out, and… I…” 

Stiles licked his lips, and Derek took the back of Stiles’ head in hand, pulling it to his chest. Stiles immediately latched on to one and began to suckle the muscle tit. “That’s it baby boy, get on there. Yeah, feed on Daddy’s milk.” 

Stiles whimpered, pressing his face into the soft chest. He muttered against the sweaty pecs. “Yes… please… Daddy… Sir…” 

Derek pressed Stiles further into his chest, the sounds of Stiles’ suckling and moaning drove Derek wild. 

“That’s my boy.” Derek grumbled in his chest, “That’s Daddy’s good little boy.” 

Stiles licked over Derek’s chest, nosing into the Alpha male’s armpit, and licking up all the clean sweat Derek had worked up in the room. The steam valves opened up again, releasing more into the room, obscuring their vision. Derek sighed as Stiles worshiped his huge muscles, the guy’s tongue getting into every fucking crevasse Derek had, before he felt Stiles kiss and caress his huge ball belly. 

“So good, so big, Sir.” Stiles moaned. Derek sighed as he felt Stiles kiss all over his gut. The steam shut off, keeping Derek from seeing, but not from feeling Stiles move down to Derek’s dick. 

“Fuuuucckk” Stiles sighed, then immediately took Derek’s cock into his hungry mouth. Derek had a fat cock, 8 uncut inches, and 8 inches in girth. If Derek were a top it would be a good hole wrecker, but Derek only had one thing he wanted, and that was Stiles’ hungry, talented mouth all over his twitching asshole. 

Derek stood up. “Come on baby boy.” Derek grumbled, turning around. “Tell me how you want me.” 

Stiles moved Derek so the man was standing, one foot on the floor, one on the bench, enormous ass spread, and Derek’s hole exposed. Stiles parted Derek’s meaty cheeks and dove right in, attacking Derek’s tight knot with abandon. Derek let out a loud, “FUUUUUCCCCKKKK YEEEAAAAAHHHH!” that echoed in the sauna, reverberating off the wet walls. 

Stiles ate ass like it was his last fucking meal. Derek was used to most guys giving it a few licks before trying to fuck him. Derek’s ass was so massive, only the longest cocks were able to get in there, most just managed the head. Some were ass eaters, and as discussed, ate a little while jacking off, stopping immediately after they came. Stiles… Stiles was a fucking artist, at eating ass. 

Derek visualized the super slim studboy, how wide open his mouth must be, how long his tongue must be, how eagerly he loved ass. Stiles would lick, lapping before easing the tip of his tongue into the hole, digging in hungrily, then clamping his lips around the rim, and sucking, pulling the flesh of the ring into his mouth, then suckling as if he were nursing. Derek could FEEL his hole swelling. 

“Oh my fucking god, kid, please… please never fucking stop eating my fucking Daddy hole.” 

Stiles moaned, adding an amazing vibration to his work, causing Derek to laugh a bit at how happy he was with this kid on his pucker. Derek's eyes rolled into the back of his head. In addition to the kid's tongue and mouth, now he was getting his fingers involved, and what long, amazing fucking fingers those were. Derek was shocked at the size of Stiles' hands, but then, given Stiles' feet, it all made sense. 

The moment Stiles pulled his head out of Derek's ass, the older bull felt instant sadness. Surely the kid wasn't done.

"I want you to sit on my face, Daddy!" 

Derek seriously proposing marriage. Grabbing the kid by his face, Derek made out with Stiles again, tasting and smelling his musk on the younger man's lips and tongue. He looked into Stiles' eyes. "Is that what you want baby boy? Want Daddy to sit on that pretty little face of yours so you can eat his musky, sweaty asshole, huh kid" 

Stiles was furiously nodding now, answering "Yes Daddy" and "Please Daddy" and explaining what a hungry little asseater he was and can Daddy please, PLEASE sit on his face. 

Derek decided to compromise, and squatted over Stiles' face as the younger dude lay down on the tile bench, and pushed his head up into Derek's ass, once again performing a virtuoso rimjob on Derek's brown rosebud. Stiles let his hands and arms round Derek's thighs, trying to pull him down onto Stiles face. Instead, Derek stayed sturdy, and grinned as he watched this kid essentially start doing pull ups into Derek's crevasse. 

God he fucking loved this kid. 

Derek was stunned that after what felt like a half hour, not only was the kid STILL eating him, Stiles had got him loose with tongue and finger, and now Derek wanted his hole filled. Stiles moved up, and made out with Derek again, both men full into their sexual fantasy. 

"Daddy..." Stiles gasped. "I... I love your hole so much..." 

"Yeah, my hole loves you, little man." 

"I would... I would really like to fuck you.... Daddy. Please?" 

Stiles eyes were so big and innocent looking, and Derek smiled. "Well, baby love, Daddy has a real big, fat ass, and it's pretty deep to get in there..." 

"I know." Stiles nodded. The slender pup stood up, and unwrapped his towel, and Derek thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, until he realized, they were not. Then his jaw all but fell off his face. 

Stiles unwrapped his towel, and let his slender thighs part, and his dick flopped out from between them. Derek blinked a few times. "Well, someone's a big boy." He gasped.

Hanging between Stiles' legs was quite possibly the biggest cock in the world. It started at Stiles' pelvis, and hung down about to his knee. The huge red head was the size of an apple, and the slit looked wide enough for Derek to put his pinky inside. Stiles' foreskin was thick, and pulled back behind the head, and the long shaft was thick as Stiles arm. In fact, it looked almost like Stiles' arm, holding an apple. 

Derek almost passed the fuck out. 

"Yeah." Stiles shrugged. "It's.... there." 

Derek looked up and chuckled. "Well, my little boy isn't so little, is he?" Stiles grinned and shook his head no. "Shit kid. I think more than half your body weight is this dick. May I?" Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded yes, and Derek did his best, eventually getting Stiles' huge cock head in his mouth, and maybe a few inches of shaft. Derek gripped the shaft near his mouth, kissing his fist, then gripped just under that. Fuck. Derek estimated that the kid was packing at least 14 inches of dick, and once he pulled Stiles from his mouth, congratulated him on that. Stiles' smile fell a bit. 

"Not a lot of guys can take it." Stiles shrugged. "And guys who blow me usually give up, cause it takes me a long time to cum." 

Derek grinned. "Well, how about you park that monster truck in Daddy's garage, huh Champ?" 

Stiles giggled. "Okay Daddy.

Derek had only ever been properly fucked a few times in his life. Not a single one of them even came CLOSE to Stiles Fucking Stilinski. 

Bent over on all fours, Derek marveled at how Stiles got his hard dick into Derek's hole. Because of Derek's dynamic derrière, it took a long cock to get in and satisfy him. Within minutes, Stiles' horse cock had Derek coming uncontrollably. Derek shook and shivered, his prostate stimulated in a way that Derek got only when he used a long toy, but Stiles is not a cold, rubber toy. No, Stiles is a warm, fleshy (his dick anyway) and loving fucker. Once Stiles gets his dick inside of Derek, he allows the Daddy Bull some time to adjust, to get used to the intrusion before moving forward a bit more. Derek sighs and moans as Stiles fills him, and too soon, it feels like Stiles in as far in as he can get.

"Ho....Holy... fuck..." Derek moans, his prostate being massaged by the thick underside of Stiles' cock. Derek Stilinski. Has a nice ring to it, no?

"I got you Daddy." Stiles coos, leaning over Derek's back, kissing up the man's spine, and reaching around, cupping two handfuls of muscle tit. "I got you all the way." 

"Holy shit Stiles, you feel so good inside of me." 

"Thank you Daddy." Stiles moans, kissing Derek's neck, and hunching his hips, pushing himself in and out of Derek. 

"Oh.... that's it... that's right, show Daddy what you can do with that fucking horse dick baby boy. Yeah, open Daddy's cheeks and give it to me good." 

Stiles grinned and felt his hips piston smoothly into Derek. He watches the firm flesh ripple and jiggle as Derek's fat ass slaps against his bony hips. Stiles raises a hand and gives the muscle bull's ass a good slap.

"Oh yeah! Good boy!" Derek cheers Stiles on as he feel the meat of his ass warm under Stiles' slap. It's the most amazing thing he's ever felt, and all he wants is more. "Come on boy, give it to me good." 

Stiles responds well to requests, and grips Derek around his waist, thrusting and grunting, loving the sound their bodies make as they crash together. Every ten strokes or so, Stiles paddles Derek's ass, to Derek's delight.

The older man is a mess, delirious from a combination of great dick, a good ass paddling, and this absolute angel of a Daddy's boy, who is giving Derek everything he's wanted.

"Daddy!" Stiles whines... I'm.... I'm gonna cum, Sir...." 

Derek feels Stiles pull him up a little, so that Stiles is fucking Derek, standing behind him while Derek stands with one foot on the floor, and the other on a bench. He twists to he can see Stiles fucking his fat ass, watching Stiles pale anaconda slice between his humongous ass. "Don't you dare fucking stop, son. Daddy wants you to put that load deep in his guts, you hear me?" 

Stiles looks at Derek and nods, "Yes Sir, Daddy.... Gonna cum in you.... cumming...Daddy!" 

Derek watches as Stiles flushes red, and then cling to Derek as he orgasms. Stiles cock pulsates and Derek feels the boy's cum as it shoots out, and it feels so fucking amazing. Derek hasn't been given a good dicking like that in ages. He sighs, and looks at the bench in front of him, which is covered in his jizz. Apparently Stiles has been making him cum like a fucking hydrant, and Derek didn't even realize it, and THAT is the power of good dick. 

What feels like too soon, Stiles softens, and pulls out, and Derek sighs. Kid'll be wanting to go. Then, Derek feels his cheek's being parted, and then, Stiles' tongue is back inside Derek's asshole. The sound of Stiles' sucking and slurping up his own load is threatening to get Derek hard again. Could this boy BE more perfect? 

"Sorry." Stiles says, pulling his face from Derek's ass. "Love me a homemade creampie." He smiles, licking his lips, and Derek grins. 

"Don't you have a Daddy that gives you a good home cooked meal?" 

Stiles shook his head. "I got nobody. No one wants you when you look different, no matter what you may got inside your pants." 

Derek grinned. "Well, every boy needs a Daddy. Every Daddy could use a boy like you." Derek leans in, kissing Stiles' load from the boy's lips and tongue, licking his sticky cheeks. "And I am in need of a boy, exactly like you."

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek back. "I need you too Daddy bear." Stiles said. 

Derek took Stiles by the hand. "How about we get a shower, and Daddy will tuck you into bed, tonight?" 

"Can I eat your ass again?" Stiles asked. 

"Of course!" Derek exclaimed as they exited the sauna. 

"Will you ride my dick this time, like a cowboy?" Stiles asked, excitedly. 

"Baby.... I'm too big, I might hurt you!" Derek warned the slim top. 

"Hey, if I die, I die." Stiles grins. 

Derek chuckled, grateful for complimentary opposites.


	31. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek Hale is young, he falls for his older sister Laura's best friend, a beautiful, sweet, and sexy Omega, Stiles Stilinski. Derek never forgets that crush, and when Stiles comes back from college, just in time for Derek's graduation, all that was impossible in the past becomes possible now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, like mother's milk.
> 
> *A/B/O Dynamics  
> *Younger Derek / Older Stiles  
> *Omega Stiles / Alpha or Beta Derek (whichever works for you)  
> *Omega Pregnancy  
> *Lactation Kink  
> *Starts with kid! Derek having a crush, but nothing happens until he's an adult.

Derek is only ten when he falls head over heels in love with Stiles Stilinski. The young Beta boy is absolutely smitten with Stiles' smile, his skin smooth and pale as the moon, and his completely unique... styles. Then, there's Stiles' eyes, amber honey and gold spark. When Derek first meets Stiles, he picks up a scent that makes his mouth water, and things start to fall into focus with him. However, there is one, tiny, minute problem. Stiles is 14, and in high school, and WAY out of Derek's league. 

Derek is only ten, he's a few years away from puberty, but puppy love knows absolutely no bounds, and Derek finds himself peeking around corners, and lurking around whenever Laura brings her best friend over. Given that Stiles is her best friend, he's over a lot. 

Talia Hale watches her son with a mix of amusement, and knowing, and sometimes is able to steer him away from Laura and Stiles, but she's seen this before. Derek isn't the first pup she's seen fall for a pretty Omega, and he won't be the last. Still, she lets Derek tumble in love. It's part of nature.

Derek deals. It's tough at times, and sometimes he feels like his heart is going to burst if Stiles looks at him, but then it feels like it'll explode if Stiles DOESN'T! What is this madness? 

"Derek!" Laura whines, every time Derek finds a way to make sure he needs to be doing something every time Stiles is around, and all of a sudden needing things from Laura's room. Once, he bothered Laura and Stiles while they were listening to music in her room, needing to borrow something or other, and Derek risked a look over at Stiles, and found the Omega teen looking at him with a kind smile. 

Derek swore his feet never touched the ground walking back to his room. 

As Derek grows, his feelings do, and they become more complicated, and luckily, he's able to develop a tiny bit of a friendship with Stiles. It only makes it hurt that much harder when Stiles and Laura graduate when Derek is 13. At the graduation party, Derek is sad and mopey, and before Stiles leaves, he comes up to Derek, where the boy has been sitting in his room pouting. 

Stiles sits on Derek's bed and they talk for a bit, and Derek wants nothing more than to tell Stiles everything he feels, but he also realizes that Stiles leaves for college in a week, and oh yeah, the whole, "I'm 13" thing. That's also a hurdle. 

"I know you're going to grow up to be an amazing Alpha." Stiles grins. The Omega knows Derek is nervous about starting high school in the coming year. "You are... you have no idea of how awesome you are." Stiles grins. 

"You've been a lot like my little brother, and I've come to care about you a lot." Stiles says, both thrilling and wounding Derek at the same time. Little brother? Really? 

Stiles pulls a tiny box out of his pocket, and hands it to Derek. "Since I won't be able to see you start, I wanted to give this to you now." Stiles grins. "I hope you don't mind." 

Derek looks at the box, black, with a red ribbon tied around. "Thank you." Derek opens it, and inside is a small circle, on a rawhide loop. Inside the gold circle was carved a Triskelion, the Hale family symbol. 

"It's beautiful." Derek said, looking at Stiles. He bites his own tongue, because he really wants to add, "Like you", but he's already been served the "little brother" dismissal. His eyes water. 

"Here." Stiles says, taking it from him. "Let me put it on you." 

Derek stands in front of the mirror, and Stiles stands behind him. He's tall for an Omega, and Derek is almost as tall, even at 13, but Stiles still is tall enough to reach over, and place the necklace on Derek. 

It looks perfect, and Stiles bids Derek goodnight, before leaving. They smile at each other, and Derek feels... 

"I love you." Derek blurts out. Stiles flushes red, and closes Derek's door. 

Feeling like the stupidest boy that ever lived, Derek sits on his bed and cries. 

He never takes the necklace off, but once in 4 years.

Derek is dribbling a basketball in his driveway, shooting hoops. He's on number 25 of 25 in a row, and arcs another perfect shot, the ball almost leaving his fingers when he hears, "Derek Hale." 

The ball leaves his hands, as he looks around, and spots a very familiar visitor. 

It's Stiles.

Derek is vaguely aware that the ball has bounced off the rim of the hoop, and is heading back for his head, but he's too stunned, so he's also NOT surprised that the ball nails him in the head, but he does catch it after it whaps him in his head. 

Stiles is looking at him like he's never seen before, and that's understandable. 4 years on the basketball team has shaved baby fat from his form, yet left a little of it on his face. Derek is now a little over six foot and he's taller than the Omega now. 

Then Derek catches it. Faintly, but there. He can smell Stiles' arousal, sweet and bright, as he looks at Derek. The smile that curves Derek's lip is both knowing and naughty. In the 4 years he's been in high school, he's known a few Omegas, and even gotten used to the scent of arousal, and want. Still, he's never had any one, sexually. His choice. People think it's because he's cocky and stuck up, but really, there's only one for him, and that one is standing right in front of him now.

"Derek Hale." Stiles repeats, and is genuinely impressed. That little brother has grown up, and the first thing Stiles notices is that Derek is still wearing the necklace. The black cord has been replaced with a gold chain, but the Triskelion is still there, laying on his now muscular chest. Stiles smells the sweat, the ripeness of Derek, and holy shit... he sees Derek's nostrils flare, and a smile, a sweet, sinful smile widen under those nostrils. 

"I can't believe you're all grown up now." Stiles says, walking up to Derek. 

"All over." Derek says, trying to be cocky, but coming off more as adorkable. "What brings you back here?" 

"Your graduation, silly." Stiles says placing his arms around Derek, giving him a hug, and feeling Derek freeze a bit before nuzzling into Stiles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Derek feels like he could fly again, and pulls away, reluctantly. "Thank you." 

After Derek graduates, the family takes him to dinner, in lieu of a party. Derek isn't one for big events, so for him, dinner with his mom, dad, Larua, and kid sister Cora, and of course, Stiles, is just what he wanted. 

Through the dinner, Talia catches up with Stiles, and Derek stays quiet, but watching Stiles. Derek also notes the raised brows of his father. When Derek's pubes started coming in, Papa Hale sat Derek down, and had "the talk" with him. The longer dinner goes on, the more he remembers how much he crushed on Stiles growing up. Every now and then, Stiles will catch Derek's eye from across the table, and twice, Derek sees his mother's left brow raise in question, and soon, Derek is far too nervous to finish his dessert. 

After dinner, Derek and Stiles sit outside the house, and talk for a little bit. Stiles only lives a few blocks away, and then Derek offers to walk Stiles home. 

Derek starts in the middle of the night. He's heard Stiles' whimper, and he is activated. He looks around, and Stiles is leaning over, near the door, clutching his chest. Derek sniffs the air, and other than Stiles' pain, everything smells normal. 

"Babe, what' the matter?" Derek asks, getting up from his bed. He's naked and almost ready to shift, as Stiles is leaned over, both hands over his torso. 

Stiles shook his head. "Just... growing pains..." Stiles winced. "Talia told me to expect.... but... hurts..." 

Derek leaches some pain from Stiles who moans, and it makes Derek's cock twitch. Stiles' shirt is stained and Derek worries until he smells.... 

"Oh..." Derek says. His eyes drift down to Stiles' belly. The pup inside is incubating, and in a few more weeks, Derek Hale Jr. will make his appearance into the world. 

"Come back to bed, baby." Derek says, ushering his mate back into Derek's bed. Stiles pouts. "My body is going haywire." 

Derek chuckles, and guides Stiles back to bed. They've only been together a few months, but as Talia has always said, "When you know, you know." 

Stiles shifts, trying to get comfortable with the pup in his belly, and the pain in his chest. 

"Stiles, just, go ahead and take these off..." Derek eases Stiles shirt off of him.

"But I get cold..." Stiles whined. 

"Well, that's why I'm here baby. Daddy's here to keep you warm." Derek kisses Stiles neck. 

"I'm gonna leak all over the bed." Stiles says, folding his arms over his now swollen chest. Being an Omega in pup, his body has changed to support the life ready to come forth, but, damn it, can't it wait just a little? 

Derek nods. "Well... we can fix that." He says, looking at Stiles, then leaning in and kissing him. 

Stiles mumbles as Derek kisses him, feeling his mate pull him into that warm body that Stiles was so taken by. Stiles lets his arms down, and Derek lowers himself down on the bed. 

Derek looks at Stiles' chest, now swollen, the dusky pink nipples now darkened. Derek loves Stiles' nipples. Each a little larger than a quarter, now just the size of a silver dollar. The soft skin now textured a bit, the tips now sticking out a half inch, like pencil erasers, and Derek nuzzles between Stiles' slight mounds, now larger with the milk that will nurture their baby. Derek feels scared to be a young father, but also, feels proud he's already begun to build his own family. Feels proud that Stiles, whom he loves more than anyone, is his Omega. 

That night of Derek's graduation, Stiles and he had talked for a while. Stiles had confessed having feelings for Stiles, and feeling bad about it, because Derek was just a kid when they knew each other. As Derek grew, Stiles appreciation of him grew, and unbeknownst to Derek, Stiles had planned to come back once Derek was older, and see if maybe it would be okay to try this, as adults. 

Derek kissed Stiles with the pent up passion of a teenager. For years, as Derek matured, he dreamed of Stiles, of mating, and tasting, and having Stiles all to himself. That night, in Stiles' childhood bed, Derek gave Stiles his virginity, and Stiles gave Derek his heart, and his Omega hole. 

Then, came the morning sickness.

That first night, Derek was mesmerized with Stiles' Omega hole, and Stiles' chest, capped with a pair of rosy nipples. The more Derek toyed and teased the pink petal buds, the more Stiles moaned, and the more slick Stiles produced. Derek is equally mesmerized now, as the buds have thickened, and enlarged. Derek leans down, softly nuzzling each pink nipple and causing Stiles to moan, and whine a bit. Drops of milk have begun to pearl on the tips, as Derek lets his hands gently, carefully knead Stiles' breasts. Stiles moans and cries out softly.

"Please... Derek.... do it... please." 

Derek licks his lips, and then takes the left nipple into his mouth, gently suckling on it, to Stiles' delighted sighs. Derek feels the burst of flavor over his tongue, milk for his pup, but Derek Jr isn't here yet, and Stiles is in pain. As his mate, it is Derek's duty to make sure Stiles is comfortable. 

As Derek suckles, he feels himself get hard. Derek's thick nine is now hugging his stomach. As he nurses on his mate, Stiles is reaching down, his long, nimble fingers stroking Derek's large, uncut cock. That amazing cock put a pup inside of Stiles on the first try. Stiles could feel it, when Derek took him; feel Derek's virility, feel the young man's will to put a son, willed himself a son inside of Stiles' Omega hole. Now Stiles is upset, because he's so close to delivering, he's being denied this cock he loves. He strokes it, looking at Derek lovingly as the young man drains his left breast. 

"That's it baby boy..." Stiles coos, watching as Derek moans, sucking a little harder. Stiles left side is drained, and both Stiles and Derek shift as one, Derek nuzzling Stiles' breasts, kissing from the left tit to the right one, popping the nipple into his mouth, and moaning again as Stiles stroked his hardness. Derek suckled harder, and Stiles cooed. "Oh, that's feels so good Daddy. Love that you're nursing on me..." Stiles curls a supporting arm around Derek's head, and smiles at his mate as Derek seems happier than he's been in a while. "I really do love you." Stiles says, looking at Derek. "Is that good?" 

"Mmmmm milk... so good... making milk for me...." Derek whimpers and sucks harder, rocking his hips into Stiles' hand, as he looks up at Stiles with love in his eyes. 

"That's my beautiful boy..." Stiles says, quickening his wrist, and staring into Derek's eyes. He is drained, and hungry for Derek now, so he lowers himself a bit, so he can suck Derek off. Derek stands on the bed, and puts himself at level with Stiles' mouth. Derek holds his hand up, bracing himself on the ceiling, and holding on as Stiles sucks him good and hungry, looking up at Derek with worshipful eyes. 

Derek watches as Stiles slicks his meat up, the shifts up a bit, placing Derek's cock in-between Stiles' no longer painful breasts, and rocking against them. This, Stiles can still do. The look on Derek's face tells Stiles he's doing right, and the scent of Derek's satisfaction is through the roof. Derek's hips rock back and forth, and Stiles dips his head down, his tongue swabbing at Derek's cock head as it emerges from the hood of his heavy foreskin. Stiles licks and laps, flicking his tongue against the blunt head. Stiles slides his fingers inside of himself. He grinds into his digits, and loses himself in lust for his mate.

"Please gimme all that hot cum of yours Daddy man." Stiles begs, squeezing Derek's cock snugly between his chest. Derek reaches down, grabbing his cock and slapping the wet head on Stiles' chest, the puffy nipples and their hard tips. He can smell Stiles' fingers stirring inside his Omega hole, and Derek swears that once Stiles has delivered, he's going to put another one in there, but this load, this load in going where Stiles wants it. 

Derek grunts and Stiles slips Derek's cock inside of his mouth, swallowing pulse after pulse of hot cum. After Derek's balls are empty, they come down together. Kneeling on the bed, Derek kisses Stiles, tasting his load on the Omega's tongue, then leaning down to lick Stiles' chest clean, again paying special attention to the nipples he loves so much. 

Laying in bed, Stiles naked as Derek, they sleep for a few hours, before Stiles is awake again, and his chest painfully swollen, and leaking. Derek is only half awake when Stiles cradles him, popping his tit between Derek's lips, smiling as the baby faced boy mumbles, "mmmm mommy.." before suckling and nursing. 

Stiles grins. Boys just get bigger, they never grow up.


	32. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because the school year ends, doesn't mean you have to stop learning. Sometimes, the tests can be more fun than the cramming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Teacher Derek  
> *Teacher's Assistant Stiles  
> *Roleplay (older/younger, teacher/student, Daddy/boy)  
> *Sweat/Scent kink  
> *Workplace sex

There are times in your life when the right person just shows up. You don't expect them, and you don't know you need them, but there they are. Derek always considers this, because his life is a series of meeting a losing people, mostly because as a school teacher, that's what happens. People come, people go. Derek has learned the hard way, not to get attached, both in his personal, and professional lives. Every year, that works, has worked for some time now, but even constant things can change. 

Mr. Derek Hale sat at his desk in his second grade classroom, sipping a cup of coffee, freshly poured from his thermos. It is after school on the last day of the school year, and all the students have gone home, but Derek remains waiting. It has been an eventful school year, and the year has only been manageable with the addition of his classroom assistant. As he sits, he scrolls through his phone, smiling at the pictures on there. So many beautiful memories, and he looks forward to making more. 

A knock on the doorframe of his classroom draws his attention, and he looks up, seeing a familiar face in the doorway. 

“Stiles. Come in, please.” 

Derek watches as his class assistant, Stiles Stilinski, walks inside the classroom. He is a younger man, tall, lean and lanky. Stiles has a wonderful smile, which he’s attempting to hide. Dressed in a pair of slacks, a striped collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a vest, he looks more like a print model than a TA. More than a few of his students, girls (as well as several boys) are smitten with him, always wanting his attention and approval. 

Stiles is standing in front of Derek’s desk, flushing at the pictures he can see on Derek’s phone. 

“Are… are those the…” 

Derek nods and shows Stiles picture after picture of the younger man, mouth stuffed full of Derek’s huge cock. 

“You look so pretty with a mouthful of my cock, Stiles.” Derek is grinning, and Stiles can see a huge bulge in the front of the older man’s pants. Stiles giggles, feeling closer to 13 than 30, and bites his lip seductively. 

“Well, what can I say?” Stiles grins. “I love your cock in my mouth, Mr. Hale.” 

The older teacher looks at his younger mentee. Stiles is only a few years younger than Derek, but the older man feels like they’re both teenagers, in a special kind of silly love that keeps them both young and happy. Stiles definitely likes to play with the idea of young. 

“I’ve never had such a crush on a teacher before.” Stiles grins, sitting in the older man’s lap. Stiles’ long arms circle Derek’s broad shoulders resting on his neck. “You’re so big, and strong and handsome.” Stiles’ fingers tease Derek, stroking the older man’s beard. Stiles tugs at a strand of grey that has recently started to come in over the last year. It makes his heart flutter and his dick hard. “I’m such a lucky boy.” Stiles leans in, kissing the man, smelling the coffee and tasting the Irish cream flavoring Derek’s lips. 

Derek’s hands move down Stiles’ back, squeezing the soft rounds of the young teacher’s ass. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth. Derek’s kisses are amazing, and Stiles loves them. The way Derek’s tongue invades his mouth, pushing and rooting around inside of Stiles. The only thing that feels better is when that tongue is inside of Stiles’ asshole, and that’s where the teacher wants it now. 

“Wanna get a taste of me, teach?” Stiles grins, as he stands up, smiling as he sees the wet spot in the front of Derek’s slacks. Stiles leans against Derek’s desk, aware of just how much his own cock is pushing out the front of his pants. “Or do you want me in your ass this time?” Stiles teases, his fingers on the tab of his zipper. He pulls the brass tag down, opening his zipper, and showing off the red underwear he has on underneath. Derek licks his lips. 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Derek licks his lips as the bulging red fabric inside of Stiles’ pants. He leans in, to catch the scent of his lover, and Stiles moves back. “Uh uh uh.” Stiles teases. 

Derek grins up at Stiles, showing off a smile with two prominent front teeth. If they were larger or stuck out even an eighth of an inch, they would be buck teeth, but Stiles loves them. “Tell me what you want today, honey bunny.” 

Stiles barely gets it out, before Derek is tackling him on the floor of the classroom. Stiles gasps as Derek pins him to the floor. Derek leans into Stiles, teasing him, keeping his lips close enough to kiss, but not enough to touch. He knows this drives Stiles crazy. Not Stiles, who loves to touch, to kiss, to be close as he is allowed to be to Derek. It’s only in moments like these where they can be this naughty. The classroom setting feels so taboo and forbidden, and fuels a lot of Stiles’ fantasy. 

“Mr. Hale,” Stiles begs, “Please… don’t tease me Sir, I’m sorry I was a sassy boy.” 

“Did we forget all about yesterday’s lesson?” Derek growls, licking Stiles’ lips, but pulling away the moment Stiles sticks his tongue out. “About obedience?” 

Stiles whined. “I’m sorry Sir… I’m a bad little boy… will you help me, please?” 

Derek grinned. He nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. He loves the smell of Stiles after a long day, the musky, sharp scent of Stiles’ sweat, better than any cologne he could wear, entices Derek. There are moments when they are working in the classroom and it’s all Derek can do to not pull the young man into the supply closet and throttle his asshole. Not today, not now. Derek wants something else right now.

“Okay Mr. Stilinski. I think we can do that, I think we can teach you to be a good, obedient boy.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Stiles flirts, batting his long lashes. He knows exactly what power he has over Mr. Hale, and it’s why he wears such form fitting pants. He stopped wearing deodorant the minute he saw how much Derek seemed to enjoy the scent of Stiles. Knowing this, Stiles raising his arms over his head, writhing on the floor. 

Derek can’t help himself, and buries his face in the dampened fabric of Stiles’ shirt. It’s been a warm day in June and the heat of the day has been keeping them sweaty, despite the air conditioning in the classroom. More than that, Derek loves Stiles’ scent, spicy, heady, manly despite his youthful appearance. Stiles writhing on the floor, cooing like a minx, only adds to Derek’s desire for him. 

“Oh, Mr. Hale…” Stiles moans as Derek nuzzles Stiles, unbuttoning the vest and shirt, stripping them both off, and pigging out on Stiles, sweaty hairy pits, reaching down and squeezing the huge bulge in Stiles’ pants. “Holy shit…” Stiles gasps. 

“Naughty naughty.” Derek says, putting two fingers into Stiles’ mouth. “No cussing in class.” 

Stiles sucked on Derek’s fingers, his tongue pressing and twisting with the invading digits. “I’m sorry Mr. Hale.” Stiles mumbled around the thick fingers. Derek pulled his face from Stiles’ hairy, twisted pit hairs. 

“I think you need to find a better use for that tongue.” Derek said, getting to his knees and opening his pants up, fishing out his large, leaking cock. “Come here, boy. Get that mouth on this.” 

“Yes Sir.” Stiles gasps, getting up and following as Derek stands, pulling his pants down, his heavy cock bobbing. Stiles dives onto the thick meat, and immediately takes Derek down to the balls. 

“Hoooo…hooo…” Derek groans. “Got myself a hungry boy here, showing off everything he learned this year.” Derek smiles and looks down, brushing a finger over Stiles’ cheek. The guy’s mouth is stretched wide around Derek’s cock, and Derek knows for sure there is NO better sight in the world than this. 

Stiles grins around Derek’s dick in his mouth. The first time he took Derek’s cock, Stiles got tired of sucking after five minutes, his jaw aching. After seeing how much this disappointed Derek, he pushed himself to work harder, training every day, trying to last longer. Now, Stiles can suck dick all day. He sometimes wishes he could. 

Derek had been shocked at Stiles’ forwardness when the younger man came on to him at the beginning of the school year. Sure, Stiles had been a little flirty. Derek had appreciated it, and carefully tested the waters. Then once day after school, Derek had dropped something behind his desk. Bending down, he crawled under the desk, and arched his bac, trying to get to where it rolled underneath. Stiles was standing behind him, transfixed. Derek could see the younger guy groping his cock as he stared at Derek’s ass as it wiggled under the desk. As Derek backed out, he waved his ass back and forth, purposely trying to tempt Stiles. Derek was shocked as Stiles reached for the waist of Derek’s pants, and yanked them down to under his ass cheeks, and began eating Derek’s musky, after work ass. 

Stiles’ eyes watered as he choked down all of Derek’s cock. Twice in the year, he passed out from lack of oxygen, but lucky, Derek was able to bring him back. Now, Stiles had learned his limits, pulling back just as the world started to go fuzzy. He did so now, gasping, strands of slick at the corners of his mouth connecting to Derek’s cock. He looks up at the older man of his dreams, gulping and feeling that pleasant ache in his throat that means he’s a good boy.   
Derek holds Stiles by the back of the head, fingers kneading and tugging gently at the short hair back there. He loves that, loves when it’s done to him, teaches Stiles what he’d been taught. “Feel that? That’s how you know you’re doing good for me boy.” Derek growls, his cock throbbing, a bead of precome glistening at the tip. Gripping his cock and squeezing, he wags his erection at Stiles. The Younger man immediately opens his mouth wide, extending his tongue, like a good boy waiting for a reward. Derek gives it to him, slapping his wet cock on Stiles tongue with force, enjoying the wet slapping sounds and moving his cock so the beefy treat beats Stiles all over the face. Splatters of thick, gooey pre leave splotches over Stiles cheeks, chin and forehead. Stiles loves every fucking minute of the marking. 

Stiles with his tongue out gives Derek a wonderful idea, and he turns around, presenting his ass, and spreading his thick, furry cheeks. Stiles only needs a whiff of the man’s ass, and he is diving in, tongue extended. Derek moans as Stiles gets in there, licking, lapping, loving every bit of Derek’s ass. Stiles loves ass. He almost majored in it at college. Stiles swirls his tongue through the hair surrounding Derek’s pucker, rubbing his face in Derek’s crack, wearing the older man’s sweat like a badge of honor, because that’s what it is to fuck this hunk of a Daddy, it’s a fucking honor. 

“That’s it, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek moans, reaching back to grip Stiles’ head, holding onto the shock of thick, black hair on the man’s head. As he does, he notices the slight shift in Stiles’ posture. “Good boy.” Derek praises him. “He knows when he’s held like this, he’s my toy.” 

“Yath, Mitha Hale.” Stiles says, his tongue out, firm for Derek to used his he grinds his hole onto Stiles tongue, moving the head up and down to pleasure himself on Stiles’ face. “That’s mine. My toy.” Derek growls, really grinding down onto Stiles. 

“Wanna show me how you do the alphabet?” Derek moans. “Uh HUH!” Stiles whines, “Yeth Thir!” 

Derek grins. “Okay baby, let’s start.” He eases up, but only a little, hand still firmly gripping Stiles’ hair. “Show me ‘A’.” 

Stiles eyes are open, and he looks at Derek as the man looks behind him, and they lock eyes. Stiles loves this, love feeling dominated, commanded, lorded over be this man. He obeys, moving his tongue over Derek’s pucker, feeling each wrinkle of skin as he traces the first line, dragging his tongue down along the second line. Derek moans as Stiles crosses the line between the two, and going right across Derek’s now loosened hole. Damn he loves this ass. 

“Fuck yeah.” Derek groans. “Show me ‘B’, baby boy.” Derek moans as he feels Stiles trace the lines, the boy’s talented tongue swirling over his hole. “C…. good boy… D…. oh yeah, you know all about that ‘D’, don’t you sweetie?” 

“Uh huh!” Stiles agreed, going through E, F, G, and H. 

“Yeah, don’t forget to dot that ‘I’, Mr. Stilinski. Your grade depends on it…” Derek teased. 

After Stiles had opened Derek up. He stood up behind Derek. He pressed his chest against the man’s sweaty back, loving the connection between them. He kisses Derek’s back, up to his neck. Derek turn his head back, kissing Stiles. 

“Okay, little man. Time to earn that ‘A’, with your great big ‘D’.” Derek smiles, loving the look on Stiles’ face as he nods. “Yes, Sir.” 

Stiles grips his hard cock and teases Derek’s loose pucker with it. He licks his lips as the foreskin covered head eases inside, his thickness giving Derek a pleasant stretch. Derek loves cock in his ass, and finding that Stiles LOVES to fuck a Daddy ass just makes it all the more special when the young man get’s that beautiful bulb of a head inside. Derek sighs as Stiles pushes forward, feeling the head emerge from the sleeve of foreskin, and invading his insides. Derek is bent over, gripping a tiny desk, his mind reeling from the feeling. Stiles’ hands are on Derek’s hips and holding tightly. 

They are in a great mid fuck, when they hear the janitor’s keys in the lock to the door. Stiles pulls out an both men panic, grabbing their clothes, and Derek pulls them both into the supply closet, which locks. 

They stand in the tiny, dark room, panting as they hear the man come in and start cleaning. Derek is standing in front of Stiles, and can feel that Stiles has gone soft, but not for long. In the dark room, Stiles begins to get hard. Their closeness allows for Stiles to simply slip his cock into Derek’s asshole. Derek bites his lip. He’s a loud bottom, and feels Stiles’ hand trace his chest, up his neck to his mouth, and then Stiles’ hand is firm over Derek’s mouth, as Stiles pushes in a little more, feeling his thick pubes crush into Derek’s ass. Stiles’ other hand reaches around, alternating between Derek’s meaty tits, and his thick, delicious cock. 

Derek tried his best not to whimper as Stiles’ cock dragged inside of him, catching his prostate and making his brain go all fuzzy. Against the warm, firm pressure of Stiles hand, Derek moved his mouth, muttering. Stiles pulled him in closer, barely thrusting but moving his hips enough to stir Derek’s guts. 

“Shhh..” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear. He decides to go a little dark. “Wouldn’t wanna get caught in here with me… your prize pupil’s cock buried in your ass, no, not that Mr. Hale.” Stiles continues to move back and forth, his hips pressing into Derek’s. “Shhh….” 

Derek relaxes into Stiles’ touch, feeling almost weightless as Stiles drives in and out at a snail’s pace. Stiles’ cock is crowned with a fat mushroom shaped head, and that bulbous feature is currently rubbing against Derek’s prostate, back and forth, over and over, and over again. It makes Derek’s cock leak into Stiles hand, and in the pitch black of the room, he hears Stiles collect this honey in his hand, licking it from his fingers next to Derek’s ear. 

“You taste so fucking good, Sir.” Stiles voice is soft, inaudible outside the closet, and so wet and luscious at his ear. “I wish I could eat your precome all day, Sir. I’d live off of it, sucking it from your great big cock, just following you around, being your little cum guzzling slut, Daddy.” Stiles knows how Derek loves this, this dirty talk. Stiles loves it too, feeling like he is the master of this man, but knowing deep in his heart, he’s Daddy’s little boy, and always will be, if Mr. Hale allows.

The janitor takes around a half hour to clean, and in that time, Stiles never stops slowly fucking Derek in his hole, slowing his thrusts to almost nothing, and smiling as he feels Derek refuse to NOT get fucked, and pushing his fat ass against Stiles’ bush, feeling his cheeks split and spread as he fucks himself onto Stiles. “That’s right.” Stiles traces the shell of Derek’s ear with his lips. “Show me what a hungry Daddy you are, how much you need my cock in you, Sir.” 

Derek can’t refuse a request like that. 

After the janitor leaves, they let themselves out of the closet, and Derek reluctantly pulled himself of Stiles, and pointed to the floor. “Get on that floor. I’m gonna use you now.” 

“Yes Sir!” Stiles says, scrambling to the floor and holding his cock up tall, watching as Derek squats lower, his thick thighs framing his cock and hole as Stiles opens Derek back up. Derek moans as he descends once more into Stiles’ cock, bouncing on his haunches as he holds himself up, hands back behind him. He looks down his muscled torso as he bounces on Stiles cock. “Oh, this fucking cock.” Derek growls, as he bounces, his cock slapping up and down between Stiles’ and his abs. “I love this fucking cock. Fuck me, Stiles. Fuck my stupid fucking hole, boy.” Derek lets his head fall back, concentrating on all the pleasure Stiles was giving his ass. Had to make this one count. 

“Oh, Mr. Hale.” Stiles groans, grabbing his phone from his pants, and filming Derek. He wants to capture this, the way Derek has captured him. The sight of the man bouncing, fucking himself onto Stiles’ large, pale cock, the asshole swallowing him up, the hairs of the man’s ass dragging up and down Stiles’ shaft. Derek’s meat slapping up and down, his abs coated in clear slick pre. Derek’s meaty muscle tits bounce with each thrust, the nipples hard and perky. Stiles doesn’t even know if there is a more beautiful sight. 

“Fuck… got me close baby… got me close… where do you want it, baby boy?” Derek angles himself so he can stroke himself as he feels his fuse start to burn. 

Stiles hunches his hips, driving harder into Derek. “Your chest, Mr. Hale…” Stiles pants. “All over… that.. . fucking… chest…” Stiles keeps filming, watching as Derek shoots at least 8 blasts, coating his pecs, dribbling to his abs. Stiles gives one last thrust, grunting as Derek grinds his hips down, corkscrewing into Stiles’ pubes, and Stiles blasts off, feeling himself fill Derek’s ass with hot, sticky cum. 

“Fuck.” Derek gasps, his breath shaky. He gets his phone out as well. Stiles adjusts them, moving up so he can suck and lick Derek’s chest clean. Derek films Stiles as the younger man drags his tongue across Derek’s chest, slurping up the cum there. Stiles loves cum, eats his own every time he jacks off, but nothing in the world tastes better than Derek’s nutty, musky, salty jizz. There’s glob hanging off the tip of one of Derek’s nips, and he looks up at Derek’s camera phone, letting his tongue come out and tease the tit, then wrap his lips around it, nursing. He closes his eyes and moans as he does, and Derek smiles. “That’s right baby, get all of Daddy’s milk. All you want. It’s all for you.” 

Stiles licks and laps it all up, moving so he can get into Derek’s pits, lapping up the heady stink of the man, as Derek films him. “Such a good boy for his teacher.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Hale.” Stiles said, raising his head up. They’re still connected. Neither wants to break away for the other. They look at each other, drawing closer into a kiss. Derek smiles. In the time they have left before the summer splits them apart, they decide that maybe it doesn’t have to stop here, maybe there’s a place for each in the other’s life, and after they redress themselves, and make themselves presentable, Derek asks if Stiles wants to maybe grab a bite to eat. 

Stiles grins and nods, suggesting they go back to his place for dessert. They decide on a great little diner down the street from a really cool sex shop. Derek has never been, and Stiles sells him on the menu. 

“They have an amazing alphabet soup.” He grins, winking at the older man. Stiles licks his lips, and Derek wonders if maybe they should skip dinner all together.

Derek has never felt hungrier.


	33. New Year, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale wakes up on New Year's Day, wondering what the fuck happened to him the night before. He pieces together his memories, and eventually discovers that his New Year is going to bring a few big developments. Is he up for the challenge that he knows only as Stiles Stilinski?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha Werewolf Derek  
> *Tentacle Monster Stiles  
> *Drunk Fucking [Consent is both given and implied, despite]  
> *COULD be read as Dub Con/Non Con  
> *Tentacle (and I CANNOT stress this enough) Sex  
> *Slutty Derek Hale is the best Derek Hale. Change my fucking mind. (You Can't)
> 
> I would also love to extend my thanks to Andy, who gave me the honor of drawing this image for me, that in turn inspired me as I wrote this. Obrigado Amorsito!

Derek Hale wakes up in his bed, inside his upper Beacon Hills loft. It is New Year’s Day, and he spent the night…. doing… things?

Shaking his head, Derek tries to recall events, and understand more. As an Alpha Werewolf, not only should Derek NOT BE hungover, he shouldn’t feel so…. strange. 

Derek gets up from his bed, and is happy to note that his body feels fine. He feels a little wobbly in the stomach, and is pretty sure that’s related to the dizziness. He passes by the window, and there’s a flash of something, just out of his memory, but an image of eyes, and Derek turns and almost expects to see them at the window, but he’s in the top floor of the loft, so unless they were attached to something that could fly…

Shaking his head, Derek decides to shower, and once he gets in the bathroom, the clean white tiles seem to spark some other memory. Instead of a shower, he runs the water for a bath. Derek waits for the tub to fill, and looks at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. He looks the same, there’s no bruising on his body anywhere, so that’s a plus. 

The tub is half full, so Derek gets in the warm water, letting the hot water run and finish filling the bath. Once the tub is full, Derek relaxes, he closes his eyes, and sees them again, those eyes. Only now, Derek can remember them clearly, the golden flecks dancing in pools of whiskey brown, in the face of a very handsome guy. Young looking, very young looking, but obviously legal if they are at a bar, drinking. 

Are they at a bar drinking? Derek vaguely remembers being at a bar, but then something else surfaces. He sees the full moon in the sky, and wonders why he hasn’t shifted. Why is his wolf so content to sleep underneath this full moon. Derek knows that kind of thing happens only when an Alpha finds his mate, but… that would be impossible, because Derek has no mate. 

Not that he knows of, anyway. There’s a bonfire, and Derek can hear a voice in his head, a melodic, musical laugh that makes him feel so warm and happy inside, and he’s sure it’s coming from this man. At least he hopes it’s an adult, the buzzed hair and wide smile so innocent looking, and a leather jacket that makes Derek immediately think of a boy playing dress up. But they were at a bar, they started at a bar... 

The fire is keeping them warm, and there’s a bottle between them, no… two bottles… no… four? The guy is drunk and giggling, and Derek nuzzles up to him. There’s kissing, but… the guy moves away…? 

Derek feels an uneasy swirl in his stomach as he sees himself in his head, pursuing this guy, kissing his neck. The guy is not stopping Derek… but... something… feels off… 

The guy is touching his lips, and Derek wonders why… if it’s Derek’s kissing style… styles…

Stiles.

The name crashes into Derek’s head, and his body feels warmth that has nothing to do with the bath. 

Derek sighs and dips under the bathwater.

Almost immediately, the night replays in his head. Yes, they met at a bar, the kid had to have been 21 to get in, Stiles… Derek thinks, Stiles was standing in the corner, and Derek had not been drinking because nothing there would get him drunk, but one smell of Stiles. Derek knows that he needs this guy, there’s something in his scent, almost like a stink underneath the smell of the leather jacket, the scent of Stiles’ sweat and musk. It calls to Derek, and it almost seems like Stiles isn’t interested, then he’s not, then he is, then he rebuffs Derek. Then he flirts, licking his lips and batting his eyes and even leaning in to whisper something about having something that will intoxicate Derek if he so consents to go….

Derek surfaces. Yes, he remembers that they went out to the preserve, out on the bluff, watching the full moon as it hung in the sky, as illegal fireworks boomed over Beacon Hills, decorating the sky in showers of colored sparks. There’s a part of him that feels anxiety over the explosions, and he cuddles into Stiles, who holds him, stroking him. Derek feels himself harden in his pants. 

They drink. They’re drinking something heady and floral, and it’s not wolf’s bane but something that makes Derek feel loose and happy, and he keeps bugging Stiles for more. Stiles only gives Derek a little at a time, Derek thanks him with kisses that Stiles returns. 

Derek is on top of Stiles, and Stiles stops Derek. Derek does stop, does pull away… then it’s gone. Derek is sitting colder water now, shadows in his mind.

Derek lets out some of the bathwater, and runs the hot water some more. Something in the hot water is helping him remember, and it feels so good to float here… remembering.

Stiles is shaking his head, telling Derek they shouldn’t, that he wants to, but it’s not fair to Derek. To which Derek says whatever it is, he doesn’t mind, they’ll work around it, that everything about Stiles is amazing, and no matter what he has inside of his pants, Derek will love him… Love him? That’s… sudden, for Derek, but… it feels right…

Stiles worries, and his eyes water, but Derek reassures him, and they are kissing again. Derek doesn’t press, it just feels good to kiss Stiles… to kiss his neck… to lick him with Derek's long red tongue… uh oh… 

Derek realizes that he’s begun to shift, his wolf is out, and he hunches his hips into Stiles. Derek tries to hide, but Stiles holds him, comforting him. “Shhh… it’s okay… it’s okay…” He remembers feeling so ashamed, but Stiles… loves him (?), accepts him (?), at the very least doesn’t want to be killed by the Alpha werewolf, which Derek understands, but the scent, Stiles’ scent intensifies, and Derek is pulling off every piece of clothing he has, as he shifts into full wolf, all black fur and red eyes. Stiles looks captivated. 

“Whoa…” Stiles says, his scent spiking, and there’s a rush of something as Derek gets a whiff of it, bounding over to Stiles, and licking at him, tugging Stiles’ jacket off with his teeth. The giant wolf dwarfs the boy and he feels Stiles taking him by the muzzle, and licking into the wolf’s mouth, only Stiles’ tongue is as long as Derek’s and the sensual feel of it drives Derek wild. As a wolf, he can sense, yes, something is DIFFERENT about Stiles, but in that part of his brain that controls him, controls his inner needs, Derek knows he NEEDS whatever it is that Stiles is, and once he reciprocates the licking, feeling his own tongue invade Stiles’ mouth which feels bigger now, bigger and wider, and… with… two tongues? 

Derek is overwhelmed by the scent of Stiles, like an addict chasing a fix, he needs more, and more, and more will never feel like enough. 

The two tongues thing really is kinda weird though. But Derek is a literal fucking Werewolf, so who the fuck is he to judge? 

Derek is aware (vaguely) as he floats in the tub that he is hard again, his cock starting to periscope out of the water, the slit open and leaking over the wrinkled hood of his foreskin as it peeks out. Derek reaches down, letting his fingers tease his heavy, hairy sack, and runs his fingers down to his hole. Derek feels the warm opening, easing two fingers into himself, sighing as he once again descends under the water. 

Stiles’ cock is long… really long… and it registers in Derek’s mind that Stiles’ dick is longer than Derek’s body, but… he doesn’t mind, not even when the tentacles wrap around him. Derek’s wolf would normally be biting the appendages in half, and escaping, but instead, that inner beast ruts against Stiles, his red cock appearing out of its sheath, heavy, slick, red. Derek’s wolf cock is hard and throbbing, needy and reacting very positively to this otherworldly being underneath him. 

Derek feels his tongue going farther into Stiles’ mouth, and when Derek looks into those eyes, he sees an gorgeous, endless galaxy of amazing depth. The longer that Derek stares, the more he sees, and the more he sees, the more he loves. Yes… something in there…. loves Derek.

Stiles’ tentacles have wound around Derek, and one scratches behind Derek’s ears, another teases around his asshole, and one has widened, the slick, slippery opening and covering Derek’s red rocket, rippling around it, gliding up and down over it, slurping sounds break the air of silence around them. 

Derek pushes back against the tentacle teasing his asshole, eager to get the slimy tip inside of himself. All of a sudden, there is an itch deep inside of himself that needs scratching, like the one behind his ears is getting right now. 

Derek relaxes his hole, the muscle opening and he whimpers as the tentacle slides inside. Derek is full, and rocks back, fucking himself onto one tentacle, as two are twisting inside his throat and another is casing his sausage. THAT tentacle, he is fucking into like a warm, soft, velvety opening. 

Derek keens deep in his throat, completely overtaken by this orgasm that is being pushed out of him, one tentacle pushing into his prostate, the appendage swirling and pressing into that glorious hard gland inside of his ass, while the other tentacle is literally milking his nut from his huge wolf cock, opening even WIDER now, to accommodate his knot. Stiles’ twin tongue tentacles are grappling with Derek’s long, red tongue, swallowing the wolf’s cries and whimpers as he rockets into orgasm. The tentacle around his cock swallows his knot, SWALLOWS his fucking knot, catching behind the base and milking Derek’s cock with a powerful suction, the tentacle in Derek’s ass swells, and Derek can feel it, veiny and ridged and it now is punching his prostate. Derek stares into Stiles’ eyes, and nods, and it happens. 

Derek’s fingers dig into his ass, but it’s not enough, he’s chasing the feeling of being full, but he can’t get deep enough, can’t hit his ass the way Stiles’ tentacles did. Under the water, Derek holds his breath, he doesn’t want to get out of the water, he needs to remember, needs to remember Stiles, needs to remember…. 

Suddenly, there’s another hand in the water, and fingers are inside of Derek. They enter him and press him in just that right spot…

Derek surfaces, his face breaking the water, and he gasps as his orgasm rips through his body, cum firing from his cock like a canon, causing the water to ripple and bubble, as blasts of cum float in the water like clouds in the sky. He’s looking at Stiles’ eyes, and he grips the man by the back of his neck, and jamming his tongue into the willing man’s mouth. 

Stiles’ human fingers continue to wiggle inside of Derek’s asshole, causing another orgasm to rip through him, Derek sobbing and splashing in the water. Derek grips the sides of the tub and grinds his ass into Stiles’ fingers, shocked as Stiles gets into the tub, slurping out jets of cum before swallowing Derek’s cock under the water. Stiles’ fingers wreck Derek’s insides as what feels like a final orgasm jets into Stiles’ mouth. 

Derek feels himself sink into the tub, Stiles on top of him.

Wait…

Derek resurfaces again, and watches as Stiles gets out of the tub, his clothes soaking wet, and clinging to his body. Even wet, his scent is an absolute aphrodisiac for Derek. Plus, he feels so fucking good after getting his ass fingered. His limp cock bobs in the water, and Derek wonders how soon he’ll be able to go again, cause, damn, Stiles looks so fucking good wet. 

“Hey.” Stiles says. 

“Hey.” Derek replies, a shy smile pushing his cheeks up. 

“So.” Stiles said with an exhale. “About last night… I… I apologize…” 

“For what?” Derek asks, his eyes on Stiles’ form, the shirt clinging to his lean chest, and a soft swell of a belly. 

“I…” Stiles bit his lip. “I kinda… didn’t tell you about… me…” Stiles flushed. 

“Well.” Derek bobbed his head side to side. “I kiiiiinnnnnddaa figured it out.” Derek chuckled.

Stiles sighed, his cheeks puffing out. “Well… there’s more…” 

Derek quirked a brow. Stiles lifted his shirt, and showed his small belly, a thick stripe of fur leading into very wet pants that bulged in front with…. You know what, Derek thought, it doesn’t even matter what’s in Stiles pants, I’m in love with this tentacle being. Stiles walked forward, and took Derek’s hand in his, splaying it over Stiles’ belly, his hand on top of Derek’s. 

A look of wonder, then amusement, then shock, followed by fear and understanding, then a dawning that a part of him was in there now…. Oh…. 

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned, slightly. He flushed, sitting on the edge of the tub. Derek got out of the water, naked. He drained the water in the tub, and smiled as Stiles leaned in, sniffing along Derek’s body, licking any globs of stray sperm that adhered to the wolf’s skin. 

“Sorry.” Stiles said, licking his lips. “That’s…. gonna be a thing I do.” 

“Oh?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned. I’m carrying, and I’m gonna need your seed… to nurture, and survive.” Stiles bit his lip, a look of shame on his face. Derek sits neck to Stiles on the tub. He nuzzles into the guy’s wet hair, feeling relief as Stiles nuzzles into him. 

“That’s why I picked you, I knew you were an Alpha…” Stiles begins, “I was going to explain to you about…” Stiles gestured to his crotch. “But… you… didn’t seem to mind…?” 

Derek shook his head. “I felt… I caught your scent, and I just knew… you were my mate.” 

Stiles huffed a little laugh. “I…. I felt it too… when I locked eyes with you.” 

Derek licked his lips. “So… I guess… I’m gonna be a Dad?” A hitch of emotion caught Derek unaware, and he smiled at Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. It’ll be about a year to 16 months.” Stiles leaned into Derek. “It won’t be easy. I’ll need to feed on as much cum as you can spare.” 

Derek nodded. “I can do that.” He leaned down, kissing Stiles, noting there was only one pink tongue in the guy’s mouth, and it was gently caressing his own as they made out. 

“Can we….” Derek blushed. “I’d like to… ummm… will it hurt the baby if we have sex?” 

Stiles shook his head. “No. The egg has already formed it’s shell, I can feel it.” Stiles rubbed his belly. 

Derek gently took Stiles wet shirt between his fingers and peeled it off his new mate. Stiles’ body is pale, and there are bluish, greenish veins moving beneath the skin. Derek feels privileged, like he may be the only person to see these as the vines snake under Stiles’ skin, which is pale and creamy, broken only by two dark rose colored nipples and a spray of beauty marks on his skin. Derek’s hand hovers over the button of Stiles’ jeans, and the guy looks at Derek, great trust in his eyes. He gives Derek a nod, and Derek unbuttons Stiles’ pants, and pulls them open, then down and off. Stiles’ penis is small, but the hood of skin covering it is long, and Derek remembers how one of the tentacles engulfed his wolf cock, knot and all. Derek kisses the limp, hanging tentacle reverently. 

He looks up at Stiles, his heart beating at the love in Stiles’ eyes. Derek stands and lifts Stiles, carrying him nude into the bedroom. Kissing Stiles feels like coming home to Derek, and as he does, he feels Stiles change underneath him, Stiles’ arms lengthening, along with his legs, and his cock, a proboscis emerging from the hood. Stiles' eyes sparkle, the pupils widening as they swallow the amber irises, and there’s the galaxy Derek remembers from the night before. 

Derek feels Stiles wrap the tentacles around his human form. He doesn’t know what he expected, but the limbs are warm, not cold, pliable and soft, as opposed to reptilian and hard. The proboscis is leaking slick, and Derek can smell that concentrated scent of Stiles that drives him to lust, and makes his cock hard as steel, even as only twenty minutes ago, he fired out not one, or two, but three loads. Derek is grateful for his supernatural recovery time. 

The tentacles stroke Derek lovingly, everywhere at once, and he takes the proboscis in his hand, guiding it to his lips. He looks Stiles in the eyes, and his mate simply nods, a look of pleasure on his face as Derek inserts it into his mouth. Stiles gasps, and two more tentacles emerge from his mouth, slick and warm. Those unfurl and attach themselves onto Derek’s nipples, sucking on them as the other tentacles find every place on Derek’s body that can give him pleasure. Endless, unstoppable pleasure, and Derek feels like he is one with the universe as he feels himself held by so many tentacles, weightless in space, still in the comfort of his own den, with the most magical being he knows, his mate.

Stiles Stilinski.


	34. A Word of Thanks from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See below for a note from me! 
> 
> <3

I just wanted to take this space to thank everyone who has read this series, left kudos, and comments. A very special thanks to those who engaged in conversations in comments or on Tumblr, as well as those who have given me the honor of reading other things I have written. It really humbles me to know so many have enjoyed even a word I have written, and I do not take a single kudo or comment for granted. Each are special to me, especially in this strange as Hell time we are living through.

It may seem weird to some after reading all or most of these, but I don't really write kink this deep or graphic. This is the first time I've really let myself open up and express these things, and while it may be comfortable and second nature to some, for me, it was really stepping outside my comfort zone, and again, I cannot thank you all enough for your support and comments. 

Some have asked, so I gladly answer, yes, I do commissions and take requests for stories, just hit me up on Tumblr. If anyone would like to repost any of these, or have them translated into other languages, yes, please do, but link to the original text, please. All I will also post more kink stuff as I'm inspired to, and post it under a series unrelated to this one. 

If anyone is inspired to create artwork based on these stories, again, please do! Again, link to the original story so they can be enjoyed in tandem. I'm a big believer in art begetting art, and honestly, in times such as these, art (of EVERY kind, conventional, AND erotic/graphic) are the way we chronicle times and make it through. 

Grateful to all of you who have entrusted me on leading you into these stories. Thank you again, and I hope to see you again on many more travels.

<3 TA


End file.
